Cours Particuliers
by SparKyle
Summary: Agacée par son manque de concentration en classe et ses notes désastreuse, la mère de Yugi décide qu'il est temps de payer des cours particuliers à son fils afin qu'il progresse. Un proche lui conseille alors d'embaucher le meilleur élève de troisième année du lycée : un garçon particulier se faisant appeler Yami. (Puzzleshipping)
1. Au bout du fil

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Avant de commencer j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui commencent à lire ce premier chapitre. C''est ma première fanfiction sur Yu-Gi-Oh! qui plus est yaoi donc soyez indulgents mais dites moi s'il y a des choses à corriger s'il vous plait, j'aimerais que vous soyez honnêtes dans vos commentaires._  
 _Quelques précisions supplémentaires :_  
 _\- L'histoire se passe au Japon, il est donc normal que la coutume soit japonaise._  
 _\- Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas un mot de japonais, la langue comporte des suffixes spéciaux à la fin des noms pour définir des marques de respect :_  
 _"-kun" - marque de respect pour un garçon de son âge ou plus jeune_  
 _"-san" - marque de respect pour une fille de son âge ou plus âgée, on peut aussi la traduire par "monsieur" ou "madame" car elle désigne aussi des adultes_  
 _"-chan" - marque de respect pour une amie de son âge ou une fille plus jeune_  
 _"-sensei" - marque de respect pour un enseignant_  
 _"-senpai" - marque de respect pour un aîné, par exemple un élève de première année devra utiliser ce suffixe quand il s'adressera à un élève de deuxième ou troisième année_  
 _\- Le terme "Jii-chan" signifie "grand-père" de manière courante. De même pour "Kaa-san" qui signifie "maman" (Je ne sais pas si Yugi appelle sa mère "Kaa-san" ou "Kaa-chan" alors dans le doute j'utilise le premier..) ainsi que pour "Oto-san" signifiant "papa"._  
 _\- Dans les noms, les "ou" se prononcent "o", par exemple : le nom de famille de Yugi s'écrit "Mutou" mais se dit "Muto"_  
 _\- Les noms utilisés sont les noms ORIGINAUX, c'est-à-dire les noms japonais. Joey est donc Jounouchi Katsuya, Tristan est Honda Hiroto et Téa est Anzu Masaki._  
 _\- Les contrôles sont notés sur 100 et non pas sur 20 comme en France._  
 _-"Tadaïma" signifie "je suis rentré(e)", une expression très souvent utilisée au Japon. Elle est toujours suivit par "Okaeri" comme réponse signifiant "Bienvenue"_

 _C'est tout pour le moment, j'espère que la fiction vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_  
 _  
_

* * *

"Masaki-san.. bon travail."

\- "Merci Sensei !"

\- "Hiroto-kun.. c'est passable."

\- "Merci Sensei."

\- "Mutou-kun.. comme d'habitude, c'est lamentable !"

Yugi regarda avec déception sa copie tomber sur son bureau. Un grand numéro vingt-sept était marqué au stylo rouge sanglant, il soupira lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait même pas été capable d'avoir la moyenne. Chouno-sensei, sa professeur de littérature, le fixa avec un sourire dédaigneux avant de continuer sa distribution. Le jeune garçon n'aimait vraiment pas cette enseignante qui méprisait tous les élèves ayant des difficultés, cela n'excusait malheureusement pas ses mauvaises notes car il avait les mêmes résultats dans pratiquement toutes les autres matières. Envieux, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis qui avaient eu des notes acceptables, qui arboraient un sourire satisfait, avant de ranger sa feuille afin de ne plus la voir. A sa gauche, il entendit son meilleur ami Jounouchi recevoir à son tour sa note.

"Toi j'imagine que tu sais déjà quelle note tu as eu !" pesta Chouno-sensei

Elle jeta le torchon qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur le pupitre de son pire élève, celui-ci lorgna brièvement son résultat avant d'hausser les épaules. L'adolescent se fichait complètement de son contrôle, cette matière ne l'intéressant absolument pas. Lorsque la professeure regagna sa place devant le grand tableau noir, Jounouchi se tourna vers Yugi.

"J'ai même pas eu un seul point pour avoir mis mon nom ! Pff, quelle garce !" râla-t-il en montrant sa feuille à son ami

\- "T'aurais au moins pu essayer d'écrire un semblant de réponse, Jounouchi-kun !" geignit Yugi

\- "Bah ! Pas la peine ! J'me rattrape en sport t'façon !" fit-il en réduisant sa copie en vulgaire boulette de papier qu'il jeta sur Honda un peu plus loin

\- "Enfoiré..!" souffla sa cible qui se retenait de lui sauter dessus pendant le cours.

Jounouchi ria en le narguant, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua que Yugi avait l'air contrarié. Inquiet, il lui demanda :

"Et toi ? T'as eu combien ?"

\- "Vingt-sept.." soupira-t-il

\- "Aïe ! Ta mère va te tuer !"

Cette remarque ne fit qu'empirer l'état d'esprit du jeune garçon qui laissa sa tête tomber sur son bureau, désespéré.

La cloche sonna enfin, annonçant la fin des cours pour aujourd'hui. Yugi salua ses amis avant de se mettre en route pour chez lui. Toujours contrarié par sa mauvaise note, il traîna les pieds. Quand il arriva devant le Kame Game Shop, la boutique de son grand-père et accessoirement sa maison, il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans son domicile, faisant tinter la clochette de sa porte d'entrée.

"Tadaima..." fit-il faiblement

\- "Okaeri !" s'exclama joyeusement son grand-père derrière son comptoir

\- "Kaa-san est là ?" demanda le garçon en enlevant ses chaussures

\- "Elle est au téléphone, elle ne devrait pas tarder à-"

\- "Yugi !" le coupa une voix de femme, sa mère qui venait de débouler dans le salon. "Tu as reçu ta note ?"

\- "Oui..." avoua-t-il

\- "Montre la moi."

Il agrippa son cartable, fouilla un moment et en sorti sa copie, l'air coupable. Il la tendit vers sa mère qui l'examina en fronçant les sourcils.

"Même pas la moyenne ?!" s'écria-t-elle, faisant culpabiliser son fils. "Tu m'avais dit que tu avais révisé toute la nuit pour ce contrôle !"

\- "Mais c'est ce que j'ai fais.." murmura Yugi

\- "Eh bien visiblement tu révises très mal." soupira sa mère, exaspérée par toutes ces mauvaises notes. "Réveille-toi Yugi ! C'est le lycée maintenant ! Ton premier trimestre était déjà épouvantable mais là.. t'es bien parti pour faire encore pire..!"

\- "Désolé.." s'excusa son enfant qui faisant pourtant de son mieux

\- "Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je t'avais prévenu. Je vais passer des coups de fils pour te trouver un professeur à domicile !"

\- "Mais Kaa-san..!"

\- "Monte dans ta chambre et révise au lieu de râler !" ordonna sa mère

Déçu par lui-même, Yugi s'exécuta tristement. La tête baissée, il grimpa les marches d'escalier et regagna sa chambre. A contre-cœur, il se dirigea d'abord vers son bureau, y posa son sac et sortit ses affaires pour travailler.

 _Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?_ se plaignit-il. _Je veux pas avoir un professeur sur mon dos même quand je suis chez moi !_

"Qu'est ce que tu penses de tout ça toi, Oto-san ?" demanda la mère de Yugi, inquiète

\- "Si c'est le seul moyen pour que Yugi réussisse sa scolarité..!" répondit le vieil homme

\- "Pourquoi ne pas prendre un de ses amis pour le faire réviser ? Il serait plus coopératif."

\- "Malheureusement, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre Honda-kun et Jounouchi-kun ne sont pas terribles."

\- "Et Anzu-chan ?" proposa la femme. "Elle a de bonnes notes !"

\- "Toi ? Tu laisserais ton fils étudier seul avec une fille de son âge ?" ria le grand-père

\- "S'il le faut ! Tant que Yugi a des bonnes notes ! Et puis je surveillerais.."

\- "Je ne pense pas que ça va être possible, Anzu-chan a un travail à temps partiel, elle n'aurait pas le temps."

\- "Ce n'est pas interdit ? Elle est encore mineure !" protesta la femme

\- "Shhht ! Si, mais ça reste entre nous !"

\- "Bon. Tant pis." soupira-t-elle. "Je vais appeler Yami-kun."

\- "Yami-kun ?" répéta son père

\- "C'est un élève de troisième année qui a de très bonnes notes et qui a besoin d'argent. Le directeur du lycée de Yugi me l'a conseillé, il n'a jamais enseigné mais il m'a assuré qu'il fera du bon travail !"

\- "Tu as son numéro ?"

\- "Oui. Il me l'a donné."

\- "C'est pas interdit ? C'est une information personnelle !"

\- "Shhht ! Si, mais ça reste entre nous !" sourit sa fille en composant ledit numéro

* * *

Les portes du bus s'ouvrirent, laissant place à un troupeau d'humains s'extirpant tant bien que mal du véhicule. Yami se faufila difficilement à l'extérieur, soulagé d'être enfin libre de ses mouvements. Les transports en commun étaient toujours bondés comme pas possible dans cette ville, le jeune garçon était souvent obligé d'être en contact avec plusieurs inconnus revenant du travail. Collé à eux, ne trouvant même pas une barre où s'agripper pour ne pas tomber. Fichues heures de pointe !

C'était tous les jours comme cela quand il rentrait à son appartement après les cours. Le trajet, que ce soit l'aller ou le retour, le fatiguait bien plus que le lycée : à toujours se forcer de garder l'équilibre pour ne pas se retrouver vautrer par terre devant tout le monde. Le pire était l'été, lorsqu'une chaleur étouffante envahissait le bus et causait plusieurs problèmes de transpirations aux passagers. Yami avait envie de vomir ces jours-là. Non en fait, il avait surtout envie de virer tout le monde dehors et de n'avoir le bus que pour lui-même mais malheureusement c'était impossible. Et puis ça ne serait plus un transport en commun. Si seulement il avait de l'argent pour passer son permis, il rêvait d'avoir une voiture ou une moto...

Quand il arriva enfin devant le porte de son appartement à l'étage, il chercha ses clés dans la poche de son jean et déverrouilla la serrure. Il se colla contre l'entrée en bois et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre, fatigué moralement par tout cela. Il soupira longuement avant de rester immobile un instant, le temps de plonger dans ses pensées. Il frôla l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'une sonnerie inconnue le ramena à la dure réalité. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était son téléphone fixe qui sonnait, il se releva, intrigué. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé sur son fixe, il ne savait même pas que ce téléphone avait une telle sonnerie.. horripilante. Il s'approcha alors de l'appareil bruyant et décrocha.

"Allô ?" fit-il, un peu mal à l'aise

Silence. Yami pensa alors qu'il s'agissait d'une publicité qui passait via un appareil automatique, il s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose.

 _"Euh.. bonjour.."_ répondit une voix intimidée

C'était un jeune garçon au bout du fil, malgré sa voix un peu aiguë Yami le devinait.

"C'est pour quoi ?" questionna-t-il, ayant reprit son assurance

 _\- "Ah-euh.. c'est.."_

Incrédule, Yami fronça un sourcil. Il entendit alors un son court et étouffé puis une nouvelle voix le salua.

 _"Bonsoir Yami-kun !"_ fit une femme. " _Mutou-san à l'appareil. Ça fait une heure qu'on essaye de vous avoir !"_

\- "Excusez-moi, je viens de rentrer." avoua l'adolescent

 _\- "Ce n'est pas grave, je sais ce que c'est ! Je vous appelle pour savoir si vous aimeriez bien donner des cours particuliers à mon fils."_

\- "Ah ? Euh, pourquoi pas ?"

\- " _Yugi est dans le même lycée que vous mais en première année, ça m'arrangerait que vous veniez à la maison pour l'aider après les cours.. Oh et vous serez payé ! Trois mille yens l'heure !"_ **(NDA : environ 20 euros)**

\- "D-d'accord !" répondit le garçon, se retenant de montrer sa choix à l'idée de gagner de l'argent aussi facilement. "Je peux avoir votre adresse ?"

\- " _Je vous l'envois par faxe, ne vous inquiétez pas !"_ assura la femme. _"Ça vous va de commencer à partir de demain ? Disons.. à vingt heure ?"_

\- "Oui, oui ! Pas de problème !" se réjouit Yami

\- " _Parfait ! Alors à demain !"_

\- "A demain !"

Puis elle raccrocha. Sur le coup, Yami avait oublié de lui demander comment elle avait trouvé son numéro de téléphone fixe et comment elle connaissait son nom, mais au fond il s'en fichait. Il avait enfin un moyen de gagner de l'argent ! Trois mille yens, ce n'était pas énorme. Mais par jour, c'était intéressant ! Le problème c'était de reprendre le bus pour y aller mais il n'allait pas se plaindre pour ça.

Enfin de bonne humeur, il se dirigea vers son faxe qui avait reçu l'adresse de Mutou-san. C'était juste à côté de son lycée. Il avait de la chance, ça aurait pu être à l'autre bout de Domino City. Il se rappela alors qu'avant Mutou-san il avait entendu un voix timide au téléphone. Est-ce que c'était celle de son futur élève ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, il fut à la fois fier et nerveux. Il n'avait jamais été le professeur de quiconque, il espérait faire du bon travail. Il se souvint alors que d'après la femme au bout du fil, son fils serait au même lycée que lui. Comment le savait-elle ? Arriverait-il à le reconnaître parmi les premières années ? Sûrement que non, ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Dans tous les cas, Yami avait hâte de commencer malgré son inquiétude de ne pas être à la hauteur en tant que sensei.

* * *

"Voilà ! C'est arrangé !" s'écria la mère de Yugi. "Je compte sur toi pour ranger ta chambre avant qu'il arrive !"

\- "D'accord." acquiesça son fils qui avait entendu la conversation

Sur ce. Sa mère quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le faxe, satisfaite. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle avait appelé toutes les dix minutes pour espérer avoir une réponse car elle détestait laisser des messages sur le répondeur. Sauf qu'au dernier appel, elle avait dû s'absenter d'urgence à la cuisine, une fumée noire s'y échappant, confiant le téléphone à Yugi qui passait par là pour aller aux toilettes. Il avait accepté à contre-cœur, de peur que ce soit pile à SON appel que l'inconnu décroche, malheureusement, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix grave s'échapper du combiné, il avait été paralysé par sa nervosité. Intimidé à l'idée de parler à un inconnu, qui plus est plus âgé que lui, dans le même lycée que lui et qui deviendrait son professeur particulier. De peur de dire une bêtise qui lui ferait honte, il ne put rien dire si ce n'est une brève salutation manquant cruellement d'assurance. Il avait été soulagé de voir sa mère revenir et lui reprendre le téléphone avant d'expliquer la raison de son appel. Laissant son fils derrière elle, écouter, peinant à entendre les réponses que donnait le garçon au bout du fil. Maintenant, il était encore plus nerveux qu'au téléphone car il comprit que demain ce n'était pas dans un combiné qui lui parlerait, mais face à face, dans sa chambre, seul avec lui.


	2. Face à face

Voilà le chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Une petite précision :  
\- "Ano" en japonais est une expression qui permet d'avoir l'attention de quelqu'un, on peut grossièrement le traduire par "hey" ou "au fait".

* * *

"AHAHAH ! DES COURS PARTICULIERS ! YUGI TU CRAINS !

\- Jounouchi ! s'indigna Anzu. Ferme la ! C'est vraiment pas drôle !

\- Surtout que toi aussi t'en aurais bien besoin ! railla Honda

\- Répète un peu pour voir !"

Assis devant son pupitre entouré de ses compagnons, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre, les mains sur les genoux, Yugi fixait le sol, dépité. Cela avait été difficile d'avouer la nouvelle à ses amis, et voilà que Jounouchi remuait le couteau dans la plaie en riant en se tenant les côtes. Il avait beau être son meilleur ami, le jeune garçon prenait cette réaction plutôt mal. Les autres élèves de sa classe commencèrent à le regarder, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être aussi drôle, Yugi fut encore plus gêné.  
Alors que Jounouchi se disputait avec Honda en déclarant que lui "n'était pas assez nul pour avoir à payer un professeur à domicile", Anzu intervint et frappa l'arrière du crâne du blondinet qui s'indigna encore plus suite à cela. Il se tut cependant lorsque la jeune fille désigna Yugi, triste et déçu par lui-même.

"Ah. Excuse-moi Yugi, j'pensais pas que ça t'affectais autant.

\- T'en fais pas Jounouchi-kun. C'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne. Je suis trop nul.

\- Dis pas ça ! C'est juste... pas ton domaine !

\- Et c'est quoi mon domaine d'après toi ? demanda le petit adolescent

\- Les jeux ! T'es très fort dans les jeux !

\- Peut-être.. admit-il. Et après ? Qu'est ce que ça fait ?

\- Ah ? Euh.. bah.. tu..

\- L'écoute pas Yugi ! s'interposa Anzu. Je suis sûre qu'avec ces cours particuliers ton niveau va augmenter, c'est un petit mal pour un grand bien !

\- Mais avoir un inconnu à la maison.. qui me dit ce que je dois faire, qui est sur mon dos alors que je suis chez moi.. Je n'aime pas cette idée.

\- Tu exagères, ça va bien se passer ! Et puis ça ne dure qu'une heure.

\- J'espère juste pour toi que ça va pas être un putain de snob ! affirma Jounouchi. Apparemment c'est l'un des meilleurs élèves du lycée, il doit avoir la grosse tête maintenant qu'on lui confie un élève comme Yugi !

\- Tu crois ..? s'inquiéta le garçon

\- Arrête de lui faire peur abruti ! grogna Honda en bousculant le blond

\- Et toi, arrête de m'faire chier !" répliqua le concerné, commençant une autre dispute qui arracha un soupir à Yugi

* * *

La sonnerie retentit dans tout l'établissement. Anzu, pressée par le temps, rangea ses affaires en vitesse et vint dire au revoir à son ami.

"J'y vais ! Bon courage Yugi !

\- Ah.. merci !

\- Tu nous raconteras ? fit Jounouchi accompagné d'Honda

\- Peut-être." souffla le jeune lycéen

Il regarda ses amis partir, inquiet de nouveau à l'idée de se retrouver seul. Il se mit alors à son tour en route. Sur le trajet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer plusieurs fois son professeur particulier. Serait-il gentil ? Méchant ? Snob, comme l'a dit Jounouchi plus tôt ? Progresserait-il enfin grâce à ces cours ?

* * *

Bientôt vingt heure. Yami descendit du bus qui, pour une fois, n'était pas très rempli, sûrement dû au fait qu'il était assez tard. Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis quelques heures, horaires d'hiver l'obligeaient. L'adresse en main, le jeune garçon devait maintenant trouver la maison des Mutou. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le quartier, le stress l'envahissait. Est-ce qu'il allait y arriver ? L'élève serait-il difficile ? Aurait-il de bons résultats après ses cours ? Yami avait beau avoir confiance en lui de nature, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Mais pas question de le montrer ! Quand il trouva enfin l'adresse exacte, il se tint devant la porte. Immobile, il inspira et expira afin de se calmer. Il était doué pour cela. Une fois complètement maître de lui même et pleinement assuré, il sonna. Attendant ensuite qu'on lui ouvre, il se répétait des encouragements dans sa tête.

 _Je serai efficace. Je serai strict. Je suis là pour le faire travailler. Pas question de s'amuser._

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Laissant apparaître un jeune garçon d'une tête de moins que Yami, le regard timide, les gestes nerveux, il possédait, à la grande surprise du nouveau professeur, une coupe de cheveux quasiment identique à la sienne. Une petite mèche blonde lui tombant sur le front, entre ses deux yeux innocents de couleur violette. Toute l'assurance de Yami faillit partir en fumée lorsqu'une étrange pensée traversa son esprit :

 _Trop... mignon !_

Il se donna une claque mentalement. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait tout un coup ?! Gêné, il se racla la gorge avant de se présenter avec un petit sourire.

"Bonsoir ! Je suis Yami.

\- Ah ! A-alors, c'est vous qui.."

Le jeune garçon n'osa pas terminé sa phrase, trop intimidé. Yami eut une étrange sensation en se rendant compte que celui-ci le vouvoyait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un adolescent le désigne par "vous".

"Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-il

\- Oh, euh, oui-oui, bien sûr ! Désolé !" répondit le plus petit en l'invitant dans le salon

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais son élève habitait dans un magasin de jeux. Plusieurs étagères attirèrent l'œil de l'adolescent fan de ce genre de choses. Il se tut cependant, il n'était pas là pour acheter mais pour donner des cours.

"Ah ! Yami-kun, vous êtes pile à l'heure ! s'exclama la femme qu'il avait eu au téléphone en s'avançant. Et je vois que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Yugi !

\- Oui. sourit-il. Où est-ce qu'on peut travailler ?

\- Dans sa chambre, Yugi va vous montrer le chemin."

Yami sentit le concerné sursauter suite à ces mots. Il se tourna vers lui, ses mains étaient cachées derrière son dos, ses yeux fixaient le sol. Il était visiblement très gêné. Encore plus qu'auparavant. Lorsqu'il remarqua que son professeur le regardait, il se tint droit brusquement.

"Ah. Euh.. c'est-c'est par là !"

Il se dirigea alors vers l'escalier, Yami le suivit. En grimpant les marches, il surprit Yugi à jeter quelques coups d'œil brefs derrière lui. Est-ce qu'il s'assurait que son hôte le suivait ? Ou est-ce qu'il le "surveillait" ? L'aîné n'en savait rien, il se contenta d'ignorer cette curieuse attitude. Les deux garçons arrivèrent à l'étage, dans un petit couloir. Le plus jeune s'y avança et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en invitant le plus âgé à l'intérieur comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans le salon. Lorsque Yami pénétra à l'intérieur, il fut étonné par la chambre de son élève : c'était une pièce rangée un peu maladroitement, divers types de jeux étaient disposés sur des étagères et autres meubles, une télé à sa droite se tenait près d'une bibliothèque, non pas de livres mais de jeux-vidéos, et enfin le bureau placé entre le lit et le placard à vêtements, un velux le surplombant.  
Yami reporta son attention sur Yugi quand il entendit la porte se fermer dans son dos. Sans motivation apparente, le petit adolescent regagna la chaise devant son plan de travail, s'y installa puis questionna son aîné du regard, l'air inquiet. L'élève de troisième année comprit alors qu'il était temps de s'y mettre. Il rejoignit Yugi et lui demanda.

"Tu peux me montrer tes cahiers ? Je veux voir où tu en es dans le programme.

\- D-d'accord..!"

* * *

"On va commencer par les maths. déclara le professeur. Tu vas me résoudre ce problème et quand tu auras terminé je verrai tes difficultés.

\- Ok.."

Yugi reçut alors le problème qu'avait préparé son aîné. Aïe ! Il ne comprenait déjà rien du tout. Comment répondre à cette question ? Quelle formule appliquée ? Combien de temps il lui restait déjà ? Il sentit le stress l'envahir, c'est encore pire qu'en contrôle car dans ces cas là il lui suffisait de regarder Jounouchi pour voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal. Or là, il était seul, seul avec son professeur derrière lui. Yugi risqua une œillade en direction de celui-ci : il examinait en silence la chambre de son élève, s'arrêtant particulièrement longtemps devant sa grande collection de jeux-vidéos, une expression impassible sur le visage.

 _Est-ce qu'il me juge ?_ pensa Yugi. _Est-ce qu'il va me dire quelque chose du genre Y a trop de distractions dans cette chambre ! Faudra faire du ménage !" et dire à Kaa-san de me confisquer mes jeux..?_

Yami tourna alors ses yeux vers lui, leur regard se croisa. Horriblement gêné, l'élève s'empressa de se reconcentrer sur son travail de façon exagérée.

"Hé !"

Yugi sursauta. Allait-il se faire disputer pour son attitude ?

"O-oui..?

\- Calme toi un peu, je vais pas te manger.

\- A-ah.. D'accord !"

 _Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !_ gronda Yugi à lui-même. _Même pas fichu d'arrêter de bégayer comme une fillette !_

* * *

Soulagé, Yami soupira intérieurement. Quand son élève l'avait regardé alors qu'il dévorait des yeux les nombreux jeux présents dans la bibliothèque, il avait bien cru que sa crédibilité en avait pris un coup. Comment réagirait le garçon s'il apprenait que lui aussi était un énorme fan de ces jeux ? Il se relâcherait sûrement et ne travaillerait pas bien. Et ça, Yami devait à tout pris l'éviter. Néanmoins, il s'inquiétait de voir à quel point son élève était nerveux. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi timide et stressé. Est-ce qu'il était toujours comme cela ou l'était-il juste avec lui ?  
Un jeu dans la bibliothèque l'interpella soudainement. Prudent, il vérifia que le garçon derrière lui travaillait, ce qui était le cas, avant de prendre la boîte discrètement. Il l'observa de plus près et vit qu'il s'agissait du jeu qu'il convoitait depuis des mois.

 _Pas possible !_ se dit-il. _Il paraît que c'est une tuerie ce jeu !_

"Ano... Yami-Sensei ?"

Sursaut. D'un geste, il replaça le jeu entre ses compères aussi vite que l'éclair. Peur d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac, il se tourna vers son élève, mais visiblement il n'avait rien remarqué.

 _Ouf !_ songea-t-il. _Attend. Je rêve où il a mis "sensei" derrière mon nom ?_

A cette pensée, l'adolescent rougit. Chose inhabituelle. Il répéta plusieurs fois ce son dans sa tête, savourant chaque syllabe du dernier mot ce qui lui causa une sensation agréable. Reprenant son sérieux, il toussa. Luttant pour ne pas montrer sa joie, il interrogea son élève d'une manière bien plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Yugi eut un petit mouvement de recul en entendant ses mots. Le professeur culpabilisa en voyant cela puis se corrigea tant bien que mal.

"Excuse-moi. En quoi je peux t'aider ? fit-il, un sourire difficilement discernable au coin des lèvres

\- Je.. je crois que j'ai fini.

\- Vraiment ? Laisse moi voir !"

* * *

Yugi fut embarrassé de voir Yami-Sensei s'approcher de lui d'un pas si assuré. Il se pencha ensuite près de lui pour voir sa copie, le jeune garçon n'avait jamais été aussi près de son professeur avant maintenant. Après quelques secondes qui semblaient durer des heures, Yami-Sensei brisa le silence perturbant.

"Ah, je faisais cette faute là moi aussi avant !

\- Désolé..

\- Désolé de quoi ?

\- De.. d'avoir fait une faute..

\- T'excuse pas pour ça, je suis là pour t'aider à ne plus en faire."

Suite à cela, Yugi se laissa corriger sans dire un mot. Le reste de l'heure se passa tranquillement, seul Yami-Sensei parlait pour donner des consignes, le plus jeune garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête pour répondre, agacé de toujours bégayer ou dire des bêtises à son sensei.

Lorsqu'une heure passa, la montre de Yami-Sensei sonna, indiquant vingt-et-une heure.

"Bon. C'est un bon début. On a pas mal avancer en une heure.

\- Hm ! acquiesça Yugi

\- Donc on se revoit demain à la même heure ?

\- Hm !"

Yami-Sensei fixa son élève bizarrement quelques instants avant de rassembler ses affaires en silence.

 _Abruti ! Tu l'as vexé !_ se réprimanda le petit adolescent

En raccompagnant son professeur, Yugi se rendit compte que son stress commençait à partir. La séance était enfin terminée, il était tranquille jusqu'à demain soir, il était rassuré. Après cette heure étrange passée avec lui, le garçon ne savait pas quoi penser de Yami-Sensei : il le respectait en tant que professeur, il lui était reconnaissant de l'aider, mais il s'avérait plutôt froid, mystérieux, bizarre et assez effrayant à ne jamais montrer ses émotions. Il paraissait toujours ennuyé, même quand il semblait sourire. Yugi ne savait pas quoi en penser, il ne voulait plus y penser d'ailleurs.

"Ah ! Vous avez déjà terminé ? demanda sa mère en les apercevant

\- Ça fait une heure. confirma Yami-Sensei, bien plus souriant avec elle qu'avec son fils

\- Rentrez bien !

\- Merci. Bonne soirée à vous."

Étrangement, Yugi crut percevoir en lui-même un sentiment étrange et désagréable. Il n'aimait pas le ton que prenait son professeur lorsqu'il s'adressait à sa mère. Pourquoi n'était-il pas si aimable lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ? S'il elle lui plaisait autant, il n'avait qu'à donner des cours à sa mère, il serait peut-être moins ennuyé ! Le garçon ouvrit alors la porte d'entrée, pressé de voir Yami-Sensei partir, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'aîné. Il passa devant Yugi afin de sortir puis s'immobilisa.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il a ?_ se demanda Yugi

Yami-Sensei se retourna vers son élève. Arborant un sourire indéfinissable, il donna une petite tape de sa main droite à l'épaule du cadet.

"C'était sympa. Mais il faudrait que tu te mettes plus à l'aise la prochaine fois !"

Les joues de Yugi prirent une teinte rosée suite à cela. Était-ce à cause du compliment ou de son contact avec la main de son professeur ? Le pauvre garçon n'en savait rien, il resta silencieux et timide. Yami-Sensei se retira puis fit demi-tour afin de prendre la direction de son appartement. Laissant son élève figé devant la porte, le regardant s'éloigner de la lumière de son salon avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres de Domino City. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne fut plus visible que Yugi put reprendre possession de son corps, encore un peu secoué, il referma l'entrée en frissonnant. Quelle scène étrange..!


	3. On prend les mêmes et on recommence

_Et voilà enfin le chapitre trois ! Désolée pour ce retard mais je suis parti en "vacances" où j'ai attrapé une bronchite VRAIMENT TRÈS vilaine : je suis clouée au lit toute la journée, les sinus bouchés et le cerveau en compote. Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire et il est moins long, désolée à l'avance si vous le trouvez moins bon que les précédents, j'ai fait de mon mieux malgré mon état. T_T_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture, bonne année et bonne santé contrairement à moi !_

* * *

"Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ?" demanda Anzu

Yugi sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu son amie arriver devant son pupitre. La jeune fille fut bientôt rejoint par Jounouchi et Honda, curieux eux aussi.

"Plutôt bien.. oui. répondit-il faiblement

\- T'es sûr ? fit son meilleur ami

\- Oui, t'inquiètes pas Jounouchi-kun ! assura Yugi avec un sourire voulant être convainquant

\- Il était pas trop sévère ? s'enquit Honda

\- Non, non..!

\- Est-ce qu'il-

\- Excusez-moi. coupa le jeune garçon. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes."

Yugi se leva et partit en direction des couloirs, laissant ses amis derrière lui, un regard intrigué sur le visage de chacun. En réalité, le garçon ne voulait simplement pas parler de son professeur, du moins pas tout de suite. Lui même ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui, il n'avait passé qu'une heure en tête à tête avec lui, et encore, la plupart du temps, personne ne disait rien. Alors, de peur de dire des bêtises, il préférait se taire vis-à-vis de Yami-Sensei. Il parlerait de lui quand il se sentira enfin près.

Yugi se retrouva à errer sans but dans les couloirs du lycée, s'il revenait maintenant en classe, Anzu et les autres se douteraient fortement qu'il n'était pas allé aux toilettes comme il l'avait dit. S'ils apprenaient qu'il leur avait menti, ils s'inquiéteraient inutilement et surtout il voudrait savoir le pourquoi du comment, chose que le jeune homme voulait éviter. Il soupira, la tête basse, il n'aimait vraiment pas mentir. Soudain, Yugi crut entendre une voix familière. Il releva la tête, interrogatif, et fut étonné de reconnaître justement son sensei devant lui, à quelques mètres, l'air ennuyé par quelque chose. Yami était en compagnie de deux autres garçons, sûrement de sa classe, tous les trois discutaient assez bruyamment. Le premier année ne sut que faire à part s'immobiliser, un frisson le parcourant quand il posa les yeux sur son professeur portant le même uniforme scolaire que lui. Il voulait vite retourner dans sa salle de cours, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger, trop gêné par la situation.

 _Stupide corps !_ se lança-t-il à lui-même

Sa paralysie resta telle quelle jusqu'à ce que Yami tourne la tête en sa direction et ne le remarque enfin. A ce moment précis, Yugi sursauta, encore plus embarrassé et encore plus engourdi qu'auparavant. Son aîné le fixa un moment, l'expression de son visage passant de froide à surprise, puis il lui sourit légèrement, provoquant chez le petit adolescent un petit rougissement. La sonnerie annonçant le début de la prochaine heure de cours se fit alors entendre. Les élèves de troisième année rentrèrent alors dans leur salle. Ce ne fut que lorsque Yami arrêta de le fixer que Yugi put enfin bouger.. et respirer. Il mit quelques instants à se remettre de ses émotions avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à présent tout seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà en retard, il s'empressa alors de regagner sa salle de cours, encore troublé par ce qui était arrivé à son corps.

* * *

"Alors ? Il paraît que tu donnes des cours ?"

Yami se tourna vers son camarade de classe, Bakura, un garçon albinos et très désagréable qui trouvait toujours une excuse pour l'embêter aux intercours voire même pendant les cours.

"Ouais, et alors ?

\- Oh, comme ça, juste pour savoir. ricana-t-il

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? répliqua Yami

\- Toi ! fit Bakura. Tu trouves toujours un moyen de te la péter !

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ..?

\- J'suis sûr que tu te la joues snob devant ton "élève", Sensei ! se moqua l'albinos

\- Prend pas ton cas pour une généralité.. Oh, mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais, t'es pas assez doué pour donner des cours particuliers toi !

\- Répète un peu !

\- Hey ! Les gars, calmez vous ! intervint Malik en les séparant, un adolescent aux cheveux platine et à la peau bronzée

\- C'est lui qui cherche ! glissa Yami

\- Nan c'est lui qui fait tout pour m'énerver !

\- Si t'es si jaloux de ma vie arrête de m'espionner !

\- C'est toi qui placarde ta vie partout en le disant à tout le monde ! Et je vois pas en quoi je serais jaloux d'un putain de pseudo-prof !

\- J'en ai jamais parlé à personne !

\- Alors pourquoi tout le monde m'en parle ?!

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Si vous pouvez pas vous supporter, ignorez vous ! s'énerva Malik

\- J'suis sûr pour grossir ton ego tu le forces à t'appeler "Sensei" ! Avoue c'est ton fantasme ! continua Bakura d'un ton nargueur

\- Mais j'y peux rien si c'est lui qui m'appelle comme ça alors que je lui ai rien demandé !

Silence... Puis éclat de rire.

\- AHAHAH ! Attend t'es sérieux ?! Je disais ça pour rire moi ! Il le fait vraiment ?!

\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt bizarre. ajouta Malik, un sourire au coin des lèvres

\- Grrm..! se contenta de répondre Yami, gêné en repensant à son élève l'appeler ainsi

\- Ça doit vraiment être un pauvre con pour dire ça ! ria Bakura. T'imagines ? "Yami-Sensei ! Je n'arrive pas à résoudre cette équation.." continua-t-il en prenant une voix ridiculement aiguë avant de rire à nouveau

\- J'te signal que tu parles de mon élève là ! gronda Yami, retenu par Malik

\- Ouh ! Excusez moi "Sensei" ! J'ai été vilain, vous allez me punir ? railla l'albinos

\- Enfoiré !"

Yami repoussa Malik et agrippa le col de Bakura. Les deux ennemis se jetèrent un regard haineux avant d'être une fois encore séparés par leur camarade basané. Leur corps furent éloignés mais leurs yeux ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre.

"Tsseuh ! J'vois pas pourquoi j'perds mon temps avec toi. pesta l'adolescent

\- Dégage alors ! cracha celui aux cheveux tricolores

\- Je pense que ce serait mieux, moi aussi. s'exprima le bronzé

\- Toi on t'a pas sonné !"

Yami détourna par la suite son regard de son ennemi, souhaitant qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un garçon de petite taille le dévorer des yeux, il fut étonné de reconnaître Yugi, son élève. Avait-il entendu la conversation ? L'avait-il vu s'énerver contre Bakura ? Le troisième année espérait que non. De toute façon, le cadet n'avait pas l'air contrarié ou effrayé, il était juste.. immobile et.. l'air embarrassé une fois de plus. Yami ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire, amusé par l'extrême timidité du premier année qui sembla grandir lorsque le jeune garçon l'aperçut. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas que Bakura le voit, qui sait ce que cet abruti pourrait lui dire s'il découvrait que c'était lui son élève. Sûrement mensonges et méchancetés ! Il fut alors soulagé d'entendre la sonnerie du lycée, bientôt, tous furent obligés de rentrer en classe, lui y comprit. Il jeta une discrète œillade en direction de Yugi toujours mystérieusement immobile. Son élève était vraiment bizarre.

* * *

L'horloge du salon annonçait bientôt vingt heure. Yugi, nerveux, faisait les cents pas autour du canapé, son professeur n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le jeune garçon détestait ce sentiment : attendre qu'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que très peu vienne chez lui pour le faire réviser. Combien de fois allait-il subir cela ? Il en avait déjà assez de stressé tous les soirs en rentrant chez lui. Enfin, maintenant qu'il avait fait la rencontre de Yami, il avait un peu moins le trac.. Mais juste un peu. Et si ces cours ne lui servaient à rien ? Et s'il ne progressait jamais ? Et si..

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnette qui le fit sursauter. Il se précipita alors à la porte, contrairement à hier où il avait hésité un moment, et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Yami, celui-ci visiblement ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli aussi rapidement et brutalement, il avait même fait malgré lui un mouvement de recul. Intrigué par son comportement, l'aîné questionna son élève du regard. Malheureusement, celui-ci venait de perdre le peu de courage qu'il possédait, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se contenta alors de le fixer avec la mâchoire bée, il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il devait être vraiment ridicule.

"Euh.. est-ce que ça va ? demanda Yami, abasourdi

\- Ah-euh-je.. enfin.. c'est que.. héhé..!" bégaya le pauvre Yugi

Le plus jeune des deux garçons avait actuellement envie de mourir tellement il avait honte. Voilà que son professeur le regardait comme s'il observait un fou.

 _Stupide ! Stupide Yugi !_ cria l'adolescent au fond de lui

Il sentit le stress monter, encore et encore, dans son estomac. Il n'osait plus regarder Yami en face, il baissa les yeux, gêné. Une main chaude vint alors se poser sur son épaule gauche, à son contact, Yugi se redressa. Timidement, il leva de nouveau sa vue vers le propriétaire de cette main.

"Hier je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il fallait que tu te mettes plus à l'aise, non ?"

En entendant sa voix à la fois rassurante et taquine, les joues du petit adolescent devinrent rouges d'embarras, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on réconfortait. Cependant, savoir que Yami, qui le fixait, avait sans doute remarquer son rougissement le rendit encore plus nerveux et donc renforça la couleur rubis de son visage. Son sensei se contenta de lui offrir un sourire narquois. Yugi tenta de le déchiffrer : s'agissait-il d'une façon pour son professeur de se moquer de lui ? Ou essayait-il de le rassurer ?

"Yugi ! Tu comptes le faire attendre encore combien de temps devant la porte ?! réprima sa mère derrière lui

\- Ah ! D-désolé..! murmura-t-il en faisant place à Yami

\- Pas grave." répondit son aîné en entrant (et en saluant au passage Mutou-san)

Enfin à l'intérieur, Yugi referma la porte avant d'accompagner son sensei dans sa chambre. Tout comme hier soir, il était mal à l'aise en présence du troisième année imposant qui reprit son air froid dès qu'ils commencèrent le cours. Et tout comme hier soir, l'heure se passa presque entièrement dans le silence : Yami donna ses instructions et Yugi les appliquait comme il le pouvait sous la surveillance de son aîné.


	4. Rôles inversés ?

_Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Désolée du temps que ça a pris mais entre les cours, les devoirs chiants et la sœur qui rentre subitement dans la chambre et qui Y RESTE.. j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Bon, pour ce chapitre la seule précision à savoir c'est que, au Japon, on peut remercier quelqu'un en le saluant comme si on faisait la révérence à un roi. Sympa !_

 _Et je vous que j'ai 10 follow mais il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'envoie des reviews, manifestez-vous les gens ! Comment vous voulez que je continue si j'ai peu de soutien ? :'(_

 _Mais bref, bonne lecture à vouuus ~_

* * *

Yugi entra dans sa classe, l'air dépité. Il déposa mollement ses affaires sur son pupitre avant de s'écrouler sur sa chaise, les coudes sur la table, ses mains tenant son visage, puis soupira. Il sentait le regard intrigué de ses amis dans son dos mais il ne se retourna pas, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler. Le jeune garçon était trop ennuyé pour cela, l'heure de soutien qu'il avait eu hier avait été identique à la précédente et cela le rongeait : lui qui espérait que les choses évoluent, qu'il soit plus à l'aise, que Yami-Sensei soit moins froid, il n'en était rien. A présent, Yugi craignait fortement que toutes les séances se déroulent ainsi, dans un silence lourd et stressant. Et il devait subir cela tous les jours ? Il n'en survivrait pas ! Sa pire crainte était de faire une erreur si grave que son professeur lui hurle dessus, pour l'instant, forte heureusement, il n'avait rien fait de trop sérieux, mais quand son sensei corrigeait certaines fautes, Yugi avait l'impression de discerner de la frustration, voire de la colère dans son regard glacial. Cependant, dès qu'ils finissaient, Yami retrouvait le sourire, comme s'il était soulagé d'en avoir fini avec son élève jusqu'au lendemain. En repensant à tout cela, le première année ne put que déprimé. Est-ce que son professeur se forçait à le supporter pour l'argent de sa mère ? Yugi espérait que non, mais cela en avait tout l'air.  
Des bruits de talons piétinant le sol arrachèrent le garçon de ses pensées, la porte coulissa sur le côté et Chouno-Sensei fit son apparition. D'un pas déterminé, elle regagna son bureau, y posa son sac, fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit une vingtaine de copies.

"Sortez une feuille et un stylo, contrôle surprise !" fit-elle froidement

Elle eut comme réponse la plainte de tous les élèves de la classe qu'elle ignora en commençant sa distribution. Jounouchi murmura une insulte dans son dos lorsqu'il reçu l'évaluation, Yugi lui, agrippa le morceau de papier, désespéré. Rien que l'énoncé lui donna le vertige. Cherchant un quelconque soutien, il examina l'ensemble de la salle : tous avaient dorénavant les yeux rivés sur le contrôle, certains écrivaient déjà, même Chouno-Sensei était occupée à se limer les ongles, l'air distrait. Angoissé, Yugi se força à se concentrer sur son sujet et prit son stylo dans la main. L'heure allait être longue...

 _Une minute..! C'est ce que m'a fait réviser Yami-Sensei hier soir !_

* * *

"C'est fini ! Je ramasse !"

S'en suivit encore une autre plainte des élèves, mais leur professeure s'en moquait : récoltant les devoirs des pauvres victimes quitte à leur arracher des mains, un sourire fier se dessinait sur son visage. Lorsque vint le tour de la copie de Yugi, la femme s'arrêta pour observer attentivement le petit adolescent. Recroquevillé sur sa chaise, il fixait sa feuille d'un air étrange. Ses sourcils trahissaient son inquiétude, mais il semblait plus étonné qu'autre chose ce qui interpella visiblement Chouno-Sensei. Elle fut d'autant plus intriguée en examinant la copie de son élève, celle-ci était bizarrement généreusement remplie.

"Toi, tu peux être sûr que je vais passer ta copie au peigne fin !" lâcha-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos de façon dédaigneuse

Yugi ne réagit même pas à cela. Trop perturbé par l'heure qui venait de s'écouler : se souvenant de ses cours avec Yami, il avait essayé de reproduire tout ce que son aîné lui avait appris et conseillé. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était absolument pas sûr d'avoir correctement répondu, craignant que son sensei particulier ne soit pas efficace ou que lui n'ait pas été fichu de bien retenir ce qu'il lui avait enseigné.

"Vous aurez les résultats ce soir si vous êtes sages !" ajouta la professeur

Chouno-Sensei avait beau être méchante et rabaissante, il fallait admettre qu'elle était efficace. Dans quelques heures, Yugi allait savoir si ces cours particuliers allaient porter leurs fruits.

* * *

Yami se trouvait sur le chemin de la maison de son élève. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiquait qu'il était à l'heure. Ouf ! Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui lui attendrait si jamais il arrivait en retard un jour, il ne craignait pas Yugi, il était bien trop timide pour cela, en revanche sa mère, qui elle n'avait pas l'air de manquer de cran, pourrait bien le lui faire grandement regretter.  
Le jeune homme arriva alors devant la porte du Kame Game Shop, il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Se demandant avec un sourire s'il allait avoir le même accueil amusant que les autres fois, telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître Mutou-san.

"Ah ? Yami-kun ! Entre ! se réjouit-elle

\- Bonsoir ! Merci. répondit-il, pris au dépourvu

\- Yugi t'attend dans sa chambre, je crois qu'il a oublié que tu venais. ria la femme

\- Ce n'est pas grave." sourit Yami avant d'emprunter les escaliers

Cela le gênait un peu de se diriger vers la chambre de son élève sans escorte, d'une façon ou d'une autre il avait l'impression que ceci était mal élevé. De plus, il se sentait un peu blessé que le petit adolescent ne soit même pas venu lui ouvrir la porte, l'accueillant avec les joues roses et un petit sourire inquiet au coin des lèvres causé par sa nervosité habituelle. Était-il, justement, trop timide pour continuer à l'inviter lui-même à entrer chez lui ? Était-il agacé de toujours bégayer devant son professeur quand celui-ci arrivait ? Le troisième année espérait que non.  
A présent inquiet par ce que cette absence signifiait, Yami eut du mal à se forcer à toquer à la porte de Yugi. Il en eut encore plus à percevoir la voix du garçon qui lui autorisait à entrer, une intonation interrogative semblant indiquer qu'il ne savait pas qui pouvait bien attendre dans le couloir. Doucement, l'aîné tourna la poignée et poussa la porte pour tomber face à face avec son petit élève, les yeux ronds. Quand il comprit enfin qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, un grand sourire envahi le visage de Yugi.

"Yami-Sensei !" s'exclama-t-il en se ruant vers lui

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le jeune garçon l'enlaçait déjà. Troublé et gêné par la situation, Yami ne sut comment réagir. Premièrement, il avait eu du mal à croire que son élève pouvait avoir l'air aussi joyeux à sa vue, lui qui était pourtant toujours très discret et presque apeuré par son aîné. Deuxièmement, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Yugi, ce garçon si timide, puisse le toucher volontairement ainsi. Troisièmement.. jamais personne ne l'avait serré dans ses bras jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qu'était-il censé ressentir ? Que devait-il dire ? Était-ce normal ? Yami avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour donné un câlin à l'un de ses enseignants, ni-même à ses amis d'ailleurs. Perturbé, il osa alors demander, timidement :

"Euh.. Yugi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

A ses mots, son élève relâcha son étreinte pour fixer son sensei avec des yeux améthystes brillants, toujours souriant, gloussant même légèrement. Il montra alors une feuille de papier qu'il tenait dans ses main depuis le début.

"C'est la première fois que je reçois une note comme ça en littérature ! répondit-il d'un ton heureux, ignorant la question précédente. Je sais pas comment vous remercier, Yami-Sensei..! Vraiment, sincèrement, merci !"

Pour illustrer ses propos, Yugi se pencha en avant en signe de remerciement ce qui rendit nerveux Yami qui n'était pas habitué à recevoir autant de gratitude. Toujours un peu étourdi par le câlin inattendu, il se mit à parler de façon intimidée tout comme son cadet les jours précédents.

"Ce- Pas la peine de me remercier comme ça, je.. je suis là pour ça après tout ! assura-t-il avec un sourire gêné

\- Je sais.. répondit Yugi plus faiblement. Mais je vous suis reconnaissant quand même ! Vous êtes.. vous êtes très efficace."

 _Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il aggrave la situation ?!_ pensa Yami, frustré en réalisant que plus la conversation avançait et plus il était mal à l'aise, la dernière remarque de son élève l'ayant fait rougir.

Le fait que celui-ci le dévorait des yeux n'arrangeait absolument rien. Afin de changer de sujet et de trouver une excuse pour détourner le regard, le sensei attrapa la copie que son propriétaire avait lâché en comprenant qu'il voulait l'analyser. Un joli quatre-vingt marqué de rouge ornait le contrôle, Yami devait avouer qu'il était surpris d'une telle progression, lui qui avait peur que son élève soit si timide qu'il ne l'écoute même pas, là, il avait la preuve du contraire. Un sourire fier apparut sur ses lèvres, fier à la fois de Yugi et de lui.

"C'est très bien ! Bravo ! commenta-t-il. Mais la prochaine fois, je veux que tu aies encore plus !

\- Hein ? Mais.. cette note est très bonne.

\- Je sais, mais je suis sûr que tu peux avoir plus si on travaille tes erreurs ! Allez, au boulot !

\- Ah- D'accord !"

Les deux garçons prirent alors place devant le bureau. Yami allait commencer à prononcer ses instructions mais il fut interrompu.

"Et je.. je viens de me rendre compte... Désolé de... de vous avoir sauté dessus.. je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. murmura Yugi, retrouvant sa timidité naturelle, le visage rouge

\- Ah, oublie ! C'est pas important." rassura son sensei

L'heure de soutien se passa par la suite comme d'habitude si ce n'est que chacun des deux adolescents souriaient, motivés mutuellement par la bonne humeur de l'autre.


	5. Pessimiste

_Voilà le chapitre 5 qui est plus long que d'habitude pour rattraper les derniers chapitres ! J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que ça m'a pris plus de temps ! x_x On enchaîne direct' avec les précisions à savoir :_  
 _\- Le nom "Kuromaji" est inventé par moi, le personnage n'ayant aucun nom de famille dans le manga, pour les curieux ça signifie "Magicien noir", je pense que les plus connaisseurs doivent déjà se douter de qui il s'agit rien qu'avec cette indication._  
 _\- Au Japon les élèves peuvent manger à la cantine ou dans leur salle de cours en ramenant ce qu'on appelle des bentos (= boîte où on met le déjeuner)_  
 _- **Petit spoiler du chapitre, attention, vous pouvez le lire après avoir fini de lire si vous voulez :** On le sait tous, il faut l'avouer, Yugi est bel et bien amoureux d'Anzu. C'est un fait prouvé plusieurs fois dans le manga. Le problème c'est que, évidemment, elle est amoureuse de Yami au détriment de notre petit geek à cheveux tricolore. Comme c'est triste la vie !_  
 _\- Je reprécise que "senpai" est une marque de respect quand un élève s'adresse à un autre élève plus âgé._  
 _C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Lorsque Yugi eut raccompagné son sensei dehors, le saluant avec son habituelle timidité, il se précipita de nouveau dans sa chambre, s'installa à son bureau et ressortit son contrôle de littérature. Il fixa la note un long moment, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il avait pu avoir un aussi bon devoir. Il avait beau se relire, il ne reconnaissait pas son travail, il se souvenait l'avoir écrite, pourtant il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas lui. Le garçon était dans cet état depuis qu'il avait reçu sa copie, obnubilé par son résultat il en avait oublié que son professeur revenait le soir. Car, il ne fallait surtout pas l'oublier mais, c'était grâce à lui que Yugi avait su répondre correctement au sujet. Et pour ça, il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Mais, le première année devait apprendre à se contrôler, on ne sautait pas contre les gens comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, enfin sur ses amis peut-être, mais il ne connaissait Yami que depuis peu. D'ailleurs, c'était un miracle que son aîné ne l'ait pas repoussé, il ne le semblait pas mais au fond il était gentil, Yugi en était persuadé à présent.

* * *

C'est avec un immense soulagement que Yami s'engouffra enfin dans son lit. Il était épuisé par sa journée, prendre quatre fois le bus dans une même journée était fatiguant, surtout quand il n'y avait aucune place assise, sans compter que les cours commençaient tôt. Déjà qu'il se couchait tard ce soir là, il devrait se lever aux aurores le lendemain pour aller au lycée, rien qu'en imaginant se mettre debout le jeune homme se sentait étourdi, heureusement qu'il était allongé. Il devait reconnaître que se déplacer pour aller donner des cours à Yugi changeait beaucoup la donne, il avait moins de temps pour faire ses devoirs et le trajet était ennuyant. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il gagnait de l'argent grâce à cela et puis son élève était agréable à vivre. Yami ne put retenir son sourire amusé en repensant au jeune garçon, il était drôle à sa manière : à être timide sans arrêt et à se sentir embarrassé pour un rien. D'ailleurs, ceci rappela au lycéen que, aujourd'hui, il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de Yugi : il avait été tellement joyeux de sa note qu'il avait foncé sur son professeur pour le câliner comme un petit enfant. En repensant à la scène de leur enlacement, Yami ressentit une petite chaleur causée par sa gêne lui monter aux joues.

 _A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait en faisant ça ?!_ se questionna-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller

Il n'osait pas se l'admettre à lui-même mais il avait aimé ce contact, sentir des petits bras chaud lui envelopper la taille et une tête ronde se coller contre son torse lui avait procurer un plaisir encore inconnu ce matin. Était-ce normal de ressentir cela ? Est-ce que cela avait mis Yugi dans le même état que lui ? Quelque part, il espérait que oui, il ne se sentirait pas bizarre dans ce cas là. L'ennui c'est que jamais il n'oserait lui demander. Alors là ! Plutôt mourir.  
C'est en ressassant sans cesse la scène de l'enlacement que Yami finit par trouver le sommeil, ne se rendant aucunement compte qu'un petit sourire arborait ses lèvres.

* * *

"Mutou-kun, excellent travail ! Félicitation ! fit le professeur de mathématique

\- Merci Sensei !" répondit l'élève.

Yugi observa fièrement sa note, un beau quatre-vingt-dix, sous le regard abasourdi de ses trois amis derrière lui. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'il avait commencer à prendre des cours avec Yami tous les soirs, sauf le dimanche. Il avait énormément progresser grâce à cela mais il n'était toujours pas habitué à voir des nombres aussi grand sur ses copies, tout comme ses compagnons.

"Pas possible ! Yugi, avoir d'aussi bonnes notes ?! s'étonna Jounouchi

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Anzu. J'imagine que ta mère doit être ravie !

\- Hm ! acquiesça Yugi, heureux par ses louanges. Finalement je vais pas redoubler !

\- C'est bien dommage, avec ta taille tu serais passé inaperçu, on dirait même que t'es encore en primaire ! se moqua Honda

\- Honda-kun ! C'est méchant !" se vexa le petit adolescent.

La sonnerie de l'établissement sonna, il était l'heure pour la classe des quatre compères de manger. Prenant d'habitude leur déjeuner dans la salle de cours, le groupe décida occasionnellement d'aller à la cantine, le menu étant plutôt attirant. Arrivés au self, ils prirent un plateau chacun et firent la queue comme tout le monde, ce qui signifiait un très grand nombre de personnes.

"On aurait dû prévoir qu'il y aurait autant de monde aujourd'hui !" grinça le blond.

Si Yugi ne dit rien, il n'en pensa pas moins, il soupira même pour souligner les propos de son meilleur ami.  
Alors que la foule avançait petit à petit, le plus petit du groupe remarqua une forme familière s'approcher. C'est avec un grand étonnement qu'il reconnut Yami-Sensei, en compagnie de deux garçons de troisième année eux aussi. Visiblement, ils étaient du service précédent et venaient de déposer leur plateau respectif, ils se dirigeaient à présent vers la sortie. Malheureusement, ils devaient longer la queue pour atteindre les couloirs, ce qui signifiait que Yugi avait des chances d'être vu par son professeur dont il avait presque oublié qu'il était dans le même lycée que lui. La panique le submergea alors.

 _Si je lui fais un signe, je risque de le gêner alors qu'il est avec des amis. Mais s'il me voit il va se sentir obliger de m'en faire un et ça risque de l'embarrasser devant tout le monde.._ pensa-t-il

Le jeune garçon décida alors de se faire tout petit parmi la queue, il se recroquevilla comme il le put, se cachant derrière Jounouchi pour être le moins visible possible, ce qui intrigua son ami qui le sentit dans son dos.  
Quand les trois aînés se rapprochèrent encore plus, Yugi entendit que deux d'entre eux, dont Yami, se disputaient.

"-Fout moi la paix ! ordonna son professeur

\- C'est toi qui m'colle ! répliqua un garçon albinos

\- POURQUOI vous mangez ensemble si vous vous détestez autant ?! gronda un bronzé

\- Je mange pas avec lui, c'est lui qui vient squatter !" répondirent les deux en chœur.

Yami et son étrange rival se toisèrent froidement, Yugi n'avait jamais vu son sensei en colère avant cet instant, sa voix grave et ses yeux étaient assez effrayants ainsi. Cela confirma au petit adolescent qu'il valait mieux se faire discret, au risque de s'attirer les foudres de son aîné. Malheureusement, ce dernier détourna le regard de son ennemi et finit par remarquer son élève blotti dans la queue. Il eut un sursaut quand il comprit qu'il avait été repéré. Par son grand étonnement, dès que son professeur posa les yeux sur lui, son irritabilité disparut pour faire place à un sourire agréablement surpris suivi d'un petit geste de la main.

"Salut ! fit-il de sa voix rassurante qu'il prenait pendant ses cours particuliers

\- Eh- Bon-bonjour..!" répondit le cadet timidement.

Suite à cela, il quitta la cantine, oubliant sa mauvaise humeur ce qui interpella vivement ses deux voisins qui le regardèrent d'un air interrogatif et étonné avant de le suivre, lui demandant à qui il s'était adressé. Yugi, lui, resta immobile, les joues roses, la tête légèrement baissée. Il le fut d'autant plus quand il s'aperçut que ses trois amis le fixaient, le questionnant du regard. Jounouchi fut le premier à parler.

"C'était qui ?

\- ... Ce... c'était Yami-Sensei.. c'est lui qui me donne des cours le soir.. admit-il, gêné

\- Oh ! Alors c'est lui ? fit Honda. Marrant, il a la même coupe que toi !

\- N-non ! Nos cheveux se ressemblent mais ils sont différents si on regarde bien.

\- Oui, et toi j'imagine que tu as très bien regardé ! ria Jounouchi

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?! s'indigna Yugi, rougissant

\- Euh.. bah rien, c'est juste que tu as dit qu'il fallait bien regarder..

\- Oh. Désolé, j'ai cru que..

\- Hey ! C'est qu'il est plutôt beau garçon..! le coupa Anzu, elle qui pouvait encore le voir de là où elle était

\- Anzu..?"

Mais la jeune fille ignora Yugi, complètement absorbée par la vue de Yami au loin, discutant avec les deux autres troisièmes années. Le petit adolescent sentit alors une pointe de jalousie l'envahir.

"Oooooh ! Mais c'est qu'Anzu est tombée amoureuse ! plaisanta Honda

\- Abruti ! Ferme la !" cracha-t-elle avant d'avancer.

Se fut bientôt au tour de Yugi d'avancer lui aussi. Il se retrouva alors à l'ancienne place de son amie, il put alors observer Yami qui était toujours en pleine discussion avec les deux autres garçons. Une mine énervée sur son visage se dessina, il n'avait pas digéré la remarque d'Anzu et encore moins celle d'Honda. Il connaissait la jeune femme depuis l'école primaire et voilà qu'elle apercevait quelques secondes son professeur pour en tomber amoureuse ? Pourquoi ?! Yami ne l'avait même pas vu, il était simplement venu dire bonjour à son élève, pas à elle ! Tout cela agaçait Yugi, en réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment contre qui il était en colère. Anzu, qui avait eu un coup de foudre pour quelqu'un d'autre, ou Yami, qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune fille ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il était quand même frustré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui semblait toujours obsédée par le troisième année, il tourna par la suite le regard vers le concerné qui n'avait rien remarqué, toujours au même endroit.

 _Peut-être que si tu t'en allais, elle arrêterait de loucher sur toi !"_ songea Yugi, furieux

Il le dévisagea, tentant de le faire partir à coup de regards pleins de reproches, mais il n'en était rien : son aîné ne bougea pas. C'est alors que celui-ci fut pris d'un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, une larme de fatigue perla dans son œil gauche. A cette vue, toute la colère de Yugi partit en fumée, non pas seulement parce qu'un rougissement vint tinter ses joues, mais aussi parce qu'il fut subitement pris de culpabilité.

 _Yami-Sensei a l'air si fatigué maintenant que j'y pense.. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Il me donne ses cours tard et après il doit rentrer chez lui en bus.. Qui sait à quelle heure il peut rentrer pour faire ses propres devoirs ? Et qui sait à quelle heure il peut enfin dormir ?_

Son professeur se frotta les yeux avant de finir par disparaître du champ de vision de Yugi, se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe. Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste ? Il était tellement centré sur ses merveilleuses notes que le petit adolescent ne s'était même pas inquiété de la santé de son sensei ! Evidemment que ça devait être épuisant de partir de sa maison à vingt-heure pour rentrer au moins après vingt-et-une heure ! Il se sentait tellement stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué cela plus tôt. Décidément, il n'y avait rien à faire, Yugi se détestait vraiment. Il osait en vouloir à son professeur alors que celui-ci sacrifiait son sommeil pour lui. Il fallait changer ça ! Et le plus vite possible !

Après avoir faussé compagnie à ses camarades une fois leur déjeuner avalé, Yugi s'empressa de retrouver la salle de cours de son professeur. Il se dirigea timidement vers le couloir des troisièmes années, nerveux à l'idée de déranger son aîné devant toute sa classe. Le jeune garçon se mit à hésiter à cette pensée, que penseraient les autres élèves en le voyant débarquer dans la salle, réclamer Yami ? Il voulait éviter cela, néanmoins il s'inquiétait bien plus pour son sensei qui semblait vraiment épuisé ces derniers jours.. par sa faute.  
Il arriva alors à destination, le prochain cours n'avait pas encore commencé, mais il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le première année se décida à entrer. Non, en réalité il n'était pas vraiment rentré, disons qu'il attendait juste devant la porte en tremblotant. Il vit plusieurs élèves, bien plus grands que lui, l'observer un moment d'un air songeur avant de se reconcentrer sur leur discussion, demandant sans doute qui était ce petit curieux. Yugi tenta de les ignorer et passa en revue l'ensemble de la pièce, mais pas de trace de Yami. Où pouvait-il être ?

"Je peux t'aider ?"

Le jeune garçon sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué la jeune fille s'approcher de lui. Il fut trop timide pour répondre convenablement mais le sourire de la lycéenne le rassura. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il eut fini de regarder ce sourire amical, Yugi examina attentivement son senpai. Elle était.. vraiment mignonne. De beaux cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus-verts inspirant la confiance et son uniforme scolaire rose et bleu lui allait comme un gant, elle ne faisait qu'une tête de plus que lui mais le garçon se doutait bien qu'elle avait le même âge que son professeur.

"P-pardon, je.. bégaya-t-il, gêné. Est-ce que Yami-Sensei.. enfin, Yami-senpai est ici ?

\- Yami ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est parti manger.." avoua-t-elle, pensive.

Yugi crut discerner de la retenue chez la jeune fille, elle venait de refermer brusquement ses lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Intrigué, le cadet la questionna du regard, ce qu'elle remarqua avant de répondre d'un air confus :

"Désolée, j'ai failli ajouter "Pourquoi ?" mais je viens de me rappeler que ce n'est pas mes affaires, je suis trop curieuse parfois ! ria-t-elle

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Mais je dois vraiment le voir avant que le prochain cours commence ! expliqua-t-il, pressé

\- Hmmm.. j'imagine qu'il va arriver à la dernière minute comme d'habitude. Si tu l'attends tu risques d'être en retard.

\- Oh...

\- Hé ! Alors ? Je peux te demander pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux devenant soudainement malicieux comme ceux d'un chat

\- Euh- je.. je dois lui dire quelque chose d'important mais.. j'imagine que je vais devoir lui dire ce soir. soupira Yugi

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Je lui dirais que tu es passé ! sourit-elle

\- Ah-euh, pas la peine ! Ne-ne lui dites rien ! paniqua le garçon

\- AHAHAHAH ! En quel honneur tu me vouvoies ?! s'exclama la jeune fille en se tenant les côtes

\- Euh.. eh bien.. vous êtes mon aînée alors.. souffla-t-il, rougissant de honte

\- Oublie ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand on me vouvoie ! ricana-t-elle. Appelle moi Mana et il n'y aura pas de problème !

\- Ah.. Mana-senpai ?

\- Oui, si tu veux. gloussa la dénommée Mana.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie. A ce moment, Yugi salua poliment, apparemment un peu trop, sa nouvelle connaissance avant de filer en direction de sa salle de classe. Il avait été déçu de ne pas avoir pu voir Yami, mais sa rencontre avec Mana avait été plaisante. Il peinait à croire qu'une troisième année, autre que son professeur, soit venu lui parler avec le sourire sans mauvaise pensée, juste avec de la sympathie.. et de la curiosité. Il se demanda alors si elle et son sensei étaient amis.

* * *

Mana regarda le petit adolescent partir dans les couloirs, elle fut amusée de s'apercevoir qu'il avait été si pressé qu'il en avait oublié de se présenter à son tour. Il devrait déstresser de temps en temps, être en retard à un cours n'était pas si grave, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'air préoccupé par le fait que Yami ne soit pas là. La jeune fille aurait vraiment voulu savoir qu'est ce qui pouvait être si important. Comme pour la satisfaire, le destin voulut qu'à cet instant précis Yami apparaisse. Elle le vit s'installer à son bureau comme à son habitude sérieuse et préparer ses cahiers avant que leur professeur ne pointe le bout de son nez. Mana ria en voyant cet élève modèle, elle vint alors à sa rencontre tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle se plaça devant son pupitre et se pencha pour attirer son attention.

"Je savais pas que tu avais un frère ! lui fit-elle, gaiement

\- Moi non plus. répondit-il, étonné de voir sa camarade lui adresser la parole pour la première fois et par ses propos

\- Hm ? Tu n'en as pas ?

\- Je suis fils unique.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai vu un première année qui te ressemblait beaucoup mais en plus petit !

\- Yugi ? interrogea Yami, encore plus surpris

\- Oh ! Alors c'est ça son nom ? C'est mignon ! Il aurait pu me le dire !

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Oui ! Il te cherchait et il m'a demandé où tu étais, mais comme je ne savais pas..

\- Yugi me cherchait ? questionna le jeune homme. Pourquoi ?

\- Il voulait te dire quelque chose mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus.. informa Mana. Il a dit qu'il te le dirait ce soir.. C'est aussi pour ça que je croyais que vous étiez de la même famille, vous vous voyez après les cours ?

\- Oui, je suis son.. enfin je le fais réviser tous les soirs.

\- Aaahhh ! Ça explique le "Yami-Sensei" ! C'est trop mignon ! déclara-t-elle

\- Mana-san, s'il te plait. ronchonna-t-il, les joues roses, ce que trouva la jeune fille encore plus adorable, lui qui était toujours si neutre.

\- Dis donc, je savais pas que-

\- Kuromaji-san, veuillez vous asseoir ! On vous attend ! gronda le professeur qui était arrivé dans son dos depuis un moment

\- Ah ! Zut ! _Le fourbe !_ Désoléééée !"

* * *

Le dernier cours de la journée commença enfin, Yami avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de se jeter dans son lit. Il était, cependant, préoccupé par ce que sa camarade lui avait raconté : Yugi serait venu dans sa classe dans le but de lui parler ? De quoi ? Était-ce grave ? Sûrement pour que le petit adolescent, si timide soit-il, ait l'audace de s'aventurer dans le couloir des troisièmes années. C'est donc pendant une heure complète que l'esprit du jeune homme fut tourmenté par ce qu'allait lui annoncer son élève.

En arrivant dans le quartier de la famille Mutou, l'inquiétude du lycéen grandit. Il avait imaginé toutes les possibles confessions mais une en particulier revenait plus que les autres et le tenaillant : Yugi, maintenant qu'il avait de bonnes notes, allait-il se débrouiller sans lui ? Il espérait fortement que non. Il avait vraiment besoin d'argent ces temps-ci et il mentirait s'il prétendait ne pas aimer la compagnie du jeune garçon. Mais.. ce soir, serait-ce le dernier soir où il viendrait chez lui, l'aider dans son travail ? Il priait pour se tromper.  
Quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit, Yami se retrouva en face de Mutou-san.

"Bonsoir ! fit-elle, souriante comme toujours

\- Bonsoir." imita-t-il.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur et chercha son élève du regard, mais il était introuvable. Sa mère s'en rendit visiblement compte car elle gloussa.

"Il t'attend en haut cette fois aussi ! Ne lui en veux pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas !" assura-t-il.

 _C'est moi qui m'inquiète !_ ajouta Yami dans sa tête avant de commencer à grimper les escaliers

"Au fait ! l'arrêta-t-elle. Je suis au courant des excellentes notes de Yugi. Merci de l'aider à ce point !

\- Euh. De rien, c'est mon travail après tout..!"

Elle sourit pour lui répondre avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Le lycéen se dirigea alors vers la chambre indiquée. Mutou-san ne lui avait rien dit, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Yugi non plus. Peut-être voulait-il lui annoncer lui-même qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il traîna des pieds dans le corridor, voulant profiter de son statut de sensei un peu plus longtemps quand il se stoppa en voyant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, Yugi fit ensuite son apparition avant de venir à sa rencontre, les mains croisées timidement derrière son dos.

"Rebonjour, Yami-Sensei..! chuchota-t-il de sa petite voix

\- Eh. Rebonjour ! répondit l'aîné, ayant presque oublié qu'ils s'étaient vus plus tôt

\- Vous venez ? proposa-t-il en souriant

\- Oui.. je te suis !"

Ce qu'il fit lorsque son élève entra dans sa chambre. Le bureau et les affaires pour travailler étaient déjà prêts, ils pouvaient commencer dès maintenant et ainsi, peut-être, finir plus tôt qu'habituellement. Yami regarda son cadet s'installer sur sa chaise de travail avec envie. Il était épuisé par tout ces allers et retours en bus, mais il n'osait pas s'asseoir par terre, c'était trop étrange. Pourtant il en mourrait de désir.

"Vous pouvez vous installer sur le lit, si vous voulez."

La faible voix de Yugi le prit au dépourvu. Sa fatigue était-elle si visible que ça ? Malgré sa politesse de nature, il ne se gêna pas d'accepter avec plaisir sa proposition et s'assit sur le matelas. Enfin quelque chose de moelleux ! Il n'était pas prêt de se relever avant au moins une heure. Mais sa fatigue lui ferait-elle oublier les bonnes manières ? Il s'empressa de se retourner vers son élève pour le remercier.

"Pardon ! Merci.  
\- Ce n'est rien !" ria le cadet.  
Suite à cela, Yami se sentit ridicule. Il se dépêcha de commencer le cours de soutien histoire de passer à autre chose avec l'accord du première année.

Les trente premières minutes se passèrent normalement, c'était majoritairement du silence mais contrairement aux deux premières fois l'ambiance était bien plus sympathique. En revanche, Yami voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait Yugi. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des petits regards emplis d'hésitation. Était-il trop gentil pour lui avouer qu'à partir de ce soir il n'aurait plus le droit de venir ici ? C'est ce que craignait son professeur. Mais il fallait bien finir par en parler.. C'est pourquoi, dans une pause, l'aîné l'encouragea à avouer ce qu'il avait dans l'esprit depuis, apparemment, cet après-midi.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Yugi ?

\- Hein ? Euh-non-non ! Enfin.. je veux dire..

\- Tu peux me le dire, je ne m'énerverais pas si c'est ça qui te fais peur.

\- Eh, m-mais vous ne vous énervez jamais contre moi Yami-Sensei, ce n'est pas ça qui me fais peur.. je..

\- Hm ?

\- En fait.. c'est que..

\- Oui ?"

Yugi se tut, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, les mains entrelacer et la tête baissée. Yami commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, était-ce si dur pour lui de cracher le morceau ?  
Soudain, ses lèvres se mirent à bouger. Le professeur dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre le murmure de son petit élève contrarié. Une teinte rouge vint illuminer son visage quand il comprit ses mots.

"Yami-Sensei est fatigué à cause de moi..."

 _Quoi..? ...Juste, quoi ?!_ se demanda le troisième année, abasourdi

"Yugi, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je.. je le vois bien ! Vous avez souvent envie de dormir ces derniers jours et au lycée vous baillez à en pleurer.. Je-j'ai voulu vous en parler tout à l'heure mais je ne vous ai pas trouvé.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ? hallucina Yami

\- Oui.. je suis désolé. C'est ma faute. fit-il, la voix pleine de culpabilité

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as des lacunes en cours-

\- Yami-Sensei ! le coupa Yugi, montant brusquement le volume de ses cordes vocales

\- Oui ?! sursauta presque son professeur, choqué par ce changement de comportement

\- Je.. je voudrais déplacer l'heure de nos séances ! reprit-il

\- Hein ? Quand ça ?

\- A-à partir de demain, je voudrais.. enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas ! ..Je voudrais qu'on rentre ensemble pour travailler juste après le lycée.

\- Pardon ?!

\- J'y ai bien réfléchi et c'est la meilleure solution ! geignit Yugi. Vous n'auriez pas à faire un aller et retour supplémentaire le soir et après ça vous seriez tranquille tout le reste de la soirée pour vous reposer !

\- Est-

\- Kaa-san et Jii-chan sont d'accords. Après, c'est comme vous voulez.."

Yami crut à une blague. Pendant tout ce temps il pensait que Yugi voulait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle alors qu'au contraire : c'était parfait ! Son élève venait de lui enlever un énorme poids de la conscience, il était enfin soulagé. Cela le rassurait finalement que le petit adolescent soit si perspicace. Au revoir le bus de vingt heure et de vingt-et-une heure ! Bonjour le chemin avec Yugi ! En tête-à-tête.. du lycée.. jusqu'au Kame Game Shop..

 _Si les gens nous voient, ils vont penser comme Mana-san qu'on est frères.._ songea-t-il _..Bah ! Quelle importance ?!_

"Evidemment que je suis d'accord !" accepta finalement le sensei avec un large sourire contagieux, s'il n'était pas très à l'aise de paraître heureux, Yugi, lui, parut agréablement détendu.


	6. Sur le chemin

_Enfin le chapitre 6 ! Merci à tous ceux qui envoient des reviews constructives ! ^^_

 _Petites précisions :_  
 _\- Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de préciser deux petites choses dans le précédent chapitre : premièrement, certaines portes au Japon n'ont pas de poignée, elles sont coulissantes, il suffit de les pousser sur le côté pour les ouvrir, je pense que vous avez déjà dû voir ça, non ? Deuxièmement, quand on respecte un aîné on peut parfois lui parler à la troisième personne, d'où la phrase de Yugi vers la fin du chapitre 5 quand il dit "Yami-Sensei est" au lieu de "vous êtes"._  
 _\- J'ai aussi oublié de vous dire que le "Kame Game Shop" c'est tout simplement le nom de la boutique de Sugoroku, le grand-père de Yugi._  
 _\- Comme Yu-Gi-Oh, le titre de Yami dans le manga, signifie "Roi des jeux". Sa-Gi-Oh signifie "Roi des cons"._  
 _\- Au Japon les élèves sont souvent corvées de nettoyage, ce n'est pas seulement une punition, c'est une obligation quotidienne en fonction des jours._

 _Voilà, j'espère que c'est tout et que je n'ai rien oublié cette fois. J'espère aussi que le chapitre vous plaira surtout qu'il n'était absolument pas prévu._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yami s'installa à son pupitre tout guilleret, fredonnant presque une chanson gaie entendue plus tôt dans la matinée. Il sortit de son sac les affaires requises au cours suivant et commença à lire sa leçon sans perdre sa jovialité. Derrière lui, deux paires d'yeux le fixaient avec insistance, perturbés par un tel changement d'attitude.

"T'as vu ? Il nous a même pas calculé ! souffla Malik à son voisin

\- Ouais ! Il cache quelque chose cet enfoiré ! lui répondit Bakura. Qui est aussi heureux d'aller en cours si tôt ?

\- D'habitude il a toujours sa tête sérieuse quand il arrive. Il prend le bus après tout, c'est pas comme si ça rendait de bonne humeur..!

\- Et tu te souviens hier ? Quand on se disputait à la cantine, il s'est calmé d'un coup avant de faire un sourire !

\- Je suis pas prêt d'oublier ça, ça m'avait choqué ! s'indigna le bronzé. Il a même pas voulu me dire pourquoi après.

\- Il doit avoir un dédoublement d'la personnalité ! pesta l'albinos. C'est pas possible autrement !

\- Quand même pas ! ria l'autre

\- Ou alors, comme je l'ai dit : il cache quelque chose !

\- Et ce serait quoi d'après toi ?

\- J'sais pas encore ! avoua Bakura. ... Est-ce que t'as vu à qui il parlait hier ?

\- 'Y avait trop de monde, je sais pas à quelle personne il s'est adressé. Il a pas voulu-

\- Hé ! Regarde ! le coupa-t-il."

Vexé d'avoir été interrompu, Malik porta son attention boudeusement dans la direction que son compagnon montrait. L'étonnement prit le dessus lorsqu'il vit Mana en pleine discussion avec Yami. Le basané ne savait même pas que ces deux là se connaissaient réellement, et pourtant, la jeune fille avait l'air de taquiner le premier de la classe.

* * *

"Alors, Yami-kun ? demanda Mana en s'affalant sur le bureau du garçon. Qu'est ce que Yugi-chan voulait te dire ?

\- "Yugi-chan" ? répéta-t-il, surpris par cette appellation : il le regretta peu après, gêné en réalisant que celle-ci venait de sortir de sa propre bouche.

\- Quoi ? Tu es jaloux que je l'appelle comme ça ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu-

\- Ahah ! Relax, Yami-kun ! Je plaisante ! assura la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil

\- J'espère pour toi ! bougonna-t-il

\- Et donc ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Dis moi, je te trouve bien curieuse ! répondit Yami, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ?

\- Je suis démasquée ! ricana Mana. Je veux toujours tout savoir.. Enfin quand je juge ça intéressant !

\- Et en quoi "ça" c'est intéressant ?

\- Baaaah, je sais pas. Peut-être parce que je croyais au début que tes seuls interactions en dehors des cours c'étaient tes petites discussions avec Malik-kun et tes querelles avec Bakura-kun ! gloussa sa camarade

\- Ah donc j'ai l'air d'un antisociale d'après toi ?

\- Ne le prend pas mal, mais parfois ouais ! avoua-t-elle en souriant. J'attendais d'avoir une bonne excuse pour te parler, mais avant d'avoir rencontré Yugi-chan je n'en avais aucune !

\- Hm ? se contenta Yami qui voulait maintenant poser tout un tas de question. Pourquoi tu attendais une excuse ?

\- Bah, je t'avoue que tu parais plutôt froid. J'avais peur de me faire rembarrer si jamais.."

A cet instant, le jeune garçon cessa d'écouter Mana, le temps de plonger dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes. Il ne se doutait pas d'avoir l'air si sévère. Apprendre ça l'inquiétait un peu. Si même Mana, cette fille si sûre d'elle et enthousiaste, avait eu peur de venir lui parler sans prétexte, qu'est ce que ça devait être pour Yugi, lui si timide et stressé ? Mince alors ! Il commençait à comprendre maintenant pourquoi son élève paraissait parfois aussi apeuré en lui parlant. Yami devait apprendre à contrôler l'expression de son visage s'il voulait que le première année ne soit plus aussi intimidé !

"Hého ! Yami-kun, je te paaaarles !

\- Eh ! Ah ! Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

\- Môôôh ! râla Mana. Tu ne m'écoutes même pas !"

* * *

"Rentre bien Yugi !

\- Toi aussi Anzu !"

Yugi salua son amie partant pour son emploi secret. Honda était déjà parti plus tôt, il ne restait à présent plus que Jounouchi qui ne tarda pas à s'en aller à son tour.

"Bon, bah j'y vais moi aussi. A plus' Yugi ! fit-il

\- A demain !"

Le blond prit alors le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Un peu inquiet, il surveilla son ami derrière lui du coin de l'œil. Il fut intrigué de le voir immobile au milieu de la foule d'élèves sortant de l'établissement. Lui qui, pourtant, était toujours le premier à vouloir quitter cet endroit, il s'attardait étrangement, fixant de ses yeux ronds le lycée. Est-ce qu'il attendait quelqu'un ? Jounouchi voudrait bien le savoir. Lorsque Yugi fut bientôt hors de son champ de vision, le blond se jura d'élucider ce mystère le plus vite possible.

* * *

La masse d'élèves libérées diminua peu à peu. Yugi avait beau regarder partout, il ne vit aucune trace de Yami. L'inquiétude le tenailla lorsqu'il se demanda si son professeur n'avait pas oublié leur changement d'horaire et était déjà parti depuis longtemps. Non ! Il n'oublierait pas ce genre de choses ! C'était bien trop important... Pas vrai ?

* * *

"Putain je le crois pas !

\- Genre t'es aussi vulgaire, toi !

\- Ta gueule ! C'est ta faute !"

Yami ne savait pas ce qu'il le retenait de fracasser un pupitre sur la tête du détestable albinos qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Sa journée aurait été parfaite si cet espèce d'ordure n'avait pas, en plein cours, craché une boulette de papier mâchée poisseuse à l'aide d'une sarbacane dans le cou de son rival. A son contact humide et répugnant, Yami avait sursauté, renversant sa chaise, et avait hurlé après Bakura, mort de rire. Et le pire de ça était le professeur d'histoire qui les avait punis tous les deux pour avoir "perturbé la classe pendant son cours", leur donnant une corvée de nettoyage supplémentaire très longue à finir : laver entièrement le sol de leur salle de classe.

Yami hallucinait, et dire que Yugi devait l'attendre devant le lycée pour rentrer ensemble. Le pauvre allait partir en pensant que son professeur avait trouvé mieux à faire ! Il allait perdre la confiance de son élève, tout ça à cause du sombre connard qui passait le balais derrière lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire manger la saleté qu'il ramassait !

"Arrête de me mater sale pédé ! railla-t-il en défiant Yami du regard

\- C'est pas toi que je mate, c'est ton balais que je rêve de t'enfoncer dans le-

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ?! gronda le professeur qui passait les surveiller. Nettoyez en silence !

\- Ouais.. Connard-Sensei..! murmurèrent les deux élèves en chœur."

Yami regarda l'heure. Dix-sept heure quinze. Il avait encore un peu de temps ! Il s'empressa de continuer à laver frénétiquement la saleté avec son éponge. Il sentit Bakura le regarder en ricanant dans son dos. Le jeune garçon préféra ravaler sa colère, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre inutilement. Mais, visiblement, l'albinos le cherchait quoiqu'il fasse.

"On voit que t'as de l'expérience quand il est question de frotter par terre !

\- Mais ferme ta gueule !"

Après de longues minutes à s'épuiser sur l'éponge moussante, Yami vérifia de nouveau l'heure sur sa montre : dix-sept heure quarante.. Là, l'élève baissa les bras. Yugi était sans doute déjà parti. Il s'était efforcer pour rien, à présent, la fatigue et la déception l'empêchaient de continuer. La tête rabattue, les épaules lasses, il contempla le sol sans broncher. Intrigué, Bakura cligna des yeux derrière lui.

"Hé ! J'te signale que c'est pas le moment d'faire une pause ! gronda-t-il

\- Lâche-moi..! soupira-t-il."

* * *

L'albinos fut étonné par le manque de conviction dans la précédente phrase de son ennemi. Pourquoi avait-il perdu toute son énergie rien qu'en regardant sa montre ? Avait-il quelque chose de prévue ? Impossible ! Yami n'avait jamais rien de prévu à part ses cours et ses devoirs.. Sauf peut-être..

"Oï ! Ton élève il va pas t'attendre si tu te dépêches pas ?"

Yami se releva suite à cela. Bakura ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage de là où il était, mais une tension dans l'air lui fit comprendre qu'il avait énerver le premier de classe. Quand ce dernier se retourna, il en fut certain : la colère se lisait dans son regard.

"Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas arrêter de me pourrir la vie ?! cracha-t-il. Et est-ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est à cause de toi si je suis là, enfoiré ?!

\- Oh ! C'est bon ! C'était juste une p'tite taquinerie ! J'pensais pas que tu gueulerais comme une fillette pour alerter tout le monde ! Moi j'ai été discret avant que tu te mettes à hurler ! C'est pas ma faute en vrai !

\- Ah ouais ?! C'est la mienne peut-être ?! cria-t-il en lançant violemment son éponge vers son rival."

Dans un réflexe maladroit, Bakura parvint à esquiver le projectile in extremis. C'est alors que la porte coulissa sur le côté, laissant apparaître un petit adolescent qui se prit malencontreusement l'éponge trempée en plein visage ce qui le fit trébucher et tomber sur son postérieur brutalement. Yami, choqué par cette vision, se précipita vers le jeune garçon, la voix enrouée par la culpabilité.

"Yugi ! Tu vas bien ?!

\- Aïe..! répondit-il en se frottant les reins. Oui.. pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

\- Je suis désolé..! s'excusa l'aîné, tout de même contrarié

\- C'est qui ? demanda Bakura, toujours derrière

\- ... Le première année à qui je donne des cours. avoua-t-il à contre-cœur en aidant son cadet à se relever

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?!

\- La ferme ! murmura-t-il, de peur d'effrayer encore plus son élève. Mais.. c'est vrai, qu'est ce que tu fais là Yugi ?

\- Mana-san m'a prévenu que vous seriez en retard à cause d'un de vos camarades. (- Hé ! C'était pas que ma faute ! râla Bakura en arrière-plan) Alors je vous ai attendu mais j'ai vu votre professeur partir alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être vous aidez maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de surveillance.. (- Attends ! Il s'est barré l'autre connard ?! s'indigna de nouveau l'albinos, transparent)

\- Ouf..! Je suis soulagé ! J'avais peur que tu penses que j'avais oublié ! sourit Yami, le regard encore désolé

\- J'avoue que je l'ai envisagé.. mais je ne l'aurais pas mal pris Yami-Sensei ! Vous êtes fatigués en ce moment alors ce ne serait pas étonnant que vous oubliez quelque chose. culpabilisa Yugi à son tour

\- AHAHAHAH ! "YAMI-SENSEI" ! HAN NAN J'Y CROIS PAS !

\- Bakuraaaaa..! gronda Yami

\- Oh. Je-je suis désolé..! Je n'aurais pas dû.. geignit le cadet, embarrassé

\- Ne t'excuses pas pour lui ! Ignore le ! soupira-t-il, désespéré par la stupidité de son ennemi. C'est moi qui doit m'excuser pour t'avoir causer du soucis, et tu m'as attendu dehors tout seul..

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Yami-Sensei ! assura Yugi avec un sourire réconfortant

\- Yugi..." _Toujours là pour me remonter le morale_. se retint-il d'ajouter, ignorant la teinte rose sur ses joues.

* * *

Les deux troisième année décidèrent de quitter les lieux suite à cela malgré les protestations du cadet qui avait peur que leur punition ne double si jamais ils ne finissaient pas celle-ci. Mais après tout, le professeur d'histoire était bien parti lui ! Et puis ils avaient dépenser assez d'énergie comme ça.  
En sortant enfin du bâtiment, Yami pressa Yugi.

"On va devoir marcher vite, ta mère doit déjà s'inquiéter !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, elle a l'habitude que je traîne un peu avant de rentrer. rassura le plus jeune. Vous êtes déjà fatigué par votre journée, pas la peine d'aggraver la situation.

\- .. D'accord.

\- Woh ! Vous en avez pas marre de vous parlez comme ça ?! intervint Bakura. C'est chiant d'vous entendre !

\- Qu'est ce que t'attends pour te barrer alors ?! répliqua Yami, maintenant agacé

\- Tu m'donnes pas d'ordres d'jà !

\- Dégage j'te dis, enfoiré !

\- J'vais l'faire mais pas parce que tu me l'as dis, mais parce que je veux plus voir ta sale gueule ! jura-t-il en s'éloignant

\- Ouais c'est ça, tire-toi Blanche Neige !

\- Toi c'est pas Yu-Gi-Oh c'est Sa-Gi-Oh !" héla l'albinos au loin.  
Yami préféra ne rien répondre même si le cœur y était. Puis, il se rendit compte que Yugi était toujours là, il tourna son regard vers lui et vit que son élève avait l'air encore plus intimidé que d'habitude. C'est sûr qu'être furieux devant lui n'allait pas arranger les choses, lui qui avait déjà peur en voyant son professeur neutre.

"Je.. Désolé. C'est juste qu'il m'énerve.

 _Tu parles d'une excuse !_ désespéra l'aîné à l'intérieur

Voyant que son élève restait toujours silencieusement nerveux, il tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant et sincère. A présent, terminé les cours ! Il allait passer du temps avec Yugi, et cette pensée lui chassait déjà tous ses tracas. Le première année répondit par une mine bien plus réjouie que tout à l'heure avant de guider son professeur jusqu'à chez lui.

* * *

Les deux adolescents restèrent bien silencieux pendant le début du trajet. Yugi menait bien évidemment la marche, mais il était gêné d'être devant, il n'en avait pas l'habitude quand il était avec Jounouchi et les autres. De plus, il avait peur de se retourner et de ne plus voir son sensei le suivre. A cette pensée, il jeta d'ailleurs une œillade curieuse vers Yami, il fut surpris de voir que son aîné avait les yeux rivés sur lui, son visage devint rouge en croisant le regard pénétrant du plus âgé, il tourna la tête pour le cacher. Pourquoi Yami-Sensei le regardait-il ainsi ? Yugi crut même avoir repéré un beau sourire sur ses lèvres. Voilà que maintenant la démarche du petit adolescent devint maladroite, trop mal-à-l'aise à l'idée que son professeur ne le fixe, il ne parvint pas à retrouver son pas normal. Amusé, le troisième année prit un malin plaisir à l'observer.

"Eh bien ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? gloussa-t-il

\- Euh- Je... répondit Yugi en s'arrêtant pour faire face à son sensei. C'est.. c'est être devant, ça.. ça me gêne un peu.

\- C'est juste ça ? s'enquit Yami. Je vais marcher juste à côté de toi alors."

Yugi n'eut pas le temps de protester que son professeur s'avançait déjà vers lui. Ils étaient presque en contact ce qui angoissa d'autant plus le plus jeune. Résultat : il ne tarda pas à trébucher une fois leur trajet repris, un petit cri de surprise lui échappa quand il sentit ses pieds perdre l'équilibre.

"At-tention..!" lâcha Yami.

S'il y avait eu une courte pause dans son mot ce n'était pas à cause d'un bégaiement. Mais plutôt à cause du fait que l'aîné avait rattrapé de justesse son élève, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de basculer en avant. Il avait à présent ses mains contre le ventre de Yugi, un simple T-shirt le recouvrait. En sentant son sensei contre lui, le cadet sentit son visage devenir bouillant. Comment réagiraient ses compagnons s'il le voyait dans cette situation ? Ils se moqueraient sans aucun doute de lui, en particulier Jounouchi.

"Euh.. ce.. ça va ? demanda Yami

\- Hm.. Oui.. grâce à vous.. articula Yugi, rougissant en entendant sa voix juste derrière son oreille

\- .. Tu vas réussir à rester debout si je te lâche ?

\- Je crois que oui.."

Sur ce, le sensei redressa correctement son élève avant de retirer doucement ses bras, craignant qu'il ne retombe. Heureusement pour eux, ses jambes tinrent bon contrairement à leur propriétaire qui n'arrivait plus à décoller son regard du sol. Bien trop gêné à l'idée de faire face à son aîné suite à cela.

"Je t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?"

Yugi fut contrarié en entendant cela. Comment Yami-Sensei pouvait-il penser cela ? Lui qui était si habile et d'habitude sûr de lui ? Le cadet releva alors la tête malgré lui pour le contredire mais les mots ne vinrent pas quand il vit l'expression étonnamment timide de son professeur. Il ne savait même pas que son aîné pouvait faire une tête pareille, lui qui paraissait toujours maître de lui-même. Était-ce cette expression que Yugi faisait à cet instant ? Si c'était le cas, quelque part, il était rassuré de voir qu'il avait tout de même quelques petits points communs avec lui, ça le rendait moins.. parfait et plus humain, plus réel. En réalisant ça, le petit adolescent se rendit compte que son embarras diminua assez pour lui permettre de reprendre de l'assurance.

"Non ! Vous êtes très doux pour un garçon !"

 _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça ?!_ s'étonna Yugi, regrettant d'avoir été si confiant

Il redevint alors tout rouge, souhaitant se frapper pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Yami, lui, détourna le regard, encore plus gêné.

"On ferait mieux de continuer. s'exclama alors son sensei pour changer de sujet

\- Oui, vous avez raison !"

Même s'il ne connaissait pas le chemin, ce fut lui qui ouvrit la marche sous le regard intrigué de Yugi. Ce dernier, avant de le suivre, s'assura que son professeur ne l'observait pas, ce qui était le cas. Puis, il porta timidement sa main sur son ventre, là où Yami l'avait touché, en rougissant de plus belle. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché ici auparavant.


	7. Trop plein d'affection

_Hm ? Tiens ? Pas de précisions cette fois ? Faut croire !_  
 _Juste : Bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas de commenter de façon constructive !_

* * *

"Ah ! A partir de là je connais le chemin, mon arrêt de bus est juste ici. s'exclama Yami

\- C'est le mien aussi quand je vais au centre-ville. répondit Yugi."

En dépassant l'arrêt, les deux adolescent furent à mi-chemin de leur destination. Depuis que le plus jeune avait fait part de sa maladresse plutôt, le duo marchait l'un à côté de l'autre au même niveau, bien que Yami était légèrement devant suite à sa remarque puisque, d'après Yugi, maintenant qu'il connaissait le reste du chemin, lui, n'avait plus besoin d'être en avant, ça l'embarrassait après tout. Cependant, le cadet remarqua que son aîné tourna au mauvais endroit, il le rattrapa alors par le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

"Yami-Sensei, pas par là ! Il faut aller à droite.

\- Hein ? Mais.. je suis toujours passé par le parc, c'est plus court si on le traverse !

\- Euh oui.. je sais mais.. Mais je n'aime pas passer par là. geignit Yugi

\- Pourquoi ? demanda son professeur, incrédule

\- ... Vous promettez de ne pas vous moquer ?

\- Ça dépend ! fit-il, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres

\- Je suis sérieux, Yami-Sensei ! se vexa son élève

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Allez, dis moi."

Yugi fut gêné, il se mit à piétiner discrètement le sol de ses chaussures et détourna le regard de son sensei en signe d'hésitation. Puis, d'une voix faible et timide, il se lança :

"Je.. je passais toujours par le parc avant pour aller ou revenir du lycée.. Mais un jour.. je le traversais comme d'habitude puis.. puis un énorme chien s'est mis à me courir après alors que je ne lui avais rien fait ! Je.. je pense qu'il voulait me mordre. Il m'a poursuivi jusqu'à ce que je sorte du parc, je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour qu'il ne me rattrape pas.. Mais il m'a fichu la peur de ma vie ! Depuis, je passe par un autre chemin, j'ai trop peur de le revoir et qu'il se remette à ma poursuite..!"

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut fini son histoire que le petit adolescent regarda son professeur qui avait été silencieux. Cette fois, c'était un sourire moqueur que le troisième année montrait, Yugi ne put s'empêcher de mal le prendre.

"Yami-Sensei ! Vous aviez promis de pas vous moquer !

\- Je me moque pas ! se défendit-il. J'imagine juste la scène !

\- Je-je vois pas pourquoi vous souriez alors ! bouda le plus jeune. C'est pas drôle, j'ai eu très peur ce jour là !

\- Calme-toi. Rien ne te dit qu'il allait te mordre.

\- Mais il me courrait après !

\- Il voulait sûrement jouer avec toi. le rassura Yami. Tu connais beaucoup de chiens qui mordent sans laisse ? Ceux-là ont même une muselière !

\- P-peut-être, mais il faut bien qu'ils mordent une fois pour qu'on sache qu'ils peuvent mordre. Ce chien ne doit pas m'aimer..

\- Mais non ! Arrête de t'en faire ! Qui te dit que ce chien est encore là de toute façon ?

\- Je.. je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. souffla Yugi

\- Tu vas pas avoir peur d'un chien affectueux quand même ? ricana son aîné

\- Quand un chien aussi gros vous prend pour cible, vous prenez la fuite, c'est tout !

\- Il est si gros que ça ?

\- Oui, très ! On dirait un ours blanc !

\- Et donc à cause de lui maintenant tu vas passer le reste de ta vie à faire un détour ?

\- ...Je.. je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre..!

\- Moi ce que je te propose, c'est de recommencer à passer par le parc !

\- Hein ?! Oh non ! Jamais je pourrai-

\- Tu vas pas te laisser intimider par une grosse peluche ! Traverse le parc et si elle te dérange, fais lui savoir de façon autoritaire !

\- Mais je ne suis pas autoritaire-

\- Eh bien il va falloir apprendre à l'être ! encouragea Yami. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si c'était le seul chemin pour rentrer chez toi ?

\- Je.. je ne sais pas.

\- Alors je vais te le dire : tu vas t'imposer !"

Sans crier gare, l'aîné passa derrière Yugi et se mit à le pousser en direction du chemin de terre battue, le cadet était trop frêle pour lutter contre la force de son sensei et ne put que protester en paniquant.

"Non ! Yami-Sensei ! Je vais me faire mordre !

\- Puisque je te dis que non ! assura-t-il. Et puis, au pire des cas je serais là pour te protéger."

Le troisième année lui offrit un clin d'œil pour illustrer ses propos, ce qui fit taire Yugi, trop rouge et nerveux pour dire un mot de plus. Il se laissa alors traîner quelques mètres avant que son professeur ne le lâche et ne l'invite à marcher auprès de lui. Chose qu'il fut, en revanche il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des œillades rapides dans toutes les directions pour surveiller les environs, trop préoccupé par son prédateur. Il se retourna quand il crut entendre un son de galop, mais ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Cependant..

"Waf ! Waf !

-HYAAAH !"

Yugi avait frôlé la crise cardiaque. En entendant ce son si redouté, il avait fait instantanément demi-tour et se préparait déjà psychologiquement à courir, mais aucun chien ne se trouvait à proximité. Seul Yami était là. Les mains sur la bouche. Les joues gonflées. Le corps sujet à de nombreux spasmes incontrôlés. Puis, il explosa de rire, l'expression paniquée de son élève le faisant craquer. Yugi sentit la honte l'envahir.

"YAMI-SENSEI ! C'EST MÉCHANT !

\- Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant ! ria-t-il, se tenant les côtes."

Le première année croisa les bras et tourna le dos à son professeur farceur et se mit à bouder, rouge d'embarras. Voyant que son aîné ne se calmait pas même après quelques minutes, il lui refit face, agacé. Néanmoins.. il ne pouvait pas contester le fait qu'il fut étrangement fasciné par le rire de Yami, lui qui paraissait si sérieux et distant de tous, le voir rire aux éclats semblait tenir du miracle. En admirant cette expression joyeuse tellement rare qu'il la voyait pour la première fois, Yugi oublia toute sa mauvaise humeur pour immortaliser au mieux ce moment dans sa mémoire. Une fois son fou rire terminé, l'aîné recentra son attention sur son élève qui le fixait.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? sourit-il

\- Oh.. pour rien. C'est juste que c'est.. c'est la première fois que je vous vois rire.

\- Et alors ?

\- Rien, ce.. ça me fait juste bizarre. avoua le plus jeune

\- Je n'ai pas l'air d'être du genre à rire, c'est ça ?

\- ..Oui.

\- Toi pourtant, tu sembles l'être mais je ne t'ai encore jamais vu le faire.

\- ... Je.. je ne vois pas comment rire quand je suis avec vous.. je suis si mal-à-l'aise, et puis je ne suis pas drôle.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est justement ta gêne qui te rend drôle.

" _Yami-Sensei..!_ "

Yugi ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Son professeur avait prononcé ces mots avec un ton si doux, un sourire si confiant et des yeux si rassurant. Le petit adolescent mourrait d'envie d'être comme son aîné, autant mentalement que physiquement, car il devait l'avouer : même s'il était un garçon, il trouvait son sensei vraiment gâté par la nature, tout ce que Yugi avait, Yami l'avait en mieux : leurs yeux étaient de la même couleur, pourtant ceux de Yami étaient plus sérieux. Ils avaient la même coupe, sauf que celle de Yugi ressemblait au prototype de celle de Yami. Même leur uniforme scolaire était identique, excepté le fait que celui-ci allait bien mieux au troisième année qu'au première.  
Le seul défaut qu'on pouvait lui donner était son apparence froide, mais même ceci son cadet l'enviait : intimider les autres rien qu'avec son corps devait être une expérience agréable bien que sûrement parfois handicapante. C'est, d'ailleurs, en pensant cela que le petit adolescent se rappela sa dernière remarque, cela avait dû blesser Yami ! Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand, cette fois ci, un véritable aboiement lui parvint aux oreilles ainsi qu'à celles de son professeur visiblement car il se retourna suite à cela. La panique s'empara de Yugi quand il reconnut le chien qui l'avait poursuivi quelques mois plus tôt, sans prévenir, il se mit à détaler dans le sens contraire mais il fut intercepter par son aîné qui le retint par le col de sa veste.

"Hé ! Où tu vas ?

\- Yami-Sensei, lâchez-moi ! supplia le plus jeune en se débattant

\- Calme-toi ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais là ! Et je t'assure qu'il ne va rien te faire !

\- M-mais.."

L'énorme chien blanc n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Ne voulant pas décevoir son sensei, Yugi se força à ne pas s'enfuir quand il lâcha son habit, par contre, il ne put se retenir de se blottir contre le dos du jeune garçon, l'utilisant comme bouclier.. Un bouclier chaud et portant l'odeur de Yami, certes, mais un bouclier quand même !

* * *

Yami fut gêné de sentir son élève contre lui, de nouveau, lui agrippant la veste de ses petites mains tremblantes. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se concentrer sur ce contact agréable, le chien-ours-polaire se rapprochait à toute vitesse. L'aîné comprenait en voyant la taille de la bête pourquoi son cadet avait eu aussi peur d'elle.

"C'est vrai qu'il est très gros ! avoua-t-il

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! gémit Yugi derrière lui."

Lorsque le chien arriva finalement devant Yami, il ralentit avant de s'arrêter et de s'asseoir en haletant. Le jeune homme avait bien cru que ce gros molosse allait lui sauter dessus, il fut rassuré de constater que ce ne fut pas le cas. Ça aurait été gênant, surtout devant son petit élève ! D'ailleurs, pour rassurer ce dernier, il se pencha vers le canidé en tendant la main.

"Yugi, regarde !

\- Hm ?"

Quand il eut l'attention de son cadet, Yami commença à caresser la tête de l'animal qui se laissait faire en remuant la queue. De son autre main, il frotta son museau humide, ce qui lui valut un coup de langue de la part du chien. Pour le mette encore plus en confiance, il se détacha de Yugi, qui ne manqua pas de protester, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux ronds, et s'accroupit devant le canidé pour lui caresser aussi le dos. Il sentit son élève derrière lui le regarder avec fascination.

"Tu vois ? dit-il en lui jetant un regard rassurant. C'est de cette grosse peluche que tu avais si peur.

\- Il.. il a l'air si gentil avec vous..! souffla Yugi

\- Tu veux le toucher ?

\- Ahh- Non ! Les chiens sentent la peur !

\- Tu penses toujours qu'il va te mordre ?

\- .. Je ne sais pas.

\- Y a qu'une façon de le savoir alors !

Sur ce, Yami se releva, se tourna vers le première année et lui prit la main.

"Eh- Qu-qu'est ce que vous faites ? rougit son cadet."

Pour lui répondre, il apporta sa main devant la gueule entrouverte de l'animal. Yugi eut un mouvement de recul en le réalisant, mais son sensei le retint et l'avança encore plus jusqu'à ce que..

"AH ! Il-Il m'a léché !

\- Alors ? Tu vois ? gloussa Yami en le lâchant

\- Ewh ! C'est tout gluant ! fit-il en portant sa main devant ses yeux

\- Mais c'est bien plus agréable qu'une morsure, pas vrai ?"

Yugi fut visiblement intimidé par cette question, il devait à présent comprendre qu'il avait eu peur pour pas grand chose. Rassuré, mais tout de même encore un peu inquiet, il lança un regard interrogatif à son professeur comme s'il demandait la permission de le caresser à son tour. Yami accepta, ignorant l'incroyable docilité de son élève qu'il observait affronter sa peur. Reproduisant les gestes de son sensei, le cadet s'accroupit devant le chien qui faisait à présent la même taille que lui, puis approcha timidement ses mains de son pelage blanc.

"Alors tout ce que tu voulais c'était que je te caresse ? demanda Yugi sur un ton enfantin. Hmhm ! Tes poils sont tout doux !

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime beaucoup, regarde sa queue !"

Le première année porta alors son attention à l'extrémité du chien qui remuait dans tous les sens à une vitesse étonnante.

"Il ne faisait pas ça tout à l'heure ? demanda le plus jeune

\- Non. Avec moi c'était pas à ce point, mais dès que tu l'as touché..!

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je crois qu'il en pince pour toi ! se moqua Yami

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! AH-"

Comme pour le contredire, le chien venait de lécher la joue de Yugi, laissant une grosse traînée de salive sur son visage. Un peu dégoûté, le jeune garçon s'essuya avec sa manche de veste, mais ce fut inutile car le canidé répéta sa marque d'affection.

"Hé- Arrête !"

Observant le spectacle, Yami ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Son élève voulut se relever, mettant ainsi terme à tout ceci, mais le chien ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et poussa le garçon de ses grosses pattes avant pour le clouer au sol, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise et de panique. L'énorme canidé continua ensuite ses coups de langue, immobilisant sa proie.

"Yugi ! Ça va ?! demanda son professeur, choqué

\- Ah-Non ! Il-il m'écrase ! paniqua Yugi. Yami-Sensei, aidez moi !

\- Euh ! Facile à dire ! Comment je bouge cet énorme chien ?

\- Je sais pas mais dépêchez-vous s'il vous plait ! Aah- ! Non, pas là ! Ça.. ça chatouille !

\- Yugi ?"

Il ne put lui répondre, le jeune garçon se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable, au bord des larmes. En voyant ça, Yami n'avait plus envie d'intervenir : prenant du plaisir à voir son élève dans cet état.

"Ça a pas l'air si terrible, dis moi !

\- Pi-pitié ! articula le première année entre deux rires. Arrêtez le !

\- Mélissa au pied ! cria une voix."

Intrigué, Yami se tourna en direction du propriétaire de cette voix. Un garçon d'environ son âge, courant avec une laisse à la main. Le professeur comprit qu'il s'agissait du maître du chien.. ou plutôt de la chienne. Quand il arriva devant le troisième année, il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle.

"Pff ! Pff ! Cette chienne me fait courir partout ! Mélissa, arrête tout de suite !"

Les rires de Yugi montrèrent que rien ne se fut. Le maître sembla désespéré.

"Elle n'a pas l'air très obéissante. remarqua Yami

\- Désolé pour ça ! C'est la dernière fois que je lui enlève la laisse !

\- AHAHAH ! Yami-Sensei- Ahah - vous aviez promis de me protéger !

\- J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu sois en danger, à rire comme ça ! le taquina-t-il

\- S'il vous pl-AHAH ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! pleura Yugi

\- Vous inquiétez pas ! s'exclama le frêle maître. Je vais-euh.. Je vais tirer-non, la pousser !"

Il s'exécuta alors, forçant ses bras sur le corps musclé de l'animal pour le dégager du pauvre jeune garçon qui était écarlate à force de rire, mais en vain, il se prit même un coup de flanc pouvant difficilement être involontaire : le maître faillit tomber sur Yami, mais heureusement pour lui il s'était déplacé à temps. Ce n'était pas un chien, c'était un bœuf !  
La chienne continua à lécher le jeune lycéen piégé, puis, sa langue changea brièvement de trajectoire et vint se frotter contre un coin de son cou. A ce moment là, Yugi ne put se retenir de pousser un gémissement aigu comme il n'en avait jamais fait. Apparemment, la bête avait touché un point plutôt sensible du garçon, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à Yami qui fut absolument subjugué par ce petit râle si soudain, son corps entier devint brûlant et il eut même un pincement violent à l'estomac. Il n'avait jamais entendu de son aussi mignon et aussi.. aguichant. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que son élève pouvait être à l'origine de bruits pareils s'il n'avait pas été là aujourd'hui. Il.. Il voulait tellement pouvoir réentendre cela, histoire de voir si cela lui procurerait la même sensation s'il l'écoutait une deuxième fois.. puis une troisième, puis une quatrième..! .. Mais ! Pas le temps de penser à ça ! Yugi était épuisé et la chienne ne voulait pas s'arrêter, Yami allait devoir agir lui-même : déterminé, il retroussa ses manches, se positionna au-dessus de l'animal et de son cadet et se mit à soulever l'énorme boule de poils blancs. Qu'est ce qu'elle était lourde ! Et dire que tout cela était du muscle..! Il la reposa ensuite près de son maître qui s'empressa de lui attacher la laisse autour du cou et de la tirer pour l'empêcher de se ruer de nouveau sur le lycéen mort de fatigue par terre. Une fois cela fait, Yami le rejoignit, inquiet pour lui et de voir qu'il ne se relevait pas, il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

"Yugi ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Humf.. humf.. Vous.. vous auriez pu vous dépêchez un peu plus..! Humf.. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire..! fit-il faiblement, essoufflé

\- Désolé, mais j'ai cru que son maître allait suffire alors j'ai pas voulu intervenir quand ça a dégénéré. s'excusa son professeur."

Son élève respira bruyamment comme réponse. Il fut redressé par son sensei, n'ayant plus aucune énergie, il préféra rester assis sur le chemin de terre avant de tenter de se mettre debout. A côtés d'eux, le garçon et sa chienne donnaient l'impression de lutter l'un contre l'autre, l'homme tirant sur la laisse, la bête poussant pour rejoindre Yugi, rien qu'à sa vue, sa queue frétillait à toute vitesse alors qu'elle haletait.

"Excusez la ! Elle n'a jamais été comme ça ! fit son propriétaire. Je crois qu'elle vous adore vraiment !

\- Voyez-vous ça ! ria Yami en jetant un regard malicieux à son cadet gêné

\- Ça me touche, mais s'il vous plait, tenez la éloignée de moi ! implora-t-il

\- Je vous le promets ! Encore désolé ! Allez, viens Mélissa ! Vilaine fille !"

Il eut beaucoup de peine à traîner la grosse chienne hors de portée des deux adolescents qui s'échangèrent un petit sourire. Enfin seuls, Yami lui proposa :

"Tu veux que je te porte ?

\- EH ?! Oh-Non,-non ! Pas la peine ! paniqua-t-il, nerveux. Je-je vais me remettre sur pieds dans.. dans quelques petites minutes.

\- Comme tu veux. sourit son aîné

\- ...Hm. Yami-Sensei, la prochaine fois je n'écouterais pas vos conseils ! Regardez ce qu'il s'est passé. fit-il, boudeur

\- Quoi ? Pourtant ce matin encore tu avais peur que ce chien te morde et tu n'osais plus t'aventurer ici, et là regarde où tu es ! Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais ?

\- Si.. mais quand il m'a sauté dessus.. et plaqué par terre.. c'était très gênant.. surtout devant vous, ça devait être ridicule à voir.. marmonna-t-il, honteux

\- Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignon !

\- Mi-mignon ?! répéta-t-il, les joues flambées

\- Quel dommage que je n'avais pas ma caméra sur moi ! ria Yami

\- Yami-Sensei !

\- Oh, relax, je rigole ! Bon, on y va ? Je voudrais pas trop inquiéter ta mère.

\- Euh, oui mais attendez un moment, je... j'ai encore plein de bave partout, c'est dégoûtant ! geignit Yugi

\- Hm ? Ah, j'ai ce qu'il te faut. Bouge pas !"

L'aîné plongea l'une de ses mains dans la poche de son uniforme et en sortit un mouchoir en tissu qu'il porta contre la joue droite de son élève qui se plaignit.

"Yami-Sensei ! Je peux le faire tout seul !

\- Pourquoi tu râles ? Je t'aide !

\- Mais-"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa plainte : Yami se mit à essuyer le visage de son cadet frénétiquement. Il remarqua que sur les joues qu'il nettoyait, une teinte rose se manifesta involontairement.

"Yami-Sensei.. c'est très gênant..! gémit-il en détournant les yeux

\- Oh, attends ! T'en as aussi dans le cou.

\- Vous ne m'écoutez même pas..!

\- Si, c'est juste que je m'en fiche ! sourit-il juste avant de terminer. Voilà ! On y va maintenant ?

\- Euh, oui, juste le temps que je me lè-"

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase quand son sensei le souleva lui même pour le faire tenir sur ses deux jambes. Lorsque Yugi réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, sa tête sembla s'étourdir et il baissa son regard, de nouveau embarrassé, ce qui amusa son aîné.

"Comme ça on gagne un peu de temps.

\- Euh-je-oui.. enfin.. si vous le dites.."

Enfin, les deux adolescents purent reprendre la route lentement, le plus jeune ne s'étant pas tout à fait remis de sa mésaventure avec la chienne affectueuse. Yami, lui, était toutefois inquiet de constater sur sa montre qu'ils allaient vraiment être en retard ce soir.


	8. Rapprochement

_Pffffiou ! Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 8 avec UNE SEMAINE de retard ! Désolée, mais avec les révisions, les DST, le bac blanc et les DM de MERDE j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et surtout j'étais horriblement malade *rigole* le seul jour où je pouvais écrire. Autant vous dire que j'ai passé une semaine de CHIURE. Mais bon, grâce à mon sacrifice : lorsque j'écrivais quelques petites parties alors que je me tordais de douleur (no joke) j'ai, aujourd'hui, put finir le chapitre au lieu de travailler mon Corpus *pleure* Et encore, j'vous parle pas de l'ordi qui a planté alors que je venais de commencer ni de la panne de courant alors que je m'apprêtais à cliquer sur "POSTER"..!_  
 _Et vous réjouissez pas trop vite, le chapitre 9 lui il arrivera pas avant les prochaines vacances..!_  
 _On passe aux précisions :_  
 _\- Pour les non-connaisseurs, le nose-bleed (fait de saigner du nez) est un gag récurrent dans les mangas, un personnage qui saigne du nez est soit en train de voir/penser à des trucs pervers. Plus le sang s'écoule rapidement, plus la chose en question est perverse, je vais pas vous faire un dessin x)_  
 _-_ ** _Petit spoiler du chapitre, lisez le plus tard si vous voulez garder la surprise :_** _En lien avec le premier tiret, ne vous étonnez pas de voir Yugi saigner du nez car dans le manga on voit très vite qu'en fait il est assez obsédé, bon, bien moins que Jounouchi mais quand même, on le voit demander une cassette porno à son meilleur ami. #JeDétruisVotreEnfance_

 _Voilà, c'est tout. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_  
 _Ah-Et avant ! Une petite parenthèse qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fiction, ne vous en faites pas. Petit sondage, répondez-y maintenant sinon vous allez oublier, je le sais:_  
 _Aimez-vous le genderbender ?_

* * *

"Tadaima ! s'exclama Yugi

\- Okae- .. ri ?"

Assis au comptoir du magasin, Sugoroku remarqua avec surprise que son petit-fils n'était pas seul. En effet, Yami, son professeur, se tenait à ses côtés, l'air un peu préoccupé.

"Bonsoir Mutou-ojiisan. fit ce dernier

\- Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié que vous rentriez ensemble aujourd'hui ! se remémora le vieil homme. Dites moi, vous en avez mis du temps ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Hum.. Disons.. une petite série de complications. avoua Yugi un peu mal-à-l'aise. Bon, on y va Yami-Sensei ? On a déjà pris du retard !

\- D'accord."

Sugoroku n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus que les deux adolescents grimpèrent les escaliers, il se contenta de les suivre du regard en se demandant s'ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés grâce à leur chemin ensemble, son petit-fils ayant l'air bien moins intimidé que les jours précédents où il recevait son sensei.

* * *

"Mutou-san n'est pas là ? demanda Yami

\- Non, elle rentre plus tard ce soir ! répondit son élève. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh-hm, juste pour savoir..!"

En se dirigeant vers la chambre de son cadet, l'esprit du professeur se retrouva légèrement distrait par ses pensées et ses souvenirs récents de cette fin de journée passée avec Yugi. Quand ils furent enfin installés dans leur salle de travail, les deux garçons sortir leurs affaires pour commencer le cours. L'aîné se surprit en train de regarder son élève quand celui-ci eut le dos tourné, fouillant son cartable, accroupi.

 _Je me demande si Yugi est seul chez lui parfois.._ pensa-t-il brusquement avant de se secouer la tête. _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?! ... Et en quoi ça me regarde ?!_

"Yami-Sensei vous allez bien ? questionna le plus jeune, le sortant de ses songes

\- Hein ? Oh ! Oui-oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas !

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous avez le visage rouge. Vous avez attrapez froid ?

\- Hum- c'est surtout qu'il fait un peu chaud ici ! Tu ne trouves pas ? fit-il, gêné

\- Pas vraiment.. Vous avez de la fièvre ? interrogea son élève

\- Moi ?! Pas possible, je ne suis jamais malade !

\- Ne dites pas ça Yami-Sensei, ça peut tomber sur n'importe qui un mauvais virus ! s'inquiéta le plus jeune en s'approchant

\- Mais je t'assures que-Uh"

Il fut coupé par Yugi qui venait de coller sa main contre son front, écartant les quelques mèches de cheveux sur son passage. Yami eut une bouffée de chaleur en réalisant la situation, cependant il ne sut dire ce qui l'affectait le plus : le contact avec la main de son élève ou leur corps à proximité. De peur de briser l'ambiance, le sensei préféra rester silencieux bien qu'embarrassé. Il osa tout de même une œillade indiscrète vers le visage de Yugi : son autre main était sur son propre front pour comparer sa température avec la sienne, la mine préoccupée et innocente. Yami eut un frisson inexplicable à cette vision.

"Hmm.. Je ne comprends pas, vous n'êtes pas très chaud mais vous êtes tout rouge."

 _Pourtant là, j'ai l'impression d'être nu sous un soleil d'été !_ commenta-t-il dans sa tête

"Peut-être que si on met nos fronts l'un contre l'autre je sentirais quelque chose.."

 _Et moi j'en sens bien assez comme ça !_ paniqua-t-il en sentant de son élève s'avancer

"Je-je te dis que ça va ! Pas la peine d'aller aussi loin ! assura Yami en stoppant Yugi

\- ..Bon. Si vous le dites. souffla-t-il avant de s'écarter."

 _Ouf..! S'il s'était rapproché encore plus j'aurais sûrement... Attends. Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait ?!_

* * *

Les choses redevinrent normales dès que les deux adolescents commencèrent à travailler, l'ambiance semblait néanmoins un peu plus détendue que d'habitude. Ce n'est que lorsque Yugi fit une faute assez grave sur sa feuille que le quotidien fut brisé. Le professeur gronda avant de prendre son stylo et de barrer de façon très visible l'erreur, l'élève eut un pincement au cœur en voyant qu'il venait d'énerver son sensei alors qu'ils avaient, jusque là, passés un bon moment ensemble.

"P-pardon ! geignit-il. Je-je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Ne dramatise pas comme ça, ça peut arriver. répondit Yami, un peu surpris

\- Mais vous êtes en colère contre moi maintenant.. se plaignit-il

\- Mais non, voyons ! C'est contre moi que je suis en colère. C'est ma faute si tu te trompes.

\- Yami-Sensei je veux plus vous entendre dire ça ! s'indigna son cadet. Vous êtes un professeur très bon ! J'ai de la chance de vous avoir !

\- Euh-Yugi..! rougit son aîné. Lâche ma main, s'il te plait..!

\- Uh ? AH ! Excusez-moi, je-je-je m'en étais pas rendu compte ! paniqua l'élève, gêné, en le lâchant."

Une fois l'heure passée, les deux jeunes garçons descendirent au salon pour se dire au revoir. Yami allait se contenter d'un simple petit signe mais il fut interrompu alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte.

"Au fait Yami-Sensei.. s'enquit Yugi

\- Hm ? Oui ?

\- Je.. je suis désolé de-d'avoir dit tout à l'heure que je ne riais pas avec vous.. parce que j'étais mal-à-l'aise à vos côtés.. Vous avez dû le prendre mal..

\- Tu penses encore à ça ? demanda le professeur. Ne t'inquiètes pas-

\- En réalité si je ne ris pas c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas d'humour ! le coupa-t-il. Ne-ne croyez pas que c'est parce que je ne vous aime pas... murmura-t-il, les joues roses. Et-et si je suis mal-à-l'aise avec vous c'est parce que.. je.. j'ai peur que.. vous pensez du mal de moi..

\- ..Yugi ! Comment tu peux penser ça ?

\- C'est.. c'est à cause de l'impression que vous donnez, je sais que vous êtes très gentil mais.. quand on vous regarde, on a toujours l'impression que vous êtes irrité, et froid ! Et j'ai beau savoir que c'est faux.. (Il eut une pause en regardant sa main, se remémorant les instants où il avait touché la main chaude et le visage chaleureux de son professeur) .. je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage d'être normal avec vous..!

\- ... Je suis si effrayant que ça ? soupira Yami en baissant la tête

\- .. Désolé. Mais, peut-être que si vous souriez plus, sans froncer vos sourcils, vous le seriez moins..! Oui, j'en suis sûr !

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais essayer ! sourit-il en se redressant

\- ... Vous essayez là ?

\- Hein ? Bah oui.

\- Désolé mais là on dirait que vous vous apprêtez à faire un mauvais tour. avoua Yugi

\- Oh.. Et là ?

\- Là ça se voit trop que vous vous forcez ! Essayez de faire un sourire naturel !

\- Mais tu dis que je fronce trop les sourcils quand je suis naturel.

\- Pas quand vous riez ! s'exclama son élève

\- Quand je ris ?

\- Oui ! Tout à l'heure au parc, quand vous vous êtes moqué de moi.. pendant que vous riez vous aviez un très beau sourire. assura-t-il en se rappelant la scène. Il suffit juste que vous gardez les yeux ouverts et ce sera parfait !

\- Tu penses ? Il faudra que je m'exerce alors.. Mais en parlant de rire, j'ai beaucoup aimé le tien. ajouta son aîné

\- Oh non, là vous avez un sourire mesquin ! paniqua Yugi, voulant éviter la conversation

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse un effort, je tiens à te réentendre pleurer de rire moi!

\- Ça-ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt ! rougit-il en boudant

\- Et si je te chatouillais ?

\- PAS QUESTION ! cria-t-il, le visage cramoisi rien qu'à imaginer la scène

\- Je plaisante ! gloussa son sensei avant de dévorer longuement des yeux son élève avec un sourire étrange

\- _..Hm ? Tiens, celui-là il est nouveau.._ chuchota Yugi

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- Euh rien ! Juste que vous allez être en retard pour votre bus !

\- Le bus..? Yami sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'examiner sa montre. Zut ! Le bus ! Il faut que j'y aille ! On en reparlera demain ! lança-t-il avant de détaler

\- Eh ! Au revoir Yami-Sensei ! héla son élève derrière lui

\- Oui-oui ! A demain Yugi ! salua l'aîné en se dépêchant."

Et il disparut dans les ténèbres, laissant le plus jeune seul dans son salon. Avec un soupire amusé, il ferma la porte, non sans ressasser sa fin de journée en compagnie de son professeur préféré. Le dos collé à l'entrée, il s'autorisa à lâcher un petit rire en repassant leur conversation précédente dans sa tête, en particulier la scène où son aîné essayait de sourire amicalement. Maintenant que Yami était parti, il était bien plus détendu. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait être aussi décontracté en sa présence. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à faire ! Dès que son sensei entrait dans son champ de vision, le stress naissait dans son ventre et envahissait tout son corps. Était-ce vraiment dû au fait que le troisième année arborait souvent un visage solitaire ? Yugi n'en était plus très sûr après s'être rendu compte qu'il aimait particulièrement passer du temps avec lui. Il est vrai qu'il avait une certaine prestance, une aura mystérieuse, mais pas vraiment de quoi trembler, surtout quand on apprenait à le connaître un minimum. Alors, pourquoi le lycéen avait tant de mal à agir normalement avec lui ?

 _"Mais en parlant de rire, j'ai beaucoup aimé le tien !"_

Cette phrase revint soudainement à l'esprit du première année. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir répondu "Vous trouvez vraiment ?" dans l'espoir de recevoir un "Oui" rassurant de la part de son aîné. Il aurait, alors, peut-être été capable de rire gaiement devant lui.. Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout vu la timidité du petit adolescent.

 _"Et si je te chatouillais ?"_

Yugi frissonna en se rappelant la voix de son professeur, le visage rouge. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait vraiment ? Après tout, aujourd'hui, le jeune garçon avait découvert un côté plutôt taquin chez son sensei, il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait rire avant cette après-midi. D'un autre côté, il le voyait mal faire ça, et suite à sa mésaventure avec la chienne au parc, il n'était pas près à accepter qu'on ne le chatouille. Surtout par Yami, lui qui l'intimidait tant.

"Yugi ! On va passer à table ! appela son grand-père

\- J'arrive !"

Il s'empressa alors de se diriger vers la salle à manger en fredonnant, de bonne humeur. Dans l'esprit, le souvenir de son professeur lui offrant un sourire mystérieux.

* * *

La journée enfin terminée, Yami se laissa lourdement tomber sur son matelas moelleux, épuisé. Il recouvra son corps d'une épaisse couverture et se blotti contre son oreiller, comme à son habitude lorsque venait l'heure de dormir, excepté qu'il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'ensoleillement que lui avait procuré Yugi quand Bakura avait décidé de lui ruiner sa journée.  
 _Ahh ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ?_ se demanda-t-il avec un sourire  
Les meilleurs souvenirs du jeune garçon revinrent faire surface : avec ses airs constamment inquiet, ses bégaiements instables, ses yeux ronds, sa maladresse et sa petite mèche de cheveux en forme d'éclair qui lui tombait sur le front de façon amusante. Yami avait bien envie d'attraper cette petite touffe parfois, histoire de jouer avec en taquinant son élève. Mais il avait un peu peur que ça fasse bizarre ou que cela n'embarrasse trop son cadet. D'ailleurs, le troisième année allait dorénavant tout donné pour mettre Yugi à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir rire avec lui comme deux bons amis. Cet éclat de rire qu'il avait entendu, ce jour là au parc, lui avait tellement plu ! Avec ce petit visage écarlate, ces larmes dégoulinant le long de ces joues de bébé qu'on avait envie de pincer, cette voix adorable implorant qu'on ne l'aide.. et surtout.. ce qui en suivit..! Le petit gémissement de son élève lui revint en mémoire, dès que son écho résonna dans son cerveau, Yami sentit son corps devenir plus chaud et un autre pincement à l'estomac le secoua si bien qu'il se redressa, repoussant sa couette.  
 _Pourquoi je repense à ça ?!_ se questionna-t-il. _C'est pourtant pas la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un partir dans les aigus !_  
Mais rien à faire, l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il revoyait Yugi plaqué contre le sol, se débattant pour s'échapper avant de finalement recevoir un coup de langue dans le cou lui arrachant ce petit cri si addictif à écouter ! Accompagné à cela leur contact un peu plus tard, l'un presque collé à l'autre, puis leur main jointe pendant un bref instant agréable, et ce rire incontrôlable qui précédait son râle qui l'était d'autant plus.. Tout cela procurait des sensations nouvelles chez Yami qui ne sut comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait à chaque fois que Yugi intervenait dans sa vie ou dans son esprit. Mais à présent, il souhaitait de tout cœur revivre d'autres nouvelles expériences les prochains jours où il raccompagnerait son élève pour lui donner des cours dans sa chambre.  
 _Vivement demain !_ se dit-il en essayant de se recoucher, joyeux et impatient

* * *

"Yo ! Yugi !

\- Bonjour Jounouchi-kun !

\- Dis donc, t'as l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! remarqua son ami. Il s'est enfin passé quelque chose ?

\- "Enfin" ? répéta-t-il, intrigué

\- Avec Anzu ! T'as avancé avec elle-?

\- Jounouchi-kun ! Pas si fort ! paniqua Yugi en bouchant la mâchoire du blondinet, les joues roses, il regarda ensuite dans la classe si la jeune fille était arrivée ou si quelqu'un avait entendu leur discussion, mais heureusement non. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça devait rester entre nous tout ça ! reprit-il en soupirant

\- Enfin c'est pas comme si ça se voyait pas ! ricana Jounouchi. T'arrêtes pas de la mater dès qu'elle est dans les parages !

\- Ce-c'est pas vrai ! rougit le garçon

\- AHAHAH ! Bien sûr ! se moqua son compagnon. Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- ...Eh bah en fait, rien. avoua-t-il

\- Quoi ?! Rien du tout ?!

\- Non..

\- T'as pas essayé de lui parler ?

\- Je.. je ne sais pas si je suis prêt, et j'ai trop peur de me faire rejeter.. confia le petit adolescent. Anzu est une fille tellement intelligente, gentille et belle, elle ne doit pas s'intéresser à moi.. Je ne suis que son ami d'enfance.

\- C'est sûr que si tu lui dis rien, il va rien se passer ! Au pire des cas, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de te prendre un râteau si ça peut te permettre d'être enfin fixé ?

\- Ce serait la honte..! geignit-il. Et puis ça risquerait de détruire notre amitié !

\- Hm. Mouais, avec elle on sait jamais ! lança Jounouchi. Attends ! C'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé à la cafétéria l'autre jour qui t'a fait perdre espoir quand même ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais : ton professeur qui est passé te dire bonjour et qu'Anzu a trouvé mignon !

\- Oh... C'est vrai que.. ça n'a pas aidé.

\- Tu l'as revu après ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu lui as pas demandé ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? taquina le bond

\- P-pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille ?!

\- Bah.. pour savoir s'il serait intéressé par elle ! S'il serait une menace pour toi !

\- Yami-Sensei n'est pas une menace ! protesta Yugi. Je crois qu'il ne l'a même pas vu ce jour là. Et puis, il est en troisième année, je pense qu'il s'en fiche des filles de première.

\- Tu crois ? Ça fait que deux ans de différence.

\- Peut-être, mais dans tous les cas il n'a jamais parlé d'elle.

\- De qui vous parlez ? demanda Anzu qui venait d'arriver

\- EEUH ! DE PERSONNE ! sursauta le jeune garçon sous les rires de son ami

\- Yugi ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! gronda-t-elle. J'ai à moitié entendu une partie de la conversation !

\- N-non ! Je t'assure que tu te trompes ! s'affola-t-il

\- Mh ! Si tu me mens c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison ! comprit Anzu, arborant un sourire taquin. Vous ne parliez pas de filles par hasard ?

\- Euh-euh ! Oui mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On parlait juste d'une fille qui m'a rendu service ! Hm-euh, Mana ! Mana-senpai ! Pas vrai Jounouchi-kun ?

\- Uh ? Euh je veux dire : oui ! mentit très mal son ami avant de parler normalement. Je la connais moi aussi ! Elle a bonne réputation et comme Yugi l'a dit : elle est très jolie !

\- (Même si je le pense t'étais pas censé le dire à Anzu ! murmura le petit adolescent, frustré)

\- (Bah pourquoi pas ? On va voir si ça la rend jalouse ! répondit niaisement le blond)

\- "Mana" ? répéta la jeune fille. Ça ne me dit rien.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est en troisième année ! l'informa Jounouchi

\- Ah bon ? fit-elle, étonnée. Yugi, tu t'intéresses aux femmes mûres ?"

Comme réponse, le nez du jeune garçon se mit à saigner abondamment suite à une pensée malsaine dû au sous-entendu de cette phrase. Anzu croyait que Yugi était attiré par Mana ?! Bien que très gâtée par la nature, la troisième année n'était qu'une amie pour lui et c'était réciproque. Jounouchi ne faisait qu'empirer les choses !  
Le sang ne s'arrêtant pas, Yugi mit ses mains devant son nez, affolé et gêné.

"Attends Yugi, j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! s'inquiéta Anzu."

La jeune fille se pencha alors vers le garçon et vint placer un mouchoir sur son petit nez ensanglanté afin de l'essuyer. Être aussi près du visage de la fille de ses rêves rendit très nerveux le petit adolescent qui devint tout aussi rouge que les tâches sur le mouchoir de sa camarade.

"Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir arrêté le saignement, s'éloignant de son ami

\- M-merci..! souffla-t-il, timide

\- La prochaine fois je saurais qu'il ne faut pas plaisanter sur _ce sujet_ avec toi ! ricana l'adolescente en prenant congé de lui

\- Anzu ! râla-t-il, embarrassé."

Suite à cela, Anzu se dirigea vers son pupitre un peu plus loin où elle commença une discussion avec une autre fille de la classe, laissant Yugi et Jounouchi entre eux.

"Alors ? Heureux ? taquina le blond

\- Pas vraiment.. Maintenant elle pense que je suis amoureux de Mana-senpai. Et elle n'a pas l'air jalouse du tout..

\- J'la connais, Anzu c'est une bonne actrice ! répliqua son ami. Elle doit sûrement le cacher !

\- Et si elle ne cache rien du tout ? s'enquit Yugi

\- Eh bah, pour le savoir on va aller demander à ses p'tites copines ! C'est bien connu que les filles ça se racontent tout entre elles !

\- Jounouchi-kun ! Si tu fais ça elles sauront toutes que je-

\- Hé ! Je suis pas abruti non plus ! (" _Parfois, je me le demande vraiment.._ " pensa le petit adolescent) Je vais tout simplement leur demander si Anzu parle souvent d'un garçon en particulier, elles penseront que je fais allusion à moi alors elles auront aucun soupçon !

\- Si tu le dis.. répondit l'autre, peu convaincu."

Alors que Jounouchi continua à élaborer son stratagème, Yugi remarqua une présence devant la porte grande ouverte de leur salle de classe. Il crut halluciner en reconnaissant Yami qui semblait espionner quelqu'un avec son air grave habituel. En suivant la direction de ses yeux, le première année se rendit compte que c'était Anzu la cible de son professeur. Oh non..! Est-ce que Yugi s'était trompé en assurant à son meilleur ami que son sensei n'avait même pas remarqué l'existence de la jeune fille ?

* * *

En se dirigeant vers le couloir des troisième année, Yami avait emprunté le couloir des première afin de gagner un peu de temps. Discrètement, il avait jeté des coups d'œil dans les salles dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son petit élève, mais lorsqu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une fille brune se mettre à son niveau, poser une main sur son visage, pencher sa tête vers lui et... l'essuyer à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Un stress encore inconnu jusque là avait subjugué le corps de Yami à cette vue, mais il fut étrangement rassuré en comprenant que cette camarade de classe ne faisait que nettoyer le visage de Yugi. Bien qu'il savait qu'il était de nature timide, le sensei ne supporta pas de constater le rougissement sur les joues de celui-ci. D'habitude, ce genre de réaction _lui_ était réservé ! Et pas à n'importe qui !  
La jeune fille rejoignit alors une amie, visiblement, et entama une discussion. Mais Yami était bien trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit. Parlait-elle de son élève qu'elle venait de chahuter ? Ou se fichait-elle complètement du jeune garçon plein de qualités qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle ? Ou... était-elle déjà liée à Yugi ? Après tout, jamais le petit adolescent n'avait parlé de son célibat. Était-il déjà indisponible ?

"Bonjour Yami-Sensei ! vint une voix agréablement chaleureuse."

Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers lui pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son élève. Bien que légèrement étonné d'entendre que, cette fois, c'était Yugi qui venait de faire le premier pas, le professeur le regarda en souriant, soulagé de revoir son petit rayon de soleil quotidien.

"Bonjour toi ! répondit-il, lui aussi, de façon amicale avant de s'immobiliser. Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?! Tu saignes !

\- Oh, ça ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. sourit-il. Juste une... Enfin, oubliez !

\- Tu es tombé ? Quelqu'un t'a frappé ? s'inquiéta Yami

\- Oh non ! C'est juste un peu gênant à avouer.. Je vous assure que ce n'est rien de grave!

\- Si quelqu'un te harcèle, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, pas vrai ?

\- Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas le cas, Yami-Sensei.. C'était juste..

\- "C'était juste"..?

-... Une pensée.. pas très saine... rougit-il

\- .. Owh.. Je.. je suppose que ça peut arriver à tout le monde.. répondit l'aîné, gêné à son tour. _Non ! Toi ?! Avoir des pensées comme ça ?! Je peux pas le croire ! A propos de qui ?!_ voulait-il dire à la place

\- Ah ! Non ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû vous le dire ! geignit Yugi, encore rouge. Vous avez une mauvaise image de moi maintenant !

\- Hein ?! Mais non ! Pas du tout ! C'est naturel ! C'est de ton âge après tout maintenant !

\- Je-je préférerais qu'on change de sujet.. c'est très embarrassant de parlez de ça.. _(avec vous)_

\- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Sinon, comment ça va ? fit-il avec un sourire

\- Très bien ! s'exclama son élève, reprenant sa gaieté habituelle. Je vais recevoir ma note d'histoire tout à l'heure !

\- J'espère qu'elle sera bonne !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Tu le mérites !

\- Grâce à vous !

\- Pas que !

\- Mais si !

\- Mais non !

\- Je vous dis que si !

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Et vous, vous allez bien ?

\- Hein ? Oui, très !

\- Oh, tant mieux alors !

\- Oui !

\- ...

\- Sinon.. vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? demandant timidement Yugi

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna son professeur

\- D'habitude vous partez quand vous n'avez plus rien à dire.. Et là.. vous restez.

\- .. Bon. Je l'avoue ! soupira-t-il. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées mais.. qui c'est cette fille là-bas ? reprit-il en désignant la brune

\- Oh... Elle s'appelle Anzu.. C'est ma-

 _Eh merde ! Je sais ce qu'il va dire !_ pensa Yami

\- YAMI-KUN ! ON EST EN RETARD !"

Avant même qu'il puisse comprendre, un bras vint s'agglutiner au sien sans son consentement pour le tirer vers sa salle de cours. C'est à l'odeur de son parfum que le troisième année reconnut Mana, celle-ci s'immobilisa en apercevant son cadet.

"Tiens ! Salut Yugi-chan ! fit-elle toute guillerette avant d'entraîner Yami. Ne le prend pas mal mais on est pressés lui et moi !

\- Mana-senpai ? "Y-Yugi-chan" ?! rosit-il, surpris

\- Oï ! Mana-san, attends ! On a pas fini de- mais arrête !"


	9. Menaces

**ATTENTION ! LISEZ ATTENTIVEMENT CE QUI VA SUIVRE :**

 **Ce chapitre, ainsi que le 10, a subit de nombreuses modifications au niveau du scénario. Si vous avez lu l'ancienne version et que vous ne faites que passer par là par hasard, je vous conseille VIVEMENT de relire ces deux chapitres car l'histoire a changé. Je sais que ça doit vous ennuyer, mais je n'aimais pas le rendu des anciennes versions, je suis désolée d'avoir changer cela mais bon.. J'espère que ces deux chapitres là vous plairont tout de même, oubliez tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les anciens chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture et désolée de vous imposer ça.**

 _Voilà donc le fameux nouveau chapitre 9. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais le rendu me plait bien mieux. J'en ai profité pour faire un clin d'œil à la saison zéro, ce qui me rappellent que nos pauvres personnages vivent vraiment dans un monde de merde ! (ceux qui l'ont vu savent de quoi je parle)_  
 _Sinon, bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Mana-san lâche moi ! Je dois encore parler à Yugi ! râla Yami en se débattant

\- Tu lui parleras plus tard ! Là on a cours ! gronda sa camarade, le tirant toujours par le bras

\- Mais il-

\- Oh ! Ca suffit maintenant ! On dirait un enfant capricieux ! lança Mana la furie."

Yami ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Jamais on n'avait osé lui parler de cette façon, pas même ses professeurs, aussi stricts soient-ils car le jeune garçon avait toujours été un élève modèle, autant au niveau du comportement que des notes. Cependant, il avait effectivement l'impression d'être un bambin se faisant gronder par sa mère. Et ce sentiment ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Sans compter le fait que Mana le tenait fermement par la main comme si la jeune fille voulait empêcher son petit de s'éclipser. Cette pensée fut gênante, humiliante même, pour l'élève de troisième année.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris, je peux marcher tout seul. fit-il sur un ton neutre en dégageant sa main de celle de sa camarade

 _Je pourrai reparler à Yugi ce soir de toute façon_ se dit-il, nerveux

\- Tu sais, je fais ça pour toi, moi ! soupira-t-elle. Un élève comme toi ça doit être très angoissé à l'idée d'être en retard !

\- Pas tant que ça, j'essaye juste de l'éviter. avoua-t-il, ailleurs

\- C'est vrai ? Ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ? demanda Mana, étonnée

\- Non. admit-il

\- Moi qui pensais que tu étais une espèce d'intello coincé très ponctuel ! ria-t-elle

\- Sympa..

\- Mais récemment je me rends compte que je me trompe sur beaucoup de choses à propos de toi ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. L'autre jour je pensais que tu étais super froid mais en fait t'es très gentil, après j'ai découvert que même Monsieur Parfait pouvait être puni ! -

\- Oui mais ça c'était à cause de Bakura ! bougonna-t-il

\- J'ai aussi pensé que tu étais asocial mais tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Yugi-chan ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est trop mignon, on dirait vraiment que c'est ton petit frère !

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est mignon ! répliqua Yami en lui tournant la tête

\- Et là je viens d'apprendre que tu t'en fous complètement d'être en retard, c'est génial ! T'es comme moi en réalité !

\- Je m'en fous pas complètement, en fait-

\- J'me demande qu'est ce qu'on a d'autre en commun ! le coupa-t-elle, pensive. Hmm, c'est quoi ta matière préférée ?

\- J'en ai pas.

\- Oh ! Moi non plus ! s'écria Mana, joyeuse. Je les déteste toutes !

\- Mais moi c'est parce que je les aime toutes-

\- Alala ! Tellement de choses en commun ! fit-elle en l'ignorant. On devrait traîner plus souvent ensemble, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai réellement mon mot à dire ? ironisa Yami

\- Ah ! Je savais que tu serais d'accord ! se réjouit-elle."

Suite à cela, elle trotta jusqu'à leur salle de classe gaiement. Yami soupira, désespéré par le comportement de sa camarade. Il ne pouvait néanmoins nié le fait qu'il arborait un sourire amusé en la regardant.

* * *

Après le départ de ses deux aînés, Yugi se retrouva seul avec son mauvais pressentiment. Voir Yami dévisager Anzu l'avait beaucoup inquiété, sans compter que son professeur lui avait même demandé son nom ouvertement. Avec sa grande intelligence, n'avait-il pas remarqué que son élève avait un petit faible pour sa camarade de classe ? Apparemment non, car sinon jamais il n'aurait osé agir comme il venait de le faire.  
Pas vrai..?  
Une horrible vision le traversa alors : celle du troisième année, plus malin, plus mature et plus beau que lui, lui volant la fille dont il était amoureux depuis des années. De plus, celle-ci avait visiblement de l'attirance pour leur aîné, pas étonnant vue ses nombreuses qualités. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver ? Pourquoi son propre professeur, la personne pour qui il avait le plus de respect et d'admiration, devait-il en pincer pour son amie ? Ce n'était vraiment pas juste !  
La mine déçue et une boule se logeant dans son estomac, Yugi retourna à son pupitre, auprès de Jounouchi qui le fixait d'un air intrigué. Il s'assit mollement sur sa chaise, la tête baissée, avant de saisir la question de son meilleur ami.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- ... Je crois que tu avais raison.. Yami-Sensei a bien remarqué Anzu..

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna le blond. Il s'intéresse à elle ?

\- Il la dévorait des yeux avant que je vienne lui parler, et il m'a demandé son nom.

\- Owh..! C'est clair que c'est suspect. commenta Jounouchi, désolé pour son compagnon

\- Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? demanda-t-il, désespéré. Je tiens vraiment à eux, mais je n'ai pas envie de les voir ensemble !

\- Hmm.. C'est une situation compliquée, admit le plus grand, mais je pense que tu peux essayer "d'arranger" les choses.

\- Comment ?

\- T'as deux solutions : soit tu avoues maintenant ton amour à Anzu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard-

\- Non, ça je peux vraiment pas ! s'affola Yugi, tout rouge

\- Soit tu fais bien comprendre à ton "Yami-Sensei" qu'Anzu était dans ta ligne de mire bien avant lui !"

A ces mots, Yugi se surprit à envisager sérieusement de se confesser à la jeune fille. En voyant Jounouchi, cela semblait facile, mais en réalité.. Comment pourrait-il avoir le courage d'affronter son professeur en lui disant "Tiens, Yami-Sensei ! Vous approchez pas d'Anzu, je la convoite déjà !" ? Le petit adolescent sentit ses joues devenir roses une fois de plus en se rendant compte des termes que lui et son ami employaient. Leur amie n'était pas un objet, c'est elle qui devait décider. Elle et personne d'autre !

"Merci Jounouchi-kun, mais je crois que je vais laisser passer..

\- QUOI ?! s'étouffa-t-il. Mais-mais tu risques de le regretter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais s'il te vole Anzu ?

\- Ça me ferait mal.. ( _très mal.._ ) mais si c'est leur décision à tous les deux je l'accepterai..

\- Yugi..! protesta amèrement le blondinet

\- On verra bien.. s'ils me prendront en compte si ce jour arrive. assura-t-il avec le plus faux des sourires qu'il n'ait jamais fait de sa vie."

* * *

La pause déjeuner fut enfin annoncée par la sonnerie de l'établissement. Les troisième année sortaient à leur tour leur bento ou partaient pour le réfectoire. Affamé par cette matinée chargée, Yami s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et d'extirpé de son sac de cours sa boîte à déjeuner. Il jeta un regard discret derrière lui, en direction de Malik et Bakura qui quittaient la salle pour aller à la cantine comme à leur habitude. Le premier de classe avait pris formellement la décision de ne plus manger avec eux : Malik était fort sympathique, mais Bakura était devenu encore plus insupportable que d'habitude depuis quelques temps, Yami ne pouvait plus supporter l'albinos arrogant, quitte à manger tout seul. Il était, en revanche, inquiet lorsqu'il se souvint que son pire ennemi avait rencontré son élève hier. Lui, qui voulait l'éviter.. Son rival avait, finalement, été l'un des premiers à le voir, et cela déplaisait au jeune homme. Mais il avait trop faim pour se concentrer sur ce sujet ; Le bento matinalement acheté entre les mains, il l'ouvrit et sentit la délicieuse odeur qui y était contenue depuis des heures. Agrippant ses baguettes, il s'apprêtait à manger quand une brunette très enthousiaste vint s'installer devant son bureau, s'asseyant sur une chaise voisine du mauvais côté et laissant brusquement tomber ses coudes sur le pupitre en bois ce qui fit sursauter le garçon affamé.

"Re-coucou Yami-kun ! salua Mana. On mange ensemble ?

\- Si.. Si tu veux. répondit-il, très étonné.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois sortir un bento, tu n'allais pas à la cafétéria avec Malik-kun avant ?"

Il voulut lui répondre mais c'est alors qu'il vit une main baladeuse dans sa boîte à déjeuner qui ne s'en alla qu'une fois un sushi attrapé et amené à la bouche de sa camarade.  
 _Dis donc ! Faut pas te gêner !_ pensa-t-il en dévisageant Mana

"Désolée ! fit-elle, l'air coupable. J'ai pas d'argent et j'ai rien à manger !

\- Alors tu t'es dit que tu pouvais aller piocher chez moi. déduit Yami

\- Han, s'il te plait Yami-kun ! J'ai faiiiiim ! chouina-t-elle

\- T'aurais dû commencer par là au lieu de piquer indiscrètement mes sushis ! sourit-il, narquoisement

\- Ça veut dire que t'acceptes ?"

Il prit une bouchée.

"Merci Yami-kun ! T'es vraiment un ami ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de piocher de la nourriture."

 _C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça sert à rien de lui parler. Elle entend ce qu'elle veut._ conclut Yami, dubitatif

"Je te promets de te rembourser dès que je peux ! dit-elle entre deux portions de riz

\- Pas la peine, pour ce que ça coûte.

\- Ch'est vrai ?! Oh merchi Yami-kun ! F't'adore ! s'écria Mana, la bouche pleine

\- Eh ben ça promet. soupira-t-il en voyant sa ration diminuée à toute vitesse et des grains de riz répartis un peu partout sur son bureau

\- Nan, plus sérieusement, je te revaudrai ça ! ajouta-t-elle en ayant pris la peine d'avaler

\- Au fait, je savais pas que tu me voyais comme un ami. T'es sûre que c'est pas plutôt mon bento ton ami ? questionna Yami

\- C'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'une pique-assiette mais je t'assure que si c'est toi que je suis venu voir y a une raison ! assura-t-elle, l'air ridiculement sérieux

\- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? gloussa le garçon

\- Oui ! Regarde derrière toi ! murmura-t-elle."

Intrigué, Yami se retourna. Leur salle de classe était pratiquement vide, seul un groupe de filles restait. Gloussant comme des poules, les élèves semblaient parler en mal de quelqu'un. Le garçon, lui, n'avait jamais fait attention à ces adolescentes avant aujourd'hui, il entendait juste parfois les remarques désagréable de l'une d'elle pendant les cours. D'ailleurs, cette même fille était au centre du groupe.

"Tu vois Kaoruko-san ? La rousse au milieu ? souffla Mana

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien elle est vraiment méchante ! Elle dit du mal de tout le monde et elle entraîne presque toutes les filles avec elle ! pesta-t-elle

\- Mais pas toi. comprit son ami

\- Evidemment ! râla la jeune brune. Et quand tu ne fais pas parti de son petit groupe de fayotes tu reçois des insultes gratuites ! Elle a même fait ouvrir un fanclub pour elle !

\- Vraiment ? sourit Yami, surpris et amusé

\- Ouiii ! Eh bah tu vois, toi t'es mon ami parce que tu ne traîne pas avec elle ! ... Enfin, c'est pas JUSTE pour ça, mais regarde la blonde à sa droite.

\- Hm ? Oui, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

\- C'est Asuna-chan, elle était très gentille et on riait bien ensemble. Mais depuis qu'elle a rencontré Kaoruko-san elle est devenue désagréable et elle n'a plus voulu de moi !

\- Oh. Désolé pour toi. s'étonna son ami

\- Le pire c'est qu'elle fait pareil aux garçons ! s'énerva Mana. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur dit mais la plupart deviennent méchant dès qu'ils lui parlent ! Alors fais attention si jamais elle vient vers toi..!

\- Tu as déjà vu Bakura lui parler ? demanda Yami

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je le trouve particulièrement insupportable en ce moment, alors peut-être que..

\- Oui, c'est possible. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu de loin il a toujours été méchant !

\- C'est pas faux. reconnut-il

\- J'ai aussi entendu dire que Kaoruko-san s'en prenait parfois aux première année ! poursuivit-elle

\- C'est vrai ? s'enquit le jeune homme, inquiet

\- C'est pour Yugi cette petite mine préoccupée ? demanda Mana en riant doucement

\- Je te cache pas que oui.. avoua-t-il, un peu gêné. Tu penses qu'elle pourrait lui faire quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! pesta-t-elle. Mais je m'inquiète plus pour toi que pour lui, j'ai l'impression que cette sorcière s'en prend à tout ceux que j'aime bien."

A ces mots, Yami se promit de faire preuve de vigilance, autant pour lui que pour son élève, mais aussi pour Mana : sa dernière confession l'inquiétait. Cette Kaoruko semblait avoir pris la brunette pour cible, et le garçon n'aimait vraiment pas cela.

* * *

"T'as vu ça ! Il était en retard ce matin ! cracha Bakura, allant à la cafétéria

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça lui ressemble pas. admit Malik qui le suivait. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé..

\- Moi je me demande ce qu'il SE passe ! Ça fait des jours qu'il est bizarre : d'abord il t'annonce qu'il donne des cours, ensuite il a des sautes d'humeur, puis il sourit comme un con à des gens qu'on voit pas et -Oh ! T'es pas au courant !

\- De quoi ? demanda le bronzé

\- Hier, quand on était corvées de nettoyage après les cours, il arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre ! Toutes les dix minutes comme s'il allait à un rendez-vous !

\- Wow ! C'est suspect !

\- Ouais ! Puis après, quand il a regardé une dernière fois il s'est complètement bloqué. J'ai cru qu'il faisait un malaise ! J'ai eu une fausse joie quand il m'a répondu ! Et là il me sort que je lui pourri la vie ! Non mais faut pas croire que je suis à l'origine de tous ses problèmes non plus !

\- Bah, jusque là, que je sache, si. reconnut son ami

\- Hé !

\- Bah écoute c'est vrai !

\- Bon ta gueule, je continue ! s'énerva l'albinos. Après il m'envoie une éponge, mais heureusement j'ai du talent alors je l'évite, et là, l'éponge elle se scratch dans la tronche d'un gamin !

\- Un gamin? répéta Malik

\- Ouais ! Alors moi j'suis genre "Hé, d'où il sort lui ?" et Yami répond "C'est mon élève !"

\- Naaan ! T'es sûr ?!

\- Ouais-ouais ! Le gamin en fait il est en première ! Ici ! Et devine quoi : il a la MÊME COUPE QUE YAMI ! ria-t-il

\- Sérieux ?! gloussa l'autre

\- Ouais j'te JURE ! Si tu veux un de ces jours j'te le montre ! Je saurais FACILEMENT le reconnaître ce p'tit con !

\- Je veux bien, histoire de rire !

\- Ah bah là tu vas pas être déçu ! s'exclama Bakura

\- Continue !

\- T'inquiète ! Alors, après, il le relève et là le gamin il sort "Yami-Sensei C'EST PAS VOTRE FAUTE !" AHAHAHAH !

\- Il l'appelle vraiment comme ça ?! ricana Malik

\- Ouais j'ai halluciné moi, quand j'ai entendu ça j'ai explosé de rire !

\- Et après ? fit le basané, impatient d'en savoir plus

\- Bah après on s'est barré donc il s'est pas passé grand chose.. Ah si ! C'est un p'tit détail, mais c'est grave bizarre quand même : Si tu voyais comment ils se parlent Yami et son gamin !

\- Ils s'insultent ?! s'étonna-t-il

\- Non, non mais.. je sais pas, ils ont une intonation bizarre j'trouve. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais il faudrait que tu les entendes se parler pour que tu comprennes !

\- Essaye de me le dire avec tes mots.

\- Nan, je peux pas te décrire ça comme ça, faudrait vraiment que tu les écoutes pour comprendre !

\- Faudra qu'on squatte l'une de leurs conversations si un jour on les voit se parler, j'ai envie d'entendre moi du coup ! proposa Malik  
\- Ouais, mais d'abord on va aller se présenter _comme il se doit_ à ce gamin ! ricana Bakura avant d'entrer dans le self avec son compagnon."


	10. Altercation

**ATTENTION ! LISEZ ATTENTIVEMENT CE QUI VA SUIVRE :**

 **Ce chapitre, ainsi que le 9, a subit de nombreuses modifications au niveau du scénario. Si vous avez lu l'ancienne version et que vous ne faites que passer par là par hasard, je vous conseille VIVEMENT de relire ces deux chapitres car l'histoire a changé. Je sais que ça doit vous ennuyer, mais je n'aimais pas le rendu des anciennes versions, je suis désolée d'avoir changer cela mais bon.. J'espère que ces deux chapitres là vous plairont tout de même, oubliez tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les anciens chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture et désolée de vous imposer ça.**

 _Voilà enfin le 10 ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, je voulais grandement m'avancer pendant ces vacances et au lieu de ça j'ai reculé T.T_  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On passe aux petites précisions :_  
 _\- Encore un clin d'œil à la saison zéro avec la Kaoruko qui est un peu une "mini Chouno-Sensei" je pense._  
 _\- Le premier passage avec Yugi est aussi un gros clin d'œil mais au manga cette fois avec son chapitre 41, je vous laisse le lire au lieu de vous le détailler, vous pouvez le trouver en anglais sur ce lien : (Bon, le lien marche pas sur ce site, donc demandez moi par message si jamais vous le voulez) On voit d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre à quel point Anzu est DINGUE de Yami, j'avoue que j'avais oublié, mais bon, on la comprend aussi..!_  
 _Sur ce bonne lecture et à vos claviers pour les commentaires constructifs !_

* * *

Le dernier cours du matin s'apprêtait à se terminer, pourtant Yugi n'était pas parvenu à se concentrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois sur les paroles de son sensei. Son esprit était perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, en particulier le moment où son professeur particulier avait montré une certaine curiosité envers Anzu qui n'avait vraiment pas plut au cadet. Il imaginait déjà Yami trop occupé avec la jeune fille pour passer du temps avec lui, ou même lui donner des cours, laissant ainsi le petit adolescent seul avec ses mauvaises notes et l'amertume d'avoir perdu son amie d'enfance. Cette idée fut insupportable ! Yugi commençait à présent à regretter d'avoir dit à Jounouchi qu'il ne ferait rien, il avait vraiment envie de les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre, cependant...  
" _S'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, qui je suis pour les séparer ?"_ se demanda-t-il, déprimé  
Il ne supporterait pas cette torture mentale plus longtemps. Cette fois bien déterminé, il décida d'aller parler de cela à Yami dès qu'il le pourrait, seul à seul avec lui !

Yugi soupira de soulagement lorsque, enfin, l'heure de déjeuner sonna. Les cours étaient vraiment ennuyants pour lui ce jour là, du moins plus que d'habitude. Grâce à la pause, il espérait se changer les idées en écoutant Jounouchi et Honda discuter. Peut-être que ses deux amis avaient un sujet de discussion intéressant aujourd'hui ?  
Sur ce, il rangea ses affaires de cours et s'apprêta à sortir son bento quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se tourna dans la direction où venait cette voix familière appartenant à Anzu et fut surpris de constater qu'elle lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Intrigué, mais secrètement heureux, il lui obéit avec un sourire amical.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il

\- Je dois passer au bureau de Tsuruoka-san. expliqua-t-elle

\- Là ? Maintenant ? s'étonna Yugi

\- Oui."

Le jeune garçon s'inquiéta, Tsuruoka-san était le conseiller d'orientation de l'école, être convoqué par cet homme ne présageait jamais rien de bon. De plus, Yugi ne l'aimait pas, et c'était clairement réciproque : l'adulte se comportait comme un tyran avec lui, Jounouchi et Honda, toujours à leur confisquer le moindre petit gadget-passe-temps dès qu'ils le croisaient, à se moquer de leurs mauvaises notes aux examens et tout cela devant tous les autres élèves du lycée. Pour résumer, ce type était vraiment un méchant personnage, qui plus est abusant de ses fonctions pour malmener ses victimes. Yugi n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Anzu seule avec cet individu.

"Pourquoi il t'a convoqué ? questionna-t-il, inquiet pour elle

\- C'est moi qui ai pris rendez-vous avec lui. rassura la jeune fille. Tu sais, j'ai besoin de conseils pour quand j'aurais quitté le lycée !

\- Oh, si c'est ça, ça va alors ! répondit-il J'avais peur que tu aies fait quelque chose de grave !

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Jounouchi Katsuya moi !" ricana-t-elle en lançant un regard au blondinet de l'autre côté de la pièce, trop occupé à soulever la jupe d'une amie pour se rendre compte qu'on parlait de lui.

 **CLAC.**  
Fut le bruit de la joue de l'adolescent au contact violent de la main de Miho, furieuse.

"Mais quel abruti ! bougonna Anzu

\- C'est vrai que tu es clairement son opposé ! ria Yugi, un peu mal à l'aise par le spectacle

\- Enfin bref ! Ça te dirait de m'y accompagner ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule ! avoua-t-elle

\- Bien sûr ! se réjouit le garçon, suivant son amie dans les couloirs"

* * *

Une fois son bento à moitié mangé, puisque Mana avait avalé le reste, Yami se leva de sa chaise, sa canette de soda à la main. (C'est que ça donne soif le soja !) Cela faisait un moment maintenant que le groupe de Kaoruko poussait des ricanements mesquins qui, il en était sûr en voyant les regards des adolescentes, étaient adressés à eux, ou à Mana seulement. Il ne put supporter cela, surtout en remarquant l'expression, discrète mais présente, frustrée et blessée de son amie qui semblait tout faire pour les ignorer.

"Attend moi là." dit-il, son sourire amusé perdu depuis bien longtemps

Mana cligna des yeux, intriguée. Elle vit son camarade partir et se diriger vers la jeune rousse. Tout le groupe se tut lorsque le garçon fut devant la chef, coiffée comme une diva et son visage plein de maquillage, et la salua grossièrement.  
"Yo Kaoruko-san !

\- Ah ? Yami-kun ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me parler ? demanda l'adolescente, l'air snob

\- "Enfin" ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire étrange

\- Allons, je sais que, comme tous les garçons de ce lycée, tu me trouves belle ! De loin on ne dirait pas que tu es aussi timide.

\- Oh vraiment ? fit-il ironiquement, ce qui énerva visiblement sa camarade

\- Ecoute ! Je te pardonne de m'avoir adressé la parole aussi brusquement, je sais que tu dois être très nerveux d'entrer en contact avec une si jolie fille. expliqua-t-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux

\- Comme c'est gentil ! dit-il d'un ton théâtral

\- Mais à une condition ! pesta Kaoruko. Je veux que tu ailles dire à Mana d'apprendre à être présentable, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas coiffer la paille qui lui sert de cheveux ni prendre soin de sa peau grasse. ricana la rousse, suivie de sa bande

\- Tu voudrais donc que je lui donne des conseils de beauté ? récapitula Yami

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit ! s'impatienta-t-elle

\- Si je peux me permettre, je crois bien que j'aurais moi aussi une astuce pour te rendre encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà. sourit-il narquoisement

\- Vraiment ? répondit-elle, flattée. Je ne pense pas que c'est possible, je le suis tellement déjà, mais donne tout de même ton conseil, on ne sait jamais."

Kaoruko, les coudes posés sur son bureau, la tête reposant sur ses mains croisées, montra alors de l'intérêt dans les paroles du jeune adolescent. Les filles regroupées autour d'elle se mirent à chuchoter bruyamment. Mana, quant à elle, observait attentivement la scène, inquiète de voir son ami parler à sa pire ennemie manipulatrice mais surtout énervée de ne rien entendre de là où elle était. Yami s'approcha de la rousse, elle le laissa examiner son visage en le fixant droit dans les yeux, espérant le séduire comme elle le faisait avec tous les autres garçons. Soudain, quelque chose vint s'interférer entre ses yeux et ceux du garçon. Elle se concentra dessus et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une boisson, intriguée, elle releva la tête et reposa ses mains sur le bureau. A quoi jouait le premier de la classe ? Croyait-il qu'en buvant du soda elle serait plus belle ?  
C'est alors qu'un "clic" se fit entendre : Yami venait d'ouvrir la canette et une grosse quantité de liquide sucré sauta au visage de Kaoruko qui crut bien se noyer dedans, sous le regard ébahi de ses commères. Quand la cascade se stoppa, le visage de la rousse n'était vraiment pas beau à voir : tout son maquillage était en train de dégouliner ce qui donnait l'impression que la sorcière était en train de fondre, ses cheveux étaient collants à cause du sucre et elle affichait de grands yeux étonnés. La fille n'arrivait pas à croire que Yami venait de la ridiculiser de la sorte. Le fou rire de Mana un peu plus loin ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

"E-e-e-e-e-ESPÈCE DE MALADE ! hurla-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise

\- Bah quoi ? T'es ravissante comme ça ! ria Yami

\- ENFOIRÉ ! fulmina-t-elle, furieuse comme jamais

\- Ahh ! Kaoruko-sama, vos vêtements ! s'exclama l'une de ses camarades."

L'intéressée s'aperçut alors que son uniforme était trempé et collant lui aussi. C'est avec horreur qu'elle vit qu'on pouvait clairement voir son soutien-gorge, elle plaqua ses bras immédiatement après contre sa poitrine, rouge de honte. Les rires de Mana fut bientôt rejoins par ceux des élèves revenant du réfectoire ou passant par là par hasard, créant ainsi un brouhaha humiliant la rousse qui, suite à cela, se précipita hors de là salle en pleurant de rage.

"TU VAS ME LE PAYER !" jura-t-elle dans sa fuite, certaines filles de son groupe se mirent à sa poursuite, préoccupées, tandis que les autres élèves la suivirent du regard

Indifférent, Yami but une gorgée au lieu de répondre. Mana se précipita devant lui, morte de rire, les larmes aux yeux, et le félicita.

"AHAH Yami-kun ! J'en reviens pas que t'aies fait ça ! J'aurais jamais eu le courage moi !

\- Elle le méritait ! sourit le garçon, fier

\- Mais tu risques d'avoir de sérieux problèmes ! fit-elle, plus sérieusement. Telle que je la connais, elle doit être en route pour le bureau du proviseur !

\- Tant pis. répondit-il. Ça valait le coup !

\- C'est clair ! s'esclaffa Mana."

* * *

Déçus de n'avoir croisés personne de familier à la cafétéria, Malik et Bakura regagnaient leur salle de classe en silence. Arrivés dans le couloir des troisième année, ils furent surpris d'entendre un sacré boucan. Ils pressèrent le pas et, sans crier gare, quelqu'un manqua in extremis de rentrer dans l'albinos qui s'énerva aussitôt en grognant. Lorsqu'il reconnut Kaoruko, le visage défiguré par du maquillage fondu et du sucre plein la tignasse, il explosa de rire comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant.

"Oh non, pas toi..! souffla la rousse, coléreusement

\- AHAHAHAH ! MALIK REGARDE CE THON !"

Ce dernier piqua un fou rire à son tour, se tenant les côtes. Humiliée, Kaoruko se précipita loin d'eux, une troupe de filles la talonnant bientôt. Les deux garçons, eux, n'arrivaient pas à se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Après plusieurs longues minutes, ils se calmèrent assez pour s'apercevoir qu'un garçon venait à leur rencontre, lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Yo Otogi ! salua Malik, essoufflé et riant encore un peu. T'as vu ce qui vient de passer ?!

\- Ouais ! J'étais aux premières loges moi, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! ricana Otogi, un deuxième année aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts

\- C'est vrai ?! Qu'est ce que t'as vu ?! s'enquit Bakura, impatient de savoir"

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre : le groupe de filles qui était passé plus tôt revenait, se dirigeant vers leur salle de classe, imitant des soldats de l'armée militaire. Dévorés par la curiosité, les trois adolescents les suivirent discrètement. C'est alors que le régiment se fraya un chemin dans le couloir des troisième année, étonnamment peuplé, pour entrer dans la salle de Malik et Bakura. Ils purent alors très clairement entendre la meneuse de la troupe, car tous s'étaient tut à leur arrivée :  
"Yami, tu es convoqué dans le bureau de Tsuruoka-san immédiatement !"

* * *

Seul à seule, du moins presque étant donné que quelques élèves agités traînaient eux aussi dans le corridor, Yugi se demandait s'il devait tenter quelque chose. Après tout, Jounouchi le lui avait conseillé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et il n'avait pas tord, une fille jolie comme Anzu devait attirer bon nombre de garçons. Cependant, même en se disant cela, impossible pour le petit adolescent d'avoir la volonté d'essayer, il avait trop peur de perdre définitivement son amie si jamais il disait quoique ce soit d'inapproprié. Et puis, elle était en chemin pour voir le conseiller d'orientation.  
" _Pas sûr qu'elle soit à l'écoute d'une déclaration maintenant..!" s_ e dit Yugi, désespéré. _"Il y a plus 'romantique' comme dirait Jii-chan._ "  
Il soupira en comprenant qu'il en était incapable en réalité, ce qui, visiblement, attira l'attention de sa camarade.

"Hey, Yugi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce matin, je t'ai vu parler avec ton sensei..!

\- Ah- Yami-Sensei ? Oui, on s'est dit bonjour ! balbutia-t-il, inquiet de constater où elle venait en venir

\- Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda-t-elle

" _De toi"_ se retint-il de dire, nerveux

\- Oh, de rien ! Juste de mes notes !

\- Eeeeh ? Vous ne parlez que de ça tout le temps ? s'étonna Anzu, visiblement déçue

\- Oh non, on parle de beaucoup de choses !

\- Comme ?

\- Commeuh..."

Yugi se mit sérieusement à réfléchir, il est vrai qu'à bien y repenser, les sujets de conversations n'étaient pas très variés avec Yami : ils parlaient de ses notes, de son travail, et c'était tout ! ... Du moins, c'était vrai il y a deux jours. En réalité, ce ne fut que maintenant que le petit adolescent réalisa qu'il ne s'était rapproché de son professeur que très récemment, en particulier hier quand ils étaient rentrés ensemble où ils avaient discuté du chien du parc, de la timidité de Yugi, de la punition du troisième année à cause de Bakura et de son visage bizarrement rouge, de son sourire, de leur rire... Sans compter cette petite complicité qui était doucement en train de naître entre eux. Comprendre tout cela si subitement donna le tournis au première année, mais ça le rendait joyeux de constater qu'il recevait des cours de la part d'un ami qui devenait, chaque jour, de plus en plus précieux. Penser à cela lui fit oublier que Anzu attendait toujours une réponse.

"On parle de beaucoup de choses, c'est tout ! gloussa-t-il

\- Hm ? Tiens, tu as l'air de meilleure humeur quand tu parles de lui ! remarqua-t-elle

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben, tu sais, le jour d'après ton premier cours avec lui tu avais l'air déprimé, et dès que ton sensei était dans les parages tu étais stressé, alors j'avais un peu peur qu'il te fasse du mal secrètement. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça va beaucoup mieux ! s'exclama son amie

\- Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai ! répondit gaiement Yugi. On commence à se connaître et on s'entend bien.. Bon, j'avoue que je le trouve encore un peu intimidant mais je l'aime bien !

\- Ôh ~ Ravi de l'apprendre ! s'écria une voix familière sur un ton théâtralement flatté."

Yugi crut frôler la crise cardiaque en la reconnaissant. Il se retourna lentement, priant pour que ce ne soit pas _cette_ personne, malheureusement pour lui, ce fut inutile : il faisait à présent face à Yami, accompagné d'une Mana rieuse. Son professeur arborait un sourire faussement moqueur, un sourcil haussé et des yeux perçants, dévorant le petit adolescent pétrifié de honte.


	11. Tsuruoka-san

_Hey-hey-hey ! Voilà ENFIIIIIN le chapitre 11 ! Pour me faire pardonner j'en ai fait un plus long que d'habitude ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Les petites précisions arriverons en fin de chapitre pour éviter les spoils !_

 **LISEZ D'ABORD LES NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES 9 ET 10 SINON VOUS NE COMPRENDREZ PAS GRAND CHOSE, IL Y A EU DES MODIFICATIONS DU SCENARIO!**

 _Bonne lectuuuure ! ~_

* * *

"Y-ya-Yami-Sensei ! paniqua Yugi, le visage en feu

\- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête ! sourit son professeur. Moi aussi je t'aime bien, tu sais !"

Il fit un clin d'œil pour souligner ses propos ce qui eut pour effet de brûler encore plus les joues du cadet qui frissonna. Il plongea ensuite son regard en direction de ses pieds, trop gêné pour regarder le troisième année dans les yeux suite à cela. Cependant, il esquissa un petit sourire discret lorsqu'il réalisa avec soulagement que sa sympathie pour son aîné était réciproque. Il entendit alors Mana, se tenant près de Yami, glousser doucement, ce qui l'intimida de plus belle.

"Où tu vas comme ça ? demanda son sensei de sa voix rassurante

\- Ah-euh, j'accompagnais Anzu au bureau de Tsuruoka-san. Et vous ?

\- C'est vrai ? Moi aussi j'y vais !

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Yugi

\- Il a été convoqué parce que Yami-kun est un vilain délinquant ! interrompit Mana en ricanant

\- Hé ! N'en rajoute pas toi ! s'énerva faussement son ami

\- Oh attention, Yami-kun se fâche ! taquina-t-elle

\- Eh ? Yami-Sensei c'est vrai ?! s'affola son élève

\- Elle exagère, j'ai juste donné une leçon à une fille qui le méritait ! répondit-il. Mais oui, je suis convoqué. On y va ensemble ?

\- O-oui ! Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas Anzu. souffla Yugi à son amie

\- Moi ? Oh non, non ! Je veux bien ! accepta-t-elle avec un sourire, ce qui inquiéta un peu le petit adolescent

\- Ah ! Je suis désolé, je t'ai même pas présentée ! s'excusa-t-il soudainement. Bon, Anzu - Yami-Sensei, Yami-Sensei - Anzu (l'aîné hocha de la tête comme pour dire "enchanté" ce qui déclencha un nouveau sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille), et là c'est Mana-san, une amie !

\- Coucou ! fit cette dernière, enthousiaste. Je suis dans la même classe que Yami-kun ! Mais, au fait Yugi, tu peux m'appeler "Mana" tout simplement, tu sais ?

\- Vous êtes.. (il fut coupé par le rire de l'adolescente, il se corrigea alors timidement ) Tu.. es sûre ?

\- Bah oui ! Tu poses des questions idiotes, toi, des fois ! se moqua-t-elle."

Elle lui fit une minuscule pichenette au front ce qui fit rire Yami, causant chez Yugi un nouveau sentiment d'embarras. Après quoi, le groupe se dirigea vers le bureau du conseiller d'orientation pendant que Yami expliquait à son élève pourquoi il était convoqué.

* * *

"Il a fait quoi ?! s'étouffa Bakura

\- Il a ouvert la canette en direction de Kaoruko-san ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?! s'énerva Malik

\- On parle bien du même Yami là ?! Celui premier de la classe, l'élève modèle, toussa-toussa ?!

\- Oui ! Je l'ai vu faire ! s'exclama Otogi

\- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Lui qui est tellement coincé ?

\- J'sais pas. P't'être qu'elle lui a fait des avances à lui aussi..

\- AHAH ! J'aurais aimé voir ça ! s'esclaffa l'albinos. Il devient enfin intéressant cette espèce de tête d'étoile de mer !

\- T'es mal placé pour critiquer sa coupe de cheveux..! murmura Malik, une goutte sur la tempe

\- J'me demande comment Kaoruko va se venger ! l'ignora-t-il. Après tout cette pétasse est du genre rancunière !

\- Très rancunière même ! souligna Otogi. Je parie qu'elle va monter tout le monde contre lui !

\- Pff ! Qu'elle essaye de me convaincre, tiens ! pesta Malik. Personnellement je peux pas la blairer, alors si en plus elle veut me monter contre Yami..!

\- Ça m'fait mal de dire ça mais c'est la même pour moi ! J'le préfère quand même à cette pétasse, faut pas déconner !

\- Tiens, c'est vrai ça ? demanda le basané, sceptique

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ?! répliqua Bakura en lui tournant le dos."

* * *

"Vous avez fait quoi ?! s'étouffa Yugi

\- J'ai ouvert la canette dans sa direction. répéta Yami

\- Et puis PCHIIIT dans sa face ! Elle était trempée et tout son maquillage dégoulinait ! C'était trop drôle ! commenta Mana

\- Oui, assez ! gloussa le garçon

\- Yami-Sensei, je ne vous pensais pas comme ça. ajouta Yugi

\- Ah.. Désolé si ça te déçois, je pensais que tu allais trouver l'histoire amusante. répondit-il, un peu mal à l'aise

\- Ça m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose. reprit son élève, soucieux. Elle risque de se venger !

\- Qu'elle essaye ! On l'attend ! railla la troisième année

\- En attendant elle vous a dénoncé au conseiller. Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

\- Je l'ai juste aperçu de loin, pourquoi ? fit Yami

\- Il est vraiment méchant ! assura Yugi, le regard peiné. Il m'attrape souvent dans les couloirs pour se moquer de mes résultats..! Et un jour il a écrasé ma GameBoy devant moi !

\- En même temps on n'amène pas une GameBoy au lycée.. désespéra Anzu

\- Il a fait quoi ?! s'indigna Yami, furieux à l'idée qu'on puisse malmener son élève

\- Mais quel connard ! jura Mana. Faire ça à Yugi-chan ! J'vais me le faire ! ajouta-t-elle en retroussant ses manches

\- Mana-san ! s'inquiéta Yugi. Ne faites pas ça !

\- S'il faut s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un je pense que ça devrait être Yami-senpai ! intervint Anzu

\- Hm ? Moi ? s'enquit-il en clignant des yeux

\- Anzu à raison ! geignit le petit adolescent. C'est vous qui êtes convoqué !

\- T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer ! rassura son aîné. C'est pas pour me jeter des fleurs, mais je suis un très bon élève. Je ne pense pas qu'il va me punir trop sévèrement.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? questionna son élève

\- Evidemment ! Et dis toi qu'il ne pourra plus se moquer de tes résultats, tu commences à avoir un très bon niveau !

\- C'est grâce à vous ! gloussa-t-il

\- Mais pas que !"

Les deux garçons commencèrent alors une drôle de dispute où chacun donnait le mérite à l'autre, s'envoyant des compliments tous plus flatteurs les uns que les autres. A l'écart, derrière eux, les filles observaient la scène, intriguées par ce comportement amusant.

"Tu trouves pas que ces deux là sont trop mignons ensemble ? murmura Mana à Anzu

\- Si ! sourit la première année, envieuse."

Le groupe au complet se tut lorsque le bureau du conseiller fut en vue. L'anxiété de Yugi se fit beaucoup remarquée à ce moment précis : il avait une petite mine, ses jambes piétinaient lentement et ses mains s'étaient agrippées au bas de sa veste d'uniforme.

"Yugi, calme toi ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal. rassura son professeur."

Son élève lui lança un minuscule regard comme réponse ce qui préoccupa Yami. Il voulait lui donner une petite tape dans le dos ou sur l'épaule pour l'encourager, mais il ne fit rien car..

"Oh-oh ! alerta Mana."

Kaoruko venait de débouler du bureau et ne mit pas longtemps à repérer ses camarades de classe. Visiblement, elle avait d'abord été au toilette pour se débarbouiller et se changer car à part des cheveux légèrement mouillés et une tenue différente, rien ne pouvait indiquer ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant. Inutile de préciser qu'elle lorgnait férocement Yami, et, au plus grand malheur de Yugi qui jusque là n'avait éprouvé que de la curiosité pour la jeune fille, elle fut bientôt suivie par Tsuruoka. Le conseiller n'était plus tout jeune, mais sa taille pouvait être assez intimidante. Il fronça ses deux sourcils énormes lorsque Kaoruko désigna Yami du doigt en pestant.

"C'est lui, Tsuruoka-san ! C'est lui qui m'a agressé !

\- Oye, faut pas exagérer non plus ! marmonna Mana, désemparée

\- Très bien jeune fille. dit subitement l'homme. Vous pouvez retourner en classe, je m'occupe du reste !"

Sur ce, la rousse passa devant le groupe la tête haute et pleine de dédain. Elle émit comme un grognement quand elle passa devant le troisième année qui ne lui prêta aucune attention, la sienne en revanche fut interpellée par Yugi. Qui était ce nain qui ressemblait au garçon qu'elle détestait ?  
Une fois Kaoruko partie, Tsuruoka s'approcha du groupe. Cependant, ces adolescents lui étaient tous pratiquement inconnus, comment était-il censé leur parler ? De façon hypocrite ? Ou de façon moqueuse ? C'est alors qu'il remarqua enfin la présence d'un élève qu'il aimait particulièrement harceler, le trouillard était caché derrière un garçon insignifiant. D'un ton provocateur, il s'exclama :

"Oooh ! Mais c'est Mutou-kun que j'aperçois ! Il est si petit que je l'avais pas vu !"

Le concerné sursauta à l'évocation de son nom. Intimidé, il s'écarta légèrement de son ami pour ne laisser que sa tête dépasser.

"B.. Bonjour... Tsuruoka-san.. souffla-t-il sans enthousiasme

\- Rafraîchis moi la mémoire, tu avais été le numéro combien au classement du dernier examen ? demanda l'adulte, simulant son manque de souvenir

\- ...Euh..

\- Eh bien alors ? s'impatienta-t-il

\- ... Quatre-cent-vingt-troisième..

\- Sur combien, rappelle moi ? .. Allez ! Sur combien ?!

\- ...ur.. in.. ce.. murmura-t-il

\- HEIN ? J'ai rien entendu ! Plus fort !

\- Sur cinq-cent ! avoua finalement Yugi à contre-cœur

\- Oh oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! ria Tsuruoka. Dieu, que c'est mauvais ! Ahah !"

Qu'il le détestait. Il n'avait aucune idée à quel point il le détestait ! Devoir avouer cela devant Anzu, devant Mana, mais surtout devant Yami qu'il haïssait décevoir, n'engendra que de la honte et du dégoût chez Yugi. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile à oublier, pas la peine de le lui rappeler à chaque fois, surtout devant ses amis ! Malheureusement pour lui, le conseiller ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui.

"C'est à se demander pourquoi t'es encore dans ce lycée, je me demande ce qu'ils attendent pour virer les cancres comme toi !"

 _S'il vous plait..._

"Oh, mais c'est vrai : Mutou-kun fait de gros efforts, pas vrai ?!"

 _S'il vous plait.. Arrêtez ça..!_

"C'est bien ce que tu avais dit devant le proviseur, non ?"

 _Taisez-vous !_

"Enfin, dis toi que quand tu auras redoublé tes camarades de classe seront peut-être de ta taille ! Enfin presque ! railla l'homme."

Pour illustrer sa moquerie, il posa sa grosse main sur la tête du petit adolescent qui ne put que se laisser faire en serrant les dents et en baissant son regard vers le sol tandis que Tsuruoka arborait un sourire narquois. En revanche.. il ne garda pas sa main longtemps sur la chevelure du première année. Sans crier gare, une autre main empoigna le poignet de l'adulte et l'éloigna de Yugi avec autorité. Il s'agissait de Yami qui, apparemment, en avait assez entendu. Le conseiller crut halluciner en comprenant qu'un simple élève avait osé lui agrippé le bras et serrait à présent sa prise, il fixa le visage de ce dernier, préparant tout un tas de menaces à cracher, mais il ne put rien dire en voyant que ce même élève le dévorait des yeux avec une expression autant haineuse que sûre d'elle. Il fut intimidé par ce regard, mais par fierté il ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta de dégager sa main d'un geste brusque. Il allait demander qui diable était ce petit arrogant qui faisait une tête et demi de moins que lui, or il fut interrompu par celui-ci.

"Yugi travaille dur pour améliorer ses notes. Il a eu de bons résultats ces derniers temps. Et il ne redoublera pas !"

Ces paroles avaient été prononcées avec tant de certitude et de calme, ce qui était contradictoire étant donné les yeux mécontents du troisième année, que l'homme fut troublé. Décidément, ce Mutou n'avait que des fréquentations étranges, d'abord ces deux anciennes racailles de Hiroto et Katsuya, qui au passage s'avérait encore plus nul que le tout petit première année, et maintenant ce garçon à prestance qui lui ressemblait.  
Se tenant le poignet, car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait un peu mal, Tsuruoka interrogea ce jeune homme en ayant du mal à garder son sang-froid.

"Et t'es qui toi ? Son frère ?

\- Non. Son professeur particulier ! répliqua-t-il avec neutralité

\- Oh, je vois. Je commence à comprendre ! ajouta l'adulte, retrouvant son sourire. Il te paie aussi pour que tu prennes sa défense, peut-être ?

\- Non.

\- Hmf ! s'énerva de nouveau Tsuruoka. Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Sennen. Yami Sennen."

Yugi tilta à ces mots. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le nom de famille de son sensei. Cela.. lui faisait bizarre d'imaginer ce nom appartenir à Yami. Il n'empêche que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'interpellait, en effet : Il venait de prendre sa défense face à cet homme menaçant. Cet homme qui lui pourrissait l'existence à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, agissant devant des dizaines d'élèves qui restaient toujours à l'écart, ignorant le harcèlement dont ils étaient témoins. Une telle action réchauffa le cœur de Yugi.. avant de le piquer. Pourquoi tous ces adolescents passaient leur chemin lors des précédentes situations similaires ? Tout simplement parce que cet homme était capable de nuire à la scolarité de n'importe qui du fait de son rang. Yami se mettait en danger en défiant Tsuruoka du regard comme il le faisait ! Si jamais son professeur préféré était renvoyé par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait pas ! Inquiet, le cadet tira faiblement la manche de son aîné en murmurant son nom afin d'attirer son attention, lorsque se fut fait, il lui fit comprendre d'un signe négatif de la tête qu'il devait abandonner, et laisser cet affreux personnage se moquer de lui, pour son bien. Yami comprit le message d'un clignement des yeux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était d'accord.

* * *

"Eh bien.. "Sennen-kun". Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. ordonna Tsuruoka en tournant les talons. J'ai à vous parler de votre comportement inacceptable !"

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Il détectait la frustration du conseiller dans chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait, il était clair que cette personne avait une âme sombre. Qui sait à quel point elle pouvait être mauvaise lorsque sa vraie nature prenait le dessus, oubliant son rang ou la notion de bien. Yami n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si jamais sa victime dans ces moments là n'était autre que Yugi. En parlant de lui, le troisième année sentait toujours ses petits doigts tenant nerveusement sa manche de veste. Il le regarda dans les yeux, comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'il allait laisser cet homme ridiculiser son ami de cette façon ? Celui-ci lui répondit avec une mine plaintive où Yami devinait son sentiment d'impuissance et de soumission. L'aîné resta impassible, mais ses poings tout comme ses dents se serrèrent. Comprenant qu'il commençait à perdre son calme, il quitta ses camarades et suivit le détestable en pénétrant dans la petite pièce qui sentait le vieux papier et le renfermé, la porte se ferma aussitôt après, le séparant de ces yeux ronds qui le fixait avec culpabilité.

La porte close depuis maintenant quelques longues minutes, les trois adolescents patientaient assis contre le mur voisin. De droite à gauche, se trouvaient Mana, Yugi puis enfin Anzu. Le première année se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en remarquant qu'il était le seul garçon à présent, entre deux jolies filles à quelques centimètres d'écart de lui chacune. Surtout que celles-ci avaient des conversations.. ben.. de filles quoi. Elles semblaient un peu ignorer sa présence, sauf quand il s'agissait de se pencher en avant pour que l'une puisse clairement parler à l'autre.

"Mana-senpai, et qu'est ce que vous pensez de Yami-senpai ? demanda Anzu

\- Eh ?! fit Yugi, surpris par sa question brutale

\- Hm ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna Mana

\- Eh bien, vous êtes dans la même classe, vous mangez ensemble, il vous a défendu de cette Kaoruko, vous l'accompagnez dans les couloirs.. Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose ? sous-entendit-elle avec insistance tout en souriant."

Yugi se mit à fixer son aînée avec curiosité, Anzu n'avait pas tord. Après tout, les deux adolescents avaient le même âge et semblaient amicaux l'un envers l'autre. Le cadet attendit la réponse avec un grand intérêt, ce qui fut visiblement remarqué.

"Même s'il est mignon j'éprouve que de l'amitié pour lui ! dit-elle en gloussant

\- Oh, vraiment ? J'aurais parié qu'il y avait plus. s'étonna la brunette

\- Et toi ? interrogea l'aînée en rigolant pendant que Yugi, lui, se tourna d'un geste vif de la tête cette fois-ci vers son amie d'enfance comme précédemment

\- M-moi ? rougit-elle. Je.. Il est beau garçon, il faut le reconnaître..!

\- Mana-san, je pense que ça suffit les questions dans ce genre ! geignit Yugi avec un sourire gêné, ne souhaitant en savoir plus

\- Et toi Yugi ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de Yami-kun ? ricana Mana

\- M-m-moi ?! Mais- Je suis un garçon ! répondit-il, nerveux

\- Et alors ? Tu peux quand même donner ton avis en tant que tel, non ? encouragea Anzu

\- Beuuuh.. Je sais pas..! .. Il est.. très gentil. Et intelligent. Et drôle !

\- Drôle ? répéta la première année

\- Hm ! acquiesça Yugi. Moi il me fait rire des fois.

\- Moi c'est aujourd'hui qu'il m'a fait rire ! ria Mana en se remémorant la scène du soda

\- C'est vrai que ça devait être amusant à voir ! sourit le garçon

\- Je croyais que ça ne te faisais pas rire. fit remarquer Anzu

\- Si, un peu !

\- Pourtant c'est pas ce que t'as dit à Yami-kun.

\- Oh.. C'est vrai que.. je lui ai dit que ça m'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.. se souvint-il. Vous croyez que j'aurais dû rire ?

\- Ah oui ! - Absolument ! répondirent les filles en chœur

\- Zut..! Je suis vraiment stupide parfois.. désespéra le garçon

\- Bâh ! C'est pas grave ! rassura barbarement Mana en passant son bras autour de son cou avant de le serrer amicalement. Tu lui expliqueras quand il sera sorti !"

Yugi pouffa timidement à ces mots. Ceux-ci lui procurèrent malheureusement de nouveau de l'inquiétude : Yami n'était toujours pas sorti du bureau du conseiller après tout ce temps..

"J'espère qu'il n'aura pas une grosse punition.. soupira-t-il. Ça commence à être long.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. confirma Anzu

\- Hmmm.. réfléchit Mana. Hé ! J'ai une idée !"

Elle dégagea son bras du cou de son cadet et se releva. Intrigué, Yugi l'imita et l'observa se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

"Mana-san, qu'est ce que vous-... qu'est ce que tu fais- ?

\- Chuuut ! souffla-t-elle en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche. Laisse moi faire !"

Anzu se leva à son tour, dubitative tout comme Yugi. C'est alors que la troisième année posa les mains sur la poignée et..

"Mana-san ! murmura bruyamment le garçon, stressé. Vous êtes malade !

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser faire ! gronda la brune. Et ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'as fait sursauter !

\- Mais si vous vous faites prendr-

\- Hé ! le coupa-t-elle. Déjà je t'ai dit de me tutoyer. Ensuite : je vais juste jeter un p'tit coup d'œil trèèèèès discret pour voir où ça en est, je me ferais pas prendre, d'accord ?

\- Meh.. gémit-il, peu convaincu."

Sur ce, avec une grande précaution, la troisième année réussit à entrouvrir la porte sans qu'il y ait de grincement. Mana colla alors son œil contre la fente pour regarder à l'intérieur. Fière d'elle, elle sourit. Elle fit par la suite signe à Yugi de s'approcher. Il fut réticent pendant un petit moment, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il vint à son tour espionner l'entretient. Etant assez petit, il se trouvait juste en dessous de Mana, il la touchait presque même. Derrière lui, il sentit Anzu regarder à son tour, étant la plus grande des trois (car Mana était plutôt petite en réalité) elle se plaça au dessus de la troisième année. Ainsi, ils purent apercevoir Yami assis sur la chaise se trouvant devant le grand pupitre du conseiller sur lequel se trouvait les pieds de ce dernier, vautré dans son fauteuil, le dossier du jeune élève entre les mains.

* * *

"Alors. "Sennen-kun, élève modèle, comportement exemplaire, résultats excellents, .." Tout ça m'a l'air un peu trop parfait, tu ne crois pas ?"

Yami ne répondit pas, il se contenta de rester dans sa position : les jambes ainsi que les bras croisés, le regard neutre. Tsuruoka pesta, puis reprit.

"Tu sais, j'ai accès tous les jours à ce genre de dossier. sourit l'adulte, mesquinement. Si je le voulais, je pourrais modifier le tien et écrire tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête."

Là encore, l'adolescent resta muet.

"Tu crois qu'en te taisant tu vas échapper au pire ?! s'énerva-t-il, perdant patience."

Une fois de plus, aucune réponse, si ce n'est un clignement des yeux. Furieux d'être ignoré, l'homme frappa son bureau à l'aide de l'un de ces pieds, créant un bruit sourd, mais l'élève ne broncha pas mise à part un autre clignement silencieux.

"Ose m'ignorer encore une fois et je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! cracha Tsuruoka en reposant ses pieds par terre et en posant les poings sur son pupitre

\- Je parlerai quand vous vous serez calmé.

\- Je suis énervé justement parce que tu ne parle pas, petit idiot !

\- C'est faux, vous l'êtes depuis que je vous ai attrapé le bras.

\- Evidemment que ça m'a énervé ! Un élève n'a pas le droit de-"

Il se tut quand il comprit que l'adolescent allait de nouveau faire la sourde oreille si jamais il ne se calmait pas pour de bon. A contre cœur, il se racla la gorge et s'efforça de ne pas exploser de colère.

"Tu te rends quand même compte que tu es dans le bureau du conseiller ? A ta place, je ne jouerais pas les p'tits malins !

\- Je ne joue pas.

\- Et quand tu as aspergé ta camarade de soda, tu ne jouais pas ?

\- Non, mais c'était drôle.

\- Tu sais que ça mérite bien au moins trois heures de colle ça ?

\- Et elle ? Elle en a aucune pour toutes les méchancetés qu'elle fait aux gens ?! s'emporta Yami, montrant enfin un signe de vie normal

\- Voyons, Kaoruko-san est une élève très gentille !

\- Ouais. Autant que vous ! Mettez moi mes heures de colle et qu'on n'en parle plus !

\- Hmm, je ne sais pas. railla l'homme. Je pourrais faire ça.. ou je pourrais faire pire !"

Yami décida une fois encore de ne plus rien dire, sentant la méchanceté de cet homme revenir.

"Tu sais, c'est un bien joli dossier que tu as là ! C'est très rare d'avoir des commentaires aussi valorisant, aussi peu de retard, d'absence, de retenue. Ce serait dommage que quelqu'un réduise tout cela à néant, non ?

\- Hm ! ria le troisième année

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?! se vexa l'adulte

\- "Chasse le naturel, il revient au galop" !

\- J'te demande pardon ?

\- Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher d'être une ordure, pas vrai ? sourit-il

\- RÉPÈTE UN PEU ! s'enragea Tsuruoka en frappant ses mains contre le bois

\- Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, vous avez compris le message !

\- Ecoute moi bien, espèce de petit merdeux..! fulmina l'aîné. Tu peux dire adieu à ta scolarité dans ce lycée ! Je vais te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que tu te suicides ! DONNE MOI TON DOSSIER TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Je l'ai pas.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vous l'avez fait tombé quand vous avez commencé votre crise. expliqua Yami

\- Je ne CRISE PAS ! crisa-t-il

\- Si vous le dites ! répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules."

Tout en jurant un nombre incalculable de menaces, il se mit à chercher le dossier de l'élève. Quand il le trouva, effectivement par terre, il se pencha pour l'attraper puis se releva. Yami fit des yeux énormes en voyant le conseiller réapparaître derrière son bureau.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? grogna-t-il

\- Vous... vous avez perdu vos.."

Yami n'osa pas finir sa phrase, trop choqué. Quand Tsuruoka s'était baissé, il n'avait plus été capable de le voir. Cependant, quand il s'était redressé, l'adolescent remarqua avec stupeur qu'entre-temps l'homme avait perdu ses cheveux. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le sol pour y trouver, comme il le pensait, une perruque. Puis, il se retourna vers le conseiller qui arborait à présent un crâne lisse comme une boule de bowling. Tsuruoka, soudainement inquiet, suivi le regard de Yami pour constater avec effroi que sa calvitie venait d'être découverte.  
Un rire assourdissant se fit alors entendre derrière la porte.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH NON! OH NON C'EST PAS JUSTE, JE M'Y ATTENDAIS PAS!"

C'est avec encore plus de surprise que Yami reconnut le rire de Yugi, l'entendre à ce point hilare le contamina et lui causa un ricanement. Il entendit par la suite le rire, bien plus discret mais tout de même présent, de Mana ce qui l'encouragea encore plus à s'esclaffer.  
Malheureusement, le troisième année ne comprit que trop tard la signification de cela.  
Rouge de honte et de rage, Tsuruoka avait lui aussi reconnu Yugi. Déjà qu'il avait été agacé par Sennen et humilié par la chute de sa perruque, voilà qu'un petit morveux, qu'il détestait, osait se moquer de lui. L'homme attrapa fermement ses cheveux, les reposa sur sa tête et se précipita à la porte avant de l'ouvrir violemment afin de découvrir Mutou, pleurant de rire, qui ne s'était même pas aperçu de la présence menaçante derrière lui.

Si Yugi n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller aux toilettes quelques temps auparavant, il aurait déjà mouillé ses vêtements. Il avait cru littéralement mourir de rire lorsque Tsuruoka avait disparu, puis réapparu sans cheveux. Cet homme qui lui faisait si peur était devenu aujourd'hui la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait vu dans toute sa vie. Même Anzu riait à cette vision, mais le garçon avait eu du mal à s'en rendre compte tant il faisait du bruit. Il avait des larmes plein les joues et le visage aussi rouge que le crâne du conseiller était nu. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et cela même quand il remarqua enfin que la cause de son fou rire se trouvait juste dans son dos. A ce moment là, son esprit savait qu'il allait amèrement regretté ce moment, mais son corps n'était pas d'accord et engendra un nouveau spasme bruyant. Il chercha de l'aide du regard, comme Anzu ou Mana, mais la première riait toujours tandis que la dernière s'était visiblement prise la porte en pleine face et se trouvait à présent par terre, sonnée. Malgré lui, cette vision le fit rigoler de plus belle.

"Je te laisse trois secondes pour te calmer! siffla l'adulte entre ses dents serrées

\- A-AHAH-attendez ! ria le petit adolescent qui commençait à avoir peur malgré ses rires

\- Un ! compta l'autre

\- KRMBLL ! fit-il en fermant sa bouche pour tenter se calmer, ce qui fut inefficace

\- Deux ! cracha l'adulte en lui attrapa méchamment le bras

\- Ahah- Aïe ! Vous-vous me faites mal !

\- Trois !"

Soudain, Yugi sentit ses pieds quitter le sol : Tsuruoka venait de lui agripper le col et de le soulever. Le cadet sentit sa veste le serrer au niveau du cou.

"Lâchez moi ! Vous me faites mal je vous dis ! gémit-il, ne riant plus du tout

\- Ah ouais ?! Comme c'est dommage ! sourit le conseiller, furieux."

Au plus grand malheur de Yugi, c'est à ce moment précis qu'il se débattit de telle sorte que la tête de l'adulte bascula légèrement en arrière pour éviter un minuscule coup de pied, causant ainsi une nouvelle fois la chute de la perruque... Yugi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire de nouveau en voyant cela d'aussi près, qui plus est brillé à la lumière du couloir.

"AHAHAH ! VOUS VOULEZ PAS VOUS HABILLER EN ORANGE ET VOUS METTRE DES POINTS DE BOUDDHISTE POUR QU'ON VOUS APPELLE KRILLIN ?! articula-t-il sans se contrôler."

Apparemment, quelqu'un venait d'entendre sa remarque et explosa de rire ce qui ne l'aida pas à s'arrêter. Il mit du temps à reconnaître Yami, qui, à l'entendre, s'essoufflait lui aussi à force de se bidonner.

"ET LÀ ? TU RIGOLES ENCORE ?!"

Cette fois, l'arrêt du rire fut instantané, tout simplement parce que Tsuruoka était en train d'étrangler le première année. Sa respiration complètement bloquée, il luttait faiblement pour se défaire de l'emprise de l'adulte, ses pieds pédalant dans le vide dans l'espoir de toucher quelque chose susceptible de le faire lâcher et ses mains griffaient les siennes qui étaient enroulées autour de son cou ce qui l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide. Par manque d'oxygène, il fut bientôt complètement vidé de ses forces, laissant petit à petit ses membres pendre dans le vide. Sa gorge et ses poumons le brûlaient et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

"LÂCHE LE ENFOIRÉ !"

Yugi ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il respira à grands coups avant de se mettre à tousser, ayant encore la sensation des mains du conseiller lui serrant la gorge. Il releva alors la tête et vit avec frayeur que Yami étranglait à son tour Tsuruoka à l'aide de son bras droit qu'il avait passé autour de la tête de l'homme et qu'il tirait avec son bras gauche. L'adolescent se trouvant derrière sa tête, l'adulte avait du mal à le faire lâcher prise, Yugi en conclut que son professeur lui avait sauté dessus par derrière. Telle ne fut pas sa peur quand il vit son sensei abandonner sa prise, atterrir puis reculer de quelques pas avant que Tsuruoka ne se retourne et lui fonce dessus.

"Yugi ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Anzu en arrivant auprès de lui

\- Non! Yami-Sensei va-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : contre tout attente, Mana venait de faire une prise de judo - ou de karaté, Yugi n'en savait rien - assez impressionnante sur le conseiller qui se retrouva alors par terre, étourdi par le choc de sa tête contre la céramique du couloir.

* * *

 _Pour les petites précisions :_  
 _\- Bon, je voulais pas le faire mais j'ai dû donné un nom de famille à Yami. J'espère que "Sennen" vous plait, ça veut dire "Millénium" et vous savez.. Yami.. le puzzle du Millénium, toussa toussa..!_  
 _\- Tsuruoka chauve n'est pas une idée de moi, encore une fois ça vient du manga ! Lisez le, il est grave bien ! :p_  
 _\- En parlant de cette scène, quand Yugi rit à s'en arracher les cordes vocales est un peu inspiré de Luffy qui pleure de rire en entendant la voix de Pica, bah oui j'ai regardé One Piece juste avant d'écrire ce chapitre mais j'avais déjà un peu cette idée. Qu'est ce qu'il est drôle ce manga n'empêche ! (Bon désolée, c'est un peu hors-sujet)_  
 _\- Petite référence à Dragon Ball car dans le manga on apprend que Yugi l'a lu/vu, je trouve ça mignon ! ^w^_  
 _\- Si vous trouvez que ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre est un peu abusé, sachez que je ne fais que m'inspirer du manga comme toujours : Y a quand même une scène où Yugi se fait étrangler par le Puzzle du Millénium ! Ça fait mal au cœur de voir ça ! :'(_  
 _\- Bon, j'avoue, le "Mana fait du karaté" ça vient de moi, c'est inspiré de Ran dans Détective Conan mais j'ai pas fait ça sans raison ni parce que je suis une grande fan de Mana voyooons ! . Non, c'est parce que Mana est quand même une combattante ! Après tout_ ** _*spoiler*_** _la Magicienne des Ténèbres butte souvent les adversaires de Yami et dans l'Egypte Antique elle a des pouvoirs assez puissants, et comme y a pas de magie dans cette fiction j'ai mis de la force brute._


	12. Ma faute

_Tadaaaa ~ Chapitre 12 ? Le voici ! Bon, il est un peu moins long que le dernier qui était exceptionnel vu que je n'avais rien posté pendant un moment, désolée si vous vous y étiez habitué ! :c J'essaye à chaque fois de faire le plus long possible mais j'ai très vite envie de publier pour avoir vos avis !_  
 _Bon, pas vraiment de précisions à faire pour ce chapitre, mais je tiens juste à vous prévenir que le chapitre 1 est désormais disponible en anglais. Merci à Pancake-sama pour l'avoir traduit ! *w*_  
 _Sans plus tarder, voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Nah ! T'avais qu'à pas toucher Yugi-chan !" sermonna Mana, les mains sur les hanches

Tsuruoka ne put répondre ne l'ayant pas entendu : trop sonné pour cela. Sa tête avait heurté le sol avec brutalité lorsqu'il avait été mis au sol par la brunette. Yugi, mais aussi et surtout Yami furent vraiment étonnés de constater que c'était elle qui avait si habilement assommé le grand homme. Les garçons eurent, après cela, bizarrement un peu peur de Mana. Tous deux avaient pris en note dans leur tête de ne jamais énerver celle-ci, quitte à peut-être subir le même sort.

"Wow, Mana-senpai ! s'exclama Anzu qui brisa le silence. Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez du karaté !

\- Moi non plus ! Tu n'en as jamais parlé ! ajouta Yami, l'air suspicieux

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'en parle les gens ont tendance à m'éviter après, alors j'ai rien dit !" expliqua la concernée avec un sourire à la fois désolé et malicieux

Cette remarque fit rire Yugi, cependant, non remis de la strangulation, il toussa à la place ce qui alerta immédiatement son professeur.

"Yugi ! s'inquiéta-t-il en le rejoignant de façon pressé, son élève se trouvant toujours assis par terre, il s'accroupit devant lui lorsqu'il fut le plus près possible et lui demanda d'une voix préoccupée. Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?

\- Non, non ! Ça va ! assura le petit adolescent, un peu mal à l'aise de recevoir autant d'attention, surtout de la part de son aîné

\- Fais moi voir ton cou ! ordonna-t-il en s'approchant encore plus

\- Yami-Sensei ! Je vous dis que ça va !" se plaignit Yugi en reculant.

Yami ignora complètement ses protestations et lui releva de force le menton - sans brutalité, juste de l'inquiétude - et lui retira son collier en cuir tout en tirant le col de sa veste vers le bas afin d'examiner sa gorge. Intimidé, Yugi ne savait plus où se mettre, cette situation le gênait beaucoup. Il regarda dans le vide pour ne pas zyeuter le visage de son professeur qui lui causerait - il en était sûr - un rougissement nerveux pour une raison inconnue. Néanmoins, il fut à son tour inquiet de constater que l'examen de Yami dura un moment dans le silence. Il jeta alors un petit regard vers le garçon.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit-il

\- Mon dieu, Yugi ! s'étouffa Anzu, la main sur sa bouche. Tu as des marques rouges partout !

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna-t-il en commençant effectivement à sentir une pression toujours présente à cet endroit

\- Et tu prétends que ça va ? reprocha Yami, vexé que son élève ne lui dise pas la vérité

\- Hm... geignit-il en détournant de nouveau les yeux, blessé par le fait qu'il venait de contrarier son sensei

\- Quoi ?! Yugi-chan va mal ?!" paniqua Mana en se précipitant vers eux

En arrivant à son niveau, la troisième année, elle aussi inquiète, câlina le jeune garçon pour tenter de le rassurer. Ce fut efficace... Etant donné le fait qu'il était blotti contre la poitrine de l'adolescente affectueuse. Là, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, pétrifié. En voyant ça, Anzu toisa le première année, lui reprochant de profiter de la situation. Yami, lui, fut une nouvelle fois étonné, mais cette fois, dans le mauvais sens. En effet, à cette vue l'aîné sentit des piqûres dans l'estomac qui lui déplaisaient fortement. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant ailleurs pour ne plus voir ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette scène l'énervait ! C'est alors que son champ de vision retomba sur Tsuruoka qui venait de faire un geste suspect. Il le vit alors se relever, l'une de ses grosses mains sur sa tête, l'autre lui servant d'appuie pour se dresser. De nouveau en alerte, Yami se leva à son tour, se mettant bien devant Yugi et les filles de façon protectrice. Les trois autres adolescents le remarquèrent et comprirent alors la situation. Combattante et prête à en découvre encore une fois, Mana rejoignit son ami en mettant sa garde habituelle. Les deux première année, derrière eux, sentirent de nouveau la peur monter au fur et à mesure que l'homme se ressaisissait.

"Vous avez.. osé ! cracha celui-ci en se tournant vers eux, haineux

 _\- Vous avez vu ?_ chuchota Yugi. _Il a encore perdu sa perruque !_

\- KRRRRRMMBL ! firent alors les quatre adolescents

\- VOS GUEULES ! hurla le chauve, les faisant taire. Je vais tellement vous butter !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?" interrompit une voix

Tous se tournèrent alors vers le fond du couloir où venait d'apparaître un autre grand homme, celui-ci généreusement chevelu à tel point que ses cheveux bruns clairs lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules. Vêtu d'un bel uniforme familier, il se dirigea avec prestance vers eux.

"Kuromaji-sama ! s'égosilla le conseiller

\- Tonton ! s'enthousiasma Mana

\- Heiiiinn ? firent les trois autres adolescents, choqués

\- Oh ? Mana ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda ce venu. Encore une fois qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tonton, c'est terrible ! expliqua Mana.

\- Hm ? Tiens, Tsuruoka-san, il me semble que vous aviez plus de cheveux la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu..! coupa Kuromaji en observant l'autre adulte

\- PRRRRFFFF ! firent les adolescents, ayant du mal à s'empêcher de rire

\- C'est de leur faute ! fulmina Tsuruoka, furieux. Ils se sont foutus de moi, m'ont agressé, et m'ont ridiculisé !

\- C'est faux, Tonton ! protesta Mana. On a rien fait, il s'en est très bien sorti tout seul pour ça ! Et c'est lui qui a agressé Yugi-chan !

\- Comment ?! s'étonna Kuromaji

\- Tais-toi menteuse ! gronda le conseiller

\- MEUAH MENTEUSE ?!

\- Mana-san ! Calme-toi ! supplia Yugi en la retenant avec l'aide de Yami de se jeter sur l'homme

\- Kuromaji-sama, Tsuruoka-san a étranglé Yugi devant nous ! lança Anzu

\- C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ! rugit Mana. Et Yami-kun l'a étranglé à son tour pour sauver Yugi-chan !

\- Ne les écoutez pas ! Ils mentent tous pour se venger du fait que je les ai puni ! grogna l'accusé

\- Vous traitez ma nièce de menteuse ?! s'énerva-t-il

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est vrai ! Ils se défendent entre amis ! Ils ont inventé une histoire bidon pour me discréditer !

\- BIDON ?! s'indigna Mana. Et les marques sur le cou de Yugi-chan, c'est du rouge à lèvre peut-être ?!

\- C'est vous qui l'avez étranglé exprès pour me faire porter le chapeau !

\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, enfoiré ?! hissa Yami, fou de rage, cette fois ce fut lui qui dû se faire retenir par Yugi, Mana, et même Anzu

\- Regardez Kuromaji-sama ! Cet élève déborde de violence ! C'est lui qui m'a étranglé MOI ! Et il a dû s'occuper de l'autre !

\- CA SUFFIT ! ordonna l'oncle de Mana, agacé par tous ces cris. Sennen-kun ! Tsuruoka-san ! Vous venez dans mon bureau tout de suite !"

Yami fut étonné d'entendre son nom. Il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non, mais il avait confiance en cet homme, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une personne aimable et posée. Il jeta alors un regard à Yugi qui, lui, semblait inquiet pour son sensei. Avant de partir, l'aîné pris la main de son élève et le tira pour le remettre sur pied car il était encore par terre. Il eut un timide remerciement de sa part. Il examina une dernière fois la gorge toujours rouge du petit adolescent puis lui murmura.

"Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Ça m'inquiète !

\- D-d'accord..!" fit faiblement Yugi.

Il lui relâcha la main à contre-cœur puis tourna les talons afin de rejoindre Kuromaji qui discutait avec Mana tandis que Tsuruoka lui lançait un regard glacial.

* * *

"Tonton ! C'est évident que c'est lui qui ment, pas vrai ?! bougonna Mana

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas stupide. rassura discrètement son oncle de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende. D'ailleurs, tu peux me rendre un petit service ?

\- Bien sûr, Tonton !

\- Appelle la police. Dès que tu seras seule.

\- Alors là, compte sur moi !

\- Mana-san ? Vous parliez de quoi ? s'enquit Yami en arrivant

\- Oh de rien !"

* * *

En voyant son professeur partir avec les deux adultes, Yugi eut comme un pincement au cœur. Il avait vraiment peur pour son ami, après tout il avait bel et bien étrangler le conseiller pour le délivrer de ses griffes. A ce moment là, le jeune garçon avait bien cru mourir. Cette pensée lui rappela qu'il avait oublier de remercier Yami de lui avoir, sans aucun doute, sauver la vie ! Il se précipita alors vers lui malgré la distance qui les séparait à présent, mais il fut stoppé par Mana.

"Oula ! Où tu crois aller ?

\- J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose à Yami-Sensei ! geignit Yugi

\- Désolée Yugi-chan mais je pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Tu lui diras plus tard, d'accord ? sourit-elle

\- Hm... D'accord.. accepta-t-il sans grande joie. Au fait ! Je ne savais pas que le directeur était ton oncle !

\- Oh, ça ? Désolée mais je voyais pas l'utilité de te le dire !

\- Je comprends. Mais Kaa-san m'a dit que le directeur était son ami ! Ça veut peut-être dire que Kaa-san te connait !

\- Euh, rappelle moi ton nom déjà.

\- Mutou !

\- Hm, non désolée, ça ne me dit rien..!

\- Ah bon ?! ...Bon, c'est pas grave ! Mais Kaa-san m'a aussi dit que c'était le directeur qui lui avait recommandé Yami-Sensei pour me faire réviser !

\- C'est vrai ? Ça m'étonne pas ! ria Mana. Tonton aime beaucoup Yami-kun !

\- Vraiment ? se réjouit Yugi. Pourquoi ?

\- Bah, tu sais ! C'est un très bon élève ! Mais on en parlera plus tard, là j'ai une petite course à faire, alors à plus tard !

\- Ah-euh. Au revoir !"

Puis la jeune fille détala dans les couloirs. Yugi fut intrigué par ce comportement, mais il n'en tint pas vraiment rigueur. Sur ce, il suivit le conseil de Yami et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

"Attend Yugi ! Je vais t'accompagner ! fit Anzu

\- Oh, merci !" sourit-il

* * *

Sur le chemin, les deux amis discutèrent de ce qui venait de se passer devant le bureau du conseiller. La jeune fille demanda plusieurs fois si la gorge de Yugi allait bien, elle obtint toujours la même réponse : "Ça va. Mais Yami-Sensei ci..." ou bien "Yami-Sensei ça..." Anzu fut amusée de constater à quel point son ami était gentil, à s'inquiéter avant tout pour ses proches plutôt que pour lui. Une fois arrivés, l'infirmière du lycée les accueillit chaleureusement avant de demander des explications en remarquant la rougeur du cou du petit adolescent. Lorsque Yugi lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, la femme crut à une blague au début puis fut choquée d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de la pure vérité. Elle demanda alors au garçon de s'allonger dans un lit, car c'était le protocole, puis appela le domicile des Mutou dans la pièce voisine.

"C'est ridicule ! J'ai pas besoin d'être dans un lit ! râla Yugi en se redressant

\- Fais ce que l'infirmière t'a dit ! ordonna Anzu. Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était désagréable !

\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas me détendre alors que Yami-Sensei est peut-être-

\- Ohh ! Mais lâche le un peu ton Yami ! le coupa-t-elle. Il est pas en sucre, tu sais ! Je suis sûre que tout se passe bien pour lui !

\- ...Si tu le dis..

\- Mutou-kun ? appela l'infirmière en entrant dans la salle

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai appelé ta mère, elle vient te chercher.

\- Ah.. d'accord. fit-il, contrarié de partir d'ici alors que son sensei passait peut-être un mauvais moment

\- Masaki-san, je pense que vous pouvez retourner en classe maintenant, le prochain cours ne va pas tarder à commencer !

\- D'accord ! répondit-elle, elle se retourna vers son ami quand l'infirmière fut de nouveau sorti. Bon, je vais y aller, tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte ?"

Comme réponse, elle eut un grognement. Yugi rougit. Son estomac venait de crier famine.

"Bon bah ça répond à ma question ! ria-t-elle. Désolée de t'avoir empêché de manger jusque là avec mes histoires... Non en fait, désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. C'est ma faute si tu..

\- Anzu, c'est pas ta faute ! assura Yugi

\- Merci de pas m'en vouloir, Yugi ! Je cours te chercher ton bento ! Il est dans ton sac, pas vrai ?

\- Oui ! Merci !"

* * *

Quand Anzu fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut pour déguerpir telle une flèche après avoir remis le bento à Yugi, la sonnerie venant de se faire entendre. Le garçon se retrouva alors seul dans le lit de l'infirmerie et son bento posé sur ses jambes. A vrai dire, il avait beau avoir faim, il n'avait pas le cœur à manger. Il était toujours préoccupé par l'absence de Yami. Est-ce que cela se passait bien dans le bureau de Kuromaji ? Était-il dans la même pièce que Tsuruoka ? Le directeur croyait-il à la version de son sensei ? Yugi ne pouvait qu'espérer et surtout attendre. Il décida alors de, finalement, ouvrir son bento. Manger lui changerait peut-être les idées et lui ferait du bien. Il prit ses baguettes en main, piocha au hasard dans la boîte, attrapa un beignet de crevette et l'avala d'une bouchée. C'était délicieux, mais cela avait un arrière goût d'amertume dû aux derniers événements passés. Il se souvint de l'instant où il avait vraiment été ridicule et stupide : lorsqu'il avait vu Tsuruoka devenir chauve il avait explosé de rire et cela avait causé du tord à tout le monde, mais surtout à Yami qui était à présent convoqué chez le directeur. Tout cela n'était pas de la faute d'Anzu comme elle l'avait pensé, mais c'était la sienne. C'est lui qui avait chercher le conseiller en riant comme un fou. Quel abruti ! Il était la source d'ennuis de son sensei ! Il se détestait.. il se détestait tellement..!  
Soudain.  
BAM.  
Sursaut.  
La porte venait de s'ouvrir brusquement, laissant apparaître un visage bien familier.

"Yugi !

\- Yami-Sensei ?! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?!"

Il n'eut pas de réponse. A la place, le troisième année s'approcha du lit et prit place sur le tabouret où était assise Anzu plus tôt.

"Qu'est ce qu'à dit l'infirmière ?

\- Les marques vont finir par partir toute seule, tout va bien ! rassura Yugi

\- Ça te fait encore mal ?

\- Plus trop. avoua-t-il en se frottant le cou. Mais vous n'étiez pas censé être..

\- Si, je viens d'en sortir. Là c'est Tsuruoka qui y passe. expliqua l'aîné

\- Ça c'est bien passé pour vous ?

\- Oui, je pense que Kuromaji-sama me croit. Après tout j'ai sa nièce pour confirmer ma version !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il va lui arriver à ton avis ? questionna Yugi

\- Renvoi immédiat, mais s'il pouvait aller au trou ça m'arrangerait grandement ! feula-t-il. Mais bon ! Changeons de sujet, parler de ça c'est stressant, je trouve.

\- On est bien d'accords.. Mais, pourquoi vous êtes venu ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie d'aller en cours après tout ça ? Non ! Et puis je voulais voir comment tu allais surtout.

\- Eh bien je vais bien ! gloussa le cadet. Kaa-san est en route pour me raccompagner chez moi.

\- Oh. J'imagine qu'on annule la séance de ce soir, alors ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Yugi un peu trop fort. Euh.. je veux dire.. non. Vous pourrez venir si vous le voulez.

\- Peut-être même que je pourrais venir chez toi quand Mutou-san sera là au lieu de retourner en classe ? proposa son sensei en riant

\- Yami-Sensei ! C'est pas bien de sécher ! s'amusa à son tour son élève

\- Je plaisante, ne t'inquiètes pas! Enfin l'envie y est !

\- Vous passerez ce soir alors ?

\- Oui, je t'apporterai les cours que tu as raté. J'aurais qu'à les demander à .. euh.. Anzu, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Merci, c'est gentil de votre part !"

Entendre le nom de la jeune fille de la bouche de son professeur ne plut pas vraiment à Yugi. Mais il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à parler de ça maintenant alors que Yami était gentiment à son chevet. Il se contenta de l'ignorer et profita de la situation pour parler d'autre chose d'important qu'il avait oublié.

"Au fait, Yami-Sensei ! Je ne vous ai pas remercier pour m'avoir sauver tout à l'heure !

\- Uh ? "Sauver" ? T'y vas pas un peu fort ? ricana le troisième année, visiblement mal à l'aise

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je serais mort asphyxié si vous n'aviez pas intervenu à temps..!

\- Tu parles ! Je riais quand tu te faisais étrangler à cause de son crâne ! J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que je ne t'endendais plus! Je suis ridicule..! culpabilisa-t-il

\- Ce n'est pas grave, moi je ne me serais jamais arrêté de rire ! contesta Yugi. Ce qui compte c'est que vous m'avez sauvé !

\- Mais si je n'avais pas été là jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben oui, réfléchis. C'est parce que j'étais convoqué dans son bureau que tu as ris en voyant Tsuruoka.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! C'est moi qui ai éclaté de rire ! protesta Yugi

\- Non, c'est ma faute je te dis !

\- Moi je vous assure que c'est la mienne !

\- ... Bon. Disons que c'est de la faute de Tsuruoka, sinon on y arrivera jamais ! conclut finalement Yami en hochant la tête et en croisant les bras

\- Oui, vous avez raison !" acquiesça Yugi en l'imitant

Ils se mirent à rire suite à cela. Amusés par leur réaction. L'un comme l'autre se mettait toujours la faute sur le dos sans réelle raison. Sur ce point, ils étaient quasiment identiques. Quand ils furent calmés, Yugi soupira de soulagement.

"Yami-Sensei, ces temps-ci, quand je suis avec vous, je ris vraiment beaucoup !

\- Moi aussi. sourit son professeur. Et j'ajouterai que je me sens réellement bien.

\- Oh..? Ce.. c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, surpris et intimidé

\- Oui ! répondit le troisième année en souriant de plus bel ce qui causa chez son élève un petit rougissement, il détourna immédiatement le regard quand il s'en aperçut, gêné

\- En fait... moi aussi ! avoua-t-il en lâchant un léger rire nerveux avant de reprendre un beignet de son bento, son appétit revenu en même temps que Yami

\- Tiens, tu ne manges que maintenant ? remarqua-t-il enfin

\- Oui. Anzu m'avait traîné au bureau avant que je puisse commencer. Vous en voulez ? proposa Yugi en tendant les baguettes vers son ami

\- C'est vrai que ça sent très bon. Mais non merci, tu as besoin de manger. refusa-t-il en reculant sa tête

\- J'insiste Yami-Sensei ! Kaa-san en fait toujours trop pour moi, d'habitude j'en donne à Jounouchi-kun mais comme il n'est pas là..."

Yugi approcha de nouveau les baguettes vers la bouche de son sensei qui ne put s'empêcher de saliver devant le beignet. Il n'avait pas osé le dire, mais Mana avait vraiment pris une grosse part de son bento un peu plus tôt et il avait donc encore faim. La façon dont son élève lui présentait la nourriture le gêna un peu cependant. Il avait vu plusieurs fois des couples se proposer à manger de cette façon, or lui et Yugi étaient deux garçons. C'était plutôt bizarre. Néanmoins, il se dit que ce n'était rien : il s'agissait de Yugi après tout, ils étaient seuls et entre amis. Il se faisait simplement des idées.

"Bon, eh bien si tu insistes..! clama-t-il avant d'accepter le beignet, les joues roses

\- Alors ? C'est bon ? sourit le cadet, apparemment touché par son geste

\- Mh-Wow ! J'adore ! mâcha-t-il, encore la bouche pleine

\- Ça fera plaisir à Kaa-san de l'apprendre !

\- Mhm ? s'étonna Yami alors qu'il était en train de savourer la crevette, il avala avant de reprendre. Tu vas quand même pas lui dire. Si ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?" interrogea Yugi, intrigué

En fait, Yami ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Mutou-san serait contente d'apprendre que sa cuisine plaisait au troisième année ou elle serait contente d'apprendre qu'il avait accepter d'être nourri par son fils ? Le garçon se secoua la tête pour retrouver ses idées claires. Bien évidemment que c'était la première suggestion ! Qu'est ce qu'il était idiot parfois quand il était avec son ami..!

"Oh, tu parles de la cuisine ! Oui, oui, dis lui que j'adore !

\- Vous pensiez que je parlais de quoi ? s'enquit le première année, soupçonneux

\- De rien, de rien ! J'avais juste la tête ailleurs ! mentit Yami en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

\- Vous en voulez encore ? proposa Yugi

\- Seulement si tu veux bien, je veux pas faire mon pique-assiette..! dit-il, mal à l'aise de prendre sa nourriture

\- Ça ne me dérange pas ! sourit le cadet en s'emparant une nouvelle fois d'une portion entre ses baguettes qu'il tendit vers son professeur. Allez-y !"

De nouveau le visage rose, Yami accepta timidement - ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas - le cadeau de son petit élève. Comme lors de la première fois, il prit soin de ne pas toucher les baguettes avec sa bouche, ce serait encore plus gênant, et s'empara du beignet avec ses dents puis se recula vivement de Yugi pour savourer sans nervosité. Celui-ci gloussa encore en observant sa réaction avant de se remettre à manger. Cette fois, la cuisine de sa mère avait bien meilleur goût que lorsqu'il était seul et contrarié.


	13. Rude journée

_Owh yeah ! Le chapitre 13 qui sort juste avant la fin de mes vacances ! Vous avez du bol ! ;w; Malheureusement avant de commencer j'ai à vous parler d'un truc assez gros et qui va sûrement être assez long, mais s'il vous plait lisez le quand même ça peut vous intéresser et j'ai besoin de vos avis surtout ! J'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous postez votre avis avant de lire le chapitre sinon vous allez oublier FAITES PAS GENRE, VOUS ALLEZ VRAIMENT OUBLIER, JE SAIS DE QUOI JE PARLE ! ALORS ATTENTION ! D:_

 _Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : j'ai un projet d'autre fanfiction. Oui c'est sur YuGiOh. Oui c'est sur le Puzzleshipping, enfin c'est plus compliqué que ça mais bref. Le plus important c'est que je sais vraiment pas si je devrais la publier, déjà parce qu'elle est pas encore écrite, j'vais pas vous mentir xD Mais surtout parce que ce sera vraiment mais VRAIMENT pervers ! Alors je vous connais, je sais que y en a, ils ont lu ça et ils se disent déjà OHPUTAIN NON PITIE! et d'autres qui se disent OH OUI! *w* Et ce que je voudrais savoir c'est combien il y a de "OH OUI! *w*" pour savoir si ça vaut la peine que j'écrive l'histoire, après tout je fais ça pour vous moi hein, moi j'ai tout dans ma tête mais j'aimerais partager. D'ailleurs en parlant de partages, y en aura tellement que je me demande si je vais pas appeler la fiction "Kinder Bueno" WOH TU TE CALMES C'EST UNE BLAGUE! ... Bref, je vais y aller cash : ce serait une fiction sur le harem de garçons de Atem ! Et comme je ne suis fan que du Puzzleshipping.. bah.. vous allez rire mais le harem ne sera composé que de Yugi et de Yami._

 _Bon laissez moi mieux vous expliquer parce que dis comme ça c'est le dawa ! Je sais pas si vous savez mais YuGiOh a eu droit à 2 animés, il y a celui que tout le monde connait avec les jeux de cartes qui s'appelle Duel Monster. Et l'autre qui est beaucoup moins connu mais qui est tout aussi génial et qui a été développé par un autre studio, on l'appelle la saison zéro (car elle se passe avant Duel Monster). Ce qu'on remarque avec ces deux animés c'est que même si on retrouve les mêmes personnages, on ne retrouve pas forcément le même caractère, la même voix ni même le même design (à quelques cheveux près quoi, et aussi quelques centimètres importants). Donc si on prend ces animés, on a 2 Yugi et 2 Yami qui n'ont pas la même personnalité, ni la même voix, ni la même taille, même coiffure, etc.._

 _Et donc, cette idée m'est venu en voyant un fanart regroupant ces quatre personnages avec un commentaire en dessous disant "Je me demande si Atem avait un harem de garçons" Et là je vous dis pas le nombre d'idées que j'ai eu ! Bon je vois qu'il commence à y avoir un gros pavé, j'essaye d'abréger du mieux que je peux mais-_

 _Donc en gros, j'aimerais faire une fiction où Atem se crée un harem, il y aura donc Yugi de Duel Monster, puis Yugi de la saison zéro (qu'on va appeler Heba pour pas qu'il ait le même nom, ce qui veut dire "jeu" en égyptien) et enfin Yami de la saison zéro. Ce sera un petit harem de quatre, mais y a pas mal de choses à dire ! Evidemment la fiction sera en rating M car elle comportera de nombreuses scènes de sexe, MAIS PAS QUE, ne croyez pas que c'est juste pour ça que je l'écris, j'ai aussi et surtout une bonne idée d'histoire d'après moi. Mais tout dépend de vous, si vous êtes beaucoup à la vouloir, je la ferais UNE FOIS que j'aurais terminé Cours Particuliers, désolée pour les impatients pervers :c Si par contre tout le monde s'en fout, tant pis, je la garderai pour moi !_

 _Sur ce merci de votre attention, pardon pour ce pavé dix fois trop long, voilà le chapitre 13 avec une petite précision : J'ai dû donné un prénom à la mère de Yugi car elle n'en a pas dans le manga, j'ai pas pris au hasard : j'ai choisi le prénom de la femme qui la double dans l'animé japonais, comme ça je me suis pas trop creusé la tête et ça sort pas de nulle part ! x)_  
 _Sur ce bonne lecture SI VOUS AVEZ DÉJÀ DONNER VOTRE AVIS SUR LE PROJET DE FICTION bande de petits galopins !_

* * *

Une fois le bento entièrement terminé, l'horloge de l'infirmerie indiquait une heure vingt. Yugi s'inquiéta pour son ami en voyant cela.

"Vous devriez aller en cours maintenant, vous êtes déjà assez en retard !

\- J'y retournerai quand Mutou-san sera arrivé pour te ramener chez toi ! répliqua Yami. Avec Tsuruoka toujours dans les parages je me méfie !

\- D'ailleurs, vous pensez qu'il est toujours dans le bureau de Kuromaji-sama ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que-"

Le troisième année se tut brusquement ce qui intrigua fortement le cadet. Il le vit alors se lever de son tabouret, contourner le lit de son élève, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. C'est à ce moment là que Yugi remarqua une chose étrange.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ces lumières ?" demanda-t-il

Yami jeta alors un œil à travers la vitre. Ils se trouvaient au premier étage, il avait donc une bonne vue sur l'ensemble de la cour du lycée. Il eut un mouvement de surprise quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

"Yugi, viens voir ! lança-t-il. Il y a des voitures de police !

\- Quoi ?!"

Le première année tira vivement sa couverture et se précipita à la fenêtre, rejoignant son professeur, puis regarda à son tour. Il crut halluciner en voyant effectivement trois véhicules noirs et blancs, les phares de leur toit émettant tantôt du bleu, tantôt du rouge. Les portières des voitures s'ouvrirent alors et des hommes s'en extirpèrent. De loin, Yugi n'arrivait pas bien à les discerner, mais il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de policiers. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Le petit adolescent échangea un regard interrogateur avec son sensei.

"Vous croyez qu'ils sont là pour Tsuruoka-san ? s'enquit Yugi

\- Je l'espère.. Enfin, je veux dire sûrement ! Après tout il t'a étranglé ! répondit l'aîné

\- Ils vont l'arrêter alors ?

\- Je pense. fit Yami, songeur. Dis, tu as déjà vu une arrestation en direct ?

\- Non, jamais. avoua le plus jeune

\- Viens, on va aller voir ça !

\- Hein ?! Ahh- !"

Yugi n'eut pas le temps de contester que son professeur lui empoigna le bras et le tira, l'amenant ainsi dans les couloirs, l'infirmière s'étant absentée. Le cadet avait beau avoir confiance en son ami, il avait peur de l'endroit où il le traînait.

"A-attendez Yami-Sensei ! V-vous m'emmenez où ? balbutia-t-il

\- On va voir cet enfoiré se faire coffrer, tiens ! assura Yami avec un sourire mesquin

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir ! paniqua Yugi

\- T'inquiète pas ! La police est justement là pour l'arrêter. réconforta son professeur

\- Et s'il nous voit ? questionna timidement le première année

\- On pourra témoigner pour se qu'il a-

\- Non, je veux dire.. S'il nous voit avant que la police ne le..!

\- N'aie pas peur. Dans le pire des cas je suis là, pas vrai ?" sourit son sensei

 _"Mais justement.."_ pensa Yugi, inquiet pour _lui_

Il se laissa cependant emmener par Yami. Le voir si confiant avait quelque chose de rassurant et de contagieux. Les deux garçons se rendirent alors au bureau du directeur, supposant que le conseiller y était encore. Ils furent plutôt étonnés de ne voir personne devant la porte close du bureau.

"On a dû arriver avant eux." conclut Yami en remarqua la nervosité de son élève

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans leur dos. Le duo se rua vers un autre couloir avant de se cacher et d'espionner la scène. Stressé, Yugi se blotti inconsciemment contre son aîné ce qui ne manqua pas à ce dernier qui eut un petit frisson incompréhensible à ses yeux. Les policiers, ils étaient trois, le quatrième étant resté dans la cour, furent bientôt visibles. L'un d'eux, sûrement un inspecteur au vu de son uniforme, frappa à la porte du bureau. Quelques secondes silencieuses plus tard, le directeur vint ouvrir. Les hommes se présentèrent en montrant leur insignes de police, ce qui engendra dans le bureau un hurlement. Yami ria narquoisement en reconnaissant Tsuruoka, tandis que Yugi sursauta.

"Espèce de vendu ! Vous avez appelé les flics ! .. Mais QUAND ?!

\- Qui sait ? sourit le directeur, serein

\- SALAUD !"

Les deux adolescents entendirent un sacré remue-ménage dans le bureau. Ils comprirent très vite que le conseiller s'était jeté sur le directeur, les policiers se précipitèrent rapidement à l'intérieur pour l'immobiliser. Le boucan apeura Yugi, tétanisé à l'idée que Tsuruoka réussisse à sortir indemne de la pièce et ne s'enfuit, ou pire encore, ne les croise, lui et son sensei. Fort heureusement, le bruit ne dura pas longtemps et on entendit tout de suite après très clairement la phrase fétiche des policiers lors de leurs arrestations quand ils passaient les menottes.

Yami donna des petits coups de coudes à Yugi pour lui montrer son excitation à cela, le cadet répondit avec un petit sourire, ils furent néanmoins un peu déçus de ne rien voir, le spectacle se passant à l'intérieur du bureau qui n'était pas dans leur champ de vision. En revanche, les hommes ne mirent que peu de temps avant de sortir de la pièce, réapparaissant aux yeux des adolescents qui regardèrent avec fascination la soudaine soumission du conseiller aux mains attachées par des bracelets de métal. Les policiers se dirigèrent ensuite, avec Tsuruoka, vers la sortie du lycée, se faisant accompagnés par Kuromaji. Yami entraîna Yugi vers le couloir voisin pour continuer à observer la marche des cinq hommes. Concentrés sur eux, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'une présence s'approchait derrière eux.

"Bouh !

\- AAAHH ! paniqua Yugi ce qui surprit son sensei

\- AHAHAH ! ria Mana. T'aurais dû voir ta tê-

\- Chuuuut !" soufflèrent les deux garçons, vexés et stressés à l'idée qu'on ne les reconnaisse

La jeune fille se tut alors, curieuse comme à son habitude. Elle imita ensuite ses deux amis et observa les policiers qui arrêtaient le conseiller. Visiblement elle ne paraissait pas très étonnée, ce qui intrigua un peu Yami mais il n'y prêta pas attention bien longtemps. Les cris avaient attiré, non pas Tsuruoka au bonheur de Yugi, mais Kuromaji qui se tenait à présent face à eux.

"Tonton ! salua Mana

\- Oh, vous êtes là ! J'allais vous chercher justement !" dit-il d'un ton chaleureux

Interrogatifs, les garçons s'échangèrent de nouveau un regard.

* * *

Le cours avait commencé depuis une demi heure, et pourtant Yami, ni Mana d'ailleurs, n'étaient revenus. Bakura trouvait cela bizarre : un entretien chez Tsuruoka ne durait jamais aussi longtemps. Pourquoi mettaient-ils autant de temps ? L'albinos était pressé de revoir son ennemi pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec Kaoruko, il n'arrivait pas à croire les paroles des autres élèves. Même Malik n'était pas convaincu totalement. Surtout après avoir entendu la version exagérée de la rousse concernée qui qualifiait ça d'une agression honteuse. Une merveilleuse comédienne au passage..  
Sans Yami à embêter, Bakura s'ennuyait. Si seulement il pouvait se passer quelque chose d'intéressant..!

"Touto-sensei ! s'exclama un élève subitement. Il y a la police devant le lycée !

\- Pardon ? fit le professeur, un peu vieux et long à la détente

\- Wah c'est vrai !" s'étonna une adolescente

Suite à cela, tous les élèves se ruèrent aux fenêtres, curieux. Bakura fit de même en rejoignant Malik et aperçut avec surprise que c'était bien vrai. Il lâcha un "wow" synchrone avec son ami basané à la vue de cet événement inhabituel. A côté d'eux, une fille s'alarma.

"Kaoruko-sama, vous croyez qu'ils sont là pour Sennen-kun ?"

Bakura allait pester la bêtise de cette idiote, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car la rousse répondit avant lui.

"J'ai peut-être tendance à avoir des réactions extrêmes, mais j'ai quand même mes limites pauvre imbécile !" cracha-t-elle, de peur qu'une telle rumeur nuise à sa réputation

\- Bien dit, pour une fois..! souffla Malik

\- Hé. C'est pas Tsuruoka-san là-bas ?" demanda quelqu'un

Tous les regards se concentrèrent sur les silhouettes que l'on discernait grossièrement. Plusieurs reconnurent effectivement le conseiller d'orientation escorté de policiers avec stupeur. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Bakura se le demandait, mais il n'était pas mécontent de voir cet homme embarqué. Il avait plusieurs fois vu ce type harceler méchamment des jeunots en leur rétorquant qu'il pouvait à tout moment modifier leur dossier scolaire. A cause de cela, l'adolescent n'avait jamais osé s'y frotter. C'était une bonne chose de faite que ce grossier personnage soit arrêté. Mais pourquoi ? Qui l'avait dénoncé ? Pour quel motif ? Quel contexte ? Toutes ces questions firent chauffer la cervelle de l'albinos. Et encore. Ce n'était rien comparé à l'instant où celui-ci reconnut au loin Yami, Mana et l'autre petit idiot de première année agglutiné au bras de son aîné.

* * *

"AAAAAH ! MAIS C'EST YUGI !

\- Katsuya-kun, veuillez la fermer quand je parle ! gronda l'enseignante

\- Mais Chouno-sensei, y a Tsuruoka-san qui se fait arrêter par les flics ! répliqua-t-il

\- Ah bon ?"

Son ton représentait tout l'intérêt qu'avait la femme pour cette histoire : c'est à dire zéro. Alertant tout de même le reste de la classe, les première se levèrent et se mirent à observer la cour depuis les fenêtres. Anzu, Honda et Jounouchi avaient beaucoup de mal à croire que c'était bien leur ami en bas, auprès de ces policiers qui semblaient lui poser des questions. Le blondinet et le brun se tournèrent alors vers l'adolescente.

"Tu veux bien nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant ? firent-ils, vexés à l'idée d'être mis à l'écart

\- Ce soir.. je vous promets ! acquiesça Anzu

\- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! soupira Chouno en observant à son tour. Bon allez, ça suffit ! Tout le monde s'assoit ou c'est contrôle surprise !

\- Oh nooon ! râlèrent les élèves

\- ASSIS AU LIEU DE GEINDRE !"

* * *

Arrivant en trombe, à toute blinde dans sa petite voiture de location. Mutou-san, une fois arrivée dans la cour du lycée de son fils, freina brusquement en voyant les voitures de police devant elle, manquant de les percuter de justesse. Les pneus crisèrent contre le sol, créant un sacré nuage de poussière. Mais pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour ce genre de choses, défonçant presque la portière de la voiture tant elle était pressée, la femme se rua à l'extérieur - avec facilité, n'ayant pas pris la peine de mettre sa ceinture dans la précipitation - puis chercha autour d'elle.

"Où est mon bébé ?! hurla-t-elle, paniquée

\- Voilà. _Ça_ , c'est ma mère. admit Yugi avec un peu de honte

\- Wow, je l'imaginais pas comme ça. avoua Mana, dubitative

\- Elle est pas aussi.. _speed_ d'habitude. fit remarquer Yami, lui aussi très étonné

\- Mutou-san, on est en train de poser quelques questions à votre fils. expliqua un officier. Calmez-v-

\- YUGI ! cria la mère en bousculant sauvagement le pauvre homme avant de se précipiter vers son enfant qu'elle câlina brutalement

\- Kaa-san.. peux plus.. respirer..! murmura Yugi

\- Çavailtapasfaittropmalmontremoitoncouohmondieucesthorriblemonpauvrebébémaispourquoifaireçaàmonamouroùestcesalaudquejeletrucide !

\- Tu comprends quelque chose toi ? questionna Mana

\- Non. reconnut Yami

\- Kaa-san, c'est bon, je vais bien ! assura Yugi, nerveux à l'idée que son professeur les regardait. Calme-toi s'il te plait !

\- Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai rien compris à ce qu'à dit l'infirmière ! répondit sa mère en lui prenant les joues entre ses mains comme s'il était encore un petit garçon

\- C'est.. c'est le conseiller d'orientation qui.. m'a étranglé parce que je l'avais provoqué. raconta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri..! geignit Mutou-san ce qui causa un rougissement à son fils, gêné d'être chouchouter à ce point devant ses amis qui l'observaient avec un sourire

\- C'est trop mignon ! murmura Mana à l'oreille de Yami qui gloussa, intimidant encore plus le première année

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'il te lâche ? s'enquit sa mère, soucieuse

\- Je n'ai rien fait. avoua-t-il un peu à contre-cœur. C'est Yami-Sensei qui m'a sauvé !

\- Quoi ?"

Yami arrêta immédiatement de ricaner quand il entendit ça. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Yugi ! Il avait été lamentable comme sauveur ! Pourquoi disait-il ça, qui plus est à sa mère ? S'il fallait féliciter quelqu'un c'était bien Mana qui avait assommé l'homme quand il se ruait vers lui. Cependant, il ne put contredire Yugi de par le fait que sa mère se tenait déjà devant lui avec des yeux emplis de gratitude. Là, il en voulait à Yugi de lui infliger ça..!

"Yami-kun, si tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait !

\- Hm-mais non- y a pas que- je-

\- Merci infiniment ! le coupa-t-elle en le saluant gracieusement

\- Euh-c'est rien. J'veux dire- c'était un plaisir- enfin euh. bégaya-t-il.

" _Merde qu'est ce que je dis ?"_

\- Mana-san aussi m'a sauvé ! C'est elle qui a fait tomber Tsuruoka-san ! ajouta Yugi

\- Merci à vous aussi alors ! s'écria Mutou-san en se courbant aussi devant l'adolescente

\- Héhé, de rien ! Toujours là pour Yugi-chan !" s'exclama cette dernière

Yami sourit en voyant son amie à l'aise contrairement à lui. Il le fit d'autant plus quand il croisa le regard de Yugi amusé par la situation, avec néanmoins une petite teinte rose sur son visage. Sa joie fut malheureusement gâchée lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui : Tsuruoka entrait enfin dans l'une des voitures de police, forcé par un officier. Une expression haineuse et mauvaise était clairement présente sur le visage du conseiller malgré la vitre teintée du véhicule. Il examinait avec colère le groupe d'adolescents responsable de son arrestation, il s'attarda sur le troisième année quand il remarqua que lui aussi le surveillait. Leur bataille de regard ne dura que quelques secondes, mais bon nombres de menaces et de rancunes y étaient échangées. La voiture de police démarra, elle était sur le point de partir, mais aucun des deux ne bronchaient. Jusqu'à ce que...

"Allez ! Va pourrir en taule connard ! Fais attention à ta savonnette dans les douches!" héla Mana avant de lui tirer la langue de façon immature avec accessoirement un majeur levé

Si l'adulte voulut répondre, c'était trop tard : la voiture était déjà en route, l'éloignant des lycéens. Yami n'avait pu voir seulement sa tête devenir entièrement rouge dû à sa colère avant qu'il ne soit plus visible. Mana, elle, ria. Elle fut la seule, les Mutou étaient choqués, de même pour les policiers encore présents. L'un d'eux s'approcha, d'ailleurs, du groupe.

"Il va falloir qu'on vous emmène au poste. expliqua-t-il. On a encore des questions à vous poser et il faut qu'on examine ces blessures. (il montra Yugi du doigt)

\- Oh. Je ne vous cache pas que je voulais ramener mon fils à la maison. Je pense qu'il a eu une rude journée !

\- Je suis désolé mais il le faut. Les marques au cou ne vont pas rester longtemps et il faut qu'on voit encore quelques petites choses.

\- Je comprends. accepta Yugi, tout de même inquiet

\- Tant qu'on vous tient, vous venez aussi vous deux ! dit l'officier en désignant Yami et Mana. Vous avez participer donc c'est normal !

\- Wah cool ! sourit Mana

\- Vous savez, on a cours en ce moment même. prévint Yami. Alors...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je dirai ce qu'il s'est passé à vos professeurs ! rassura le directeur en arrivant

\- Oh ! Mahad ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! se réjouit Mutou-san

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. s'excusa-t-il

\- C'est pas de ta faute Tonton ! interrompit Mana. C'est ce taré le fautif !

\- Oui, oui, Mana ! D'ailleurs, Masami, je te présente ma nièce !

\- Oh ! C'est ta nièce ?!

\- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre petite discussion mais on vous attend. fit remarquer le policier

\- Ah ! Désolés !

\- Est-ce qu'on va devoir monter dans les voitures de police ? interrogea timidement Yugi

\- Si vous avez un accompagnateur ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Je m'en occupe ! s'exclama sa mère. Allez les enfants, tous dans la voiture !

\- Kaa-san, je crois que tu en fais un peu trop-

\- Wiiiiiiiii ! Tous à la Mutou-mobile ! s'écria Mana

\- Au secours... murmurèrent Yami et Yugi, une main sur leur visage en signe de désespoir

\- Si elle n'est pas sage, je t'autorise à la gifler. prévint le directeur

\- J'espère ne pas en arriver là ! gloussa son amie

\- Bah alors vous venez ? Vous en mettez du temps ! râla Mana déjà assise dans la voiture

\- HEY ! QUI T'AS PERMIS D'ENTRER ?!"

* * *

Reprenant leur sérieux, car il le fallait : ils allaient tout de même au commissariat, Mutou-san pris place devant le volant. Yugi à sa gauche, et Yami et Mana installés derrière. Le troisième année avait un certain embarra dans la voiture de son élève, à vrai dire il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entrer dans une voiture. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans ce type de véhicule, c'était quand il était encore enfant. Être dedans lui rappela alors des souvenirs, et une envie de chahuter le pris, comme lorsqu'il était encore à l'école primaire, d'autant que Yugi se trouvait juste devant lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de le taquiner par derrière..! Malheureusement ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, et le fait que sa mère soit juste à côté était gênant.

"Yami-Sensei, votre ceinture ! alerta Yugi

\- Ah oui, pardon !"

Il clippa celle-ci un peu trop sérieusement ce qui fit rire son élève. Bravo ! A force de faire l'idiot, voilà qu'il rougissait de honte ! D'autant plus que Mana en rajoutait une couche en ricanant à son tour. Le trajet allait être long...

* * *

Quatre heures. Quatre. Longues. Ennuyantes. Interminables. Heures. Ce fut la durée de leur séjour au poste de police. Le groupe avait été séparé très vite en arrivant dans l'établissement : seul Yugi était resté avec sa mère, Yami et Mana, eux, avaient été amenés dans une pièce vide chacun. Ils n'avaient eu personne à qui parler pendant plus d'une demi heure. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils devaient attendre ! Idem pour les Mutou qui eux étaient restés seuls presque une heure, à attendre ! Quand les policiers étaient finalement arrivés dans les pièces vides, les adolescents durent répéter plusieurs fois l'histoire. Les officiers s'attardant à chaque fois sur des détails inutiles, posant des questions stupides, écrivant sur leurs paperasses faisant de nouveau attendre les lycéens. Yugi avait tellement raconté l'histoire qu'il s'était embrouillé plusieurs fois, étant alors souvent obligé de tout recommencer à zéro. Yami avait même reçu des accusations indiscrètes de la part d'une femme qui devait, selon lui, avoir le Q.I d'une huître. D'après elle, il s'agissait d'un coup monté contre un pauvre homme ayant la quarantaine. Mais bien sûr ! Quant à Mana, elle eut failli avoir droit à un test psychologique, on ne sait pourquoi.

Quand l'interrogatoire fut enfin terminé, c'est à ce moment là que Yugi s'était rendu compte que sa mère s'était endormie depuis un certain temps, ce fut pour de nouveau attendre. Attendre qu'un homme vienne prélever des bouts de peaux sous les ongles du première année, ayant griffé Tsuruoka selon ses dires. Puis de nouveau attendre qu'une photographe prenne des photos des marques rouges sur son cou, là encore il fallut attendre qu'elle trouve la bonne luminosité, la bonne position, etc..! Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils n'attendaient même pas ensemble. Mana n'avait même pas de montre, et il ne fallait pas compter sur l'horloge du commissariat : elle était cassée. Donc, après avoir attendu pour attendre afin d'attendre encore un peu, le groupe put enfin sortir du bâtiment. Ai-je oublié de dire qu'ils avaient attendu avant ?

Bref, une fois sortis, ils eurent le bonheur de constater qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Horaires d'hiver ! Assommés par cette attente, car il n'y a rien de plus fatiguant que de ne rien pouvoir faire, les trois adolescents et Mutou-san furent bien silencieux dans la voiture. Si bien qu'à un feu rouge, l'adulte s'endormit sur le volant, elle fut réveillée par les lycéens stressés par les coups de klaxon derrière eux. Ceci eut le mérite de vivifier la femme qui ne se rendormit plus. Après avoir déposé Mana chez son oncle, la montre de Yami indiquait six heure vingt-cinq, il était tôt mais tous étaient épuisés par les quatre horribles heures qu'ils venaient de passer. Quand ils furent arrivés chez les Mutou, il était quarante.

Tel des zombis, les garçons sortirent mollement de la voiture, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Honnêtement, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de travailler après l'enfer qu'ils avaient traversé aujourd'hui, mais par peur de blesser l'autre, ils se turent tous les deux. En voyant les trois jeunes rentrer épuisés, Sugoroku commença à poser des questions qui ressemblaient effroyablement à celles qu'avaient posés les policiers, le pauvre eut des grognements comme réponse, il ne sut pourquoi. Les escaliers grimpés, le couloir franchis, la porte ouverte, Yugi se vautra sur son lit en tombant comme une brique. Remarquant la motivation très énergétique de son élève, Yami préféra fermer la porte avant que sa mère ne le voit, puis, mort de fatigue, il s'assit finalement par terre, le dos collé contre la dite porte. Soupire général puis silence collectif. Ce fut l'aîné qui brisa doucement le blanc.

"Envie de travailler ?

\- Pas du tout, et vous ?

\- Pas du tout non plus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Yugi en se redressant

\- Je sais pas. avoua Yami en baillant

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû dire à Kaa-san de vous ramener chez vous !

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Vous avez pris la peine de venir, autant qu'on travaille ! insista le cadet

\- Vu notre état je sais pas ce que ça va donner ! ria son professeur

\- On peut au moins essayer. sourit Yugi. Qui sait après tout ?

\- D'accord."

Yami se releva alors, non sans mal, suivi de son élève. Ils prirent place devant le bureau et se mirent à réviser... Du moins, ils essayaient. Franchement, ce n'était pas terrible : Yugi faisait des fautes énormes et son sensei ne les remarquait même pas. Tous deux somnolaient. Après quelques longues minutes, ce fut Yami le premier à s'endormir, et cela ne parut pas inaperçu car sa tête était tombée sur l'épaule de son élève. Celui-ci avait mis du temps à comprendre que son professeur s'était assoupi, il avait eu au début peur que le troisième année n'agisse de façon bizarre. Mais en entendant sa respiration lente, il s'était aperçu que son ami avait les yeux clos. Il fut amusé par la position de celui-ci : même dans son sommeil, Yami croisait les bras. Amusant.. mais surtout embarrassant ! Voilà que maintenant il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, encore marqué de rouge, le faisant frémir. Ne sachant comment réagir, Yugi se hâta de le réveiller, un peu paniqué.

Lorsque se fut fait et que le sensei se rendit compte de sa proximité avec son cadet, il recula brusquement en s'excusant mille fois, affreusement intimidé. Cette réaction fit un peu culpabiliser Yugi qui regrettait de s'être emporté et de l'avoir réveiller plutôt violemment en le secouant. Après cela, chacun trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit, le silence retomba. Trouvant cela horriblement pesant, l'aîné se leva puis demanda nerveusement au petit adolescent :

"Tu peux me dire où sont les toilettes, s'il te plait ?

\- C'est juste à côté, à droite. indiqua Yugi

\- Merci.

\- De rien."

Cette discussion avait été encore plus gênante finalement. Yami suivit les instructions de son ami et s'absenta quelques minutes. En attendant son retour, Yugi décida de revoir ce qu'il avait écrit, autrement dit pas grand chose.  
Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, s'essuyant encore les mains avec son mouchoir, Yami retourna dans la chambre de son élève pour reprendre le travaille. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer la porte en partant, c'est pourquoi avant même de rentrer il vit que cette fois c'était Yugi qui s'était endormi, affalé sur son bureau, son stylo encore dans la main. Cette vue arracha un sourire amusé au troisième année qui s'approcha silencieusement, il prit délicatement la seule feuille sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé aujourd'hui pour constater qu'ils n'avaient écrit que des bêtises, pratiquement. Hors de question que Yugi prenne ce morceau de chiffon pour une révision, il réduit alors ceci en vulgaire boule de papier et la jeta à la poubelle. Ils avaient travaillé pour rien. Qu'est ce qu'ils espéraient de toute façon ? Tous deux étaient épuisés.

Yami se résigna à en rester là, mais il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Avec précaution, il se pencha vers le cadet, approcha sa main et s'empara de son stylo qu'il déposa sur le bureau. Même comme cela il ne pouvait pas partir ! Il regarda alors dans le couloir, pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, puis avec toute la délicatesse du monde il passa son bras droit sous les jambes de Yugi et son bras gauche dans son dos avant de le soulever avec la plus grande des douceurs.

Malgré lui, il resta immobile un instant à dévorer du regard le visage endormi de son élève, savourant ce moment où il le tenait enfin dans les bras, c'était bizarre mais très agréable. Par contre, il priant hardiment pour qu'il ne se réveille pas pile à cet instant. Si une telle chose se produisait, jamais plus il n'adresserait la parole à son ami, trop gêné. Il quitterait peut-être même la ville, voire le pays ! Mais heureusement, ses yeux restèrent fermés. La couverture de son lit tirée, car il l'avait fait juste avant de le porter, il déposa tendrement Yugi sur son matelas confortable, prenant bien soin que sa tête ne soit sur son oreiller, et enfin le recouvra de la couette. Il aurait bien aimé le mettre au lit dans son pyjama, mais cela aurait été bien trop risqué : il se serait réveillé à tous les coups. Qui plus est, il aurait dû le déshabiller d'abord, et ça il n'en était pas question !

Rien que l'idée le fit rougir à tel point que son visage fumait presque. Il chassait vite cette pensée de sa tête et se calma. Il tenait à profiter de ce moment : la berceuse des petits ronflements de Yugi était vraiment très belle. Il s'assit sur le lit juste à ses côtés afin de mieux savourer la musique, cependant il avait surtout envie de s'allonger, de se coller à son élève et de se laisser tomber dans un sommeil profond et heureux. Mais il se contenta d'être assis. Ce n'était pas suffisant alors il approcha timidement sa main, ne sachant si ce qu'il était sur le point de faire était bien ou pas ce qui le fait hésiter un moment, et toucha du bout des doigts l'une des joues rondes et dodues de son cadet si mignon quand il dormait. Toucher ne suffit bientôt plus alors il se mit à caresser cette même joue aussi douce que la chaleur qui commençait à envahir son ventre. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela d'ailleurs ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait qu'il en voulait toujours plus. Plus de quoi ? Ça aussi il l'ignorait. Plus de Yugi peut-être ?

Cette pensée le fit se stopper net. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?! Il ne savait pas vraiment mais il venait de se rappeler que c'était bien trop bizarre pour être bien. Quand il le comprit, il se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, en refermant quand même la porte tout doucement, ce serait dommage de le réveiller après tout cela. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, salua le grand-père et la mère de son élève, leur expliquant que celui-ci s'était assoupi et qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le réveiller, leur assurant qu'il ne leur ferait pas payer cette séance là, puis quitta enfin le domicile des Mutou. Il se mit en route pour l'arrêt de bus le plus proche en mettant sa main sur son front, encore troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire à Yugi alors qu'il était inconscient. Stressé par cela, il redoubla de vitesse, souhaitant s'éloigner le plus vite possible de son élève. Qu'avait-il fait à ce pauvre adolescent ?

 _ **Veuillez lire le message que j'ai laissé dans les reviews.**_


	14. Routine brisée

_Alléluia ! J'ai retrouvé mon ordinateur ! \o/ Pour fêter ça : chapitre 14 ! J'ai pas de précisions à faire sur ce chapitre mais je pense sortir un One-Shot prochainement qui va être.. hmm disons.. un essai pour voir si j'arrive à faire des lemons corrects. °w° Si je peux me permettre, ça va être poilant ! Uhuh ~_

 _Bon, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce matin là, Yugi se réveilla en douceur. Il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux encore embués par le sommeil puis se ravisa en les refermant, souhaitant encore somnoler un petit peu. Il se blottit contre son oreiller et arrangea sa couverture avec un petit râlement paresseux. La chaleur de son lit était si agréable, il ne voulait pas en sortir.  
Puis. Il se redressa en sursaut, faisant voler sa couette, et regarda son réveil qui n'avait pas sonné comme à son habitude. Avec surprise, il constata qu'il s'était réveillé en avance avant que sa sonnerie ne s'active. L'esprit de Yugi était un peu perturbé, il ne se souvenait pas quand ni comment il s'était couché. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'hier soir concernait Yami partant aux toilettes. Que c'était-il passé ensuite ? Il n'en savait rien, et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Il décida alors de se lever et remarqua avec étonnement qu'il portait encore ses vêtements scolaires. Là, c'était clairement bizarre ! Il se mettait toujours en pyjama avant d'aller dormir. Troublé, il quitta sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa mère et son grand-père dans la cuisine. Les deux adultes prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner quand il arriva.

"Bonjour. salua Yugi en s'apercevant que tout semblait normal

\- Bonjour mon chéri ! Bien dormi ? demanda sa mère.

\- Tu es tombé du lit ou quoi ? s'enquit son grand-père en souriant. C'est la première fois que je te vois debout aussi tôt !

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? interrogea Yugi en ignorant leurs questions, trop concerné par les siennes. Je me souviens pas m'être couché et je me suis réveillé avec mon uniforme..

\- Oh ça ! gloussa sa mère. Yami-kun nous a dit que tu t'étais endormi en travaillant alors il t'a couché puis il est reparti.

\- Y-Yami-Sensei a fait ça ?! s'étonna Yugi en imaginant la scène gênante avec un rougissement

\- Oui ! Tu lui diras merci quand tu le verras, c'est la moindre des choses ! reprit-elle avant de boire son café

\- Mais-mais- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas réveillé ?!

\- Tu étais épuisé en rentrant! Quand il a vu que tu dormais il n'a pas voulu insister, j'imagine ! expliqua-t-elle

\- Yami-kun est vraiment un garçon admirable ! s'exclama son grand-père. Yugi, tu devrais traîner plus souvent avec lui, je suis sûr qu'il aura une très bonne influence sur toi ! Ça devient rare les jeunes comme lui..!

\- Je suis bien d'accord ! J'ai bien fait d'écouter Mahad ! sourit sa fille. Au fait, Yugi, je compte sur toi pour rattraper les cours d'hier !

\- Ah ! Oui-oui !" répondit son fils

Suite à cela, le jeune adolescent se prépara pour aller au lycée comme à son habitude, sauf qu'aujourd'hui il pouvait prendre son temps étant donné son avance. Cependant, il était pressé de retrouver Yami pour parler d'hier. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire à propos de la soirée passée. C'est en étant vexé et boudeur qu'il quitta le Kame Game Shop car, pour la première fois, il avait un reproche à faire à son professeur.

* * *

Agrippé à la barre de soutien du bus, Yami essuyait encore ses yeux fatigués. Même s'il était arrivé plus tôt chez lui hier soir, il avait eu énormément de mal à s'endormir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait fait à Yugi cette nuit là. Ce qu'il le perturbait en réalité c'est qu'il avait éprouvé du plaisir à coucher le jeune garçon. Et pas un maigre plaisir ! Mais pourquoi ? Soit : Yugi était très mignon mais ce n'était pas une raison pour aimer le dorloter. Yami n'était pas une fille, bon sang ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il adoré faire cela ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fixer si longuement ? Pourquoi avec un sourire niais ? Pourquoi l'avait-il caressé ? Pourquoi avait-il senti cette chaleur l'envahir ? Et surtout POURQUOI avait-il pensé qu'il en voulait encore et toujours plus ?! Cela n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Encore, si Yugi était une fille, il pourrait comprendre : lui, seul dans la chambre d'une lycéenne endormie, à sa merci, la couchant avec bienveillance et tendresse.. il pourrait tout à fait comprendre de quoi il s'agissait ! Or là, non, Yugi était un garçon tout comme lui. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cela ?! ... Cela.. ne pouvait pas être.. _ça_.. Non ! Impossible ! Deux garçons, c'était ridicule, enfin ! Quoique.. pas si impossible que ça en fait.. Mais NON ! Pas lui ! Pas EUX, même ! Il se connaissait bien depuis le temps, il savait de quel bord il était et ce depuis toujours. C'est pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas être- _Oh zut ! J'ai loupé mon arrêt!_

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire, Yugi chercha ardemment son sensei qui était sûrement déjà arrivé, ponctuel comme il était. Il vit à la place son ami Jounouchi venir à sa rencontre.

"Yo Yugi ! fit-il. Tu vas-

\- Bonjour Jounouchi-kun. le coupa-t-il, préoccupé. Tu n'aurais pas vu Yami-Sensei par hasard ?

\- Euh non.. avoua le blond, surpris par le ton étrange de son compagnon. Yugi, qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as l'air énervé.

\- Je.. Je le suis un peu ! dit-il en détournant le regard, même si c'était vrai, sa voix n'était absolument pas convaincante, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en colère

\- Juste un peu, t'es sûr ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je crois que t'as colère t'as fait oublier ton sac." remarqua Jounouchi

A ces mots, Yugi s'aperçut effectivement que son dos était bien plus léger que d'habitude. Il crut tout de même halluciner en réalisant qu'il n'avait rien sur les épaules, il se sentait légèrement nu à présent. Il se mit ensuite à paniquer. Jamais il n'aurait le temps de rentrer chez lui, attraper son sac et revenir sans être affreusement en retard ! Et puis il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Habituellement il le montait dans sa chambre, mais ce matin il n'y était pas, et il en était sûr ! Comment avait-il pu partir sans même s'en rendre compte ? Il essaya de se rappeler où est-ce qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, mais rien à faire, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. C'est alors que Anzu arriva.

"Salut vous deux ! Tiens, Yugi, ça ne va pas ?

\- Non ! J'ai oublié mon sac, je sais pas où il est et les cours vont bientôt commencer ! s'affola le jeune garçon

\- Sérieusement, comment on peut oublier son sac en allant en cours ?! questionna Jounouchi, incrédule

\- Ton sac ? répéta Anzu. Mais il est dans le bureau de Kuromaji-sama.

\- Quoi ?! s'étouffa Yugi

\- Ben oui, rappelle toi : tu a quitté le lycée après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tsuruoka et tu as oublié ton sac dans la classe.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis.. C'est vrai..! se souvint-il, soulagé. Je vais aller le chercher, je reviens !

\- Hé ! Mais attend ! On va t'acc-"

Trop tard, Yugi s'était déjà enfui en direction du bureau du directeur. Frustré de ne pas avoir pu en placer une, Jounouchi soupira.

* * *

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Yugi toqua timidement. L'oncle de Mana vint alors lui ouvrir avec un sourire chaleureux en le reconnaissant.

"Ah, Yugi-kun ! Tu es venu chercher ton sac je présume ?

\- Euh.. Oui.. murmura-t-il, gêné par son oubli. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive! ria le directeur. La preuve : Yami-kun aussi l'a oublié !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, regarde ! dit-il en désignant le cartable de son professeur, collé au sien. Tu peux le lui apporter, s'il te plait ? Je ne pense pas qu'on lui a dit où il était.

\- D'accord. accepta l'adolescent en prenant les sacs : le sien sur son dos et celui de Yami dans les bras. Au revoir !"

Le directeur lui fit un signe. Yugi quitta alors le bureau et se dirigea vers le couloirs des troisième année, le cartable de son sensei serré contre lui. Il en voulait toujours un peu à ce dernier pour son comportement d'hier, mais le voir être tout aussi étourdi que lui l'amusait. A présent, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire ou dire en premier en rencontrant son aîné. Lui donner son sac puis lui faire des reproches, ou l'inverse ? Quel ordre serait le plus logique ? Il ne le savait tellement pas qu'il commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas abandonner sa petite colère : c'est vrai, après tout ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais quand bien même, Yugi n'appréciait pas qu'on le prenne avec des pincettes. Il adorait son professeur, mais il s'était récemment rendu compte qu'il le choyait un peu trop. Un garçon qui couchait son cadet comme il l'avait fait... Ça ressemblait à un frère un peu trop bienveillant, ou à un père poule. D'autant plus que Yami avait sûrement dû le porter dans ses bras pour l'amener dans son lit, si ça ce n'était pas le considéré comme un bébé !  
Yugi rougit de honte en y repensant. Embarrassé, il serra encore plus le sac de son professeur contre son torse, se demandant s'il avait porté de cette façon la nuit dernière, ou comme un sac à patate.. Peut-être même comme... Le garçon n'osa aller au bout de sa pensée, c'était trop gênant ! Il enfouit son nez contre le sac de son sensei par nervosité, puis, s'aperçut que l'objet possédait l'odeur de son aîné. Autrement dit, Yugi portait le parfum de Yami contre lui. En sachant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de respirer à plein nez le sac. Se donnant comme prétexte pour justifier cela qu'il vérifiait bien si cet objet était réellement la propriété de son professeur. Même s'il était un garçon, il devait reconnaître que le troisième année sentait vraiment bon. Ce n'était pas de l'eau de toilette, ni du parfum qu'on pouvait acheter dans une boutique, pas même un shampoing parmi d'autres. Rien de tout cela. C'était juste.. l'odeur corporelle de Yami. Une odeur rassurante, qui piquait parfois un peu le nez mais qui était très agréable. Rien qu'avec un parfum enivrant comme celui-ci, le jeune garçon devait faire chavirer bon nombre de cœurs. Dont, visiblement, celui d'Anzu... Qu'est ce que Yugi aimerait avoir une odeur aussi attirante. Si seulement il pouvait..

"Heyyy ! Mais c'est notre ami Yugi !" s'écria soudainement une voix

Intrigué, le jeune adolescent se retourna en entendant son nom. Il vit alors deux garçons clairement plus grands que lui s'approcher. Le première année se concentra sur l'un d'eux, était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu, puis se rappela malheureusement de qui il s'agissait. Bakura. Et son ami bronzé dont il ignorait le nom.

"Euh.. bonjour. souffla-t-il, intimidé, reculant d'un pas

\- Tu te souviens d'moi j'espère ! railla l'albinos en s'approchant encore plus

\- Euh oui.. Bakura-senpai. Et vous..?

\- Moi c'est Malik ! se présenta le basané avec un sourire mesquin, ce qui ne fit que confirmer à Yugi qu'il allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure, il resserra son étreinte autour du cartable de Yami en le comprenant

\- Oh. V-vous êtes dans la même classe que Yami-Sensei, pas vrai..?" demanda Yugi un peu effrayé, souhaitant distraire leur attention

Visiblement ce fut efficace, car les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire, embarrassant encore plus le petit adolescent qui recula de nouveau, se retrouvant à présent coller contre un mur du corridor. Bakura, encore rieur, reprit.

"AHAH ! J't'avais dit qu'il l'appelait vraiment comme ça !

\- Quand j'pense que je te croyais pas ! ricana l'autre

\- Euh je voulais dire "Yami-senpai" ! se corrigea Yugi, mais il était trop tard, les deux plus âgés rirent de plus belle

\- Hé, attend, t'as quelque chose d'intéressant, dis moins ! remarqua soudainement Bakura en voyant le sac de Yami dans ses bras

\- Ah- non, désolé, ce n'est pas à moi. expliqua Yugi, de plus en plus contrarié

\- C'est pas celui de Yami ? demanda Malik

\- Mais si !" répondit Bakura en mettant une main dessus

Yugi repoussa la racaille en voyant qu'elle allait s'en prendre à la propriété de son professeur.

"Ooooh ! On a affaire à un petit rebelle ! gloussa Malik

\- Voyons p'tit Yugi, laisse moi prendre ce sac et je le donnerais à ton gentil "Yami-Sensei" ! insista Bakura sur un ton sarcastique

\- Je.. Je vous fait pas confiance ! bégaya-t-il en protégeant le cartable

\- Ooh. P'tit Yugi, tu nous vexes ! chouina faussement l'albinos sur un ton théâtral

\- Entre camarades de classe, on est solidaires ! On va lui donner gentiment ! ajouta Malik sur la même intonation

\- J-je veux pas vous déranger, j'irais lui donner moi-même. Après tout c'est à moi qu'on l'a confié. répondit Yugi, tentant de s'en aller, en vain

\- Oh, mais reste, on commence à peine à s'amuser!

\- Je suis pressé! expliqua le plus jeune

\- Pourquoi ça ? Faut se détendre dans la vie..!

\- Laissez-moi ! geignit-il en tremblant

\- Donne le sac alors !

\- Non !

\- Alors on va prendre le tien comme compensation !"

Yugi hoqueta de surprise et de peur quand il sentit Bakura lui saisir les épaules, le retourner et lui arracher violemment son cartable en le tirant, faisant ainsi tomber le cadet qui tenait toujours fermement celui de Yami. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit les deux adolescents ouvrir le sac et fouiller à l'intérieur. Yugi se releva précipitamment et cria de sa petite voix :

"Arrêtez ! C'est à moi !

\- Pff, 'y a qu'des cahiers là-dedans ! grogna Bakura, dégageant les livres du sac

\- Non attend, regarde ! s'exclama Malik en sortant une Game Boy du sac

\- Oh ! Ça c'est intéressant !

\- Rendez la moi ! supplia Yugi

\- Viens la chercher si tu la veux ! nargua l'un en la brandissant devant lui

\- Ou alors tu nous donnes l'autre sac et on te la rend ! proposa l'autre

\- Non ! C'est à Yami-Sensei !

\- Bah c'est dommage ! rirent-ils

\- HEY !"

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers la provenance du cri. Yugi reconnut avec soulagement Yami qui accourait vers eux. Le regard noir et une expression furieuse au visage, il gronda :

"Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?! Laissez-le tranquille !

\- Oh, ça va ! On le taquine ! répondit Malik sur un ton hautain

\- Ouais ! Pas la peine d'être vénère ! "Yami-Sensei" ! railla Bakura

\- Ferme la et donne moi ça ! feula le jeune professeur en s'emparant des affaires de Yugi

\- Wah, Malik ! Regarde moi ça, comme c'est romantique : le grand "Yami-Sensei" qui porte secours à p'tit Yugi contre les vilains méchants ! Hé, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de jouer les chevaliers, on sait tous que tu veux le baiser alors fais le au lieu de nous emmerder quand on s'amuse, sale pé-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son horrible insulte que Yami se jeta sur lui et le plaqua violemment au sol après avoir lâché les objets de son élève. Fou de rage par les paroles de son ennemi. Comment osait-il parler de la sorte devant son élève ?! Comment osait-il l'humilier devant lui ?! Comment.. comment OSAIT-IL dire toutes ces choses ?!

"Hé ! Contrôle ta libido connard ! J'sais que j'suis irrésistible mais quand même, t'abuses !" se moqua Bakura malgré cela

C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il serra son poing et l'envoya brutalement contre le visage de son ennemi qui riposta très vite, créant ainsi une véritable bagarre. Yugi fut tétanisé en voyant la violence dont faisant preuve les deux garçons, lui qui détestait ce genre de chose, il était servi. Il avait déjà vu Jounouchi et Honda se battre contre des délinquants qui l'embêtaient dans la rue, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'était habitué à voir des combats comme celui-ci. Heureusement, il vit Malik agripper le col de Bakura et le tirer en arrière pour le relever et le séparer de Yami. Yugi, bien qu'effrayé de se prendre un coup perdu, se rua vers son professeur qui se relevait pour lui attraper le bras, l'empêchant de frapper de nouveau.

"Ça suffit vous deux, vous allez trop loin ! cria Malik

\- C'est lui qu'à commencer ! se justifia Bakura en s'essuyant le nez car il saignait

\- Espèce de- !

\- Yami-Sensei ! Arrêtez, s'il vous plait !" implora Yugi et le retenant comme il le pouvait

Son professeur, essoufflé par la mêlée, jeta un regard vers son élève à la mine inquiète. Il préféra lui obéir, de peur de le décevoir, mais il n'abandonna pas sa colère pour autant. Il s'était déjà disputé de nombreuses fois avec Bakura, mais jamais ils n'étaient encore arrivé aux poings jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ne souhaitant plus le voir, il pesta.

"Dégagez ! J'veux plus vous voir !"

Ils ne répondirent pas mais ils le firent, non pas par obéissance cependant. Ce n'est que lorsque Bakura fut hors de vue que Yami grimaça de douleur causée par ses coups. Il sentit à côté de lui Yugi frémir.

"Yami-Sensei.. Vous allez bien ? questionna-t-il, nerveux

\- Ça va. Désolé pour tout ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

Il avança sa main en direction de l'épaule de son élève pour le rassurer en le tapotant, mais il le vit s'écarter vivement de lui. Yami fut effrayé par la propre peur de son cadet.

"Yugi.. Tu as peur de moi ?!

\- N-non ! gémit-il. C'est juste que.. je m'attendais pas à...

\- A ce que je sois violent ?!

\- ... Je suis désolé.. mais je.. déteste la violence.. ça me fait tellement peur.."

Déçu par lui même, Yami ne sut quoi répondre à par d'autres excuses. Cependant Yugi continua avant qu'il ne le puisse.

"Mais merci ! Grâce à vous ils ne m'ont rien volé ! Et puis, je sais que vous avez fait ça pour me défendre.. Bakura-senpai a vraiment dit des choses affreuses sur nous..."

Impossible que Yugi sache à quel point entendre cela rassura Yami. Il lâcha un petit sourire reconnaissant qui causa au cadet un minuscule gloussement aussi doux qu'un ronronnement de chaton. L'aîné soupira de soulagement.

"Oui, enfin, ils ont quand même mis le bazar ! remarqua-t-il en voyant les cahiers de son élève éparpillés par terre qu'il alla ramassé

\- Ah ! Attendez, Yami-Sensei ! Je peux le faire !"

Mais rien à faire, son professeur réunit tous ses cahiers et les rangea soigneusement dans son cartable. Yugi eut un petit pincement à l'estomac en s'apercevant qu'encore une fois, son sensei le chouchoutait un peu trop.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ces deux idiots t'ont fait ça ? questionna-t-il en réarrangeant le tout

\- Eh bien.. En fait..."

Yugi se dandina timidement, le regard baissé. Il désigna alors ce qu'il tenait dans les bras.

"Ils m'avaient demandé de leur donner votre sac.. mais comme j'ai refusé ils ont pris le mien, alors.."

Effectivement, Yami reconnut son cartable contre la poitrine de son élève. Il fut touché et rassuré de voir un objet aussi important entre d'aussi bonnes mains.

"Merci ! sourit-il avec le ton débordant de gratitude. Si j'avais su que c'était toi qui l'avais depuis tout ce temps je ne me serais pas autant inquiété !"

Yugi ne savait plus ou se mettre en entendant cela. Ses joues le brûlaient trop pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche afin de préciser qu'il l'avait récupéré au bureau du directeur.

"Ça t'ennuis si je le récupère maintenant ? gloussa-t-il en voyant que Yugi le serrait trop pour qu'il le récupère

\- Ah-euh-oui! Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il en lui tendant l'objet

\- Merci encore ! Tiens, regarde, comme ça on fait un échange ! dit-il en lui tendant à son tour son sac

\- Héhé, merci à vous aussi !" ria nerveusement Yugi

Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles à se regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de ne plus savoir quoi dire, ce qui leur causa un énième rougissement à chacun. Soudain, Yami prit la parole avec étonnement.

"Ah zut ! Il est quelle heure ?! dit-il en regardant sa montre qui lui indiquait qu'ils étaient vraiment très en retard

\- Déjà ?! s'étouffa Yugi

\- Bon bah, je te laisse, on se voit plus tard, d'accord ? expliqua Yami en tournant les talons

\- Attendez, Yami-Sensei !

\- Hm ? Quoi ? ... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je.. je sais qu'on devrait aller en cours mais.. Enfin, regardez vous ! Je peux pas vous laisser aller en classe avec toutes ces blessures !

\- Ah ? J'en ai tant que ça ? Oh, c'est pas grave, et puis l'infirmière de l'école n'est pas là aujourd'hui alors.."

Il se tut quand il remarqua que Yugi fouillait dans son cartable, en sorti une trousse, l'ouvrit et lui montra qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait de quoi soigner ce genre de blessures. Étonné, Yami fixa son élève.

"J'ai l'habitude d'avoir ça sur moi.. depuis.. quelques temps.. Alors ça.. ça vous dérangerait si je m'occupais de ces vilaines plaies ?"

* * *

Incapable de lui dire non, Yami avait accepté la proposition de Yugi. Les deux garçons avaient alors quitté les couloirs pour ne pas se faire prendre par les surveillants et avaient trouvés un coin tranquille dans la cour du lycée, près d'un banc où ils s'étaient installés. Yugi avait alors ouvert sa trousse de secours et commençait à imbiber un coton d'antiseptique. Plus il le voyait à l'oeuvre, plus Yami avait envie de changer d'avis, trop gêné par l'idée d'avoir Yugi aux petits soins pour lui. Mais c'était trop tard : son élève avait déjà fini sa préparation.

"Yami-Sensei, tournez vous complètement vers moi, ce sera plus pratique !

\- Comme ça ? s'enquit-il en lui faisant à moitié face

\- Non ! ria-t-il. Passez votre jambe gauche par dessus le banc !"

Yami n'osa pas protester. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était vraiment docile quand il s'agissait de son élève. Il s'exécuta alors et fit pleinement face à Yugi qui fit de même, rendant cela encore plus embarrassant.

"Attention, ça risque de piquer !" prévint le petit infirmier

Puis, il déposa le coton humide contre l'une des blessures à la joue de son sensei qui ne quitta pas une minute des yeux le visage du cadet qui s'appliquait. Il sentit une immense chaleur le submerger à la vision de Yugi faisant tout son possible pour soigner son professeur. Ce n'est que quand ce fut au tour de son élève de le regarder dans les yeux qu'il zyeuta ailleurs, les joues roses.

"Yami-Sensei, vous êtes courageux ! gloussa le première année avec une voix de miel

\- Q-quoi ?! s'affola Yami, tout rouge

\- Moi quand on me désinfecte mes blessures je recule toujours à cause des picotements!" expliqua-t-il

L'aîné eut un déchirement au cœur en imaginant Yugi blessé, gémissant de douleur en se faisant soigner par ce vilain antiseptique indélicat ! ... Non, en fait, cette pensée lui procurait une sensation autre que de la tristesse.. C'était plutôt.. un désir. Un désir d'être, à son tour, le médecin de son petit élève fragile. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour il serait médecin et qu'il pourrait garder ce mignon petit convalescent, histoire de surveiller si tout va bien dans son corps. Ahh, cette image lui faisait tellement d'effets positifs..!  
Arrêt brusque. Yeux grands ouverts, car il les avait fermé quand il avait commencer à rêvasser. Poings serrés. Pilosité hérissée. Mais QU'EST-CE qu'il imaginait à la fin ?! Est-ce qu'il devenait fou ?!

"Ah, excusez-moi ! Je vous ai fait mal ? s'enquit Yugi en retirant le coton

\- Hein ? Oh non, non ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Je fais juste le tri dans ma tête ! assura-t-il en transpirant

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien.. souligna-t-il doucement

\- T'inquiètes pas ! C'est rien, c'est rien ! insista-t-il en n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux

\- Vous savez, vous pouvez tout me dire ! continua Yugi

\- Oulah ! 'Vaut mieux pas ! ria Yami, mal à l'aise

\- Pourquoi ?! Vous pensez encore que je suis quelqu'un de frêle avec qui on doit y aller doucement ? se vexa le plus jeune

\- Hein ?! M-mais non ! mentit-il

\- Yami-Sensei, je vous aime beaucoup mais je déteste quand vous me surprotégez comme si j'étais une petite fleur délicate !

\- Euuh? rougit Yami, trop déstabilisé pour argumenter. Maiiis-euh-

\- Kaa-san et Jii-chan m'ont raconté qu'hier quand je me suis endormi vous m'avez couché!"

Yami se remémora alors le moment où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras et dévoré avec les yeux, ce qui le fit frissonner.

"O-où est le problème ? balbutia-t-il. Je pensais qu'on était suffisamment proche pour..-

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'au lieu de me réveiller vous avez préféré me mettre au lit et partir alors que je vous avais dit que je voulais travailler ! râla Yugi

\- Enfin, c'était inutile ! Tout ce que tu as écris était faux et je m'en apercevais même pas!

\- Quoi ?! C'était faux ? s'étonna son élève, déçu

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis à la poubelle avant de-

\- A la poubelle ? répéta Yugi, vexé de nouveau

\- A-attend ! C'était pas de ta faute, on était tous les deux très fatigués et... Je suis désolé si.. ça t'énerve autant quand je m'inquiète.."

Il voulait ajouter les mots "pour toi" pour rendre sa phrase censée mais il n'en avait pas le courage : cela semblait trop... irréaliste pour lui. Heureusement, Yugi avait quand même compris le message et se calma.

"Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que vous pensez que je suis incapable de me débrouiller, comme si j'étais un enfant. .. Evidemment que j'ai quelque fois besoin de votre aide.. mais pas tout le temps.

\- .. D'accord. Mais c'est juste que.."

Là, il se détesta pour avoir ajouter cette dernière phrase.

"C'est juste que quoi ? répéta Yugi

\- RIEN!

\- Ah si ! Dites le ! Vous avez commencer, alors finissez !"

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Lui dire ? Pas lui dire ? Mais. Lui dire quoi exactement ? Qu'est ce qu'il aurait dit s'il n'avait pas fermé sa bouche ? Il n'en savait rien. Comment s'en sortir dans ce cas ? Allez, cherche Yami. Cherche !

"Alors ? s'impatienta Yugi

\- C'est juste que... Je te considère un peu comme mon petit frère..!"

Alors ? Est-ce que cette phrase allait suffire ? Ou au contraire, était-il allé trop loin ? Comment son élève allait-il le prendre ?

"Oh... lâcha-t-il après quelques instants. Ce..c'est vrai ?"

Yami préféra rester muet, de peur de dire une bêtise qu'il pourrait amèrement regretter. Il attendait toujours la vraie réaction de Yugi. Flatté ? Agacé ? Gêné ? Déçu ? Rien de tout cela apparemment car il ria à la place.

"Vous voulez que je vous appelle "Nii-chan" peut-être ? s'exclama-t-il

\- N-NONONONONON ! Pas la peine ! paniqua-t-il, le visage flambé

 _Peut-être bien..?_ pensa-t-il secrètement

\- Hé ! Calmez-vous, je rigole ! gloussa le plus jeune. Dites moi, vous vous affolez très vite aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir.. soupira-t-il. Sinon, pour les blessures, c'est bon ? Tu as fini ?

\- Oh, non. Il vous faut encore un pansement ici ! dit-il en fouillant dans sa trousse

\- Tu es sûr que c'est nécessaire ? C'est pas un peu trop ?

\- Hm.. Eh bien.. Peut-être que c'est à mon tour de vous couver ? sourit Yugi ce qui fit battre mystérieusement le cœur de Yami à toute vitesse, surtout lorsqu'il sentit les petites mains de son élève s'approcher de son visage pour y coller le bandage. Et voilà ! C'est terminé ! Vous ressemblez à un _bad boy_ mais au moins tout est désinfecté!

\- Merci.. fit l'aîné, secrètement déçu que ce soit déjà fini. Tu es plutôt doué pour ça !

\- C'est Anzu qui m'a appris ! A force qu'elle me soigne j'ai pris la main.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu te blessais souvent d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? interrogea le sensei

\- Oh, pour des bricoles ! Je tombe, je m'érafle tout seul, je suis maladroit ! mentit-il. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours cette trousse sur moi. Avant c'était celle d'Anzu.. maintenant j'ai la mienne.

\- Je suis content d'entendre ça, d'après ce que tu me dis Anzu a l'air d'être une très gentille fille !

\- Hm.. oui.."

Yugi se souvint alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé de la jeune fille à son professeur. Sa conversation avec Jounouchi lui revint en tête et lui rappela que son temps était peut-être compté. Mais même s'il avait maintenant l'occasion d'en discuter, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de gâcher ce moment en tête à tête avec Yami. Il décida alors d'en parler ce soir, lorsque lui et Yami quitteraient le lycée. Oui, ça semblait être une bonne idée !

"Encore merci Yugi ! Mais là je pense qu'on va vraiment devoir y aller!

\- Oui, vous avez raison ! affirma Yugi en se relevant. A tout à l'heure !"


	15. Confusion

_Dernier chapitre avant le bac (je pense) ! Mais loin d'être le dernier de la fiction, je vous rassure x) [ARGH! POURQUOI JE FAIS TOUJOURS DES FICTIONS SUPER LONGUES ?!]_

 _Avant de passer aux précisions et de vous laissez lire le chapitre, j'aimerais juste avertir ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore remarqué que je viens de sortir le fameux one-shot dont j'avais parlé précédemment : Proie de pleine lune. J'invite tous les fans du **Puzzleshipping** et de **lemon** à aller le lire ! Le rating est **M (+18 ans)** et ce n'est pas pour faire joli, donc si vous voulez le lire soyez prêts x) Pour le trouver aller tout simplement sur mon profil, il est en bas de page. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Bref, les précisions :_

 _\- Les fans de ecchi doivent sûrement déjà le savoir *wink* mais les garçons japonais ont un drôle de fantasme : ils adorent quand leur crush les appelle "Nii-chan" (qui signifie "grand-frère", rappelons-le). Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je vais pas me gêner pour en profiter ! :p_

 _\- Yami risque d'être beaucoup OOC (Out Of Character) dans ce chapitre mais c'est normal, c'est voulu, me gueulez pas dessus, c'est fait exprès !_

 _Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Honnêtement, j'ai un peu peur que vous vous ennuyez, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose je trouve, l'humour n'est peut-être pas top et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Soyez sincère dans vos reviews s'il vous plait !_

* * *

Se dirigeant finalement vers sa salle de classe en prenant son temps, Yami toisait le sol, rougissant en se remémorant l'instant qu'il venait de passer avec son élève. Ajouter à cela son souvenir d'hier soir, au moment de le coucher.. et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui même un peu plus tôt dans le bus. Il frissonna en y repensant et se stoppa, puis se rendit compte que c'était absurde de réagir de la sorte. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il ne se reconnaissait même plus parfois ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui causait cela ? Il donnerait tout pour le savoir !

Sa petite suspicion resurgit soudainement, il se secoua la tête pour se raisonner et se força à ne plus y penser. Mais bien évidemment, ce fut vain. Surtout quand le son de la voix de Yugi résonna dans sa tête :

 _Nii-chan_ ~

Son visage le brûla à ce moment précis. Enfin ! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?! Ce n'étaient que des mots ! Prononcés par une voix douce et.. adorable.. certes, mais de simples mots ! Alors pourquoi rien que d'y penser il transpirait chaudement ?! Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Aucun !

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de sa salle, Yami soupira, chassa toutes ses pensées idiotes de son esprit et poussa la porte afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Tous ses camarades de classe se tournèrent vers lui quand il s'excusa de son retard auprès de son professeur d'histoire et, une fois eu l'autorisation, il s'assit à son bureau en ignorant tous les regards intrigués posés sur lui.

Son sensei n'avait sûrement pas osé le renvoyer d'où il venait pour son retard en voyant les marques de luttes sur son visage, toujours présentes malgré les soins _agréables_ ~ de Yugi. A cette pensée, Yami jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Bakura, au fond de la classe, qui était dans un bien piteux état, n'ayant reçu aucun traitement. L'albinos le défiait du regard, l'air de dire "J'l'ai quand même bien amoché cet enfoiré!", mais l'adolescent préféra l'ignorer car il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus énervant pour son ennemi.

Il ne put cependant empêcher Mana de le questionner, inquiète.

"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?!" fit-elle en chuchotant pour que le professeur de la réprimande pas

"Fritté avec Bakura." répondit-il d'un ton neutre

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle, étonnée

"Il s'en est pris à Yugi et-"

"ESPÈCE DE SALAUD!" hurla-t-elle en voulant régler son compte à l'albinos, mais fut heureusement retenue par Yami, non sans peine

* * *

Yugi rejoignit sa salle de cours en trottinant, de bonne humeur. Il fredonna en repensant à son sensei avec qui il s'était grandement rapproché. Même si depuis sa rencontre avec Jounouchi, Honda et autres de ses camarades de classe le jeune garçon s'était fait plusieurs amis, il était toujours extrêmement heureux à l'idée de tisser des liens avec d'autres personnes. Et, il ne le savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sentait que Yami allait être un ami très précieux dans sa vie. A commencer déjà par ses cours qui lui faisaient avoir de meilleurs résultats scolaires, mais aussi sa manière d'être, protecteur et tellement gentil..! Après l'avoir sauvé de Tsuruoka, le conseiller, il l'avait maintenant sauvé de cet irritable Bakura et de son drôle de compagnon.

Mais aussi, Yami le faisait rire. Et pourtant, Yugi était difficile en humour ! Néanmoins, rien que le souvenir de la tête qu'avait fait son professeur lorsqu'il l'avait appelé "Nii-chan" suffisait au première année à glousser. Ceci lui fit d'ailleurs repenser que Yami lui avait confié quelque chose de très étonnant : Alors comme ça, Yugi était comme un petit frère pour lui ? De la part d'un garçon qui semblait si.. parfait, cela flattait beaucoup le petit adolescent qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les joues roses.

 _Je suis le petit frère de Yami-Sensei !_ se dit-il en riant doucement

Avec cette gaieté, Yugi atteignit enfin sa classe et y rentra sans plus attendre.

"Bonjour ! Excusez-moi du-"

"MUTOU-KUN! VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE ?!" rugit Chouno-sensei

Sa bonne humeur s'envola au fur et à mesure que sa professeure lui passait son savon traditionnel pour les élèves en retard. Ce fut tout penaud et les oreilles sifflantes qu'il s'installa devant son bureau une fois l'adulte calmée, enfin un petit peu. Lui qui espérait se faire discret.. c'était franchement raté !

* * *

Quand l'heure de la pause sonna et que Chouno-sensei quitta la salle, Yugi fut surpris de constater que tous ses camarades de classe, y compris ses amis, se ruèrent à son pupitre pour lui poser tout un tas de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Intimidé, car il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude d'avoir l'attention d'autant de personnes, il essaya de répondre à tous malgré le fait qu'ils parlaient tous en même temps.

"C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?! Tsuruoka-san t'a frappé ?!" demanda un garçon

"Non, il m'a plutôt étranglé..!" répondit timidement Yugi

"T'es allé chez les flics après ?!" s'égosilla un autre

"Euh, oui." avoua-t-il

Il y eut un "Oooooh !" collectif suite à cela.

"C'est comme dans les séries un poste de police ?" questionna une fille

"Non, c'est vraiment barbant en vrai. On a attendu très longtemps..!" expliqua-t-il en se souvenant de son enfer

"Est-ce que Tsuruoka-san va aller en prison ?!"

"Il va y avoir un procès ?!"

"Tu vas passer à la barre ?!"

"Est-ce que tu vas passer à la télé ?!"

"Euuh, attendez, ne parlez pas tous à la fois..!" supplia Yugi avec un sourire gêné

Mais rien à faire, le brouhaha s'intensifia. Tellement que le petit adolescent en eut le tournis. Il souhaitait s'enfuir mais impossible de faire le moindre pas, il était encerclé par tous ses camarades.

Soudain..

 **BAM!**

Anzu venait de frapper violemment sur son pupitre, le poing fumant. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle qui, d'une voix puissante, hurla.

"NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LUI FOUTRE LA PAIX OUI ?!"

Un peu disons... effroyablement apeurés, les élèves s'écartèrent vivement de Yugi et quittèrent même la salle en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière eux. Fière d'elle, Anzu sourit à son ami qui était loin d'être immunisé contre la frayeur générale. Il trembla de peur quand elle s'approcha de lui.

"Enfin débarrassés d'eux !" soupira-t-elle, soulagée

"O-oui..!" fit faiblement Yugi, il réussit tout de même à se remettre et ajouta. "Merci !"

"Y a pas de quoi !" sourit son amie. "Au fait, on a téléphoné chez moi hier. Apparemment je dois aussi aller au poste de police, en tant que témoin."

"Oh, désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans toute cette histoire !" s'excusa Yugi

"C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça !" assura Anzu. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser !"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil pour souligner ses propos, ce qui fit rougir le petit adolescent qui détourna le regard, embarrassé mais secrètement heureux.

"Tiens ? Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi efficace !" s'étonna-t-elle subitement avec un petit sourire nargueur

"Q-Q-QUOI ?!" rougit Yugi

"Non rien ! Oublie !" fit-elle en gloussant. "Je dois aller faire quelque chose, je te rejoins tout à l'heure !"

Elle lui fit un petit signe avant de s'éclipser dans les couloirs. Déboussolé, Yugi n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui retourner son salut.

* * *

De son côté, étant harcelé par la plupart de ses camarades de classe à propos de la crise de folie du conseiller du lycée, Yami s'était empressé de quitter sa salle de cours. Accompagné de Mana, il traînait à présent dans les couloirs afin d'éviter les innombrables questions des autres élèves. Il soupira quand ils furent tous les deux enfin seuls.

"J'en ai marre de toutes ces questions !" bougonna-t-il en se remémorant l'interrogatoire au poste de police

"Moi aussi ! J'espère que cette histoire va vite se faire oublier !" ajouta Mana, un peu agacée. "Au fait, tu peux m'expliquer clairement ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Je sais que toi et Bakura vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter, mais quand même, de là à vous battre..! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait à Yugi-chan ?"

"J'aimerais te le dire mais je ne veux pas te retenir encore une fois de faire un meurtre, j'ai assez vu de policiers pour cette année !" se moqua Yami avec un sourire

"Oh allez, j'ai réagi comme ça parce que je n'étais pas prête !" se justifia-t-elle. "Raconte moi, s'il te plait !"

"Eh bien.. Lui et Malik ont harcelé Yugi parce qu'il avait mon sac, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces deux idiots le voulait, alors ils lui ont ordonné de le leur donner mais il n'a pas voulu alors.. ils ont pris le sien à sa place et ils étaient prêts à lui voler ses affaires, je pense, mais c'est à ce moment que je suis arrivé."

"Et tu t'es battu pour récupérer son sac ?" demanda Mana

"...Non, pas vraiment.." avoua Yami un peu gêné en y repensant. "Ils m'ont laissé le reprendre facilement en fait.."

"Pourquoi vous vous êtes battu alors ?" s'étonna son amie

"... Tu vas sûrement trouver sa puéril de ma part mais.. c'est moi qui l'ai frappé en premier parce qu'il.. il avait dit une chose vraiment ignoble sur Yugi et moi..!"

"Qu'est ce que c'était pour que ça te mette autant en colère ?"

".. Je ne vais pas répéter ce qu'il a dit mais.. en gros, il nous a traité de.. d'homosexuels..."

"... Quoi ? C'est tout ?!" s'étouffa l'adolescente, ce qui embarrassa Yami comme s'il se faisait gronder par sa mère

"Ben, écoute, c'est vraiment pas agréable et puis.. la manière dont il l'a dit, c'était..!"

"Enfin Yami, tu sais bien que Bakura traite tout le monde de 'pédé' sans aucune raison ! Pourquoi ça t'a autant vexé ? C'est pas la première fois en plus qu'il te le dit !"

"Je sais mais.. je sais pas pourquoi cette fois là ça m'a vraiment.. outré ! Je veux dire, ce n'était pas seulement moi, c'était aussi Yugi !"

"J'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire..! Dis moi exactement ce qu'il a dit, peut-être que ce sera plus clair !" répondit Mana

"Pas question ! C'est tellement sale ce qu'il a- !"

"Yami, je peux pas t'aider si tu ne me raconte pas tous les détails importants !" s'indigna la jeune fille

"... Bon, d'accord." soupira le troisième année avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille les mots de Bakura

"Rôh ! Il est tellement indélicat et désagréable ce type !" s'énerva-t-elle. "Dire ces horreurs à Yugi-chan !"

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Yami se tut, embarrassé d'avoir prononcé ce genre de vocabulaire avec en plus le nom de Yugi dans la même phrase. Il entendit cependant Mana soupirer bruyamment et il fut troublé par cela car il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. Il ne put le lui demander car, à ce moment là, une silhouette familière se dirigeait vers eux avec un sourire radieux.

"Yami-senpai ! Mana-senpai ! Bonjour !"

"Oh ! Mais c'est Anzu-chan ! Coucou !" salua Mana

"Salut." se contenta Yami, un peu surpris de la voir sans Yugi

"Vous allez bien ? Vous vous êtes remis d'hier ?" demanda la première année

"Un peu ! C'était vraiment barbant d'être dans un poste de police en vrai !" répondit Mana pendant que Yami ne préférait pas répondre

"C'est vrai ? Oh zut, je suis convoquée moi aussi en tant que témoin."

"Bonne chance..!" la plaignit la troisième année

"Merci. Oh, au fait ! Yami-senpai, ça vous dirait de manger avec nous ce midi ?" proposa subitement Anzu

"Hm ? Qui ça 'nous' ?" demanda-t-il, étonné

"Il y aura moi, Yugi et des amis à nous. On va aller à la cafétéria ! Vous pouvez venir aussi, si vous voulez, Mana-senpai!"

"Ça a l'air marrant !" se réjouit-elle. "Allez Yami, dis oui !"

"Euh, d'accord." accepta-t-il, toujours surpris mais rassuré à l'idée d'être en compagnie de son élève

"Super ! On se voit tout à l'heure alors !" s'exclama Anzu, toute guillerette

Sur ce, la jeune fille quitta ses deux aînés. Néanmoins, avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision, elle se retourna un peu timidement puis fit un mystérieux clin d'œil qui semblait clairement être destiné à Yami avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs. Visiblement très surprise, Mana fit les gros yeux et se mit à fixer son ami qui, lui, était incrédule.

"Eh bah! J'en connais un qui perd pas son temps..!" sous-entendit-elle avec un sourire narquois

"Hm ? Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?" questionna bêtement l'adolescent, ce qui désespéra grandement son amie

"C'est pas évident, peut-être ?!" grogna-t-elle, mais en voyant que son camarade ne comprenait toujours pas, elle préféra abandonner en soupirant

"Pff, laisse tomber ! Allez viens, ça va bientôt sonner. Et après ça : Yugi-chan !" s'écria-t-elle, de nouveau de bonne humeur, en se dirigeant vers leur classe

Avec un sourire amusé, il suivit son amie. Il est vrai que penser à ce repas avec son élève avait quelque chose de motivant pour affronter ces quelques heures de cours. C'était un peu gênant de s'imaginer en compagnie de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais s'ils étaient les amis de Yugi, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison, il ne s'en fit donc pas plus que ça. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait déjà mangé avec son élève hier, lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie à cause de cette ordure de conseiller. Il avait même été nourri par son petit cadet, Yami ne savait pas pourquoi mais y repenser était vraiment très agréable.

 _Il faut dire ! Yugi est tellement mignon..!_ se dit-il sans pouvoir contrôler sa pensée

Quand il se rendit compte de ce que son cerveau venait d'annoncer, il s'immobilisa et rougit. Honteux, il plaqua l'une de ses mains contre son visage. Voilà que les pensées étranges revenaient lui envahir l'esprit ! Mais qu'est ce que cela signifiait à la fin ?! Était-ce normal pour un garçon de penser cela d'un autre garçon ?! Il n'en savait rien et il n'y avait personne à qui il pouvait oser demander cela !

"Yami ? Ça ne va pas ?" demanda Mana qui s'était retournée

"E-euh ! Non, j'en ai pas l'impression !" répondit-il, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse lire dans ses pensées

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? T'es tout rouge ! T'as de la fièvre ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle

"Je crois bien, oui ! Je dois couvrir quelque chose ! Héhé, c'est bizarre, hein ? Je n'ai jamais été malade mais là, je crois que c'est assez grave !" dit-il nerveusement

"Tu veux que j'en parle au professeur ?"

"Pas la peine ! Je.. je dois juste aller aux toilettes !" balbutia-t-il avant de s'exécuter, laissant Mana seule, intriguée

* * *

Sur le chemin, Yami se tritura les méninges sans pour autant perdre ses couleurs vives. Illogique. C'était illogique ! Cela faisait dix-huit ans qu'il était dans ce corps, il le connaissait parfaitement depuis le temps, et c'est pourquoi il savait qu'il avait de l'attirance pour les filles. Il lui arrivait d'être charmé par des jolies jeunes femmes dans la rue, ou de se surprendre à regarder à des endroits interdits, alors **pourquoi** ?! Pourquoi la simple évocation de Yugi semblait suffire à le faire suer, son estomac chauffait comme un four à sa vue et sa voix toute _mignonne_ lui faisait vibrer le cœur. ARGH! Stupide cerveau qui ajoutait des adjectifs sans son consentement !

Il fut soulagé en passant finalement la portes des toilettes pour hommes, il allait enfin pouvoir se rafraîchir les idées ! Et dire qu'ils étaient en hiver et qu'en ce moment même, Yami mourrait de chaud. Cependant, vint une chose que le jeune garçon n'avait pas prévu :

Yugi était dans ces toilettes.

Il se lavait les mains, l'air distrait. Sûrement ne l'avait-il pas encore remarqué. Yami en profita donc pour sortir aussi vite qu'il était entré et se cacha dans les couloirs pour éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard. Tétanisé à l'idée que son élève ne le voit dans son état actuel. Prudent, il espionna son cadet jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressorte des toilettes et ne retourne dans sa salle de cours.

 _Mais enfin ! Pourquoi je me cache ?!_ se demanda Yami après mûres réflexions

A présent, il était frustré. Frustré de ne rien comprendre et de ne pas se reconnaître. Mais maintenant que la voie était libre, il s'empressa d'aller aux toilettes et aspergea son visage d'eau glacée pour retrouver un teint et une température normaux. Pff ! Que d'émotions pour si peu..! Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il avait bien une petite idée mais c'était impossible, ce ne pouvait donc pas être cela!

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie du lycée. Super..! Il allait encore être en retard..! Il se dépêcha donc de retourner, lui aussi, dans sa classe.

Malheureusement pour lui, selon le point de vue, il devait passer devant celle de Yugi pour atteindre la sienne. Il fit alors preuve de précaution quand il traversa le couloir des première année. Quand il reconnut le numéro de la salle de son élève, il ne put retenir sa curiosité et jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il repéra très vite Yugi qui semblait écouter ce que disait son amie Anzu. Yami avait oublié qu'il soupçonnait son cadet d'avoir un faible pour la jeune fille, mais rien n'était sûr. Alors, encore une fois, pourquoi son estomac se mettait à le pincer quand il les voyait tous les deux discuter ?! De la jalousie ? Mais, si c'était le cas, pourquoi ?! Le troisième année n'en avait rien à faire de la brune même si elle semblait gentille et intelligente, donc cela revenait encore vers Yugi. _Mignon Yugi..._ AH! Stupides pensées !

Le stress s'empara de lui quand un doute lui traversa l'esprit.

 _Et si... Et si Bakura avait raison..? Et si en fait... j'étais bien..._

Cette pensée fut si déprimante pour lui qu'il n'eut même plus l'envie de se contredire. Après tout.. c'était logique si cela s'avérait vrai. Mais.. pourquoi ?! Pourquoi lui ?! Qu'avait-il fait pour le devenir si brusquement ?! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?! Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver ! Aux autres, oui, peut-être. Mais pas à lui !

 _Il me faut une preuve !_ se dit-il, paniqué. _Une preuve que je suis bien hétéro ! ..Bon, je ne peux pas aller embrasser une fille sans raison, comme ça, mais il faut que je trouve quelque chose ! ... Bon, peut-être que je peux prouver que je ne suis pas... ça! .. Ah, je sais ! Peut-être que si je m'imagine en train d'embrasser Yugi je vais être dégoûté ! Essayons ça..!_

Bien décidé, il le fit. Il représenta dans son esprit l'apparence et le visage de Yugi qui le fixait avec ses yeux ronds et violets puis imagina tout simplement ses lèvres se coller contre les siennes.

Ce fut une bien mauvaise idée...

Peut-être l'une des pires qu'il n'ait jamais eu...

* * *

"Hey, Yugi !" héla Anzu en revenant dans la classe. "Devine qui j'ai croisé !"

"Qui ça ?" demanda le petit adolescent qui était entouré de Jounouchi et de Honda

"Yami-senpai !"

"Oh !"

"Et je lui ai proposé de venir déjeuner avec nous ce midi, il a accepté !" expliqua-t-elle, joyeuse

"C'est vrai ?" se réjouit Yugi. "C'est génial ! Je vais pouvoir le présenter à Jounouchi-kun et Honda-kun !"

"Oui, et puis s'il est si doué je pourrais lui demander des petits conseils pour que mes notes augmentent, moi aussi !" ricana Jounouchi

"T'excites pas, c'est le sensei de Yugi ! Et si tu lui poses la moindre question il pourrait te demander de l'argent !" le coupa Honda

"Oh non ! Yami-Sensei n'est pas comme ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de te donner quelques astuces !" assura Yugi

"Je pense pareil !" ajouta Anzu. "Vous verrez, il est vraiment généreux ce garçon..!"

"Vous voyez ? Même Anzu le dit que-uh ?"

Yugi se tut lorsqu'il vit le sourire béant de son amie, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Celle-ci, dans un soupire rêveur quitta ses trois amis et vint s'asseoir à sa place respective, devant Miho qui semblait comprendre de quoi la jeune fille était victime. Seulement, Yugi le prit très mal, et Jounouchi le remarqua.

"J'imagine que tu n'as toujours pas parlé à aucun des deux." murmura le blondinet

"Non. Je n'ai pas le courage pour Anzu et je ne trouve jamais le bon moment pour Yami-Sensei." avoua-t-il

"De quoi vous parlez ?" interrogea Honda

"C'est pas tes affaires, concierge !" railla Jounouchi

"Comment tu m'as appelé enfoiré ?!"

S'en suivit une dispute entre les deux jeunes hommes pendant que Yugi soupira. Finalement, peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne chose que Yami ne mange avec eux. Premièrement, ces deux là risquaient de lui faire un peu honte à force de se chamailler pour rien, Yugi ne voulait surtout pas faire mauvaise impression devant son sensei. Et deuxièmement, et surtout, il avait peur que cela ne rapproche son professeur d'Anzu. Lui qui voulait les tenir à l'écart, il semblait que son amie d'enfance n'était pas de son avis. Et cela effrayait un peu le jeune garçon car l'adolescente était vraiment belle, impossible que Yami ne tombe pas sous son charme si jamais elle commençait à le séduire.

Pas vrai ?

* * *

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!" cria Malik

"Dégage ! T'as rien vu !"

"Enfin, Yami, tu peux m'expliquer ?!"

"NAN !"

"Mais tu mets du sang partout !"

"Je SAIS !" gronda Yami

Une fois son affaire finie, Malik s'était lavé les mains dans l'un des lavabo des toilettes du lycée. Cependant, il avait été brusquement interrompu par Yami qui avait déboulé de nulle part, s'était précipité au dessus d'un lavabo, avait penché sa tête et retiré sa main ensanglantée de son nez, laissant ainsi une grosse quantité de sang s'écouler dans le lavabo blanc juste avant, écarlate à présent. Yami avait beau se rincer à l'eau, il n'y avait rien à faire : il continuait de se vider et les tâches sur ses mains et son visage ne disparaissaient pas !

Inquiet par cette énorme perte, Malik attrapa du papier toilette et le tendit à son camarade. Il le remercia brièvement avant de prendre le tissu et de l'essuyer contre son nez. Yami était mal à l'aise de voir que c'était l'une des personnes contre qui il s'était disputé ce matin qui le voyait dans ce triste état, mais il s'estimait tout de même heureux de ne pas être tombé devant Bakura.

"Tu t'es pris un coup ?" demanda Malik

"Non... Enfin, oui !" mentit-il car il n'avouerait pour rien au monde pourquoi il saignait à ce point

"Qui t'a frappé ?" insista le basané derrière lui

"Personne ! Je me suis cogné !" continua Yami

"Oh... Tu veux que je reste avec toi ou que j'aille chercher un professeur ?"

"Tu fais comme tu veux." répondit-il, un peu rancunier

"... Hé, écoute. Je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment mais, je m'excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Moi je voulais juste un peu taquiner Yugi, mais pas méchamment, tu vois ? Mais Bakura m'a entraîné et.. il va un peu trop loin des fois.."

Yami fut étonné par l'aveu de son camarade. Il se redressa en collant bien le papier contre son nez pour lui répondre.

"Tu te laisse trop influencer par ce connard."

"Ouais, je sais. Mais je ferais des efforts la prochaine fois, je le retiendrai." promit-il

Mais l'adolescent ne le croyait pas vraiment malgré cela. Cependant il ne voulait plus en parler et décida donc de se taire.

"T'es sûr que tu t'es juste cogné ? Ça m'a l'air d'être un peu beaucoup juste pour ça..!" soupçonna Malik

"Qu'est ce que t'insinues ?!" se vexa Yami en rougissant

Jamais le jeune garçon n'avait eu aussi honte de sa vie. Quelle idée stupide il avait eu ! Dès l'instant où il avait imaginé Yugi contre lui, chose qui était censé le dégoûter et le convaincre qu'il était bien normal, la chaleur dans son estomac s'était accentuée, son pouls avait accéléré et il avait bien cru que son nez avait explosé quand il avait vu la cascade de sang s'en échapper abondamment. Dégoûté, hein ? Tu parles ! Il avait adoré imaginer cela ! Il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses ! Pourquoi était-il aussi idiot ces temps-ci ?!

"Euh..! Yami, tu m'inquiètes là, t'es tout blanc !" s'enquit Malik

"C'est vrai que je me sens pas très bien..!" reconnut Yami en ayant le tournis à cause de tout ce sang perdu

"Je reviens ! Je vais chercher un professeur !" assura le bronzé en détalant dans les couloirs

Yami se retrouva alors seul avec ses pensées douteuses. Maudissant l'attraction de Yugi, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir de nouveau faire face à son élève après avoir osé imaginer de telles choses sur lui et, en plus, avoir grandement apprécié cela..! Surtout qu'il allait manger avec lui, devant tous ses amis qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Heureusement, il se rappela que Mana venait.. D'ailleurs, devrait-il en parler à Mana ? Qui sait, peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider et lui dire comment ne plus être attiré par un autre garçon. Du moins, il l'espérait du fond du cœur.

* * *

Midi arriva enfin.

* * *

Une fois tous servis et installés à la cafétéria, Yugi et ses compagnons attendirent leurs deux aînés. Anzu avait ordonné de ne pas commencer à manger avant leur arrivée, mais Jounouchi et Honda, de nature impatiente, avaient refusé car "ils ne voulaient pas attendre des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas et qui n'étaient pas fichus d'être à l'heure". Yugi trouva cela un peu égoïste de leur part mais fut surtout inquiet de constater que les troisième année étaient en retard. Et s'il était encore arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux à Yami, comme la fois où il avait été retenu en cours par la faute de Bakura et avait dû nettoyé sa classe alors qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à son élève pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble. Impatient de voir son sensei arrivé, ce qui le soulagerait, il fixa l'entrée de la cafétéria dans l'espoir de vite voir son professeur et Mana combler les deux places vides qui se trouvaient à côté de lui.

* * *

"Décidément t'as pas de chance aujourd'hui, Yami !" souffla Mana

"J'ai l'impression que ça remonte à plus longtemps qu'à aujourd'hui." répondit son ami, dépité

Après quelques longues minutes, l'hémorragie s'était finalement arrêté et une fois rincé, le jeune garçon avait pu revenir en cours, bien qu'un peu étourdi. Néanmoins, à cause de cela, il mourrait de faim et n'avait qu'une envie : planter ses dents dans quelque chose de consistant et savoureux. L'odeur qui émanait de la cafétéria le fit saliver lorsqu'ils furent assez près.

"Si ça peut te consoler, je te rappelle qu'on va manger avec Yugi-chan !" s'écria Mana

Yami se stoppa quand il entendit cela. Il ne l'avait pas oublié mais il avait vraiment peur de refaire face à son élève qui avait presque faillit le faire tomber dans les pommes. D'une certaine manière, maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un _possible_ faible pour ce garçon, Yami avait le trac. Une part de lui lui assurait qu'il avait déjà craqué pour des filles et donc qu'il ne risquait rien, une autre le conseillait d'être très prudent quand il était dans les parages. Le troisième année ne savait pas quelle partie avait raison, mais, au cas où ce serait la deuxième, il était dévoré par le stress.

"Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Viens !" appela son amie

"Euh je.. je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..!" osa Yami, nerveux

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Je te rappelle que t'as pas de bento comme t'as oublié ton sac ici alors t'as pas vraiment le choix !" lui rappela-t-elle

"Oui, je sais mais.."

"Yami, il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe ?" demanda l'adolescente d'une voix plus calme et douce. "Je te sens ailleurs et stressé, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

"Justement je.. je ne sais pas vraiment." avoua-t-il

Mana mit sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

"On peut en parler après manger ? Ça doit sûrement être urgent, mais on a promis à Anzu de rejoindre Yugi et ses camarades et on est déjà en retard.. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu peux attendre ?"

Yami hésita à accepter. Que faire si Mana le repousserait s'il lui confiait qu'il avait l'impression de devenir petit à petit .. _ça_..? Et si elle était dégoûtée ? Et si elle allait le raconter à tout le monde ? ..Non, elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne s'appelait pas Bakura..!

"D'accord. J'essaierai de t'en parler plus tard." acquiesça l'adolescent. "Laisse moi juste un peu de temps."

* * *

Un peu réticent mais prenant son courage à deux mains, Yami se laissa entraîner par Mana dans la cafétéria. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer le groupe de Yugi et, une fois la queue, qui n'était pas très longue pour une fois, terminée, ils purent se servir et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Le pauvre Yami se retrouva juste à côté de son élève, Mana devant lui était auprès d'Anzu qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, ce qui était un peu gênant, et deux garçons inconnus étaient installés derrière les première année qu'il connaissait déjà.

"Yami-Sensei, Mana-san - Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun !" présenta Yugi

"Yo !" lança le blond

"Enchanté !" fit le brun qui ne quitta pas Mana des yeux

"Coucou !" salua Mana

"Salut." se contenta Yami, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à ces deux types bizarres

Visiblement content, Yugi lâcha un petit rire ce qui attira l'attention de son professeur qui faisait pourtant tout son possible pour essayer de l'éviter. Non sans surprise, il sentit alors son estomac se réchauffer, il se surprit même à avoir l'eau qui montait à la bouche.

 _MAIS ?! JE SUIS UN GROS PERVERS !_ hurla Yami à l'intérieur de lui

"Bon, Yami, arrête de loucher sur la nourriture et mange ! Tu m'as dit que tu mourrais de faim !" gloussa Mana

"AH, oui, t'as raison !" dit-il, extrêmement soulagé de se rappeler qu'il salivait parce qu'il était effectivement affamé

Le repas put alors enfin commencer comme il se devait, même si certains avaient déjà entamé leurs plats. Yami fut une fois de plus rassuré de constater qu'à aucun moment il n'y eut de silence, chacun parlait à tour de rôle d'un sujet divers. Lui, par contre, ne faisait qu'écouter, il préférait ne pas trop discuter de peur qu'une chose personnelle lui échappe comme par exemple "Au fait Yugi, je te trouve très mignon".

Il avala de travers à cette pensée et toussa. Ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Oh, génial..!

"Yami-Sensei, vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous étouffer j'espère !" s'enquit Yugi, inquiet

"Non, non ! T'en fais pas, j'ai juste mal avaler !" avoua-t-il, un peu embarrassé entre deux toux

Il sentit avec surprise Yugi lui tapoter le dos pour l'aider, Yami voulut le remercier mais il fut pris de court par Jounouchi.

"Attend Yugi, laisse moi faire ! Tu frappes pas assez fort !"

 _Oh merde..!_

Il sentit alors un gros coup le cogner et lui arracher une dernière toux violente avant de s'arrêter complètement. Fier de lui, le blondinet retourna à sa place tandis que Yami, bien qu'ayant le dos endolori, se remettait. Cette violence avait le mérite d'être efficace. Il entendit devant lui Mana lâcher un rire car elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.

 _Je suis vraiment maudit en ce moment._

Curieux de voir sa réaction, Yami jeta un coup d'œil vers Yugi qui lui lançait un regard compatissant. _Argh! Enfin !_ En revanche, il remarqua très vite que le petit adolescent surveillait du regard quelque chose devant lui. Intrigué, le troisième année suivit son regard et. _merde_. croisa celui d'Anzu qui, comme tout à l'heure, le dévorait des yeux. Yami détourna alors les yeux, n'aimant pas trop la façon qu'avait la jeune fille de le regarder. Il comprit cependant que c'était elle que Yugi semblait surveiller. Ses soupçons étaient-ils fondés ? Son élève avait-il bien un penchant pour la brunette ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais à présent, il était pressé de le savoir. Il essaiera de lui en parler quand ils seront seuls, ce soir.

Mais d'ailleurs. Comment Yami allait-il affronter Yugi quand ils seront seuls ?! Il avait déjà du mal avec Mana et les autres dans les parages.. mais seul à seul ?!


	16. Confession

_ENFIN LES VACANCES! Maintenant, si ma flemme me le permet, je pourrais publier les chapitres bien plus souvent que ces dernières semaines ! Je m'excuse pour mon retard d'ailleurs, ça va faire un moment que vous attendez la suite n_n' Mais trêve de bavardages inutiles et commençons ce chapitre 16 !_

 _Pour informations car j'ai déjà vu quelques personnes me le demander dans les reviews, je n'aime pas vraiment Kaiba et je sais que pas mal de personnes vont m'en vouloir pour cela..! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sera pas dans cette fiction ! Eh oui ! Patience chères fans, il arrive ! Bon, dans longtemps, mais il sera là, je vous le promet !_

 _Sinon, j'ai aussi remarqué un petit paradoxe dans le déroulement de ma fiction, ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait (de toute façon personne ne l'a remarqué et si je n'en parlerai pas personne ne le remarquerait!) mais cette première semaine compte 7 jours, or un lycéen au Japon n'a que 5 jours de cours par semaine, et encore, parfois 6 en fonction du samedi. Pardonnez moi donc pour cela, je les fait trop travailler ces petits chéris! Enfin, j'espère que ce sera pas trop grave de votre point de vue! x)_

 _Sur ce, sus au chapitre !_

 _Par contre, je suis vraiment désolée mais ce chapitre c'est quasiment QUE DU BLABLA ! J'ai pas réussi à mettre beaucoup de descriptions, désolée, c'est l'un de mes plus gros défauts ;w; j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même!_

 _Je tiens juste à rappeler que cette fiction se passe aux alentours des années 2000._

 ** _!Attention, les propos tenus par les personnages ne sont en rien forcément les miens!_**

* * *

Le déjeuner c'était vraiment bien passé, Yugi était heureux de constater que ses camarades s'entendaient plutôt bien avec les troisième année. Il avait cependant remarqué que Anzu fixait un peu trop son professeur qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait presque pas décroché un mot et s'était contenté d'écouter les autres et de lâcher un petit sourire pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir impassible. Cela inquiétait Yugi, est-ce que son sensei s'était ennuyé pendant le repas ? Ou n'avait-il rien à dire à ses amis ? Peut-être que, effectivement, Yami était quelqu'un d'un peu antisociale. Si c'était le cas, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment car il l'était lui aussi en début d'année, quand il n'était ami avec personne, exceptée avec Anzu sauf que la jeune fille à l'époque ne traînait pas souvent avec lui. Yugi pouvait donc comprendre cela, et peut-être que de traîner avec Jounouchi et Honda pourrait rendre Yami plus sociable comme cela avait été le cas pour lui-même.

Seulement.. traîner avec ces deux là signifiait aussi traîner avec Anzu. Même si Yami n'avait pas trop prêté attention à elle durant le repas, c'était tout le contraire pour l'adolescente. Mais.. était-ce pour cela que son professeur avait été si discret ? Avait-il été intimidé par le regard de la brune ? Effectivement, vu comme cela, cela semblait logique. Dans ce cas, Yami avait été intimidé par l'insistance de Anzu ? Ou parce qu'il ressentait la même chose ? Yugi devait absolument le savoir, et au plus vite !

* * *

"Alors, Yami. Tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse ?" demanda Mana quand ils furent enfin seuls dans les couloirs

"Je.. je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce que j'ai.." avoua Yami, hésitant

"Eh bien je peux t'aider à comprendre si tu m'en parles!" répondit justement son amie

"... Hmm.. Comment dire ça sans.. paraître.. bizarre ?" questionna l'adolescent encore un peu réticent. "Ça.. ça t'es déjà arrivé de.. d'adorer être avec une personne ?"

Yami préférait prendre ses précautions au lieu de tout lui avouer sans réfléchir, après tout, il ne savait pas comment son amie pouvait réagir à cette sorte d'aveu. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas assez pris quand il entendit Mana rire.

"Nooooon ! Yami ! Me dis pas que- tu as flashé sur quelqu'un ?!" s'étonna-t-elle avec un grand sourire un peu narquois

"N-NON !" mentit-il affreusement mal, tout rouge

"Yami est amoureux !" commença-t-elle a chanter en riant, elle fut coupée par la main de Yami sur sa bouche

"Tais-toiiii..!" murmura-t-il avec frustration

"Enfin, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Y a pas de quoi avoir honte, tu sais ?" gloussa innocemment Mana après s'être libérée

Yami ne répondit pas. A la place, une mine déçue se dessina sur son visage. Après tout, son amie ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Cela ne servait à rien de lui en parler, à part lui attirer des moqueries. Mana perdit son sourire en le voyant si préoccupé, mais le garçon l'ignora.

"Finalement, laisse tomber." soupira-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller

"Yami, attend ! J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a vexé ?" interrogea la brunette, inquiète pour lui, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se plaça devant lui de nouveau pour lui barrer le chemin. "Explique moi ce qui ne va pas !"

"Pour que tu ris encore ? Non merci !" lâcha Yami en détournant le regard

"Je ne savais pas que ça te perturbait à ce point, je suis désolée. Je te promet d'être vraiment sérieuse cette fois !" déclara-t-elle, sincère

Yami hésita un moment en soupirant, il n'en avait plus envie à présent. Mais si son amie pouvait l'aider, peut-être qu'il pourrait se forcer.

"Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé. D'adorer être avec quelqu'un, je veux dire!" ajouta-t-elle face à son silence

"... Et ça t'es déjà arrivé.. malgré le fait que tu l'adores, de ne pas pouvoir être avec cette personne ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'ne pas pouvoir' ?" s'enquit Mana

"Que.. tu n'as pas le droit." dit-il, son stress augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il sous-entendait des choses

".. Tu veux dire que cette personne est déjà avec quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-elle, intriguée

"Pas vraiment.. c'est juste que.. tu ne peux pas! C'est impossible!" expliqua Yami, mal

"...Non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé." avoua l'adolescente, inquiète. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te l'interdit ?"

"Je ne sais même pas quand j'y pense." soupira le garçon

"Qui t'a dit que c'était interdit ? Cette personne ?" insista-t-elle

"Non."

"Alors qui ?"

"... Les gens ?"

"Quels 'gens' ?!"

"Je dirais, un peu tout le monde."

"Yami, dis moi clairement ce qu'il y a !" demanda Mana, déboussolée

"Si tu promets de ne rien dire à personne !" gronda son ami

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention de toute façon! Ça se voit que c'est personnel !" s'indigna la brune, mais voyant le jeune homme restant silencieux, elle adoucit sa voix. "Yami, dis moi. Qui est cette fille qu'on t'interdit de-"

"C'est pas une fille." murmura-t-il

Silence.

Yami avait le regard vers le sol.

Apparemment, Mana l'avait entendu.

Il n'avait pas le courage de lever les yeux, de peur de voir du dégoût sur son visage.

Toujours la tête baissée, il ajouta, un peu plus fort mais assez faiblement tout de même.

"Je.. je crois que.. je suis devenu.. gay."

Prononcer ce mot démangea la gorge du jeune garçon. Il y eut de nouveau un silence, mais moins long que le précédent.

"Wow.." lança Mana avec surprise. "Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça." mais elle n'eut pas de réponse, Yami n'osait toujours pas la regarder. "Tu sais, honnêtement, je n'ai jamais fréquenté.. ce genre de personnes mais.. je n'ai rien contre. Je veux dire, ça ne change rien pour moi!"

"C'est vrai..?" demanda Yami en levant doucement les yeux vers elle

Mana hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

"Et.. je peux te demander.. Qui c'est ?"

"... Euuh." rougit-il

"Ne me dis pas que c'est Yugi-chan!" gloussa-t-elle

"...Si." avoua-t-il ce qui alluma un brasier sur ses joues

Mana s'arrêta de rire.

"Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?" s'étonna-t-elle, peut-être même un peu trop

Yami n'osa pas répondre, une nouvelle fois, trop gêné.

"Ohh..." fit Mana, faiblement. "...Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as frappé Bakura quand il a dit que..."

"S'il te plait, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire à Yugi !" paniqua Yami

"Oui, oui, je sais. Mais dis moi, Yugi-chan.. tu penses qu'il est lui aussi..?"

"J-je ne pense pas, non." rougit Yami. "A voir comment il regarde Masaki-san..." soupira-t-il

"...Oh. Yami, je suis désolée pour toi." dit-elle, contrariée

"C'est pour ça que.. je voulais te demander si tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen de.. redevenir comme avant." confessa-t-il, embarrassé

"... Pardon ?!" s'égosilla Mana

"Avant que je ne rencontre Yugi j'étais normal, j'ai déjà été attiré par plusieurs filles mais.. quand je l'ai vu j'ai commencé à devenir.. (il se désigna par des gestes, ne souhaitant plus prononcer encore une fois ce mot), alors peut-être que tu saurais comment faire pour que je n'ai plus d'attirance pour lui."

"Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je sais comment faire ?!" s'étonna-t-elle

"Ben, je ne fais que demander, on sait jamais!" avoua-t-il, encore plus gêné par sa bêtise

"Tu sais.. je ne veux pas te faire peur mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire quelque chose." prévint-elle

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" fit Yami

"On ne 'devient' pas homosexuel ou hétérosexuel, on l'est dès la naissance. Je ne connais pas grand chose dans ce domaine, mais ça je le sais !" expliqua-t-elle

"Puisque je viens de te dire que j'ai déjà été-"

"Attiré par des filles, je sais, mais ça peut tout simplement vouloir dire que tu es bisexuel."

"B-bisexuel ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda-t-il, perturbé

"Jamais entendu parler ? (Yami fit non de la tête) C'est quand tu es attiré aussi bien par les filles que par les garçons."

"Alors c'est ça ? Je serais bisexuel ?" récapitula Yami, l'air surpris

"Hm ? T'as l'air comme soulagé." remarqua Mana

"Ça sonne mieux que - _homosexuel -_ je trouve." avoua-t-il

"Ça doit être parce que les médias n'utilisent jamais ce mot, pour eux, soit t'es gay, soit t'es hétéro! Regarde, même toi tu ne connaissais pas ce mot!"

"A-alors tu penses que.. Yugi pourrait être bisexuel..?" demanda-t-il, rougissant rien qu'à cette idée

"Qui sait ? Je trouve qu'il a un petit côté efféminé quand on regarde bien!" gloussa Mana

"Efféminé ? Quel rapport ?" questionna-t-il, incrédule

"Parfois ça peut être un indice !" répondit-elle

"Tu trouves que je le suis moi aussi ?" s'inquiéta Yami

"Non, et c'est pour ça que ça m'a étonné de l'apprendre !"

Yami détourna encore son regard d'elle, mais cette fois pour cacher son sourire soulagé, ainsi que la couleur de ses joues. Finalement, il était heureux d'avoir eu cette discussion avec son amie qui prenait inespérément bien la chose.

"Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?" s'enquit la curieuse

"Q-qu'est ce que tu crois que je devrais faire ?" bégaya-t-il

"Tu ne peux pas éviter Yugi-chan toute ta vie, t'es son sensei en plus, et tu ne peux pas garder tes sentiments pour toi donc, peut-être que tu devrais.. essayer une approche ?" gloussa-t-elle mesquinement

"U-une approche ?!" répéta-t-il, de nouveau rouge. "Idiote! Dis pas de bêtise ! Et puis pourquoi je ne pourrais pas garder ça pour moi ?!"

"Eh bien, déjà tu n'as pas pu te retenir de me le dire! Et puis, quand tu aimes quelqu'un, plus tu essayes de ne pas l'aimer, plus c'est le contraire qui se passe!" expliqua-t-elle en souriant

"N-n'importe quoi!" marmonna-t-il, nerveux. "Jamais je pourrais lui dire de toute façon..!" rougit-il encore

"Awwh ! C'est trop mignon ! Maintenant je peux pas m'empêcher de vous imaginer ensemble ~"

"TAIS-TOI!" ordonna-t-il, affreusement embarrassé

"Faut dire, je te comprends, Yugi-chan est tellement adorable et gentil ! Le jour où tu lui feras ta déclaration, je voudrais être là, je tiens à le voir tout rouge !" fantasma-t-elle

"M-ma déclaration ?! Qui t'a dit que je lui en ferais une, espèce de folle ?!"

"Oh ! J'ai compris, tu ne veux pas lui dire, mais tu veux lui montrer, c'est ça ?!" le taquina-t-elle. "En lui volant un baiser par exemple et en le planquant ensuite par terre pour-oh merde Yami, tu saignes encore !"

"C'EST TA FAUTE!" gronda-t-il en mettant ses mains devant son nez

"Attend, j'ai un mouchoir!" fit Mana en sortant un tissu de sa poche et en essuyant le sang de son ami qui détourna une fois encore son regard d'elle.

"...Tu sais..." reprit Yami plus sérieusement. "Je ne lui dirais pas."

"Quoi ?" s'étonna l'adolescente

"Je me contenterai d'être son professeur, et quand il n'aura plus besoin de mes cours je sortirai de sa vie, tout comme il sortira de la mienne."

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile mais je te rappelle que vous êtes dans le même lycée et qu'il te considère comme un ami." prévint Mana

"C'est ma dernière année dans ce lycée, je ne le verrai plus après." expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre

"Sauf que tu vas lui manquer, et qu'il te manquera. Vous vous êtes déjà beaucoup attachés l'un à l'autre pendant cette semaine alors imagine après quelques mois !"

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire alors ?" soupira-t-il

"Regarde si tu peux avoir une chance avec lui et ensuite tu décideras !" lui conseilla-t-elle

"Si je peux avoir une chance ?" répéta-t-il sans y croire

"Pose lui la question."

"Comment tu veux que je lui pose une question pareille ?!" rougit-il

"Essaye de façon indirecte ! Déjà, demande lui s'il a des sentiments pour quelqu'un, ce sera un début !"

"Hm."

Il est vrai qu'il était rassuré de voir son amie aussi compréhensible, mais il ne savait aucunement si Yugi réagirait aussi bien qu'elle, surtout si Yami lui disait qu'il craquait complètement sur lui.

"Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il va répondre qu'il en a pour toi !" susurra-t-elle narquoisement

"Tais-toiiii !" gronda-t-il, le visage brûlant

* * *

La fin des cours pour cette semaine sonna enfin, tous les élèves s'étaient rués dehors afin de profiter du week-end le plus tôt possible, certains pour réviser, d'autres pour se détendre. Yami faisait parti des premiers à être sortis, il attendait à présent son élève afin de rentrer chez lui pour lui donner ses derniers cours particuliers de cette première semaine. Il était nerveux à l'idée d'être seul avec Yugi, ce n'était pas différent de d'habitude, mais cette fois il savait qu'il avait un faible pour son cadet, et cela changeait tout. Sans compter que Mana n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des clins d'œil en le voyant attendre le petit adolescent. "Vous ressemblez déjà à un couple" avait-elle dit à voix haute, d'ailleurs, ce qui donnait à Yami des envies de meurtre.

Enfin, après quelques minutes et une Mana partie, Yugi venait de faire son apparition et accourait déjà vers son professeur avec un sourire, quittant ses camarades. Il s'arrêta devant Yami et s'excusa.

"Désolé pour le retard, Touto-Sensei avait retenu la classe."

"Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute." rassura son aîné

Yugi leva alors les yeux vers lui puis sembla remarquer quelque chose ce qui intrigua Yami qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir : il rougit fugacement quand il vit la petite main de son élève s'approcher de son visage et lui caresser la joue. Son professeur voulut lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait, mais il bégayait trop pour cela.

"C'est votre pansement, il commençait à se détacher alors je l'ai recollé!" expliqua Yugi avec tout le naturel du monde

Yami posa sa main sur sa joue pour effectivement constater qu'il avait un pansement à cet endroit précis dû à sa bagarre contre Bakura. Il détourna nerveusement le regard de son élève innocent. Yugi allait vraiment devoir arrêter de faire _ce genre de chose_ s'il ne voulait pas que Yami ne se jette sur lui.

* * *

Une fois en route, les deux adolescents furent bien silencieux. Yami n'osait rien dire de peur de bégayer ou de dire des bêtises et Yugi ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire d'intéressant à son sensei. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un carrefour, ils croisèrent une jolie jeune femme blonde et, bizarrement, lorsqu'elle fut derrière eux, ils furent deux à la suivre des yeux. Ils rougirent quand leur regard se croisèrent à leur tour puis regardèrent dans une autre direction hasardeuse.

"E-elle est jolie." se justifia Yugi

"Oui, c'est vrai." acquiesça Yami

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis les deux se mirent à parler en même temps brusquement.

"Qu'est ce que tu penses/vous pensez d'Anzu ?!"

Les deux se fixèrent, étonnés puis amusés et gênés d'avoir prononcé la même phrase au même moment.

"Si vous voulez je peux répondre en premier." proposa Yugi avec un sourire embarrassé

"Non, non, je pense que c'est à moi de le faire!" assura Yami malgré son envie de savoir

"D'accord.. Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez d'elle ?" redemanda-t-il un peu timide

"Hm, c'est une gentille fille qui a l'air intelligente." dit-il tout simplement

"..."

"..."

"Quoi ? C'est tout ?!" s'étonna Yugi

"Q-qu'est ce que tu voulais que je te dise d'autre ?" questionna Yami, nerveux

"Je sais pas, qu'elle est jolie peut-être ? Et vraiment très gentille et généreuse et-et très maline et toujours coquette et b-bien habillée et-"

"Ah. Oui, si tu le dis."

"Uh ?" répondit Yugi, très surpris par sa réaction

"Honnêtement je ne prête pas trop attention à elle." avoua-t-il en fixant Yugi

"Vraiment ?! Alors vous n'êtes pas.. intéressé par elle ?" s'étouffa le cadet

"Pas du tout! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Oh-hm, pour rien!"

"Yugi, tu mens très mal!" ria Yami en voyant la tête de son élève qui rougissait de honte

"E-eh bien.. Je crois que.. Anzu a un faible pour vous." confessa Yugi

Yami se stoppa net.

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui!"

"Ah."

Puis il reprit son chemin sans rien ajouter.

"A-attendez, c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?!" demanda Yugi, croyant halluciner

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je la vois juste comme une camarade de lycée." répondit son professeur

"Mais Anzu est une très belle fille !" s'indigna Yugi

"Peut-être, mais c'est pas du tout mon style!" grommela Yami qui commençait à être un peu agacé de penser à cette fille

Yugi ne répondit pas, contrarié d'avoir énervé son sensei. Ce dernier le remarqua et regretta d'avoir pris ce ton.

"Désolé.. Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu penses d'elle ?"

"Oh euh.. E-elle, elle n'a vraiment que des qualités, j-je veux dire, j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas de défauts chez elle ! Physiquement et mentalement. E-elle est aussi très protectrice avec moi et ce depuis l'école primaire.."

"Oh ? Vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps que ça ?" s'étonna Yami. "Je n'étais pas au courant."

"E-et sa peau est tellement douce, vous l'avez déjà touché ? On dirait une peau de pêche quand on la touche et-et-et ses cheveux sont très beaux, ils seraient encore mieux s'ils étaient blonds mais bruns c'est très joli aussi !"

"Yugi."

"Je crois qu'elle a un parfum aussi, mais je ne sais pas lequel c'est, il sent tellement bon, ce qui fait qu'elle sent tellement bon !"

"Yugi !"

"Et honnêtement elle a des formes généreuses vous ne trouvez pas? Je veux dire les autres filles aussi mais chez Anzu ça semble tellement-"

" **Yugi** !"

"Hein ? Euh, oui ?"

"Je pense que j'ai compris." ricana-t-il en voyant son cadet rougir

"Oh euhm, désolé, je me suis un peu emporté je crois."

"Un peu ?" répéta Yami, amusé, ce qui embarrassa encore plus son élève

"E-et sinon, pourquoi vous m'avez demandé ça ?" demanda Yugi

"Comme ça, pour savoir..!" mentit Yami

"Pour savoir ?" répéta Yugi qui n'était pas dupe

"En fait, je te voyais souvent la fixer alors je me demandais juste si.."

"Si quoi ?" s'inquiéta le cadet

"Si tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle... Et je crois que j'ai vu juste, pas vrai ?"

Le corps tout entier de Yugi se mit à le brûler suite à cela, vint ensuite des tremblements et de la sueur. Puis il explosa, du moins il en avait l'impression.

"QUOI?! MAISNONMAISPASDUTOUTC'ESTJUSTEUNEAMIED'ENFANCEQUEJAIMEBEAUCOUPMAISENFINPASJUSQU'ADIREQUEJESUISAMOUREUXD'ELLE!"

"Ok, je vois le genre! Allez Yugi, calme toi, t'es tout rouge !"

"A-eh, vraiment ?!" fit-il en cachant son visage avec ses mains

"Pourquoi on dirait que tu en as honte ?" interrogea Yami

"J-j'ai pas honte !"

".. Honte de quoi ?"

"D'être- DE RIEN!"

"Oh allez Yugi, t'allais le dire !" le taquina son sensei

"J'allais rien dire du tout !" rougit-il

"Bon, bah puisque tu ne l'aimes pas je vais aller lui dire que je veux bien sortir avec elle ! Après tout tu as dit qu'elle m'aimait bien, pas vrai ?"

"NOOOON!"

"Pourquoi 'non' ?"

"Parce que !"

"C'est pas une raison valable ça !"

"...BON, D'ACCORD! Vous avez gagné. Je.. j'ai un petit faible pour elle."

"... Et ?"

"Et quoi ?"

"Et tu lui as dit ?" demanda Yami

"B-bien sûr que non, enfin !" rougit Yugi

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"J'ai trop peur de sa réponse.. Vous imaginez si.. si elle me rejette ?" geignit le première année

"Pourquoi elle te rejetterait, toi ?" questionna son aîné

"Parce que je suis tout petit, je ne suis pas viril du tout je-je n'ai pas de force, je ne suis pas beau, je ne suis pas drôle, je suis juste... nul !"

".. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une estime de toi aussi basse." remarqua son professeur, surpris et navré

Yami voulait contredire son élève, mais il avait trop peur que cela paraisse suspect.

"Anzu mérite beaucoup mieux que moi. Mais j'avoue que.. j'ai encore envie d'espérer.. alors je ne dis rien."

 _C'est toi qui mérite mieux qu'elle, elle ne te remarque presque pas dès que je suis dans les parages!_ voulait crier le troisième année

"Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un le fera avant toi. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire à ce moment là ?"

"... Je ne sais pas. Je croiserais juste les doigts." avoua Yugi, timide

"Et si.. et si quelqu'un d'autre te confessait ses sentiments pour toi ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais ?" s'enquit Yami en cachant la couleur rose de ses joues

"... Je n'y ai jamais pensé, après tout, qui voudrait de moi ? héhé... Mais je.. je ne sais pas ce que je ferais non plus.. peut-être que ça dépend de la personne en question. Si je l'aime bien.. je pourrais peut-être.."

"Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?"

"Oulah ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait prétentieux de ma part!"

Yami se tut suite à cela ce qui intrigua un peu Yugi. Il ne connaissait pas son professeur depuis très longtemps mais il était étonné de voir que son aîné ne se moquait pas de lui. Après tout, Jounouchi le faisait tout le temps, et si Honda le savait, il en ferait de même. C'était un peu un rituel de garçon de rire des histoires d'amour des autres, non ? Alors pourquoi Yami semblait.. déçu ? Yugi ne comprenait rien. Est-ce qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ?

"Yami-Sensei ?"

"Oui ?"

"Qu'est ce que ça fait.. d'avoir une copine ?"

Son professeur s'immobilisa en entendant ces mots puis fixa avec étonnement son élève nerveux et rougissant, mais arborant tout de même une expression de curiosité qui semblait le démanger.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" s'étonna Yami

"Parce que.. à vrai dire, je n'en ai jamais eu et.. j'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir ce que ça fait.. Quand je vois des couples dans la rue je peux pas m'empêcher de les envier un peu, je veux dire, ça doit être très agréable d'avoir une personne qu'on peut serrer dans ses bras, tenir sa main.. dormir ensemble aussi.." rougit-il

"Yugi..!" s'étonna son aîné, surpris de découvrir cela chez son élève

"Héhé, désolé de vous raconter ça, je parle comme une fille!" s'excusa-t-il, gêné

"Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux continuer si tu veux. On est entre nous, après tout." rassura Yami

".. Merci! C'est pas Jounouchi-kun qui m'aurait dit ça !" gloussa-t-il, soulagé

 _C'est clair..!_ pensa Yami '

"Mais tu sais, ce que j'entendais par 'pourquoi tu me demandes ça' c'est 'pourquoi c'est à moi que tu le demande'."

"Eh bien, parce que vous avez du succès avec les filles, non ?" s'exclama Yugi, persuadé d'avoir raison

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?!" interrogea son sensei, surpris

"Ben, vous êtes.. Vous êtes si confiant, si intelligent, vous avez de très bonnes notes, vous avez un petit côté mystérieux avec votre regard un peu colérique et puis.. il faut reconnaître que.. vous êtes plutôt... _beau_."

Yami fut pris de court en entendant cela, impossible de retenir la chaleur qui se répandait sur son visage. Avait-il bien entendu ? Yugi l'avait vraiment murmuré faiblement mais.. est-ce que son cadet venait vraiment d'avouer qu'il trouvait son professeur beau ?! Ça se disait ce genre de choses entre garçons ? Entre amis ? Profondément embarrassé, Yami mit du temps à répondre.

"M-merci, ça me touche que tu penses ça.."

 _Merde ! Mais merde ! Quel con ! Tu pouvais pas répondre autre chose ?! C'est trop suspect !_ s'énerva-t-il à l'intérieur de lui, mais heureusement, Yugi n'avait visiblement pas vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'il venait de dire

"A-alors ? Quel effet ça fait ?" demanda-t-il à la place, nerveux

"... Honnêtement, je n'en sais pas plus que toi." avoua Yami

"Hein?"

"Je n'ai jamais été en couple moi non plus." ajouta-t-il

"Quoi ? Mais ! Comment ça se fait ? On ne vous a jamais proposé ?!" s'étouffa Yugi

"Je te mentirais si je disais non, j'ai eu quelques demandes mais je les ai toutes refusées."

"Mais-Pourquoi ?"

"Tout simplement parce que c'était des filles que je n'aimais pas plus que ça." expliqua-t-il en se rappelant ces personnes

"Vous n'avez jamais voulu essayer avec l'une d'elles pour voir ce que ça fait ?" s'étonna son cadet

"Non, ça ne m'intéressait vraiment pas."

"Mais alors ça-ça veut dire que vous n'avez jamais.. embrassé quelqu'un ?" demanda le petit adolescent, toujours aussi surpris

"Bah, logiquement, non." répondit Yami, un peu gêné par la question

Yugi resta bouche bée un moment avant de reprendre, déboussolé.

"Wow... Jamais j'aurais cru qu'un garçon comme vous soit en fait au même point que moi.. Moi qui voulais vous demander plein de conseils.. j'étais pourtant sûr que vous aviez plus d'expérience que moi..!"

"Désolé de te décevoir." ironisa son aîné

"Combien vous avez eu de demandes ?" s'enquit-il

"J'en connais un qui a passé trop de temps avec Mana, un vrai petit curieux, pas vrai ?" se moqua Yami ce qui fit glousser Yugi, un gloussement si délicieux..! "J'en ai eu une au collège et deux au lycée si je me souviens bien."

"Les filles étaient jolies ?"

"C'était pas des filles."

"Quoi ?"

"C'était des canons !"

Yugi resta muet, vit Yami lui faire un clin d'œil en levant son pouce, puis éclata de rire. Constater qu'il était arrivé à amuser son élève de la sorte fit grandement plaisir au troisième année qui se laissa rire à son tour à sa propre blague douteuse. Après quelques minutes, Yugi se calma, il avait été drôlement surpris par cette réponse. Puis, il reprit plus sérieusement.

"Et vous avez déjà été amoureux ?"

"...Je crois bien." répondit son aîné

"De qui ?"

"Qui sait ?"

"Hm!" râla faussement Yugi qui ne préféra pas insister. "Comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait quand vous vous en êtes rendu compte ?"

".. Pas grand chose.." mentit-il à moitié

"Hein ? Pourquoi ?" s'étonna Yugi, un peu déçu

"...Cette personne aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre alors.. j'ai préféré ne rien faire, je n'aurais fait que lui compliquer encore plus les choses."

"..Oh.. C'est dommage." geignit Yugi, navré pour lui. "Surtout pour elle !"

Yami eut un léger rire surpris.

"Je te demande pardon ?" fit-il toujours amusé

"Bah c'est vrai, vous êtes tellement gentil et.. et tout le reste, quoi!" reconnut Yugi avec un autre rire, gêné cette fois-ci

"Tiens, oui, tu as raison !" ricana Yami en décoiffant son élève, taquin

Yugi ria à son tour en tentant de se dégager, puis ajouta en se recoiffant correctement.

"N'empêche, on est tout les deux dans la même situation !"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Eh bien, je suis amoureux d'Anzu, mais elle est a un faible pour vous.. alors, c'est un peu la même chose, pas vrai ?"

"Oui, un peu." sourit bizarrement Yami

"On est pareil ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on s'entend bien ?" gloussa Yugi

"Oh, je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça !"

"..Vous avez raison, oui ! Mais bon, quand même ! ... Et.. Yami-Sensei, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?"

"Encore ?" se moqua un peu Yami

"Oui. Mais c'est sérieux cette fois!"

"D'accord, je t'écoute."

"Est-ce que.. vous pouvez ne pas.. sortir avec Anzu..? Je veux dire, je sais que vous avez dit qu'elle ne vous intéresse pas mais.. elle va sûrement vous demander un rencart un jour ou l'autre et.. je sais que c'est méchant de ma part mais, je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'elle s'attache beaucoup à vous."

"...T'inquiètes pas. Je comprends _parfaitement_. J'aurais refusé de toute façon !"

"C'est vrai ? Ouf, vous me rassurez !"

"Mais tu devrais quand même lui avouer un jour, qui sait ? Tu pourrais être surpris par sa réponse."

"Ne me dite pas ça alors que vous vous n'avez rien fait quand vous étiez dans le même cas !" railla Yugi avec un sourire

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais je peux toujours changer d'avis."

"..Hm..? Je croyais que c'était il y a longtemps, vous voyez encore cette personne aujourd'hui ?" demanda le cadet, étonné

"Allez, dépêche-toi ! On est en retard !"

"Ah ! Oui, vous avez raison !"

Suite à cela, les deux jeunes garçons pressèrent le pas jusqu'au Kame Game Shop. Cela rappela à Yami la première fois où il était arrivé chez les Mutou, ainsi que la première pensée qu'il avait eu en rencontrant Yugi, timide et agglutiné à la porte de la boutique. Le troisième année fut amusé en repensant à son sérieux lors de ses débuts avec son élève : lui qui voulait être strict et un peu froid pour que Yugi se concentre sur ses devoirs, voilà que maintenant ils étaient devenus amis et que l'aîné était tombé amoureux du première année.

Il est vrai qu'il avait déjà louché sur certaines filles, mais cette fois-ci, Yami était réellement amoureux. Ce qui faisait de Yugi son premier amour. Comment était-il censé agir pour conquérir un autre garçon ? Déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre qui plus est! Etant petit, il avait vu tellement d'histoires où le garçon faisait tout pour séduire la fille qu'il aimait, mais aucune de ces histoires ne parlait d'un garçon amoureux d'un autre. Sur quoi pouvait-il se baser ? A l'exception de Mana, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait l'aider. Et c'est pourquoi, Yami se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'abandonner et de faire une croix sur son élève. Après tout, vu comment Yugi parlait d'Anzu, il était fou d'elle, son aîné n'avait aucune chance face à ça.

* * *

Lorsque que le cours commença, Yami faisait tout son possible pour se concentrer non pas sur Yugi mais sur ce qu'il écrivait. Il prenait aussi soin de ne pas trop s'approcher de lui et d'agir naturellement, mais il avait du mal. Lui qui voulait pleinement profiter du dernier cours de la semaine, étant donné que demain, les deux garçons ne se verraient pas, voilà qu'à présent il n'arrêtait pas de surveiller l'heure sur sa montre dans l'espoir que cela se termine et que le stress et la chaleur dans son ventre ne disparaissent.

* * *

Yugi s'appliquait comme il le pouvait sur sa copie, mais il sentait derrière lui que Yami n'était pas dans son état normal. Il le trouvait.. plus distant que d'habitude, peut-être même encore plus que lors de leur premier jour ensemble.

"Vous savez, Yami-Sensei, je ne pense pas que vous pouvez lire ce que j'écris si vous êtes à deux mètres de moi.." remarqua-t-il après un moment

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas! J'irai voir ce que tu as fait quand tu auras fini !" expliqua-t-il avec un ton bizarre

Yugi n'insista pas et reprit son travail. Il avait fait des progrès depuis quelques jours et aujourd'hui il comptait bien impressionner son professeur, c'était cela sa motivation. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait voir un jour Yami être bouche bée devant sa copie avant de sourire et de dire "Je suis très fier de toi!", Yugi ferait tout pour que cela se produise !

"Au fait, j'ai encore reçu une note aujourd'hui ! D'Histoire !" s'exclama-t-il soudainement

"Ah oui ? Combien tu as eu ?" demanda son sensei

"Soixante-seize ! C'est plutôt bon, non ?" sourit Yugi

"Oui, c'est génial ! Mais je pense que tu peux avoir encore plus haut la prochaine fois !" félicita Yami

"Grâce à vous, j'en suis sûr ! Kaa-san a dit qu'elle était très satisfaite de vous!"

"Ça me touche !" sourit-il

Yugi émit un petit gloussement avant de retourner sur sa feuille. Yami n'était peut-être pas très à l'aise avec Jounouchi et les autres, mais quand ils étaient seul à seul le jeune homme était vraiment souriant et.. il y avait quelque chose d'autre chez lui qui le rendait spécial aux yeux du première année. C'était vraiment agréable d'être en sa compagnie, Yugi aimerait juste que son professeur agisse de la même façon devant ses amis qui, après le repas de ce midi, lui avait avoué qu'il trouvait l'adolescent plutôt bizarre et un peu trop réservé. Enfin, ceci étaient les dires de Jounouchi, Honda n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à Yami durant le déjeuner.

Seulement, Yugi ne se voyait pas dire cela à son ami. Il faudrait sûrement encore un peu de temps pour qu'il s'habitue aux autres et le petit adolescent était sûr que Jounouchi et Honda aimeraient beaucoup Yami s'ils le connaissaient comme lui le connaissait. Il souhaitait vraiment que son professeur s'intègre au plus vite dans son groupe d'amis, comme Mana l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Après tout, ses deux camarades de classe avaient été mis au courant par Anzu que le troisième année avait sauvé Yugi des griffes de Tsuruoka et ils avaient apprécié cela. Peut-être que le première année devrait aussi leur raconter l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Bakura et Malik ce matin afin que Yami ait encore un bon point dans leur opinion..?

* * *

Après quelques minutes de travail supplémentaire, Yugi se tourna vers son professeur.

"Vous m'excusez un instant ? Je vais aux toilettes." expliqua-t-il en se levant

"Oui, bien sûr." répondit Yami

Le cadet se dirigea alors dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Au bout d'un petit moment il en ressortit et retourna dans sa chambre pour travailler, mais en arrivant devant la pièce dont la porte était grande ouverte, il fut surpris de remarquer que Yami tenait quelque chose dans ses mains et semblait regarder avec intérêt. Curieux et voulant profiter de la situation, car l'aîné n'avait pas entendu son élève arriver, Yugi se glissa derrière lui avec discrétion et examina la boîte qu'avait son ami avant de s'écrier.

"Yami-Sensei, vous aimez les jeux vous aussi ?!"

"AAH!"

Yami avait sursauté comme un voleur ayant été pris la main dans le sac en entendant la petite voix derrière lui ce qui amusa beaucoup Yugi. Un peu mal à l'aise, il se justifia comme il le pouvait en parlant rapidement.

"Je ne faisais que regarder, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire la jaquette quand j'ai vu le titre dans ta bibliothèque parce que je t'avoue que ce jeu ça fait des mois que j'ai envie d'y jouer mais-"

"Hé, calmez-vous Yami-Sensei ! Ça ne me dérange pas, vous pouvez regarder tous mes autres jeux si vous voulez !" proposa Yugi

"Oh ? C'est vrai ? Merci." dit-il, une fois calmé

"Personnellement, j'adore les jeux ! Ça va peut-être vous paraître bizarre, mais c'est un peu ma passion !" avoua le plus jeune un peu puérilement

"Vraiment ?" questionna Yami, agréablement surpris. "C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, ta chambre en est remplie!"

"Vous les aimez vous aussi ?" interrogea Yugi

"Honnêtement ? Je suis un énorme fan !" confessa son professeur un peu intimidé

"Quoi ?!" s'étonna Yugi avec un grand sourire. "Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?!"

"Je t'avoue que je ne voulais pas te le dire au début, je voulais te le cacher parce que, après tout, je suis là pour te faire travailler, pas pour m'amuser." expliqua-t-il

"Mais c'est différent maintenant, on est amis ! On peut très bien jouer ensemble après avoir travailler, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?" proposa le petit adolescent avec des étoiles dans les yeux

"J'adorerais mais.. Mutou-san ne va pas être un peu agacée ?" s'inquiéta-t-il

"Elle a l'habitude vous savez !" ria Yugi. "Et puis grâce à vous j'ai de très bonnes notes, je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord!"

Yami répondit avec un sourire. Le première année se retenait de bondir de joie, dans son entourage il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes fans de jeux alors savoir que son aîné en était un tout comme lui le rendait vraiment heureux. Plus il apprenait à connaître son sensei, plus il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient des points communs, et avoir autant de points communs avec une personne qui l'admirait ne pouvait que le réjouir !

La montre de Yami sonna subitement, l'heure de travail s'était écoulée. Yugi profita de l'occasion, trépignant d'impatience en attendant la réponse de son ami.

"Vous voulez faire une partie avec moi ?"

"H-hein ?"

"Oh allez, s'il vous plait !" supplia Yugi de façon un peu immature

"Une partie de quoi ?" demanda Yami, plutôt nerveux

"De ce que vous voulez ! J'aime tout et honnêtement je suis plutôt bon à tout!" avertit-il en lui montrant ses jeux. "J'ai des jeux de combats, de course, de plateforme, vous avez qu'à choisir!"

"Wow, tu as combien de jeux ?" ria son aîné

"Je n'ai jamais compté, mais j'en ai beaucoup et puis je vis dans une boutique de jeux alors..!" répondit joyeusement son élève. "Vous en avez beaucoup, vous ?"

"... Non, en fait je n'en ai aucun chez moi." avoua Yami avec regret

"Hein ? Mais je croyais que vous étiez un fan !" s'étonna le première année

"Je le suis, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'argent pour en acheter. Je me contentais des bornes d'arcades aux salles de jeux quand j'étais au collège, mais depuis le lycée je n'y ai pas mis les pieds." raconta-t-il

"Oh. Je comprends." compatit Yugi. "Mais maintenant si vous voulez jouer vous n'avez qu'à venir ici ! Je peux vous en prêter si vous voulez!"

"C'est très gentil mais je n'ai même pas de console pour-"

"Je peux vous prêter une console alors! J'en ai plusieurs!" proposa-t-il, tout guilleret

"Sérieusement ?" s'émoustilla Yami, surpris. "Merci, c'est vraiment généreux de ta part mais je ne peux pas accepter! Et puis j'aurais trop peur de l'abîmer sur le trajet."

"Comme vous voulez, mais si jamais vous en avez envie vous savez où me trouver !" sourit le petit adolescent. "Pareil si vous cherchez un deuxième joueur pour quoi que ce soit!"

"Merci!"

"Alors ? A quoi vous voulez jouer ?"

Yami regarda la boîte qu'il tenait depuis tout ce temps.

"J'ai bien envie de tester Street Fighters !"

"Super! C'est l'un de mes préférés !" s'enthousiasma Yugi

"Par contre il va falloir que j'apprenne les touches, je n'y ai jamais joué!" prévint Yami, préoccupé

"D'accord! Vous allez voir, elles sont plutôt faciles à maîtriser!"

"J'apprends assez vite donc ça devrait pas poser de problème!"

Sur ce, Yugi sortit la cartouche de sa boîte et l'inséra dans sa console avant de s'emparer de ses manettes, en tendant l'une vers son ami qui l'accepta en le remerciant. Les deux s'assirent par terre devant la télévision, les manettes en main, et commencèrent plusieurs parties. Le duo passa alors une excellente soirée ensemble. Même si Yugi avait clairement l'avantage au début, Yami prit vite la main et riposta admirablement bien pour un débutant, il gagna même quelques combats.

Entendant le boucan que faisait les garçons en riant pendant leurs parties, la mère de Yugi avait débarqué dans la chambre, intriguée. Mais comme son fils l'avait prédit, elle accepta que les adolescents jouent ensemble tant que cela n'affectait pas leur travail, puis s'en alla. Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur après cela.

Seulement, Yami dut partir après quelques dizaines de minutes s'il ne voulait pas rater son dernier bus pour chez lui. C'est à contre-cœur qu'il se leva et qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie de la boutique après avoir descendu les escaliers accompagné de Yugi qui le taquinait un peu. Il salua toute la famille, en finissant par Yugi qu'il avait encore envie d'embêter avec le fait qu'il avait réussi à gagner quelques matchs malgré son niveau et quitta avec un pincement à l'estomac le Kame Game Shop. Un peu déprimé à l'idée qu'il allait devoir attendre jusqu'à lundi prochain pour revoir son ami avec qui il avait passé un moment délicieux. Cela faisait longtemps que Yami ne s'était pas amusé à ce point, et il mourrait d'envie de recommencer à jouer avec son adorable petit élève.


	17. Winter is coming ! (xD)

_Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 17 ! Bon, il est un peu plus court que les précédents chapitres mais il s'y passe plus de choses !_

 _C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, pas de précision pour ce chapitre là. Si ce n'est que j'ai de moins en moins de reviews de votre part, du coup je suis un peu déprimée pour écrire la suite là ;_; Parce que bon, écrire 5 heures pour au final avoir 3 reviews c'est un peu déprimant xd Et pourtant le peu de personnes qui m'en envois font des reviews gentilles, mais je vous cache pas que j'aimerais un peu plus T_T Vous savez, ça me fait grave plaisir les reviews qui font 20 kilomètres, j'adore quand on m'envois des romans donc bah j'aimerais bien en avoir un peu plus quoi ;-;_

 _Désolée de vous avoir dérangé avec ma déprime, bonne lecture mis à part ça._

* * *

Malgré l'excellente soirée passée en compagnie de son élève, Yami avait plutôt déprimé tout le long du dimanche, car, premièrement, comme à son triste habitude, le jeune garçon avait passé la journée seul, sans Yugi, ni même Mana, cloîtré dans son appartement. Et deuxièmement, le fait d'avoir appris que son petit protégé était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre le démoralisait.

Le jour suivant, lundi donc, Yami avait rapporté à Mana toute leur conversation de samedi sans grande joie. Il avait été tout de même heureux en s'apercevant que son amie semblait partager sa tristesse au vu de son expression, elle l'avait par la suite consolé comme elle le pouvait en lui assurant que Anzu n'était clairement pas amoureuse de Yugi mais plutôt de lui. Cette remarque ne fit pas vraiment du bien au troisième année car si jamais c'était réellement le cas, il rendrait son élève sûrement très malheureux.

A présent certain qu'il était déjà conquis par sa camarade de classe, Yami s'interdisait d'avoir des pensées sur Yugi et s'efforçait d'agir naturellement, comme si son élève n'était rien de plus que son ami. A force de se réprimer mentalement dès que le jeune professeur pensait à son élève, son cerveau allait sûrement finir par comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas vrai ?

Cependant, il ne se privait jamais de rendre visite à Yugi pendant les intercours, souvent en compagnie de Mana, quitte à aussi faire face aux étranges compagnons du petit adolescent : Jounouchi et Honda. Bien qu'un peu direct et spécial, Yami commençait petit à petit à apprécier le blondinet. Quant au brun, il avait beau essayer, il n'était clairement pas intéressé par lui : il l'ignorait toujours, trop occupé à loucher sur Mana qui ne semblait jamais s'en rendre compte.

Pour ce qui est du reste des lycéens, tout le monde ne parlait que de ce qu'il s'était passé avec le conseiller de l'école. Alors que Yami espérait que Yugi oublie vite cette histoire, plusieurs de ses camarades de classe semblaient le harceler de questions plus absurdes les unes que les autres. C'est pourquoi, le troisième année finissait toujours par entraîner son ami dans les couloirs, quitte à lui tenir la main.. et à se gifler mentalement pour avoir apprécier cela. Même s'il faisait tout pour éviter cela, au fond, il donnerait tout pour avoir un endroit rien qu'à eux où ils pourraient se retrouver en tête à tête. Sans ces amis un peu trop collant et sans ces lycéens trop curieux. Mais bon, à part aller dans le placard du concierge ou les toilettes, ce qui serait **extrêmement malsain** , il n'y avait aucun endroit adéquate.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce conseiller, quelques jours plus tard son procès avait eu lieu. Ayant été impliqués dans l'affaire, Yami, Yugi et les filles avaient été convoqués. Très stressé à l'idée de témoigner, Yugi avait été victime de tremblements, à ce moment là, Yami n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre sa main sur son épaule et de lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Heureusement, ce fut assez efficace et pour lui répondre Yugi avait... défait sa cravate..?!

"Y-Yugi ! Q-qu'est ce que tu fais ?!" s'était étonné Yami, tout rouge

"Rien, je vous la remet juste à l'endroit!" gloussa Yugi ce qui avait fait encore plus rougir Yami qui s'était laisser faire

Il avait alors dévoré des yeux son petit élève qui refaisait son nœud de cravate correctement comme.. comme une femme le ferait pour son mari. Yami s'empressa de détourner le regard, le visage brûlant. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de bien s'habiller ainsi, avec un costume noir et une cravate rouge, mais c'était nécessaire pour assister à la cour. D'ailleurs, Yugi était habillé de la même manière, mais lui sa cravate était bien mise et elle était d'une couleur vert sombre. Voir son élève de façon aussi élégante était.. très plaisant. Surtout quand celui-ci passait ses petits doigts plein de dextérité sur ses vêtements, le regard concentré sur le nœud qu'il faisait à son sensei.

Yami aussi aurait aimé lui agripper la cravate, mais pas pour la refaire.. plutôt pour rapprocher Yugi encore plus près de lui.

 _ARGH! Mauvaise pensée! Mauvaise pensée!_

* * *

Excepté la vue de Tsuruoka, le procès s'était plutôt bien passé. Yami avait craint, du début jusqu'à la fin que, à un moment ou à un autre, le conseiller allait se lever et se ruer sur Yugi, mais heureusement rien de cela ne se passa. Quand Yugi avait comprit qu'il allait bientôt passer à la barre, il avait posé sa main sur celle de Yami et l'avait serré. Autant dire que son aîné en avait profité, il avait serré la sienne à son tour pour "le consoler" avant de le lâcher quand Yugi fut appelé. Voir son petit élève aussi nerveux et effrayé fit fondre le cœur du troisième année qui fut fier de lui lorsqu'il eut fini après avoir répondu justement aux questions.

Ce fut ensuite aux filles de venir à la barre, il ne se passa rien de spécial, elles ne faisaient que confirmer les dires de Yugi. Seulement, quand ce fut au tour de Yami, l'adolescent fut surpris en réalisant qu'il était tout aussi nerveux que son élève, il s'efforça de ne rien montrer pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais surtout pour ne pas se laisser intimider par cette ordure de conseiller, il marcha alors d'un pas assuré là où on le demandait.

Yugi avait été impressionné par le sang froid de son professeur alors que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, y compris Tsuruoka. Ayant déjà passé, le petit adolescent savait ce qu'on ressentait quand on était assis là-bas, pourtant, Yami semblait on ne peut plus naturel. Voir quelqu'un d'aussi maître de soit et calme quand il le fallait avait quelque chose de.. fascinant. Oui, c'était le mot exact que cherchait Yugi : Yami était fascinant ! Même si ces derniers jours il avait semblé un peu stressé en sa compagnie, le première année trouvait toujours que son professeur était quelqu'un de parfait. Et cela le flattait qu'une telle personne soit son ami, que Yami le considérait comme son petit frère même !

A ce moment là, Yugi se sentit vraiment chanceux. Mais il se ravisa un peu lorsqu'il regarda Anzu à sa gauche et comprit que son amie devait sûrement penser la même chose, si ce n'est plus.

* * *

Le procès se termina sans encombre. Tsuruoka avait été condamné pour violence sur mineurs, chantage et harcèlement. Tous furent bien soulagés quand tout cela était enfin fini ! Surtout Yami qui avait eu un peu peur d'avoir une condamnation lui aussi pour avoir défendu Yugi en étranglant le conseiller ainsi que Mana pour lui avoir fait une prise de karaté. Heureusement, les deux n'avaient rien eu, après tout ils avaient fait cela pour sauver leur camarade.

Suite à cela, les adolescent purent enfin reprendre une vie normale et pour Yami et Yugi leurs cours particuliers.

* * *

"Yami-Sensei, quand on aura fini, on jouera à quoi ?" demanda joyeusement Yugi, impatient

"On verra quand tu auras fini tes maths!" répondit Yami avec un sourire taquin

"Hm, bon, d'accord!"

Depuis que Yugi avait appris que son professeur adorait les jeux, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel de jouer à la console à chaque fois qu'ils avaient fini de travailler. Cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Yami, au contraire, son élève était plus motivé maintenant et puis il aimait vraiment passer du temps avec lui en tant qu'ami et non seulement en tant que sensei.

"Au fait, Yami-Sensei, vous n'aimez que les jeux vidéos ou vous aimez aussi ceux de société, de cartes, et d'autres..?" demanda timidement Yugi

"J'adore tout-"

"C'est vrai ?!" le coupa-t-il, ravi

"-Mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai ni l'argent ni le temps pour pouvoir y jouer depuis que je suis au lycée.." expliqua Yami

"Oh.. Et, avant ça, vous aviez un jeu préféré ?" s'enquit Yugi, un peu refroidi

"Hm. A première vue, je dirais Duel Monster." avoua le troisième année après réflexion

"Vous êtes sérieux ?!" s'étonna agréablement le cadet

"Euh, oui, pourquoi ?" fit son ami, surpris par sa réaction

Yugi ne lui répondit pas, à la place, il se leva, se dirigea vers une commode, fouilla à l'intérieur et sortit sous le regard de Yami une jolie boîte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.

"Regardez!" dit-il en tendant la boîte vers lui

Yami se pencha alors et fut abasourdi par le contenu de la boîte : c'était des cartes. Beaucoup, beaucoup de cartes du jeu dont il venait de parler. Et pas de simples cartes ! Des cartes rares, puissantes, soigneusement réparties en plusieurs paquet. Yami ne put s'empêcher de plonger la main dedans et de regarder les différents decks de son ami avec étonnement.

"Yugi..! Où est-ce que tu as eu- ?"

"Jii-chan me donne des paquets des fois, après tout il les vend dans sa boutique." avoua Yugi. "Mais j'en achète beaucoup dans différents magasins! Ça vous plait ?"

"O-oui." admit-il, encore sous le choc. "Mais dis moi, ces decks, ils ne sont.."

"Pas fait pour jouer, je sais." le coupa de nouveau Yugi. "Je les regroupe par catégorie comme ça je les retrouve mieux, je mets les cartes magiques ensemble, après les cartes pièges ensemble, puis les monstres je les range par type : là c'est le deck où je mets les dragons, là où je mets les mages et ainsi de suite! C'est plus facile de faire comme ça pour quand je veux réarranger mon vrai deck !"

"Ton vrai deck ?" répéta Yami

"Celui que j'utilise pour les duels!" sourit Yugi. "Je ne me contente pas de les collectionner, vous savez! ... Vous voulez le voir ?"

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien oui..!"

Le première année fouilla de nouveau dans sa commode et en sortit un paquet de cartes verso. Quand il le tendit vers lui, la première chose que Yami remarqua était la couleur du dos de la première carte : elle semblait flambant neuve, alors que pourtant, au vue de la collection de Yugi, il était évident qu'il ne s'y était pas mis la semaine dernière. Quand Yami pris le paquet et commença à le regarder attentivement, il se rendit compte que toutes les cartes étaient dans cet état. Le troisième année comprit vite que Yugi devait vraiment tenir à ses cartes pour y prendre soin à ce point. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le jeune garçon ce fut quand il regarda le recto de la première carte.

"Je rêve ou quoi ?! Yugi ! Tu as le Magicien des Ténèbres ?!"

"Oui! C'est l'une de mes premières cartes et ma préférée!" expliqua Yugi, fier

"Tu te rends compte qu'elle est vraiment très rare ?!" demanda Yami, très surpris

"Oui je sais. J'étais tellement content quand je l'ai trouvé dans le paquet que Jii-chan m'avait offert!" s'exclama-t-il, guilleret

"Avec une telle carte t'as intérêt à gagner tous tes duels! Il y a des gens qui tuerait pour l'avoir !" _(NDA: tu sais pas à quel point t'as raison! xD)_

"Honnêtement je ne perds que contre Jii-chan, il a de très bonnes cartes lui aussi! Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de gens à affronter à part lui et Jounouchi-tachi, mais lui, il n'est pas très doué et les autres ne comprennent rien!" avoua Yugi en repensant aux énormes erreurs que ses amis avaient déjà fait

Yami regarda le reste du paquet de son ami avec un regard nostalgique.

"Et vous ? Vous êtes.. enfin, vous étiez doué ?" interrogea Yugi, curieux

"D'après mes souvenirs de collège, oui, je me débrouillais plutôt bien. J'avais de bonnes cartes moi aussi." répondit-il en plongeant dans ses souvenirs

"C'est vrai ? Vous pourriez me les montrer ?" demanda son cadet avec un sourire

"J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas." soupira Yami

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne les ai plus."

Yugi fut surpris d'entendre cela. Yami semblait être très soigneux avec ses affaires, il n'était pas du genre à les perdre. Alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne les avait plus alors qu'il se prétendait grand fan ?

"Pourquoi ?" répéta Yugi. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Yami resta silencieux un long moment avant de répondre.

"Oh, j'imagine que j'ai dû les oublier quelque part. Je les avais toujours avec moi où que j'aille alors.."

Yugi fut.. légèrement outré. Yami espérait-il réellement le convaincre avec le ton qu'il venait de prendre ? Yami n'était pas du genre à mentir mais là.. il avait vraiment très mal menti ! Son élève était sur le point de le lui faire remarquer quand la montre de son professeur sonna subitement.

"Ah! Tiens! C'est déjà fini ? Dans ce cas, et si on jouait à Tekken aujourd'hui, hein ?" proposa-t-il comme pour changer de sujet

Yugi accepta avec neutralité, toujours très intrigué par le mensonge de son ami. Il fixa le visage de son sensei qui rangeait les cartes dans leur boîte respective afin d'essayer de discerner un quelconque indice, mais il ne décela rien. Yugi décida alors de laisser tomber, après tout il faisait confiance à Yami : s'il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité, c'était peut-être parce qu'il y avait une bonne raison...

* * *

Plus les semaines passaient et plus la complicité entre Yami et Yugi grandissait. Dès qu'ils avaient le moindre temps libre au lycée ils se voyaient dans les couloirs, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de point de rendez-vous mais à chaque fois ils se croisaient dans le corridor car l'un comme l'autre quittait sa classe pour aller rejoindre celle de l'autre. Yugi amenait toujours sa bande d'amis tandis que Yami amenait Mana, le troisième année était ravi de quitter sa salle pour passer du bon temps avec ses compagnons plutôt qu'avec Bakura qui devenait chaque jour de plus en plus insupportable, sans compter les remarques désobligeantes de Kaoruko derrière son dos dont elle pensait qu'il n'entendait pas.

Yugi, lui, était vraiment content de voir que son cercle d'amis s'était agrandi avec Yami et Mana. Même si ces deux là étaient des troisième année, ils s'étaient bien intégrés avec les première années. Au début, Yugi avait un peu peur que Jounouchi n'aime pas Yami, mais ils commençaient à s'attacher l'un à l'autre. Cependant, Yugi avait cru remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez son professeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais parfois, il avait l'impression que ce dernier se retenait de s'amuser avec lui, comme s'il se souvenait subitement de quelque chose. Ce comportement inquiétait un peu le cadet, avait-il fait un jour quelque chose de mal dont son sensei se rappelait à ces moments là ? Il espérait vraiment que non.

Au cas où, dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner pour il-ne-savait-quoi, Yugi lui avait offert, peu après leur discussion à propos de Duel Monster, le sachet de cartes que son grand-père lui avait donné ce mois-ci. Il avait été amusé de constater que Yami avait été très gêné par son geste, répétant qu'il ne fallait pas, mais Yugi avait bien vu que ce jeu de cartes manquait cruellement à son ami, il avait donc insister et son professeur avait finalement accepté. Il n'avait pas encore assez de cartes pour se faire un deck, le minimum étant quarante, mais Yugi espérait qu'un jour, il puisse affronter Yami en duel. Apparemment, c'était aussi le souhait de Yami car, lorsque que Yugi lui avait demandé quelles cartes il avait eu, son aîné avait répondit d'un ton taquin :

"Tu verras !"

Même s'il était impatient de savoir, Yugi se réjouit en entendant cela. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce jour où, après avoir reçu sa paye pour avoir donner des cours à Yugi, Yami, au lieu de partir de la maison des Mutou, s'était approché de Sugoroku assis à son comptoir et avait demandé combien coûtait un pack de cartes. Le vieil homme, amusé et agréablement surpris, lui avait alors fait un prix en comprenant la situation. A présent, il ne manquait plus que quelques cartes pour que Yami puisse créer un deck entier. Yugi avait hâte !

Mais avant cela, pendant la nuit, à une heure où tout le monde dormait, la température tomba brusquement.

* * *

Au matin, nombreux furent ceux heureux et surpris de constater que Domino City s'était recouverte de neige. Yugi y comprit ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse juste devant chez lui à cause du verglas alors qu'il partait pour aller au lycée et ne finisse le nez dans la poudreuse. Il s'empressa de se relever - prudemment tout de même pour ne pas retomber - et enleva la neige présent sur ses vêtements d'hiver en rougissant car il entendait son grand-père derrière la porte hurler de rire. Heureusement que personne d'autre ne l'avait vu, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi si Yami l'avait aussi vu tomber de façon aussi ridicule. Il ne se serait probablement jamais relevé.

Une fois débarrassé de tout ce blanc, il reprit sa route. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait froid aujourd'hui ! Il était bien content que sa mère ait insisté pour qu'il mette son écharpe et ses gants, il avait tout de fois refusé la cagoule, et il avait bien fait..! Mais malgré tous ses vêtements chauds, son nez et ses joues étaient rouges et il avait des petits frissons de temps en temps. Il espérait vite se réchauffer en rentrant dans son école.

Enfin arrivé devant le lycée, Yugi fut soulagé : en plus, il n'était pas en retard cette fois ! Il se dirigea alors tranquillement vers les portes de l'établissement quand-

Pouf!

"En pleine tête !"

Surpris, Yugi essuya les restes de boule de neige sur son visage, il sourit quand il reconnut son ami.

"Jounouchi-kun ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Préviens moi la prochaine fois!" gloussa-t-il pendant que le blondinet venait à sa rencontre

"Ça aurait pas été aussi drôle si je t'avais prévenu !" le nargua-t-il

"Tu vas voir, je te le ferais aussi quand tu t'y attendras le moins..!" murmura Yugi

"Répète, j'ai pas bien entendu !" se vexa faussement Jounouchi, mais le petit adolescent ne l'écouta pas car son attention fut soudainement prise par quelqu'un d'autre

"Yami-Sensei!" héla Yugi en voyant son professeur un peu plus loin, celui-ci eut comme un mouvement de sursaut en entendant la petite voix de son élève

Jounouchi regarda son meilleur ami partir comme si de rien n'était voir son "sensei". Comme si de rien n'était, oui, ce n'est pas comme si le blondinet était en train de lui parler! Vexé et jaloux, Jounouchi alla rejoindre sa salle de classe.

"Yugi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Yami, plutôt étonné

"Vous n'avez pas froid comme ça ? Vous n'avez rien à part votre uniforme !" s'inquiéta Yugi

"Oh, non ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas frileux du tout !" rassura son aîné

"Vous devriez quand même mettre quelque chose en plus au cas où!" rechigna son élève

"D'accord, d'accord, je te promets que j'y penserais demain !" accepta Yami, touché qu'il se fasse du souci pour lui. "De toute façon je vais passer toute la journée au lycée, alors ce n'est pas grave !"

".. Si vous le dites." fit Yugi, peu convaincu

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit à ce moment là. Yugi fut secrètement déçu, il avait envie de passer plus de temps que ça avec son professeur préféré.

"Allez, j'y vais, à tout à l'heure!" le salua Yami, rappelant au cadet qu'ils se voyaient à l'intercours

"A tout à l'heure!" sourit Yugi

Il regarda son aîné se diriger vers l'établissement scolaire quand, soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit du petit adolescent qui ria doucement en y pensant : et s'il jetait à son tour une boule de neige à Yami avant qu'il n'aille à l'intérieur ? Ce serait drôle, et il aimerait vraiment voir la réaction de son sensei. Après tout, on faisait ça entre amis, Jounouchi venait bien de lui faire. Mais Yugi hésita trop longtemps et Yami fut bientôt hors de sa vue en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

 _.. Tant pis ! Ce sera pour plus tard !_ ricana discrètement Yugi comme un enfant s'apprêtant à faire une farce avant de rejoindre lui aussi sa classe

* * *

Alors qu'il trottait dans les couloirs, Yugi rattrapa Yami, se dirigeant dans la même direction. Histoire de le taquiner un petit peu, Yugi tapota son épaule gauche avant de se précipiter vers la droite. Tombant dans le panneau, son aîné regarda alors à gauche et ne vit personne, ce qui fit rire son élève derrière lui. Yami se tourna alors vers lui, contaminé par son rire, et le décoiffa pour se venger sous les fausses protestations de son cadet qui riait. Ils furent cependant interrompus.

"Salut vous deux ! Comment ça va ?" leur demanda une fille blonde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas

Yami et Yugi furent intrigués par celle-ci. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cette adolescente alors pourquoi venait-elle les saluer ? En tout cas, Yugi devait reconnaître que cette fille était vraiment très jolie... Vraiment, très très jolie, même !

"Euh, on se connait ?" osa Yami voyant que Yugi ne disait rien

La jolie blonde éclata de rire.

"Enfin Yami, c'est moi ! Yugi-chan, toi tu me reconnais pas vrai ?"

Yugi rougit en réalisant leur stupidité.

"Mana-san ?!" s'égosilla-t-il, la jeune fille devant eux hocha de la tête, tout joyeuse. "M-mais, mais ?!"

"Hého, ça existe le coiffeur vous savez ? Remarque, vu vos cheveux, je crois que je viens de vous l'apprendre!" ria-t-elle une fois de plus

"Wow! Désolé, mais ça te change vraiment d'avoir les cheveux blonds!" commenta Yami, se sentant lui aussi un peu idiot de ne pas avoir reconnu son amie

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Mana, heureuse. "Vous me trouvez comment ?"

"Très joli !", "Vraiment très belle !" répondirent les garçons en même temps, Yugi, lui, rougissait timidement

"Awh! Je vous adore ! Merci ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise!" dit-elle, clairement flattée

"Et qu'est ce qui nous vaut cette coloration ?" demanda Yami, curieux à son tour

"Oh, j'avais envie de changement!" répondit Mana

"AH! Zut ! Je vais être en retard !" réalisa Yugi en regardant sa montre. "A-à tout à l'heure !" dit-il en courant vers sa classe

* * *

Quand les troisième année rentrèrent dans leur classe, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la nouvelle Mana qui, il fallait le reconnaître, était devenue du jour au lendemain très séduisante. Avec un sourire moqueur, Yami redemanda :

"Non, sérieusement, c'est pour qui cette nouvelle coupe ?"

"Je te dis que c'est pour moi ! J'ai bien le droit de me faire jolie de temps en temps, non ?" bougonna Mana

"Mouais, bien sûr..!" marmonna Yami qui n'était pas dupe

* * *

"Jounouchi-kun ! On a problème !"

"Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"MANA-SAN EST DEVENUE SUPER BELLE!"

"OH NON! Il faut pas que Honda la voit!"


	18. Gamineries

_Et voilà le chapitre 18 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai eu du mal à être motivée pour le faire mais il est enfin fini ! n_n'_

 _Deux petites précision avant de commencer :_

 _\- Déjà, si vous vous demandez pourquoi Honda a un balais dans ce chapitre (à un moment) c'est tout simplement parce que dans la saison zéro il est le président du comité de la propreté du lycée. (ils sont quand même bizarre ces jap') Il est d'ailleurs très drôle à ce moment là, c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi drôle dans Duel Monster..! Enfin bref._

 _\- Au Japon, il est coutume de dire que si vous éternuez c'est parce que quelqu'un pense à vous._

 _Voilà, c'était tout pour le moment ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lorsque la pause arriva enfin, Yami et Mana reprirent leur discussion. Le jeune garçon taquinant son amie à propos de sa nouvelle coiffure qui avait visiblement du succès : nombreux furent les adolescents qui n'avaient pas quitté la jeune fille des yeux durant toute la matinée, Yami avait même surpris Malik à le faire mais ce dernier s'était pris un coup de coude de la part de Bakura à côté de lui qui ne semblait pas y être affecté.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient battus, Yami et l'albinos ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole pour le plus grand bonheur du premier. Moins il voyait Bakura, mieux il se portait ! Et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il quittait toujours sa salle de classe pendant les intercours, mais la raison la plus important était bien évidemment d'aller voir Yugi. Il quitta alors la pièce, accompagné de Mana avec qui il discutait toujours en l'embêtant un peu, et se dirigea comme à son habitude vers la salle de son élève. Mais sur le chemin, son amie trouva rapidement un autre sujet de conversation afin d'éviter de nouvelles remarques sur ses cheveux.

"J'en reviens pas qu'il ait neigé ! Ça devient si rare ces derniers temps !" s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une fenêtre

"Il aura quand même fallu qu'on attende février pour ça, j'ai bien cru qu'on n'aurait pas de neige cette année." répondit Yami avec un petit sourire

"En parlant de ça..!" ajouta Mana sur un ton.. presque effrayant. "Tu sais ce qui arrive au mois de février, pas vrai ?"

Intrigué, Yami réfléchit un moment, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

"De quoi tu parles ?" fit-il, un peu inquiet

"Ne fais pas l'innocent, je suis sûr que tu attends ce jour avec impatience!" ricana l'adolescente

"Je t'assure que je ne vois pas de quoi tu-"

Mana soupira alors, mais elle ne perdit en rien sa malice.

"La Saint-Valentin, ça te dit quelque chose gros malin ?"

Yami rougit intensément lorsqu'il comprit où la jeune fille voulait en venir et s'immobilisa en plein milieu du couloir. Embarrassé, il fit mine de s'énerver pour ne plus en parler, mais il ne fut pas assez convaincant.

"Qu-q-qu'est ce que tu imagines ?!"

"Ahah! C'est trop drôle de te voir dans cet état !" ria son amie avant de reprendre. "Imagine comment Yugi sera tout timide et tout rouge quand il lira ta lettre d'amour!"

Yami rua sa main sur la bouche de Mana pour la faire taire, affreusement gêné par ses dires.

"Idiote! Ne dis pas ça alors qu'on pourrait t'entendre!" murmura-t-il, frustré. "Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucune chance avec.. lui. Tu sais bien qu'il est amoureux de Masaki-san.."

Il eut du mal à prononcer ces deux dernières phrases, déçu et un peu triste. Pourquoi sa camarade lui rappelait-elle toujours le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Yugi ?

"Oh, Yami. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du genre à abandonner!" le réconforta-t-elle, du moins elle essayait

"C'est différent là, je ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à avoir de l'attirance pour moi." répondit-il

"Pas le 'forcer' mais tu pourrais.. 'l'encourager' !" s'écria-t-elle, soudainement joyeuse

"Je sens que je vais regretter de t'avoir demandé ça mais : qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu pourrais essayer de le draguer un peu, je veux dire subtilement. Flirter avec lui, tenter de le séduire, tout ça quoi..!" lui conseilla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil

Rien qu'à ces mots, le troisième année rougit de plus belle, s'efforçant de ne pas imaginer la moindre scène, mais c'était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait.

"I-in-imbécile ! Je peux pas! Je sais pas comment faire! Je sais pas comment il va réagir! Je sais pas s'il va comprendre le message!"

Yami réalisa trop tard qu'il avait haussé le ton, tous les élèves dans le couloir le fixait à présent, surpris de voir qu'un garçon de nature calme et sérieuse comme le troisième année pouvait se mettre brusquement à crier. Ceci l'embarrassa d'autant plus et il se dépêcha de quitter le corridor, poursuivi par Mana.

* * *

Alors que les troisième année arrivaient devant la salle de Yugi, ils furent brutalement stoppés par ce dernier accompagné de Jounouchi.

"Mana-san, stop !" s'exclama le plus petit en leur barrant le chemin avec ses bras frêles

"Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle en échangeant un regard intrigué avec Yami

"Ne pose pas question et dépêche-toi de partir !" supplia le blondinet en lui faisant signe de s'en aller

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" questionna la jeune fille, complètement perdue

Découvrant la "nouvelle" Mana seulement maintenant, Jounouchi fut plutôt embarrassé de reconnaître que l'adolescente était devenu très attirante. Il échangea un regard avec Yugi, qui lui semblait tout autant intimidé, pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait effectivement pas menti. Seulement, si _lui_ la voyait..!

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre derrière les deux plus jeunes qui sursautèrent en comprenant de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il s'agissait. Lentement, ils se retournèrent, priant pour que cela ne soit pas vrai, mais, malheureusement, c'était bien Honda qui se tenait derrière eux : immobile, apparemment choqué, tellement qu'il avait lâché le balais qu'il tenait auparavant. Encore plus curieuse, Mana fixa le brun, ne comprenant par la réaction de ses deux camarades.. ce qui fut le coup de grâce pour celui-ci car ce fut à ce moment précis que Honda perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, raide comme un tronc d'arbre et le visage cramoisi.

"Honda!", "Honda-kun !" s'inquiétèrent Yugi et Jounouchi en accourant vers le malheureux

"Bah qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive à celui là ?" s'interrogea Mana, perturbé par tout cela

 _... Ah, d'accord ! Je pense que j'ai compris..!_ pensa Yami en étouffant un rire, sous les yeux de son amie toujours ignorante de la situation

* * *

Excepté le malaise de son camarade, le reste de la journée s'était passé comme d'habitude pour Yugi : les cours, ses discussions avec ses amis, le déjeuner avec eux (car même quand ils avaient leur bento, Yami et Mana venaient manger avec lui et les autres), et enfin, la fin de tout cela. A présent, il était l'heure de rentrer avec son professeur pour réviser encore une dernière fois avant de pouvoir finalement jouer à la console avec son ami.

Pour une fois, ce fut Yugi qui arriva le premier à la sortie du lycée et qui attendit que Yami ne vienne pour rentrer à la maison. Il trépignait un peu d'impatience car il était pressé de vite en finir avec les cours afin de passer du bon temps avec son sensei avec une manette entre les mains et un score à dépasser. En parlant de jeux, un peu plus tôt, Jounouchi lui avait proposé de venir à la salle d'arcade car ils n'y étaient pas aller ensemble depuis un bon moment, mais le plus jeune avait amicalement refusé en rappelant à son meilleur ami qu'il devait travailler ce soir là aussi avec Yami. Le blondinet était donc parti seulement accompagné de Honda, remis depuis le temps, mais Yugi eut de la peine en croyant remarquer un signe de déception dans le regard de son compagnon.

"Oh, Yugi ! Tu es déjà là ?" s'étonna Yami en arrivant

"Oui, le professeur nous a laissé partir plus tôt cette fois!" sourit le petit adolescent en voyant son ami s'approcher de lui

"Tu m'as attendu longtemps ?" demanda-t-il, apparemment prêt à s'excuser

"Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas! ..On peut y aller maintenant ?" fit-il, impatient de jouer

Yami hocha la tête et les deux prirent le chemin de la maison des Mutou. Sur le chemin, Yugi fut de nouveau surpris de constater que son aîné n'avait toujours aucun habits chauds sur lui. Avait-il oublié de mettre au moins une écharpe ce matin ? N'avait-il pas vu que la température avait baissé ? Le petit adolescent n'en savait rien, mais rien que le fait de regarder la tenue de son sensei suffisait pour lui donner froid. Cependant, il ne préféra rien dire, de peur d'être répétitif étant donné qu'il en avait déjà fait la remarque quelques heures plus tôt.

En passant par le parc, qui aujourd'hui offrait une toute nouvelle vision avec cette couverture blanche, Yugi eut un petit moment de stress en entendant un chien aboyer au loin, mais heureusement ce n'était pas celui qui s'était jeté sur lui quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait néanmoins depuis ce jour toujours un peu peur de le recroiser en passant par ici, ne sachant pas si ce serait pire qu'il lui fasse face tout seul ou avec Yami qui le verrait se faire de nouveau plaquer par terre. Mais il n'avait plus vu le canidé depuis, il se demandait pourquoi. **(** NDA : c'est parce que je l'ai oublié en fait xD **)**

Seulement.. voir toute cette neige répandue partout autour de lui rappela à Yugi son envie de ce matin. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de son professeur puis sourit en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait son ami s'il lui lançait une boule de neige. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait résigné à le faire, même s'il l'aimait beaucoup, il était encore un peu intimidé par la prestance de son aîné et il avait du mal à imaginer ce garçon sérieux s'adonner à ce genre de jeu enfantin. Mais tout de même, que c'était tentant..!

"Attendez!" fit soudainement Yugi. "Je dois refaire mon lacet, continuez sans moi!"

Un peu étonné que son cadet ne lui demande pas au contraire de l'attendre, Yami lui obéit et continua sa marche. Derrière lui, Yugi, qui s'était accroupi pour imiter le fait de renouer ses chaussures, rassemblait en réalité un petit tas de neige dans ses gants. Discrètement, il se releva, malaxa la neige pour la rendre ronde et ferme puis la regarda quelques secondes, encore un peu hésitant. Il zyeuta ensuite de nouveau vers son professeur un peu plus loin qui serait bientôt hors de sa portée et se décida.

 _Yosh ! C'est pas le moment de le rater !_ pensa-t-il en commençant à viser en gloussant

Il allait lancer sa boule de neige quand il entendit quelque chose derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que quelqu'un le dépassa à toute vitesse, courut vers Yami qui était distrait par ses pensées et, au grand dam de Yugi, cria "Mange ça bâtard !" avant de frapper l'arrière du crâne du troisième année avec une paume pleine de neige, mais pas que.

Pris par surprise, Yami ne put rien faire si ce n'est pencher la tête en avant à cause du choc et garder son équilibre. L'agresseur s'éloigna de lui en se gaussant tandis que le jeune sensei débarrassait avec colère la neige présent dans ses cheveux avant de fulminer.

"BAKURA! Espèce d'enfoiré! 'Y avait des pierres et de la glace !"

"Ohh ! Pauvre petit chou, je t'ai fait mal ?" se moqua Bakura en prenant une voix ridicule

"Viens là que j'te fasse ta fête !" menaça sérieusement Yami en lâchant son sac dans la neige avant de poursuivre l'albinos qui s'enfuit en riant mesquinement

Yugi se retrouva alors tout seul, se sentant à présent complètement stupide avec sa boule de neige encore dans les mains. Il la lâcha tout de suite après et l'écrasa avec son pied droit pour ne pas laisser de preuve. Quel idiot ! C'était évident que Yami n'aimait pas ce genre de gaminerie ! Yugi se sentait ridicule, quel âge il avait pour encore espérer faire des batailles de boules de neige ? Jounouchi le faisait, mais il était différent lui, il le pouvait, mais pas Yugi qui prenait ça presque au sérieux !

Certes, Yami s'était énervé sûrement parce qu'il avait eu mal à cause des cailloux et des morceaux de glaces à l'intérieur, mais en y repensant, même en les enlevant il se serait sans doute énervé, ce n'était pas toujours une sensation agréable. Yugi se sentait idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot..!

* * *

Malgré sa colère et sa rancune, Yami ne put rattraper Bakura qui était bien trop rapide. Il s'arrêta quand il s'en rendit compte, à contre-cœur, et laissa son pire ennemi s'enfuir pendant que lui reprenait son souffle. Qu'est ce qu'il le détestait ! Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir l'attraper et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça, et devant Yugi en plus ! Le jeune garçon se sentait humilié, il avait honte de refaire face à Yugi après ce que son élève avait vu. Mais il se résigna à revenir sur ses pas en réalisant qu'il l'avait laissé tout seul.

C'est en grommelant qu'il revint vers son cadet, essuyant encore la neige présente dans ses cheveux et sur son uniforme. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait vraiment froid maintenant que tout cela était mouillé.

"J'te jure! Quel gamin celui-là !" grogna-t-il

"Ça va ?" demanda Yugi, faiblement. "Vous n'avez pas trop mal ?"

"Non, non, t'inquiètes pas." assura Yami en regardant son élève

Yugi était.. étrange depuis qu'il était revenu. Il avait une petite mine, presque triste. Yami ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Avait-il de la peine pour lui à présent ? Il espérait fortement que non, ça ne serait que d'autant plus humiliant ! L'aîné voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il fut pris de court par un-

"Atchioum!"

Yugi eut presque un sursaut en entendant son professeur éternuer. Yami, un peu gêné, renifla tandis que son cadet le fixait bizarrement pendant un long moment... avant d'exploser de rire.

Maintenant, Yami était tout rouge. Voilà que son élève se moquait de lui, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il essayait de demander pourquoi à Yugi mais celui-ci riait trop pour lui répondre ou même l'entendre. Cela fut très gênant. Surtout quand le petit adolescent tenta de s'expliquer malgré ses rires.

"AHAH ! Yami-Sensei ! C'était quoi cet éternuement ridicule ?!" ria-t-il en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux

Yami rougit d'autant plus en entendant cela.

"B-bah c'est comme ça que j'éternue, j'y peux rien!" se justifia-t-il, boudeur. "Et puis en quoi il est ridicule mon éternuement ?"

"Ahah, quand-quand on vous voit on dirait que vous êtes très sérieux et froid alors..!" il s'interrompit un moment parce qu'il riait trop fort et reprit. "Alors quand on vous entend éternuer en faisant un bruit aussi aigu c'est trop drôle !"

Là, c'était clairement embarrassant. Yami avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute crédibilité. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de Yugi car, si cela avait été Bakura qui l'avait entendu, il n'osait imaginer à quel point ce serait pire. C'est le visage enflammé par la honte qu'il attendit que son élève qui se tenait les côtes se calme. Après quelques minutes qui semblaient interminables, le cadet commença à devenir plus silencieux. Mais, encore avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, Yugi remarqua l'expression de son sensei.

"Yami-Sensei, ne me dites pas que vous êtes vexé. C'est pour rire !"

"M-moi ?! Vexé ? Nooon !" répondit Yami encore plus embarrassé

"Oh, ne réagissez pas comme ça, je vous taquine !" sourit Yugi avec une voix adorable. "Et au fait.. à vos souhaits !"

"M-merci..!" fit son aîné, rougissant de nouveau

"Mais vous voyez bien que vous avez froid, vous allez tomber malade si vous ne mettez pas des habits plus chauds !" sermonna le plus jeune

"Non, je t'assure, tout va bien ! Ça devait juste être quelqu'un qui pensait à moi et-... Yugi, qu'est ce que tu-.."

Yami ne put continuer sa phrase, son élève venait de retirer son écharpe et de la passer autour du cou de son professeur qui paniqua, le visage brûlant.

"Attends, Yugi ! Pourquoi tu- enfin, je veux dire- tu- c'est toi qui va avoir froid si-" bégaya-t-il, encore plus gêné

Mais son cadet fit la sourde oreille et noua l'écharpe avec ses petits doigts habiles comme lorsqu'il avait refait la cravate de son professeur. Yami rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, en réalisant la proximité qu'il avait avec Yugi ainsi que son odeur et sa chaleur présentes sur le vêtement. Une fois sa besogne terminée, Yugi s'éloigna de son sensei avec un sourire qui fit fondre Yami de l'intérieur.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai déjà bien chaud avec le reste de mes habits!" dit-il en lui montrant ses gants et sa veste supplémentaire

"D-d'accord.." répondit son aîné, ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre. "Merci..!"

"Vous pouvez même la garder si elle vous plait !" proposa le plus petit

"Quoi ? Oh non! Je, je vais pas te la voler comme ça, je-"

"Vous ne me la volez pas, je vous la donne ! J'en ai déjà plein chez moi !" le coupa Yugi avant d'ajouter plus faiblement. "Oh mais.. c'est peut-être parce qu'elle ne vous plait pas ?"

Quelle idée ! Une écharpe avec l'odeur de Yugi. Evidemment que Yami l'adorait !

"Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! .. Bon, c'est vrai que la couleur fait un peu bizarre sur moi mais.."

"Oui, je comprends. Le rose ça fait un peu bizarre sur un garçon.. ça fait..." murmura le première année

"Mais non ! C'est, c'est joli le rose sur toi !" assura Yami, sincère. "Et ceux qui se moquent sont des imbéciles ! Et on n'écoute pas les imbéciles !"

"En tout cas, moi je trouve qu'elle vous va bien !" gloussa Yugi

"Merci ! Je l'aime bien aussi, tu es sûr que je peux la garder ?" demanda Yami en souriant

"Bien sûr !"

* * *

La soirée s'était agréablement bien passé comme d'habitude. Les deux garçons avaient plutôt bien travaillé leurs mathématiques et s'était fortement amusé en jouant à divers jeux sur console. Pendant l'un de leurs matchs l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient même taquinés en se donnant des petits coups de coudes amicaux pour distraire l'adversaire, tout en riant. Quand ce fut l'heure de partir et que Yami se résigna finalement à accepter l'écharpe de son élève, il fut abordé par la mère de dernier.

"Dis moi Yami-kun, vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre Yugi et toi." se réjouit-elle

"Euh, oui.." répondit le troisième année, inquiet à l'idée d'où elle voulait en venir

"Yugi me l'avait demandé il y a quelques temps, mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'en ait parlé.. Est-ce que tu voudrais dormir ici un de ces jours ?"

"A-ah ? O-oui, pourquoi pas ?" balbutia-t-il nerveusement tandis qu'il avait l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur

"C'est vrai ? Génial !" s'exclama Yugi qui avait tout entendu, ce qui fit rougir Yami

"Ça te dirait demain soir ? Vous n'avez pas cours le jour d'après donc je pense que ce serait parfait, pas vrai ?" proposa-t-elle. ".. Oh, sauf si tu avais déjà quelque chose de prévu ?"

"Oh non, non, je- je suis disponible ! Je.. Je veux bien, oui." admit-il, un peu timide

"C'est super ! On pourra jouer toute la nuit !" s'écria Yugi tout joyeux en s'approchant dangereusement près de son professeur gêné

"Parfait ! Alors à demain Yami-kun !" salua la jeune femme

"A demain !"

Et il ferma la porte de la boutique du Kame Game Shop derrière lui avant de presser le pas afin de ne pas rater son bus. Il faisait déjà nuit noire et plus froid que tout à l'heure mais Yami s'en fichait complètement : son corps bouillonnait à l'idée de dormir chez Yugi, peut-être même dans la même chambre.. peut-être dans le même lit ? Non, quand même pas, mais il était impatient et tout excité à cette idée. Surtout quand il sentit contre lui l'odeur de son petit élève présente sur son écharpe qui le tenait au chaud. Il respira ce doux fumet à grand coup en imaginant comment allait se passer la soirée de demain. Il allait devoir préparer quelques vêtements et divers autres objets pour cela ! Ahh, qu'est ce qu'il avait hâte !

Mais, il se reprit. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être surexcité comme cela, il allait simplement passer la nuit chez un ami. Après tout, il s'était interdit d'avoir de nouvelles pensées inappropriées sur Yugi. Demain, ils allaient simplement jouer, manger, puis dormir ensemble.. Rien de plus ! Qu'est ce qu'il imaginait de toute façon ? La mère et le grand-père de son cadet seraient alors ils ne pouvaient pas...

 _ENFIN, A QUOI JE PENSE ?!_ hurla Yami à l'intérieur de lui en se frappant le crâne, tout rouge. Yami avait vraiment des problèmes parfois.. Comment pouvait-il, un seul instant, ne serait-ce qu'envisager la possibilité qu'une telle chose puisse arriver ? C'était un crétin. Un crétin, un crétin, un crétin..!

* * *

La journée était passé incroyablement vite, Yami se retrouvait déjà à donner son dernier cours de la semaine à Yugi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce jour là, la leçon de Yugi semblait compliquée, il avait beaucoup de mal à lire et à se concentrer. Peut-être était-il trop distrait par le fait que, après cette heure de travail, ils pourraient s'amuser avec son élève toute la soirée car, après tout, il allait dormir ici.

"Yami-Sensei, vous allez bien ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes ailleurs." s'enquit Yugi en se tournant vers lui

"Ah, désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je n'arrive pas à bien travailler." s'excusa-t-il, un peu embarrassé

"Peut-être qu'on devrait changer de matière alors ?" proposa son cadet

"Oui, peut-être, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?" demanda l'aîné

Soudain, Yugi baissa la tête en signe de gêne et joua timidement avec ses mains. Yami crut même discerner un rougissement sur ces joues.

"Eh bien... C'est... c'est un peu dur à expliquer mais... est-ce que je pourrais.. seulement pour aujourd'hui.. avoir un cours un peu plus.. particulier ?" souffla-t-il

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" questionna Yami, étonné par la réaction de son élève

"Vous.. vous m'entraînez toujours à faire des exercices de maths ou d'anglais.. mais cette fois, j'aimerais bien m'entraîner à.."

"A quoi ?" encouragea son professeur, intrigué

"... C-c'est gênant à avouer.. mais j'aimerais bien.. m'entraîner à embrasser.. avec vous !"

Yami le regarda. Lui sourit. Hocha la tête. Puis se souvint enfin de la définition de ce verbe.

"QUOIIIIIIIII ?!"

Son étonnement fut tel qu'il bascula en arrière, perdit l'équilibre et tomba de sa chaise. Le visage semblable à de la lave en fusion, il se demanda sérieusement s'il avait bien entendu. Mais au vu de l'expression de son élève, il n'y avait pas de doute.

"Y-Y-Y-Yugi ! Est-ce que t'es sérieux ?!"

"Si vous ne voulez pas, dite le tout de suite !" couina Yugi, visiblement vexé par sa réaction

"M-m-m-m-m-m-mais- Je.. Pourquoi moi ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais aucune expérience, je..!" se justifia Yami qui avait l'impression de se changer en volcan

"Je sais mais.. vous êtes mon professeur, je me disais que vous pourriez m'apprendre... qu'on apprenne tous les deux en s'entraînant ensemble..." rougit Yugi

"Maiscestadirequeenfintuvoisjesaispasenfintusaisquejeenfinjeveuxdirequejaietqueeuh..." marmonna-t-il en sachant parfaitement que cela n'avait aucun sens

"..Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! C'était ridicule de ma part !" s'excusa Yugi avant de reprendre son stylo en faisant mine d'écrire

"Attends, Yugi.. je.. je n'ai pas dit non.." murmura Yami, affreusement rouge. "Si.. si c'est avec toi je.. je veux bien.."

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Yugi en lui refaisant face

Yami se releva et s'approcha timidement de Yugi qui lui était toujours assis sur sa chaise. Son corps entier le brûlait, sa gorge était sèche comme le désert et son coeur tambourinait contre sa poitrine comme s'il allait sortir brutalement hors de lui, et pourtant Yami ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il fixa le visage de Yugi qui affichait une expression nerveuse adorable soulignée par la rougeur de ses deux petites joues rondes dont celle de droite fut tendrement attrapée puis caressée par la main du troisième année. A son contact, Yugi ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces visiblement, attendant que son professeur se rapproche encore plus de lui. Yami le fit en se mettant à son niveau, pencha sa tête doucement vers lui et fixa goulûment les petites lèvres de son élève qu'il caressa encore plus timidement avec son pouce droit. Sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il attrapa la joue gauche de Yugi avec sa main libre, approcha son visage du sien, et posa ses lèvres sèches et brûlantes contre celles de son cadet qui étaient douces et humides... Puis, il... Puis, il..!

* * *

 ** _Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip !_**

"Mhmm..!"

Yami ouvrit un œil pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans son appartement, avec devant lui son insupportable réveil qui sonnait bruyamment. Le jeune garçon se redressa brusquement, ayant du mal à comprendre.

"Q-quoi ? M-Mais y a une seconde j'étais avec... C'était un rêve..?"

Aucuns mots n'est assez puissants pour décrire la déception dont il était victime à présent. Alors Yugi ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé de s'entraîner avec lui..? Lui et Yami ne s'étaient pas embrassé ? Et dire qu'il avait cru que cela se passait réellement. Quelle désillusion cruelle. Dégoûté, il éteignit son réveil qui venait de lui gâcher le plus beau rêve de sa vie avec amertume, retira mollement sa couverture, délogeant ainsi une écharpe étalée sur le lit, et traîna des pieds pour aller se préparer pour le lycée. Trop dépité pour se réprimander sur le fait qu'il avait **osé** rêver de Yugi et de ses petits pétales de fleurs qui lui servaient de lèvres.

* * *

 _Ahah ! Désolée pour toutes celles qui ont vraiment pensé qu'ils s'embrassaient enfin ! J'avais envie de mettre un p'tit troll et quoi de mieux qu'un rêve pour ça ? :D J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu et désolée pour mon autre NDA en plein milieu du chapitre, je commence à avoir beaucoup de mal à garder mon sérieux quand j'écris cette fiction x)_

 _Et c'esti pas mignon ? Yami a dormi avec l'écharpe de Yugi comme doudou comme le montre un petit détail dans les dernières lignes ! x3_


	19. La famille Mutou

_Et voilà enfin le chapitre 19 ! Il a intérêt à vous plaire !_

 _Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai besoin de faire une précisions pour ce chapitre. Mais je tiens juste à vous dire que le projet de fiction sur le harem (voir l'intro du chapitre 13 pour plus d'infos à ce sujet) sera peut-être et je dis bien PUTAIN DE **PEUT-ÊTRE** seulement en anglais car il faut avouer que y a plus de publics du côté des anglophones. Du coup, j'aimerais savoir s'il y a certains lecteurs que ça dérangeraient, je sais qu'on a pas tous un bon niveau en anglais mais bon, vous êtes quand même sur une plateforme anglophone là. Dites moi dans les reviews votre avis là-dessus, mais bon, vous savez je dis ça mais si ça se trouve j'aurais trop la flemme de tout faire en anglais (parce que écrire en français puis traduire en anglais qu'est ce que c'est chiant, je vous jure, c'est ce que je déteste le plus !)_

 _Sinon, bonne lecture et profitez du reste de vos vacances à fond_ :'(

* * *

Assis dans le bus en route pour le lycée, Yami était toujours déprimé par la triste réalité. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé que son rêve soit vrai. Ce n'était pas juste ! Puis il se secoua la tête. Il devait oublier ce rêve ! C'était mal de rêver de ce genre de chose ! Comment Yugi réagirait s'il était au courant ? Sûrement très mal ! C'était certain !

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta à son arrêt, Yami descendit du véhicule sans aucune énergie. Même l'écharpe que Yugi lui avait donné avait perdu son odeur à force qu'il la serre contre lui. Il se fichait de sa propre odeur ! Pourquoi empiétait-elle sur celle de Yugi ?! Mais une fois encore il remua de la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de songer à son petit élève. Et le fait qu'il était invité chez lui ce soir n'arrangeait rien car il ne pensait qu'à cela depuis qu'il s'en était rappelé ce matin quand il avait préparé ses affaires. Il soupira.

 _Vivement ce soir._

* * *

La journée avait été interminable pour le troisième année. Déjà, pour commencer, il avait dû refaire face à Bakura qui n'avait pas oublié sa farce d'hier et n'avait pas hésité à le lui rappeler haut et fort tout en riant. S'il n'y avait pas eu son professeur dans les parages, Yami lui aurait bien mis une bonne calotte bien méritée. Mais le fait de devoir se retenir n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa colère.

Ensuite, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Yami avait dû avoir à faire avec les commères de Kaoruko qui était toujours très rancunière par rapport à la canette de soda. Elles n'avaient pas cessé de lui jacter des menaces qu'elles n'auraient sûrement jamais le courage de tenir et il les avait donc ignoré, du moins il avait essayé, mais leurs voix étaient aussi agréable à entendre que les cris de douleurs d'une dizaine de poules. Heureusement pour lui, au moment où il avait sorti une canette de son sac, elles avaient toute subitement reculées pour ensuite s'en aller. Cela avait fortement amusé le troisième année d'ailleurs.

A midi, malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de manger avec Yugi, et les autres. A la place, il avait été chargé d'aider l'un de ses professeurs à ranger la bibliothèque car aujourd'hui était son jour de corvées. Il avait dû avaler en vitesse le déjeuner gentiment apporté par Mana.

Pour ce qui est de l'après-midi, son amie qui avait appris qu'il dormait chez son élève n'avait pas arrêté de le taquiner à propos de cela. Lui rappelant quelle chance il avait, ou encore le nombre de choses qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble, seuls, dans la même chambre. A cause d'elle, Yami avait rougi tout le reste de la journée en se demandant si elle n'avait pas raison sur certains points. Mais encore, il se corrigea mentalement en se forçant à se rappeler que la mère et le grand-père de son élève seraient là de toute façon alors ils ne seraient pas seuls dans la maison.

Mais, enfin, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit dans les tympans de Yami tel un son libérateur lui ordonnant de partir d'ici au plus vite ! Il se précipita alors dans les couloirs et se dirigea avec un immense soulagement vers la sortie du lycée.

* * *

"Hé, Jounouchi-kun, j'ai une surprise pour toi !"

"Ah oui, vraiment ? Qu'est ce que c-"

Le blondinet ne put continuer sa phrase quand de la neige s'écrasa sur sa bouche. Yugi ria à cela, enfin vengé de la boule de neige d'hier matin. Seulement, Jounouchi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être quitte avec lui et ramassa un tas de poudreuse pour préparer des munitions.

"Attend un peu, tu vas voir !" ricana-t-il entre ses dents

Il s'apprêta à lancer, mais il fit tomber ses boules de neige quand Honda lui envoya la sienne à l'arrière du crâne. Jounouchi s'énerva contre lui lorsqu'il l'entendit se gausser bruyamment ce qui fit d'autant plus rire Yugi, surtout quand son meilleur ami se mit à courser le brun en le mitraillant de missiles blancs. N'étant plus le centre d'attention, Yugi s'accroupit dans la neige pour préparer une nouvelle boule afin de la lancer une nouvelle fois sur son camarade, mais c'est alors qu'il remarqua Yami un peu plus loin. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, attendant devant le lycée, Yugi comprit que son sensei pensait être en avance et cherchait son élève à la sortie du bâtiment. Yugi gloussa à l'idée de lui jeter la boule de neige qu'il tenait dans ses mains, mais il se rappela la réaction que son ami avait eu avec Bakura hier et se ravisa. Il avait peur de mettre son professeur en colère, après tout Yami était quelqu'un de mature et de sérieux, il ne devait pas aimer ce genre de blagues. Mais Yugi se dit qu'il pouvait toujours le surprendre en surgissant derrière son dos et criant "Bouh !", peut-être qu'il arriverait à faire peur à son aîné !

Décidé, il s'approcha silencieusement de Yami, ce qui n'était pas facile avec toute cette neige qui faisait du bruit quand on marchait dessus. Mais il parvint à rester discret, il se força à s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine presque inquiète de son sensei, plus que deux mètres et-

 _Oups!_

A cause de la neige, Yugi n'avait pas vu que le trottoir commençait pile à cet endroit, il heurta alors le béton de son pied droit, bascula en avant et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement il ne tomba pas, mais en revanche, il avait perdu ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Par quel diable la dite boule de neige réussit-elle, à cause de ce bout de trottoir invisible, à s'écraser derrière le crâne de Yami ?! Yugi ne voyait qu'une explication : il était maudit !

Il eut un sursaut quand il vit Yami se retourner lentement vers lui. L'expression de son visage montrait son incompréhension et sa surprise. Yugi voulut s'excuser et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, mais comment pouvait-il le croire ? De plus, devant son sensei qui était sûrement sur le point de devenir furieux, Yugi perdit tous ses moyens et bégayait.

"Je-je-je-je ne voulais pas- enfin vous allez rire mais- en fait j'ai- enfin v-vous voyez, je...!"

Devant le silence de son professeur, Yugi se surprit à ressentir de la peur. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à la frayeur qu'il ressentit quand il vit le visage de Yami s'assombrir.

"Ah t'es comme ça..!" gronda-t-il en le dévisageant

Yugi frissonna.

"Tu vas voir !"

"AAAH !"

Yugi détala quand Yami se mit à sa poursuite. Ayant retenu la leçon, Yugi sauta pour éviter de trébucher une fois encore sur le trottoir puis se rua en direction du parc. Il entendait néanmoins les pas de son professeur de rapprocher de lui petit à petit, Yugi n'avait aucune chance en question de vitesse ! Il décida alors de virer brusquement à gauche dans l'espoir de perturber son poursuivant, ce qui lui fit gagner quelques mètres d'avances, puis pénétra dans le parc sans passer par l'entrée habituelle : à la place il escalada une clôture assez basse mais plutôt haute pour sa taille et reprit sa course. Il regarda derrière lui pour constater avec stupeur que Yami le suivait de près après avoir enjambé cette clôture. Qu'est ce que Yami allait lui faire si jamais il le rattrapait ? Yugi n'en savait rien et commençait sérieusement à redouter cela. Heureusement, il n'entendit bientôt plus son aîné derrière lui, il regarda de nouveau en ralentissant pour voir que Yami avait disparu de son champ de vision. Ouf ! Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand, brusquement, Yami sortit d'un buisson recouvert de neige et attrapa Yugi qui avait été trop essoufflé pour réussir à s'enfuir.

"J'te tiens!" s'exclama triomphalement Yami

Il avait ses bras autour de la taille de Yugi et le serrait comme pour l'empêcher de se débattre, mais le choc du corps de Yami contre le sien et le fait qu'il le retenait fermement à présent empêcha le cadet de repositionner ses pieds correctement et il tomba dans la neige en entraînant avec lui son sensei qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

Yami se tenait là. Juste au-dessus de lui, plaquant le petit corps frêle de Yugi contre le sol qui respirait bruyamment à cause de sa course effrénée. Se sentir aussi vulnérable effraya Yugi, qu'allait-il faire de lui maintenant qu'il le tenait enfin ? Allait-il lui crier dessus qu'il détestait ces plaisanteries ? Ou pire...? Il fixa le visage impassible de Yami se demandant à quoi il pensait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ses lèvres laissaient échapper une petite buée blanche à chaque expiration, ses joues étaient rouge tout comme son nez dû au froid de l'hiver et l'écharpe que Yugi lui avait offert pendait autour de son cou et son bout touchait la veste du plus jeune. Puis, soudain, Yugi couina en sentant quelque chose de glacé sur son ventre. Il s'aperçut alors que Yami venait de relever légèrement sa veste et son t-shirt et touchait de ses mains nues et froide la peau de son élève. Qu'est ce que Yami lui faisait ? Yugi ne comprenait pas ! Il questionna alors son professeur du regard mais il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci arborait à présent un sourire, les sourcils froncés.

C'est alors que Yami commença à faire une chose que Yugi n'aurait jamais cru son sensei capable de faire. Il fut si gêné au début qu'il trembla de tout son corps, le toucher de son sensei lui était encore quasiment inconnu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement même avec ses mains devant sa bouche mais il finit par admettre que la sensation que lui procurait son aîné était très agréable alors il arrêta de se débattre et se laissa rire aux larmes.

"AHAH! Arrêtez, Yami-Sensei ! Ça chatouille !"

"C'est ta punition pour avoir **osé** me jeter une boule de neige !" répondit Yami avec un ton amical

"Pi-pitié !" implora Yugi alors qu'il riait bruyamment

"Il va falloir me supplier mieux que ça si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille !" taquina son professeur en redoublant ses chatouilles

Yugi ne put même plus articuler le moindre mots suite à cela. Comment Yami savait-il qu'il était chatouilleux au niveau du ventre ? C'était la partie la plus sensible de son corps et c'était un secret ! A force de rire, il sentait son visage devenir tout rouge et la chaleur l'envahir tandis que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Depuis quand les doigts de Yami étaient-ils aussi doués pour ce genre de chose ?

"Pitié ! AHAH ! Pitié Yami-Sama !" s'écria-t-il dans l'espoir de le faire arrêter

"Ahh, c'est déjà mieux, mais toujours pas suffisant !" ricana Yami

"A-ahah-arrêtez, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! AH PITIÉ !" cria-t-il, presque littéralement mort de rire

Mais Yami appréciait trop cela pour arrêter. Voir Yugi rire à ce point lui donnait envie de rire à son tour. Et puis il était tellement mignon ainsi, à le supplier d'arrêter en se dandinant dans tous les sens pour essayer d'empêcher les mains de son aîné de lui chatouiller le ventre. De plus, le rire de son élève était l'un des sons les plus délicieux qu'il connaissait, il tenait à en profiter, d'autant plus qu'il avait un petit sentiment de fierté à réussir à rendre son élève aussi bruyant et joyeux, lui qui était toujours si timide et discret. Alors le voir ainsi, le visage enflammé, les yeux embués par ses larmes, les cheveux plein de neige à force de remuer de la sorte contre le sol, engendrait une sensation de chaleur nouvelle chez Yami. En fixant cette petite frimousse rouge et adorable accompagnée de ce son magnifique, le troisième année ne put s'empêcher d'avoir cette pensée.. _cette_ pensée qui lui procura un frisson énorme dans tout le corps.

 _Et si... Et si je l'embrassais.. là.. maintenant ?_

Yami fut abasourdi mais captivé par cette idée. Il fixait à présent les petites lèvres grandes ouvertes de son élève en repensant chaudement à son rêve de cette nuit. Sans se contrôler, ses chatouilles se transformèrent en caresses, mais Yugi, trop rieur, ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte alors Yami continua, absorbé par son cadet. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il touchait tendrement son petit ventre chaud du bout de ses doigts. Peut-être que c'était le moment ? Peut-être qu'il devrait maintenant se pencher vers son visage et répéter ce qu'il avait fait dans son rêve ? Yugi avait baissé sa garde, il ne s'y attendrait sûrement pas.. Mais serait-ce alors une bonne surprise, ou une mauvaise ? ... Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir-

"Yugi ?" l'interrompit une voix familière derrière lui qui le fit sursauter

Yami se retourna brusquement et reconnut Anzu qui les fixaient bizarrement. Yami se demanda pourquoi avant de se rappeler dans quelle position ils étaient en rougissant, gêné. Ayant aussi entendu cette voix, Yugi se redressa, toujours en train de rire, et salua son amie.

"Oh, bonjour Anzu !" dit-il avec un sourire et le visage encore tout rouge

Yami s'écarta vivement de lui et se remit debout en faisant comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Il n'avait pas envie que cette fille le voit comme cela et qu'elle pense qu'il pouvait agir de la sorte avec n'importe qui ! Il n'était aussi joueur et heureux qu'avec Yugi !

Yugi se releva à son tour en essuyant la neige présent sur ses vêtements en regardant son sensei avec un grand sourire qui semblait indiquer qu'il souhaitait encore s'amuser avec lui. Mais à contre-cœur, Yami ne lui rendit pas son sourire, il avait trop peur qu'Anzu puisse comprendre, et il ne le voulait pas ! Pour rien au monde !

"Qu'est ce que vous faisiez, ici, par terre ?" demanda la jeune fille à son ami

"Oh rien d'important !" répondit Yugi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

Yami, lui, ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'arborer l'expression neutre qu'il avait d'habitude en compagnie des camarades de Yugi pour montrer qu'il n'avait plus envie de rire, pas avec cette gâcheuse d'ambiance dans les parages.

"Dis Yugi, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui alors j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait rentrer ensemble." annonça Anzu en passant une main devant son visage pour repositionner une mèche de cheveux rebelle

"M-moi je veux bien ! Mais je ne sais pas si Yami-Sensei l'est.." avoua le première année en fixant son professeur

"Oh, euh, oui, je veux bien aussi." mentit-il pour faire plaisir à Yugi

Les trois adolescents commencèrent alors à marcher dans le parc avec, cependant, un Yami assez boudeur qui avait les mains dans les poches et l'air absent. Toujours d'humeur joueuse, Yugi avait à son tour essayer de taquiner son sensei en le chatouillant à travers ses habits, mais il avait été gentiment repoussé par celui-ci en lui demandant poliment d'arrêter. Yugi avait obéit mais il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi Yami était devenu si soudainement réservé.

* * *

Tandis qu'il discutait avec Anzu, Yugi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son professeur était à l'écart derrière eux. Le première année ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le comportement de Yami avait changé dès que son amie était apparue. D'ailleurs, celle-ci semblait s'en être aperçu, elle aussi.

"Dis, c'est moi ou Yami-senpai se conduit différemment avec toi ?" lui murmura-t-elle même si elle n'en avait pas besoin car de toute façon le troisième année ne semblait pas les écouter quoi qu'ils disent

"J'en ai bien l'impression." répondit Yugi, un peu préoccupé. "Il réagit pareil au lycée : dès que toi, Jounouchi ou Honda approchez il se braque et il devient discret. C'est bizarre je trouve.."

"Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il est timide ?" s'enquit-elle

"Yami-Sensei ? Timide ?! Nooon ! J'imagine qu'il est juste... enfin.. il faut apprendre à bien le connaître, c'est tout !" expliqua-t-il

Pendant ce temps, Yami toisait les deux adolescents qui chuchotaient devant lui. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais il savait qu'ils parlaient de lui grâce aux légers petits coups d'œil indiscrets qu'ils lui faisaient. Quoi qu'ils disent, cela ne plaisait pas à Yami qui était clairement exclu de la conversation. Décidément, cette brunette ne lui apportait que des ennuis même si elle ne le faisait pas délibérément.

"Attend une minute." marmonna Anzu subitement. "Yugi, c'est pas ton écharpe qu'il a autour de son cou ?"

"Si, je lui ai donné hier parce qu'il n'avait rien et il avait froid. Elle lui va bien, tu ne trouves pas ?"gloussa le petit adolescent

"... Euh oui, si tu le dis." dit-elle, peu convaincue. _C'est mignon mais c'est quand même un peu bizarre, non ?_ pensa-t-elle secrètement

* * *

Heureusement pour Yami, Anzu ne resta pas bien longtemps. A la sortie du parc, elle les salua et partit en direction de sa résidence, laissant enfin les deux garçons entre eux. Une fois encore, Yugi fut témoin du changement de comportement de son sensei : dès que la jeune fille disparut, il arborait de nouveau un sourire et semblait avoir retrouver sa bonne humeur de tout à l'heure. Mais Yugi ne le lui fit pas remarquer, après tout, les réactions de son professeur ne le regardait pas, et puis il aimait réellement avoir cette complicité unique avec lui, grâce à cela, il se sentait un peu spécial.

Arrivés à la maison, ils se mirent au travail, tous deux motivés. Néanmoins, l'atmosphère était différente aujourd'hui : même si Yami était toujours un très bon professeur, Yugi avait réellement l'impression de travailler avec un ami. Une petite taquinerie par ci, un rire par là, et pourtant leur sujet d'histoire n'était vraiment pas joyeux. Mais jamais ils n'avaient passé un aussi bon moment alors qu'ils étudiaient. Une fois encore, Yugi fut vraiment heureux de le constater car cela signifiait que leur amitié avait encore grandi depuis la dernière fois, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. D'autant plus que l'idée de pouvoir par la suite jouer librement avec lui à toutes sortes de jeux toute la soirée, car il restait chez lui cette nuit, le comblait de joie.

Quant ils eurent fini leur devoir, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se jeter sur l'une des consoles de jeux de Yugi. Pour l'événement, le plus jeune avait préparé toute une liste de jeux où l'on pouvait jouer à deux et grâce à cela ils purent réellement s'amuser, même lorsque le jeu en question n'était pas exceptionnel. Mais la simple présence d'un être aussi complice amusaient les deux adolescents pour n'importe quoi.

"Vous me battrez jamais à ce jeu là, ça fait des mois que j'y joue et vous venez à peine de commencer !" défia le cadet, martelant sa manette à coups de doigts, les yeux rivés sur l'écran

"Oh, ne me sous-estime pas ! J'ai quelques techniques secrètes !" répondit Yami en faisant de même

"Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?" demanda Yugi, sa curiosité de joueur piquée

"Comme _ça_ !"

C'est alors que Yami s'empara mesquinement de la manette de Yugi. Celui-ci s'indigna dès qu'il comprit pourquoi ses mains étaient soudainement vides.

"Hé ! C'est de la triche !" ria-t-il en se jetant sur son aîné pour essayer de reprendre sa manette, mais Yami l'éloignait trop de lui pour qu'il remette la main dessus

Mais Yami gagna la partie avec sa main restante, il éclata de rire en voyant l'écran et la réaction de Yugi. Celui-ci, voulant se venger, reprit sa manette mais aussi celle de son ami en faisant mine de bouder.

"Puisque c'est ça, plus de jeux-vidéos ! Je vous confisque tout !" ordonna faussement Yugi en lui tournant le dos pour lui faire croire qu'il était vexé

Mais ce fut inefficace, et pour cause : Yami qui n'était pas dupe s'était approché derrière lui et, comme tout à l'heure, recommençait à le chatouiller.

"Ah-Non ! Pas encore, s'il vous plait-AHAHAH !" ria Yugi en se débattant pour essayer de l'en empêcher, mais en vain

Cependant, cette fois, ils furent interrompus, non pas par Anzu, mais par la mère de Yugi qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son fils, visiblement étonnée par ce qu'elle voyait.

"Eh bien dis donc, vous êtes bruyant ce soir !" remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. "Allez, venez, on va passer à table !"

"On arrive !" répondit Yugi en se remettant

* * *

Une fois à table, les garçons furent bien plus sages car ils n'étaient plus seuls. Yami fut toutefois gêné de manger avec la famille de Yugi, il était un peu inquiet de ce qu'ils pouvait pensé de lui en passant du temps avec lui. Au moins, il fut rassuré de constater que le bœuf frit de la mère de son élève était délicieux. Mais après tout ce n'était pas étonnant, il savait depuis qu'il avait goûté le bento de Yugi, le jour où Tsuruoka l'avait agressé, que la femme était excellente en cuisine.

"Wow ! Je crois que j'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon !" admit Yami

"Ça te plait ? Ah, ça me fait plaisir !" répondit Mutou-san, flattée. "C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour Yugi ! Il n'a jamais eu de notes aussi bonnes !"

Yami fut amusé de surprendre Yugi en train de rougir en détournant le regard. _Awwh ! Tellement mignon..!_

"Yami-kun ?"

"HEIN, euh, je veux dire, oui ?" sursauta-t-il avant d'être embarrassé, ce qui fit rire la femme devant lui

"Ne soit pas aussi stressé, je voulais juste te demander si tu en voulais encore !" s'expliqua-t-elle, amusée

"Euh. Oui, j'aimerais bien, s'il vous plait." avoua-t-il en rougissant à son tour

Pendant que Mutou-san prenait la peine de le servir, Yami remarqua quelque chose d'étrange et de tellement évident qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. A sa droite se trouvait Yugi, devant lui son grand-père et à la droite de ce dernier se tenait la mère. Mais ne manquait-il pas quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un ?

* * *

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de dîner, les deux garçons durent aller se préparer pour aller au lit. Yami trouvait cela étrange de faire cela si tôt, alors qu'ils venaient juste de manger, mais il s'agissait sûrement d'une règle que Mutou-san imposait à son fils le soir. Et puis, cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment le troisième année, sauf lorsqu'il apprit que son élève lui avait préparé un bain. Tout rouge, Yami avait d'abord refusé, mais sous l'insistance de Yugi, il ne put y échapper. Il fut extrêmement gêné, une fois dans la salle de bain des Mutou, de réaliser que c'était à cet endroit précis que Yugi se retrouvait nu tous les jours et qu'il allait se laver dans sa baignoire. Mais il se força à se chasser cette idée de la tête avant de se déshabiller et de s'aventurer dans l'eau parfaitement chaude. Toutefois mal à l'aise, il fit tout son possible pour rester le moins de temps possible - mais pas trop quand même, car sinon cela paraîtrait bizarre..!

Le bain derrière lui, il enfila ses affaires de rechange qu'il avait préparé au petit matin qui lui servirent de pyjama : un simple t-shirt et un boxer. Il fut soulagé en sortant enfin de la salle de bain tout en s'essuyant avec sa serviette et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yugi pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait y aller, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris par la vue qu'il avait.

Yugi installait visiblement le futon* _(matelas japonais)_ de Yami pour la nuit auprès de son propre lit. Seulement, il semblait y avoir un pli que le petit adolescent n'appréciait pas et, pour essayer de l'enlever, il s'était mis sur le futon et tournait le... dos à son invité.

Yugi.

Par terre.

A quatre pattes.

Yami crut bien se changer en volcan à ce moment précis, un volcan en ébullition ! Affreusement embarrassé car, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait cette vision, le jeune professeur referma brusquement la porte pour ne plus rien voir et se força à oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Il sursauta quand il vit la dite porte se rouvrir.

"Yami-Sensei ? Pourquoi vous avez claqué la porte ? Vous m'avez fait peur !" geignit Yugi

"Euh, je- je- j'ai pas fait exprès, désolé !" mentit-il encore tout rouge

"Au fait, votre lit est prêt. J'espère qu'il sera assez confortable pour vous." sourit son élève

"Merci." ne put que répondre Yami en baissant le regard, nerveux. "Ah, et la salle de bain est libre..!"

"Je vais y aller alors. Oh, passez moi votre serviette, je vais vous en débarrassez !" proposa gentiment Yugi en tendant la main

Yami arrêta de respirer. Lui donner cette serviette ? COMMENT pourrait-il lui donner cette serviette ?! Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Cette serviette était celle.. qu'il avait utilisé pour.. une fois sorti du bain..! Il s'était essuyé.. le corps.. TOUT ENTIER avec cette serviette !

Voyant que Yami se bronchait pas, Yugi s'empara de la serviette avant de la plier avec ses petites mains pour la mettre sous son bras avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain, tout guilleret. Son aîné n'avait même pas put bouger le moindre cheveu, trop gêné et trop coloré. En frissonnant, il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était et pénétra dans la chambre en attendant Yugi qui, en ce moment même, prenait son bain là où il s'était tenu il y a quelques minutes.

* * *

Pour patienter, et se changer les idées surtout, Yami, qui avait secrètement amené ses cartes de Duel Monsters, triait son deck, allongé sur son futon. Quand il entendit Yugi tourner la poignée de sa porte, il s'empressa de cacher les cartes sous son oreiller afin que Yugi ne les voit pas.

"Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre !" s'excusa Yugi avec un sourire innocent

Ses habits avaient changé depuis la dernière fois. Il portait à présent un authentique pyjama cyan, son haut n'était pas entièrement boutonné et Yami pouvait voir le dessus de son petit torse. Honnêtement, Yugi était encore plus adorable dans cette tenue. Les joues rose foncé, Yami se demanda si son élève avait quelque chose derrière son pantalon. A cause de cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de loucher sur le bas de son cadet quand celui-ci s'approcha et cru frôler la crise cardiaque quand Yugi s'assit à côté de lui.

"A quoi est-ce que vous voulez jouer maintenant ?" demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chatons

Yami se demandait comment un simple garçon pouvait être aussi précieux pour lui. Puis, il se rappela que Yugi attendait une réponse.

"Eh bien, justement, puisque tu en parles.. j'ai une surprise pour toi !"

Yugi eut une mine intriguée à sa réponse que Yami s'efforça de ne pas regarder pour ne pas se mettre à bégayer, il passa la main sous son oreiller et en sortit son deck. Le visage de son élève s'illumina quand il le vit.

"Vous avez enfin votre propre deck ?! C'est génial !" se réjouit-il

"En réalité ça fait un moment maintenant, mais j'attendais d'avoir une carte en particulier et maintenant que je l'ai... Tu veux faire une partie ?" défia amicalement Yami

"Evidemment !" s'exclama Yugi sur le même ton

* * *

"Réincarnation de monstre ?!"

Grâce à sa carte magique, Yami put ressusciter son Dragon Météore Noir. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage quand il posa le dit monstre devant le Gardien Celte de Yugi en mode attaque. Face à ce titan de 3500 points d'attaque, le monstre du cadet ne put rien faire malgré ses 1400 points et son propriétaire se vit perdre 2100 points de vie, ne lui en restant plus que 400 en tout tandis que Yami en possédait encore 1000.

"Et je termine mon tour en posant une carte face cachée." dit son adversaire avant de croiser les bras

Yugi qui avait jusque là clairement l'avantage se retrouva piégé. Il avait eu du mal à réussir à détruire le monstre de Yami avec une combinaison de cartes pièges et magiques mais à présent il n'avait rien pour le contrer. Tout ce qu'il avait sur son terrain était la Magicienne des Ténèbres à 2300 points d'attaque seulement et la Sentinelle au Grand Bouclier à 2600 points de défense. Cependant, s'il tirait la bonne carte, Yugi pouvait renverser la situation.

 _Allez, il me faut juste_ cette _carte !_ pensa-t-il

Il piocha la carte au-dessus de son deck car c'était le début de son tour et fut surpris et déçu de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle qu'il voulait. Mais il reprit confiance en se souvenant du potentiel de la carte.

"Je pose une carte face cachée et j'active le Profanateur de Tombes : je peux voler une carte dans votre cimetière !" s'écria Yugi. "Je choisi Réincarnation de Monstre et je l'utilise pour ressusciter mon Magicien des Ténèbres-"

"Pas si vite !" l'interrompit Yami. "J'active ma carte piège : Brouilleur de Magie !"

"J'active la mienne : Annulation ! Votre Brouilleur de Magie ne peut plus être activé pendant ce tour !" répliqua Yugi

En faisant revenir sa carte favorite sur le terrain, Yugi fut contraint de faire perdre 300 points d'attaque à sa Magicienne des Ténèbres, ce qui intrigua Yami qui se doutait bien que son élève avait une idée derrière la tête.

"J'active Liens Maître et Élève ! Ce qui me permet de combiner les points d'attaque de ma Magicienne et de mon Magicien des Ténèbres pour une seule attaque !"

Ensemble, les deux mages atteignaient les 4500 points d'attaque ce qui fut juste assez pour détruire le dragon de Yami en plus du reste des points de vie qui lui restaient. Le duel était terminé. Yugi venait de gagner.

"Bien joué !" félicita Yami, avouant sa défaite. "Je pensais vraiment que je pouvais te battre avec mon dragon."

"Merci, mais vous avez failli ! Je ne me doutais pas que vous aviez un monstre aussi puissant !" avoua Yugi

"Quand j'aurais de nouvelles cartes on s'affrontera à nouveau ! Il m'en manque encore quelques unes pour que je me fasse une stratégie sans faille !"

"J'imagine, mais avec ces quelques cartes vous auriez quand même pu gagner ! Vous êtes très forts !"

"Merci ! Ça me touche !"

* * *

Quand se fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, après s'être brossé les dents ensemble, les deux adolescents rejoignirent leur lit respectif, fatigués par leur journée. Yami était toutefois gêné de s'allonger juste à côté de Yugi. Il était, certes, par terre, mais tout de même, qu'est ce qu'il était prêt !

"Je peux éteindre ?" demanda Yugi

Son ami hocha de la tête et ils furent bientôt dans le noir. Le bruit des draps de Yugi se fit entendre avant que la chambre ne plonge dans un silence gênant. S'étant fait à l'idée de dormir, Yami ferma les yeux, ne revenant toujours pas qu'il dormait dans la même pièce que son élève. Après quelques minutes, il fut cependant interpellé.

"Yami-Sensei ?" chuchota Yugi d'une voix douce

"Hm, oui ?" répondit-il, un peu étonné

"J'espère que vous resterez à la maison plus souvent maintenant, je me suis beaucoup amusé avec vous aujourd'hui." confessa le petit ange, du moins c'est comment le troisième année l'imaginait secrètement

"Merci. J'essaierai, je te le promet !" rougit-il, mais heureusement son élève ne pouvait pas le voir

"Qu'est ce que vous avez prévu pour demain ?" s'enquit le plus jeune

 _Gah ! Sa voix est tellement mignonne quand il murmure ! Je me demande dans quelle position il est, et quelle tête il fait en ce moment !_ pensa Yami

"Rien en particulier. Pourquoi ?"

"Ça vous dirait qu'on aille quelque part tous les deux ?" proposa Yugi. "Le dimanche il y a beaucoup d'endroits fermés, mais j'en connais un qui est toujours ouvert alors.. je me disais.."

Yami avala sa salive de travers en entendant cela. Sortir dehors tous les deux et aller quelque part.. ce n'était pas une sorte de rendez-vous ?!

"S-si ça peut te faire plaisir, je veux bien !" accepta l'aîné en cachant son visage cramoisi sous sa couette de peur qu'il soit si rouge que même dans le noir on puisse le voir

"Super !" couina son élève, joyeux. "Dans ce cas.. bonne nuit, Yami-Sensei !"

"M-merci." rougit une fois encore Yami. "Bonne nuit à toi aussi !" ajouta-t-il avant que la chambre ne devienne définitivement silencieuse jusqu'au lendemain matin.


	20. Regrets ?

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse : J'ai commencé la fiction du harem de Atem, elle est disponible uniquement en anglais mais elle est facile à lire je pense. 3 chapitres en ligne sur mon compte pour le moment, le 4ème est en route. Si vous êtes français et que vous la lisez, commentez en français s'il vous plait, ça nous fera gagner du temps, à vous pour l'écrire et à moi pour le lire et le comprendre. Le titre est tout simplement : "_ The Pharaoh's Harem _". Cette fiction aussi me tient beaucoup à cœur, mais j'avoue qu'écrire en anglais n'est vraiment pas facile, je fais encore quelques fautes._

 _Enfin bon, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre. Enfin, s'il y a des personnes qui lisent encore mes introductions. Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour l'attente.  
_

* * *

"Est-ce que tu peux me dire où tu m'emmènes maintenant ?"

"Patience ! On est bientôt arrivé !"

Yami se laissa tirer par Yugi. Depuis ce matin, le première année était très énergétique. Il s'était réveillé avant son aîné et l'avait tiré de son sommeil avec un grand sourire. Cela n'avait pas dérangé Yami, au contraire, se faire réveiller par un petit ange de bonne humeur était très agréable, mais cela le rendait vraiment curieux à propos de l'endroit dont Yugi avait parlé hier soir avant de s'endormir. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là-bas pour rendre son élève aussi excité ?

Ils avaient quitté le Kame Game Shop assez tôt dans la matinée après un bon petit déjeuner, et maintenant ils se trouvaient dans le centre-ville, lieu que Yami ne connaissait que très peu, il avait d'ailleurs secrètement peur de se perdre si jamais il se retrouvait séparé de Yugi.

"Voilà ! On y est ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !" s'exclama Yugi en s'arrêtant pour lui montrer un grand bâtiment avec des néons partout et une foule imposante.

" _Fun World_ ?" lut Yami à voix haute le nom de l'endroit. "Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"C'est un salon d'arcades mais on trouve énormément d'autres jeux ! Vous allez voir, c'est génial ! C'est mon endroit préféré !" expliqua le cadet, impatient d'y entrer. "Allez, venez !"

Et il tira de nouveau son professeur intimidé par le monde qu'il y avait. Il voulut demander à Yugi de ralentir mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Quand ils eurent passé les portes, Yami fut étonné de constater que Yugi disait vrai : des dizaines de bornes d'arcades étaient éparpillées partout, accompagnées par d'autres machines dont il ne connaissait pas le nom mais dont il savait qu'on pouvait y gagner des peluches, des portes-clés ou encore des petites figurines. Il y avait même des tables où des gens s'affrontaient à Duel Monster avec leurs cartes et un stand juste à côté où l'on pouvait en acheter. Et il avait même cru apercevoir au loin une piste de dance, c'est dire..! Tout cela accompagné par le brouahah des nombreux clients et les divers sons et musiques des différents jeux présents, Yami fut tout de suite submergé par l'ambiance sonore et d'après Yugi dont l'excitement était à son paroxysme il en était de même pour lui. Le cadet le tira d'ailleurs une fois encore par le bras pour l'entraîner vers les arcades avec un grand sourire. Voir son petit protégé aussi heureux fit chaud au coeur au jeune professeur et il se laissa faire.

Ils passèrent la journée entière dans cet endroit. Toute la matinée, ils l'avaient passé à tester presque toutes les arcades du salon, surtout celles où l'on pouvait y jouer à deux. Cela avait fait remonter beaucoup de souvenir à Yami, du temps du collège, mais il n'avait jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait autant. C'était bien plus drôle qu'être tout seul ou avec une simple connaissance, d'autant plus que Yugi aimait les jeux autant que lui et qu'il était évident que lui aussi passait un très bon moment. C'était un sentiment si plaisant.. savoir qu'on partageait les mêmes passions avec quelqu'un que l'on adorait, et avec qui on était toute la journée.

Vers midi, quand les garçons eurent faim, ils étaient allé voir les nombreux stands de nourriture des alentours et avaient pris tout ce qui leur plaisait : des takiyaki, des onigiri, et plein d'autres choses délicieuses. Ils avaient mangé le tout sur un banc, côte à côte, en prévoyant déjà ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. Et Yugi était si mignon avec un grain de riz au coin de la bouche..! Qu'est ce que Yami aurait aimé pouvoir l'attraper avec ses doigts et le manger à sa place, histoire d'avoir aussi le goût de Yugi sur la langue. Mais il n'avait pas osé le faire, il était trop gêné et il avait peur que son élève trouve ça bizarre.

L'après-midi, ils avaient essayé les autres types de jeux du salon, dont certains possédaient des prix si l'on avait un bon score. Ils avaient tous deux éviter le karaoké et la piste de dance, de peur que l'autre ne propose d'y aller. Ils étaient bien trop timides pour chanter ou danser devant tout ce monde, surtout l'un devant l'autre..! A la place, ils avaient essayé de gagner des récompenses aux autres stands comme celui de tir ou de lancer de balle.

Quand il dût se rendre aux toilettes, Yami avait tenu à ce que Yugi l'accompagne au moins devant la porte. Etant inquiet qu'il ne rencontre quelqu'un cherchant à lui soutirer de l'argent, mais surtout de peur de ne plus le retrouver par la suite et de se perdre comme un idiot. Quand il eut fini, il eut très peur en constatant que Yugi n'était plus là. Il stressa pendant quelques secondes avant de l'apercevoir un peu plus loin, jouant au jeu du grappin en l'attendant. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement avant de se glisser discrètement derrière lui, l'oeil malicieux, puis arrivé dans son dos il posa ses mains sur les yeux de son élève et demanda avec une voix grave : "Qui c'eeest ?"

"Yami-Sensei !" répondit tout de suite Yugi tout en gloussant, il mit ses mains sur celles de son professeur pour les retirer, mais la sensation de ce contact causa un léger rougissement de la part du plus âgé.

"Qu'est ce que tu essayes d'attraper ?" demanda-t-il, curieux, en plaçant ses mains derrière son dos.

"Une peluche du Magicien des Ténèbres !" avoua Yugi un peu gêné car il était sûr que Yami devait trouver cela puéril. "Mais je n'arrive pas à l'avoir..."

Le troisième année vit alors une opportunité. "Laisse moi faire ! Je m'en occupe !"

Yugi lui lança un regard étonné qu'il transforma en sourire lorsqu'il lui laissa la manette du grappin. "D'accord, si vous le dites ! Bonne chance !"

Yami introduit alors une pièce dans la machine et put ainsi bouger le grappin. Il repéra rapidement la peluche visée et positionna le grappin juste au-dessus puis appuya sur le bouton pour que le grappin attrape le magicien. Mais le grappin n'avait attrapé que le haut du chapeau de la peluche et celle-ci avait fini par tomber avant qu'elle n'atteigne le bac à récompense.

"C'est pas grave, Yami-Sensei. Allons voir ailleurs." rassura Yugi avec une petite voix. Mais _hors de question_ pour Yami d'abandonner ! Il l'avait eu ! Pourquoi ce stupide grappin l'avait lâché trop tôt ?! Comment cette idiote de machine _osait_ le ridiculiser devant Yugi ?! Il n'allait pas permettre ça ! Il rua sa main droite dans sa poche et inséra une autre pièce pour réessayer. S'il était incapable de ramener une simple peluche à Yugi, qu'est ce qu'il allait penser de lui ?! _ARGH! Encore raté ?!_ Cette fois le grappin avait juste attraper la baguette et le magicien était encore tombé trop tôt. Saloperie de grappin en carton !

"Je vous dis que c'est pas grave, si vous n'y arrivez pas-"

"Oh mais t'inquiètes pas, je **vais** y arriver !" dit-il en insérant de nouveau une pièce.

Heureusement, au bout du troisième essai, Yami réussit enfin à gagner la peluche. Il faillit bondir de joie en voyant celle-ci tomber dans le bac où il put alors l'attraper de ses propres mains et la tendre à Yugi qui arborait un magnifique sourire.

"Merci Yami-Sensei ! Vous êtes le meilleur !" s'exclama-t-il en acceptant la peluche avec bonheur. Son aîné ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un bêta suite au compliment et fut amusé de voir son élève aussi content qui examinait encore sa peluche. Ceci rappela à Yami ce que Mana lui avait dit un jour :

 _"Je trouve qu'il a un côté plutôt efféminé."_

Il n'avait pas été d'accord avec elle ce jour là, mais aujourd'hui.. il devait admettre que son amie n'était pas dans le faux. Cependant cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire, il trouvait ce côté "féminin" de Yugi tellement adorable.~

* * *

Aux alentours de quinze heure, les deux adolescents avaient testé tout un tas d'autres jeux et cherchaient à présent des machines qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayé. Seulement, si Yugi cherchait sérieusement, Yami, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire autre chose que de loucher sur son élève qui s'était acheté plus tôt une barbapapa. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer les traces de sucre rose sur les petites lèvres de son cadet.. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait juste l'essuyer avec son pouce..! Sentir le doux toucher de ces petites lèvres sur sa peau puis goûter ce mélange de douceurs : le sucre accompagné d'un peu de salive de Yugi...

"Yami-Sensei, vous allez bien ?" demanda subitement son élève en se tounant vers lui. Mais Yami n'osa pas répondre, rougissant trop pour cela et préféra à la place tourner la tête dans une autre direction. Yugi ne comprit pas sa réaction, mais il voyait bien que depuis tout à l'heure son professeur le fixait comme s'il était affamé. Il eut alors une idée.

"Vous en voulez ? Je n'arriverai pas à la finir tout seul." proposa le plus jeune en lui tendant sa sucrerie.

A ce moment là, le visage de Yami fut de la même couleur que la barbapapa. Affreusement embarrassé, il ne put même pas bafouiller un refus. Mais en voyant le visage attendrissant de Yugi, reflétant la gentillesse même, il ne put qu'accepter timidement. Il prit prudemment un morceau entre ses doigts et l'avala nerveusement ce qui fit glousser le première année qui était tout guilleret que son ami ait accepté. "Vous aimez ?"

"O-oui, oui ! C'est pas mal..!" bégaya son professeur, le visage en ébullition. "D-dis.. tu penses qu'on pourrait-?"

"Yugi ?!" l'interromput une voix derrière eux. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent au même moment, le plus jeune s'exclamant : "Jounouchi-kun ? Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ?"

"A ton avis !" répondit Anzu tandis que les trois première année venaient à la rencontre de Yugi. Yami, lui, se tint à distance, se sentant légèrement exclu sachant que son moment en tête à tête avec son élève venait de prendre fin. "On est passé chez toi un peu plus tôt pour t'inviter à venir avec nous mais ton grand-père nous a dit que tu étais déjà parti, on se demandait justement où..!"

"Oh, désolé !" s'excusa Yugi. "C'est nous qui aurions dû vous inviter, c'est juste que je pensais que..."

Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase, laissant la dernière syllabe de celle-ci en suspend pendant qu'il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Yami. Ce dernier aurait bien voulu connaître la suite, mais Anzu et les autres le traînaient déjà avec eux vers d'autres jeux d'arcades. Le jeune professeur crut bien être abandonné, heureusement, il ne mit pas longtemps à entendre son cadet l'appeler pour les suivre, ce qu'il fit sans grand enthousiasme.

* * *

Suite à cela, Yami ne parvint pas une seule fois à se rapprocher de Yugi, le jeune garçon étant sans arrêt entouré par sa bande d'amis qui l'invitaient à jouer à toutes sortes de jeux avec eux. La plupart n'étant fait que pour deux joueurs seulement, le troisième année se contentait de regarder son élève s'amuser avec ses camarades tandis que lui jouait, sans grand plaisir, avec ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que cela. Il n'avait rien contre eux, seulement il espérait qu'aujourd'hui il pourrait passer du temps seul à seul avec Yugi ! Jounouchi et les autres avaient beau être sympathiques, ils étaient surtout étouffants pour lui. Mais comment avouer cela à Yugi ? Premièrement il ne voulait pas décevoir son cadet ou le faire se sentir coupable, et deuxièmement il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de lui parler en privé à ce moment précis.

Ils ne peuvent pas aller ailleurs ? C'est pas comme s'ils voyaient Yugi tous les jours et allaient très souvent avec lui dans cet endroit ! pensa Yami, boudeur pendant qu'il regardait sa montre : bientôt dix-huit heure. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à partir d'ici. Ce qui confirma au pauvre professeur que son temps en tête à tête avec son petit protégé était définitivement fini pour aujourd'hui.

"Il nous reste assez de temps pour faire une dernière arcade !" s'exclama Honda quand il remarqua l'aîné fixer sa montre.

"Moi je serais chaud pour un bon jeu de baston !" s'excita Jounouchi en faisant mine de se craquer les doigts. "Yami ça te dirait de m'affronter ? Il paraît que t'es fort !"

Yami comprit rapidement que le "il paraît" signifiait "Yugi m'a dit", ce qui lui causa un petit sourire en coin involontaire. "Eh bien, je-"

"Oh je sais ! On va faire ça ! On va faire ça !" s'écria subitement Anzu en se précipitant dans une autre direction, les garçons ne purent que la suivre, intrigués.

Ils la retrouvèrent un peu plus loin, collée à une piste de danse un peu surelevée où s'en dégageait des lumières de toutes les couleurs s'allumant au rythme de la musique dont les vibrations causaient des frétillements à Yami jusque dans son estomac. Yugi avait un jour expliqué à son sensei que son amie adorait danser plus que tout.

"Quoi ? On est pas venu pour danser !" râla le blondinet en voyant le regard insistant de la brunette.

"Oh allez ! Qui vient avec moi ?" demanda-t-elle avec excitation. "Yami-Senpai peut-être ?"

"Sans façon, merci !" répondit-il un peu trop rapidement, gêné à l'idée de se pavaner devant tout ce monde.

"Oh..! Alors ce sera Yugi !"

Yugi n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que la jeune fille lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse en gloussant tandis que le visage du petit adolescent se teinta de rouge. Jounouchi encouragea son meilleur ami pendant que Honda sifflait à l'aide de ses doigts et, bientôt, ils purent voir leurs deux amis danser ensemble. Du moins, Anzu montrant les pas à faire à un Yugi affreusement nerveux.

On avait toujours appris à Yami à ne pas envier les gens. Après tout, même si la majorité des japonais n'étaient pas chrétiens, la Bible ne dénonçait-elle pas l'Envie comme l'un des sept péchés capitaux ? Oh, et la Colère aussi d'ailleurs ! Oui, c'était définitivement mal d'éprouver de la jalousie et de l'indignation. Seulement, Yami n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de tout ça. Déjà, parce qu'il était athée, et ensuite parce qu'il ne voyait devant lui qu'une succube en train de séduire Yugi. Son Yugi. Comment pouvait-il ne pas bouillonner de l'intérieur en voyant son élève être aussi proche d'elle, les mains jointes avec les siennes, ses pieds répétant timidement les siens et surtout ces petits yeux captivés plongeant dans les siens.. ou plutôt dans ses seins, oui ! Allons bon, c'était _ça_ qui lui plaisait ?! _Maudite_..!

"Hey Yami, tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre." s'enquit Jounouchi à côté de lui qui avait remarqué que ses poings et ses dents étaient on ne peut plus serrés.

"Oui..! Oui..!" articula lentement Yami. "Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai quelque chose à faire !" ajouta-t-il en enjambant la piste de danse sous les regards étonnés du blondinet et de Honda.

Il ne réfléchissait pas. Il ne devait pas réfléchir. Pourquoi ? Car sinon il perdrait son courage et ne serait pas capable d'accomplir l'idée qu'il avait en tête, or il mourrait d'envie de le faire ! Il eut un bref moment de lucidité après avoir fait quelques pas sur la piste, pensant aux éventuelles conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, aux regards des autres danseurs, à la réaction de Yugi et à plein d'autres choses qui devraient le pousser à abandonner cette idée et à retourner à sa place comme un bon garçon obéissant à ses parents. Mais il ne voulait pas faire machine arrière ! Il avait besoin de le faire, alors il le fit.

Il arriva devant Anzu et Yugi qui dansaient toujours, puis tapotant du bout de l'index l'épaule de la jeune fille, l'appelant d'un simple "Hey." qui la fit se tourner vers lui avec un regard curieux, Yugi l'imita. A la simple vue de l'attention portée soudainement sur lui, Yami faillit perdre la maîtrise de soi ainsi que sa détermination : il mit quelques secondes a finalement pouvoir répondre au regard interrogateur de la brunette avec une voix claire mais secrètement intimidée par la situation.

"Tu permets ?"

Ni Anzu, ni Yugi ne comprit sur le moment. Pas même lorsque Yami s'empara des mains de Yugi, approcha son corps du sien, enfouit son regard dans ses beaux yeux violets et commença à se mouvoir au rythme des percussions de la chanson tandis que son élève le regardait toujours avec une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage illuminé par les différentes lumières de la salle. Ce contact avec le première année causa un grand sourire à Yami qui se sentit pousser des ailes, ce gain d'assurance lui permit de faire des mouvements plus amples et il parvint à entraîner Yugi malgré lui dans son début de danse inexpérimentée, s'éloignant presque involontairement de Anzu. A ce moment là, le cadet comprit enfin les intentions de son professeur, du moins une partie.

"Yami-Sensei, qu'est ce qui vous prend ?" demanda-t-il, gêné, cherchant des explications à un tel comportement étrange pour un garçon.

"Je ne sais pas." avoua son aîné, remerciant les lumières de cacher son rougissement. "J'avais juste terriblement envie d'essayer ça avec toi."

"Je.. Je ne comprends pas." répondit Yugi, sincèrement troublé.

"Alors arrête d'essayer de comprendre et profitons de ce moment seul à seul." rassura Yami avec une voix réconfortante malgré le fait qu'il devait parler fort pour se faire entendre avec cette musique.

Pour empêcher le première année de poser plus de questions dangereuses, Yami leva l'une des mains de Yugi avec la sienne et le fit tourner sur lui-même. Un "woouuh" involontaire s'échappa de la bouche du petit adolescent qui crut bien finir par terre, il fut cependant attrapé par son professeur devant lui qui accéléra soudainement la cadence de leur danse. Leurs mouvements devinrent plus amples, plus spacieux et plus décontractés au fur et à mesure que la musique continuait. Ce fut lorsque Yami le fit tourner, cette fois autour de lui, que Yugi commença à rire. Effectivement, quand on arrêtait de penser, cette danse était très amusante ! Encouragé par ses rires, Yami accéléra de nouveau leurs pas et tous deux se mirent à glousser en inventant de nouveaux mouvements qui devaient sûrement être ridicules pour un réel danseur mais qui étaient tellement drôle pour eux. Et malgré toute cette diversité de pas étranges, jamais les deux adolescents ne se lâchèrent les mains. Même lorsqu'ils eurent le tournis à force de faire tournoyer l'autre de plus en plus rapidement tout comme leurs rires.

La musique ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes, et pourtant les garçons avaient l'impression que cela durait une éternité, que le temps s'était ralenti rien que pour eux afin qu'ils puissent s'amuser plus longtemps, et même que toutes ces personnes autour d'eux qu'ils bousculaient un peu parfois n'existaient plus, même les lumières avaient fini par disparaître, ainsi ne demeuraient qu'eux deux, leur respiration bruyante accompagnée de leurs ricanements et la musique sur laquelle ils dansaient gaiement. Mais quand cette dernière touchait à sa fin, ce fut comme un rêve qui commençait à s'évaporer lorsque l'on se rendait compte que l'on se réveillait. Voulant marquer le coup pour terminer cette danse, Yami, sans réfléchir, s'empara des hanches de Yugi puis le souleva au-dessus de lui alors que son cadet éclatait de rire à cause de l'absurdité de ce dernier mouvement tout en plaquant ses mains sur les épaules de son sensei afin de ne pas tomber. Mais l'épuisement ajouté aux légers vertiges de Yami le tout additionné au fait qu'il portait son élève causa une perte d'équilibre : il bascula maladroitement en arrière et entraîna involontairement Yugi avec lui.

Par terre, Yami s'inquiéta d'abord si son cadet allait bien, ayant amorti la chute avec son propre corps, mais il entendit vite celui-ci rire une fois encore tandis qu'il était toujours contre la poitrine de son professeur qui rit à son tour. Cependant, quand Yugi se redressa, Yami remarqua enfin la position embarrassante dans laquelle ils étaient : lui, le dos plaqué au sol et son élève à califourchon sur lui, les deux haletant bruyamment tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux. La musique s'étant arrêtée, les lumières n'étaient plus présentes et Yami pouvait facilement voir le rouge imprégné sur les joues de Yugi. Rougissait-il comme le première année, ou était-ce pire ? Avaient-ils été dans le même état lorsqu'ils dansaient ? D'autres personnes les avaient-elles vu..? Combien de temps restèrent-ils dans cette position embarrassante..? Yami ne pouvait répondre, trop obsédé par l'idée que Yugi puisse pencher sa tête en avant et poser ses petites lèvres humides sur les siennes si sèches et si désireuses.

"Yugi ?" appela soudain la voix de Anzu, causant la séparation des deux garçons.

"Oh-euh-ou-oui ?" demanda Yugi en se relevant en vitesse, visiblement gêné.

"Vous venez ? On doit partir." dit-elle bizarrement avant de partir rejoindre Jounouchi et Honda.

"On arrive !" répondit le petit adolescent tandis que Yami se relevait, ne revenant pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. "D-désolé, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop écrasé quand..!"

"Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas !" assura le troisième année avec un sourire, son élève l'imita timidement puis ils quittèrent ensemble la piste de danse.

Néanmoins, quand Yami aperçut les trois amis de Yugi qu'ils rejoignaient, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne sut dire quoi exactement, mais il sentait que l'atmosphère avait changé. Pour commencer, Anzu semblait presque.. énervée ? Ou plutôt vexée. Pendant ce temps, Honda le fixait avec un regard interrogatif et, surtout, Jounouchi avait froncé les sourcils dès qu'il avait vu Yami s'approcher d'eux. Ne se doutant de rien, Yugi lui lança avec un petit sourire gêné : "J'espère que Anzu ne l'a pas trop mal pris. C'est vrai, après tout j'ai-"

"Excuse moi Yugi, je.. je dois y aller maintenant." le coupa Yami, soudainement extrêmement mal à l'aise.

"Quoi ? Enfin, Yami-Sensei, on va vous raccompagner !" dit son élève, naïf.

"Non, je t'assure, je dois partir.. maintenant. On se reverra au lycée !" lança-t-il avant d'accélérer grandement le pas de façon à ce que Yugi ne puisse le suivre.

"Attendez ! Yami-Sensei, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

Yami aurait aimé lui expliqué, mais il ne le pouvait pas maintenant. Pas avec tous ces regards posés sur lui qu'il définirait presque de _méprisants_. Lorsqu'il descendit de la piste de danse, il baissa les yeux de façon à ne voir aucun des trois amis de son élève, mais cela n'empêcha pas au plus téméraire d'entre eux à dire ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas :

"C'était quoi _ça_ exactement, Yami ?!" interrogea Jounouchi, une pointe de dédain dans la voix. Le troisième année préféra rester silencieux en continuant son chemin. "Hé, j'te parle !"

Il fut tenté de répondre à la provocation par une autre, mais Yami avait trop honte pour cela alors, au lieu de cela, il se dépêcha de se diriger vers la sortie du _Fun World_ en répétant sans cesse :

 _Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?_

* * *

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti..?" demanda faiblement Yugi, croyant avoir blessé son ami d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Si tu veux mon avis : c'est pas plus mal ! Ce gars est vachement bizarre !" gronda Jounouchi ce qui fit tout de suite réagir Yugi.

"Comment tu peux dire ça ?!" s'énerva-t-il, chose qui était rare à voir pour le groupe d'amis.

"Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! Regarde ce qu'il vient de faire avec toi, tu trouves pas ça super louche ?!" répondit le blond.

"Je vois pas en quoi s'amuser c'est louche !" répliqua Yugi. "Alors c'était ça ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? C'est pour ça que dès que tu es arrivé j'ai senti Yami-Sensei distant ? Vous vous détestez ?! Moi qui pensais que tu l'aimais bien !"

"Ouais, je l'aimais bien ! Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'est un-"

"Jounouchi !" le coupa Anzu, trouvant qu'il allait trop loin.

Le blond se tut tout en gardant ses sourcils froncés. Un bref silence s'installa. Il ne s'était jamais disputé avec Yugi auparavant, encore moins à propos d'une personne, et c'était vraiment désagréable pour lui. Mais du côté de Yugi, ce n'était pas que désagréable, c'était aussi et surtout affreusement décevant.

"Qu'est ce que tu allais dire..?" demanda Yugi, d'un ton froid qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

"Yugi, je pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment savoir..." dit Honda, essayant de calmer le jeu.

"Non ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il allait dire !" répéta Yugi d'une voix plus forte.

"Ecoute Yugi, ce que je veux dire c'est que depuis que tu connais ce type tu agis bizarrement." soupira Jounouchi, tentant de se réconcilier comme il le pouvait. "T'es rarement avec nous, tu parles que de lui tout le temps, tu préfères passer du temps avec lui qu'avec nous, ça j'ai compris, je vais pas faire mon jaloux. Mais le hic, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je le vois te regarder et passer du temps avec toi, comme aujourd'hui... Je peux pas m'empêcher de passer qu'il est..! Enfin, tu vois bien que la façon dont vous aviez de vous ' _amuser_ ' était vraiment suspecte, non ?!"

"Suspecte en quoi ?!" se vexa Yugi, agacé que Jounouchi n'aille jamais au point.

"C'était _gay_ , okay ?! Ton _ami_ est **GAY** !"


	21. Sentiments

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, encore désolée pour l'attente. Je n'ose même pas aller regarder combien de mois sont passé entre la sortie du chapitre 20 et de celui-ci. Pour ceux que ça intéressent sachez que j'ai enfin passé mon Bac S après deux années très pénibles. Pas de mention, mais bon j'en visais aucune. Tout ça pour vous dire que maintenant que les vacances sont arrivées je vais essayer d'écrire plus souvent, malgré la chaleur, la maladie et cet ordinateur qui m'a forcé à réécrire tout une partie de ce chapitre et qui m'a fait perdre un temps fou =.=_

 _Enfin bon, vu qu'on est déjà au 20ème chapitre, je pense accélérer l'histoire. Normalement, les choses intéressantes devraient commencer à partir de ce chapitre ! Plus d'égarements ! Maintenant on se concentre sur la relation entre Yugi et Yami uniquement !_

 _Je compte alterner les chapitres que je poste : un coup ce sera Cours Particuliers, un autre ce sera The Pharaoh's Harem (fiction que j'aime beaucoup écrire, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil même si c'est en anglais)._

 _Enfin bref, bonne lecture._

* * *

A cet instant, Yugi ne sut quoi répondre. Il fut pris d'un sentiment d'incompréhension, cherchant une quelconque raison qu'avait son ami de dire une chose pareille à propos de son professeur particulier. Il mit de longues secondes à réfléchir à une réplique cinglante, qui clouerait le bec à Jounouchi et qui le ferait s'excuser, mais la seule chose qu'il put dire fut :

"Tu dis n'importe quoi !"

Jounouchi s'indigna.

"Quoi ? Tu me crois pas peut-être ?!"

"Pas une seule seconde !" répondit-il, ne revenant toujours pas qu'il se disputait avec son meilleur ami.

"C'est que t'as de la merde dans les yeux alors !" répliqua ce dernier avant qu'Anzu ne s'interpose entre eux.

"Ça suffit maintenant vous deux !" gronda-t-elle ce qui fit pester Yugi.

"Jounouchi, tu as des preuves au moins de ce que tu dis ?" demanda Honda en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

"T'étais là, non ? T'as vu comment il a-"

Yugi n'en écouta pas plus. Il se mit à courir vers la sortie de _Fun World_ , ignorant les appels de ses amis qui lui demandaient de revenir. Comment Jounouchi pouvait-il parler de Yami de la sorte ?! Lui qui était si gentil avec lui, si attentionné, si... précieux. En aucun cas son meilleur ami n'avait le droit d'insulter cette personne qui lui était si chère.

Il bouscula quelques personnes, tentant de rattraper son aîné à qui il devait absolument parler. Il ne devait pas, ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Lorsque Yami sortit du bâtiment, il remarqua que la nuit était déjà tombée. Les néons de l'arcade au-dessus de lui éclairaient le trottoir recouvert de neige déjà pleine d'empreintes des nombreux clients quittant l'établissement avant la fermeture. Il faisait froid.

Yami s'extirpa de la foule. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer, le dernier bus n'allait pas tarder à passer. Il prit la direction de l'arrêt le plus proche et, bientôt, ses pas l'éloignèrent de la lumière de l'enseigne arrogante qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Il soupira. Son souffle chaud créant un léger nuage de buée devant son visage. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches. La neige commença à tomber.

L'adolescent était bien content d'avoir pris une écharpe avec lui cette fois-ci. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas n'importe laquelle, puisqu'il s'agissait de celle que Yugi lui avait offert tantôt, avec toute la gentillesse et l'innocence du monde.

Décidément, Yami avait tout gâché. Il avait été stupide d'agir de la sorte devant les amis de Yugi. Il est vrai qu'il avait souvent fait ce genre d'idioties à son jeune élève mais jamais devant des gens qu'il connaissait tout simplement pour éviter ce genre de situation.

Cela devait crever les yeux qu'il avait un faible pour son cadet. Mais ce dernier, si naïf, n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Quand il avait quitté la piste de danse, les camarades de Yugi l'avait dévisagé, leurs regards étaient semblables à des poignards pour Yami. Surtout celui de Jounouchi qui avait eu un air dédaigneux à son égard.

Alors c'était ça qui l'attendait ? Si jamais des gens venaient à apprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour un autre garçon, c'était ce genre de réaction qu'on lui réservait ? Du dédain, du dégoût et du mépris ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait si jamais Yugi l'apprenait ? Réagirait-il comme tous les autres ? Si Yami était bien sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'un regard pareil sur le visage de son élève le détruirait totalement.

"Yami-sensei !"

Yami s'immobilisa.

Au son de cette petite voix, le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballa immédiatement. Il sentit tout son corps être parcourut de frissons et il ne put empêcher sa bouche de rester entrouverte.

Il n'osa pas se retourner. Il avait trop peur. Peur que ses compagnons lui aient dit quelque chose à propos de lui. Peur que Yugi soupçonne quelque chose. Peur de devoir s'expliquer. Peur d'être confronté à cela alors qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Il entendit la neige craquer derrière lui ce qui lui indiqua que Yugi s'était avancé vers lui. _Non..! Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche !_

"S'il te plait, Yugi... j'ai besoin d'être seul." dit-il en baissant les yeux. Il comprit que son élève s'était arrêté suite à cela.

"Attendez, je.. je suis venu pour m'excuser !" répondit le plus jeune comme s'il avait peur que son aîné ne s'évapore soudainement. Cependant, Yami se retourna cette fois-ci, surpris et curieux. Il le regretta lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point les beaux yeux inquiets de Yugi le transpercèrent comme des lames de rasoir dans sa poitrine.

"T'excuser de quoi ?" demanda le troisième année malgré cette sensation désagréable sûrement causée par le fait que son attitude avait causé du chagrin à son petit protégé.

"Je-je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que Jounouchi et les autres se joignent à nous. J'aurais dû savoir que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien ! C'est ma faute si vous avez été distant tout l'après-midi et que vous êtes maintenant en conflit, j'ai été stupide." s'expliqua le cadet, un sincère regret dans la voix.

"Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver." rassura Yami en lui faisant complètement face. "En plus, s'il y a un fautif c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'imposer comme ça alors que tu étais avec Masaki-san, et.. c'était ridicule et puéril."

Il soupira de nouveau. Il avait honte de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Yugi qui se tenait à une certaine distance de lui. Il remarqua seulement à cet instant que les deux adolescents se trouvaient dans une ruelle étroite et déserte qui était un raccourci pour aller à l'arrêt de bus. Si Yugi continuait à lui tenir la jambe alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir, il allait définitivement rater la prochaine navette.

"Mais.. j'aime faire des choses ridicules et puériles avec vous." murmura Yugi avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Yami fut gêné et secrètement heureux d'entendre cela, mais il remarqua que son élève s'était inconsciemment rapproché de lui. Sans réfléchir, il recula.

"Ehm.. peut-être mais...", il ne sut quoi dire de plus, trop déconcerté.

"Yami-sensei..!" souffla Yugi ce qui causa de nouveaux frissons du côté de Yami, surtout lorsqu'il s'approcha fermement de lui. "Je vous promet que la prochaine fois qu'on ira quelque part ensemble, ce sera juste vous et moi. Tant pis si je croise des amis, je leur dirais que je veux être seul avec vous !" ajouta-t-il avec un autre sourire qui déstabilisa son aîné. Yugi s'était-il rendu compte que cela ressemblait, une fois de plus, à une proposition de rendez-vous en tête à tête ?

"Attend, j-je ne veux pas que tu laisses tes amis en plan juste parce que je ne suis pas très social." bégaya-t-il. Son élève s'approcha de nouveau, le forçant à reculer, mais il se retrouva très vite acculé contre un mur. Il s'y blottit comme s'il espérait pouvoir creuser dans le béton avec son dos pour s'échapper de la proximité dangereuse avec le garçon de ses rêves, Yugi n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier car il répondit d'une voix d'ange.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils comprendront parce qu'ils savent que vous... vous êtes spécial pour moi."

A ce moment, le temps s'arrêta.

Est-ce que Yami avait bien entendu ? Ses oreilles ne lui avaient pas joué des tours, pas vrai ?

Peut-être était-ce son cerveau qui se moquait de lui ? Après tout, "spécial" cela pouvait signifier plusieurs choses. Et vu l'innocence et la naïveté de Yugi, cela pouvait être totalement platonique.

Et si ça ne l'était pas ?!

Et si c'était un sous-entendu ?!

Et si c'était un message, ou une invitation ?!

Yami avait l'impression que ça tête allait exploser. Trop d'interrogations sur une simple phrase, mais qu'est ce qu'elle était censé vouloir dire ?! Et comment était-il censé réagir à ça ?! Visiblement, Yugi attendait une réponse. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?!

Il devait trouver un moyen de gagner du temps ! Il devait trouver quelque chose pour lui donner le temps de réfléchir proprement ! Il devait... _probablement surtout pas faire ce qu'il venait de faire_.

* * *

Yugi fut très surpris lorsque, suite à ce qu'il avait dit, certes embarrassant mais vrai, Yami s'approcha subitement pour se coller contre lui et le prendre fermement dans ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule avant de le serrer. Le cadet ne s'attendait pas à cela. D'autant plus qu'il était persuadé que son sensei n'aimait pas les câlins. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été mal à l'aise le jour où Yugi avait eu sa première bonne note grâce à lui et qu'il l'avait enlacé tellement il était heureux ?

Pourtant, à ce moment précis, son aîné avait l'air d'adoré cela. Il pouvait sentir qu'il s'était relaxé rien qu'en écoutant sa respiration qui, d'ailleurs, lui chatouillait le cou. Yugi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il passa à son tour ses mains autour de son professeur pour lui répondre et colla sa tête contre la sienne. Un petit gloussement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit Yami redevenir nerveux suite à sa réponse. Il n'osait pas le dire, mais Yugi adorait quand son aîné réagissait comme cela. Cela lui donnait un côté.. mignon.

Cette dernière pensée embarrassa le première année, heureusement, Yami n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à quoi il pensait. D'ailleurs, ce contact lui permis d'humer une nouvelle fois l'odeur rassurante de son professeur. Rêvait-il ou son ami s'était mis du parfum ? Il est vrai que toute la journée il avait senti une odeur particulièrement plaisante, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle venait du troisième année. C'était.. très agréable..!

Une sensation de chaleur jusque là inconnue s'empara du ventre de Yugi. Jamais un câlin n'avait été aussi.. riche en émotions mystérieuses. Il espérait intérieurement pouvoir en avoir plus des comme ça.

Yami brisa le silence après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité. "Tu..."

Yugi l'encouragea, resserrant son étreinte. "Oui ?"

"...Tu es... vraiment _très très_ spécial pour moi aussi..!"

Le petit adolescent ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rire à la maladresse de cette phrase. Yami était vraiment mignon quand il était nerveux. "Merci." murmura-t-il sans se rendre compte que son visage était devenu rose, et ce non pas à cause du froid, et qu'un grand sourire était apparu dessus.

Suite à cela, Yami retira sa tête de l'épaule de son élève qui fut secrètement déçu. _J'imagine qu'il doit y aller maintenant._ pensa-t-il avant de lever la tête pour regarder son professeur.

C'est alors qu'il vit le plus beau et le plus passionné des regards dirigé vers lui qu'il ait pu voir de toute sa vie. Les yeux de son aîné débordaient d'affection et de tendresse, il crut voir une pointe d'hésitation dans ces ravissants orbes lilas mais la douceur de ceux-ci lui firent tout oublier, probablement même son propre nom.

Depuis quand Yami avait-il ce regard qui causait un tel désordre chez son cadet ?

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il le fixait aussi longuement ?

Et pourquoi Yugi ne faisait rien à part le fixer bêtement ?

Cette fois, c'était bien le plus jeune qui était pris d'une nervosité inexplicable. Il commençait à réaliser que son visage était sûrement écarlate, ce qui le gêna encore plus, il tourna alors la tête vers une direction opposée. Il s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette sombre ruelle où le vent s'engouffrait facilement, ce qui fit que Yugi avait froid malgré la douce chaleur venant de son estomac.

S'il faisait si froid, comment cela se faisait-il que, lorsque Yami pris le visage de Yugi avec l'une de ses mains, celle-ci était si chaude..? Doucement, il ramena le regard de son élève dans le sien qui était toujours aussi magnifique. Le plus jeune ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment devait-il réagir ? Où est-ce que son aîné voulait en venir ?

Puis, Yami approcha lentement son visage du sien. Yugi sentit son pouls s'accélérer à la vue de ses yeux parfaits qui étaient de plus en plus près de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi s'approchaient-ils autant ? Qu'est ce que son ami voulait faire ?

Il fut tellement absorbé par ces beaux yeux qu'il ne put se remettre à réfléchir que lorsque ceux-ci se fermèrent. Cependant, il réalisa trop tard la situation.

Les lèvres de Yami étaient déjà sur les siennes.

Une immense incompréhension le prit soudainement ainsi qu'un stress indescriptible. Il se figea complètement.

Une centaine de questions volèrent dans tous les sens dans sa tête et il avait l'impression d'être frappé par un raz-de-marée d'émotions contradictoires. Mais le plus puissant sentiment qu'il ressentit fut la peur lorsqu'il réalisa.

 _Yami-sensei est en train de m'embrasser !_

Tremblant de tout son corps, il fut paralysé et ne put rien faire si ce n'est laisser son professeur faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, il gardait cela pour une personne qui lui serait des plus chères dont il serait amoureux, notamment Anzu pour qui il craquait depuis des années. Pour lui, son premier baiser était des plus importants.

Alors pourquoi son propre professeur le lui volait-il ?!

L'indignation commençait à le saisir. Par peur il ne put rien faire, mais il ne cessait de répéter ces mots dans sa tête.

 _Arrêtez ! Allez vous-en ! C'est mal !_

Son impuissance dégoûta Yugi qui ne put retenir ses propres larmes.

 _Pourquoi..? Pourquoi vous faites ça ?_

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il ne savait pas si cela était dû à la panique ou au fait que Yami l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche. Car il refusait de le laisser entrer à l'intérieur. Il avait trop peur.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide contre ses lèvres. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Libéré de sa paralysie par le choc, il tourna brusquement la tête, séparant enfin sa bouche de l'emprise de son aîné. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il put enfin respirer, ses yeux fermés par l'essoufflement. Son corps, en revanche, ne s'arrêtait pas de trembler.

Quand il sentit Yami bouger de nouveau, il se braqua, plaqua ses paumes contre le torse de son aîné pour l'empêcher de s'approche de nouveau et cria.

"Non ! Ne me touchez pas !"

Puis il le poussa avec ses petites forces et s'écarta de lui. Il ne pouvait stopper les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux dont il ne savait toujours pas si elles étaient des larmes de tristesse, d'autre chose, ou de colère.

"Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?!" pleura-t-il, cherchant définitivement une réponse claire.

* * *

Le repoussement de Yugi fut telle une claque pour Yami. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait embrassé.. et qu'il avait été rejeté de la sorte. Dans le cas d'un refus, Yami espérait que Yugi le pousse gentiment en disant "Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé" au lieu de le jeter contre le mur en le maudissant.

De plus, pendant les quelques secondes qui s'étaient écoulées pendant le baiser, il pensait que Yugi appréciait cela étant donné qu'il s'était entièrement laissé faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne mette la langue. C'était peut-être ça son erreur ? Néanmoins, rien n'enlevait le fait qu'à présent son élève le regardait avec peur et, le pire de tous, de l'écœurement.

Il se sentait affreusement minable. Il avait l'impression d'avoir profité de Yugi comme l'aurait fait un pervers sexuel.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire pour tout réparer ? Il ne revenait pas que vingt secondes plus tôt, chacun était dans les bras de l'autre et que maintenant Yugi le fuyait comme la peste.

Il tenta de s'excuser, mais la honte, le chagrin et le dégoût qu'il avait pour lui même lui embrouillaient la voix.

"Y-Yugi je... Je suis désolé ! J-je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je...", il déglutit, cherchant ses mots. "T-tu aurais dû me faire comprendre que tu n'aimais pas ça, je.. j'aurais tout de suite arrêté si j'avais su que..."

"Comment vous avez pu me faire ça ?! J-j'avais confiance en vous !" gronda Yugi d'une voix encore apeurée, tout tremblotant ce qui fit culpabiliser Yami d'avantage.

"Yugi, calme toi... Ce.. ce n'est pas bien grave. Je veux dire, c-c'était juste un baiser et en plus c'était...", il perdit ses mots en voyant la colère sur le visage de son élève.

"Juste un baiser ?! C-c'était mon premier ! Et vous vous êtes dit que je voudrais bien me le faire voler par un garçon comme ça ?!" fulmina-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez pensé ça ?!"

"P-parce que j'ai cru que... j'ai cru que quand tu as dit que j'étais spécial tu voulais dire que.. tu m'aimais comme moi je t'aime !"

Il l'avait dit. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il l'avait dit ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait dit ?! Cela allait forcément empirer les choses ! A présent, Yami n'avait plus le courage de regarder Yugi dans les yeux. Il baissa la tête, fixant ses pieds plongeant dans la neige. Le silence de son élève le tuait.

Ce n'est qu'après de longues secondes qu'il put entendre sa courte réponse.

"Eh..?"

Yami tenta de deviner quelle émotion pouvait bien refléter ce.. mot et il fut soulager de ne discerner aucune méprise dans celui-ci. En revanche, il avait peur que ce soit un avertissement avant que Yugi n'explose de colère. Il resta alors immobile, craignant cette tempête.

"Ce... c'est vrai ?"

Yami fut surpris par cette phrase qui n'avait absolument rien d'hostile. Il osa alors jeter un coup d'œil vers son cadet qui se trouvait toujours éloigné de lui et remarqua que celui-ci avait tout simplement l'air étonné.

Très étonné visiblement.

Il se rappela, alors, que Yugi attendait une réponse.

"Emh oui. Je.. pensais que c'était évident vu ce que je viens d'essayer de te faire..." murmura-t-il, toujours très honteux.

Yugi se mit à jouer timidement avec ses propres mains, apparemment très gêné par la situation.

"O-oh. C'était ça alors..." dit-il faiblement ce qui interpella son aîné. Yugi n'avait pas compris la signification de sa tentative ?

"Qu'est ce que tu pensais que c'était ?" demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

Yugi se mit à rougir, comme s'il se trouvait idiot.

"Eh bien.. je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai cru que.. vous faisiez ça pour vous moquer de moi." avoua-t-il, cette fois ce fut son tour de ne plus pouvoir regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?!" répondit Yami, s'indignant presque que son élève ait pensé un seul instant qu'il était capable d'une telle chose.

"Je ne sais pas !" couina le plus jeune, l'évitant encore plus du regard.

Yami n'en dit pas plus même s'il le voulait. Il ne voulait pas énerver son ami d'avantage. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux. La ruelle replongea dans un long silence gênant, mais l'atmosphère avait changé.

"Tu n'es plus fâché ?" osa l'aîné sur un ton prudent.

"Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je suis censé l'être ?" questionna Yugi qui était tout aussi perdu que le troisième année. "Je veux dire, vous.. vous avez fait ça alors que pourtant vous saviez que j'aime Anzu. Mais.. d'un autre côté, vous êtes la seule personne à m'avoir dit ça... Ça me touche beaucoup."

Yami lui donna un faux sourire. "Mais ça n'est pas réciproque."

Le cadet baissa la tête. "...Non. Je suis désolé, Yami-sensei... Je ne suis pas.. _comme ça_."

Il le savait à présent, à vrai dire il s'en doutait depuis un moment. Mais cela lui faisait bien plus mal de l'entendre qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.

"Je vois." dit-il.

Yugi lui donna un regard compatissant mais Yami ne le vit pas, il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son existence s'était brisée. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

"Je.. je vais y aller maintenant. Je pense que je me suis bien assez ridiculisé comme ça pour aujourd'hui..." dit-il avant de se retourner, il ne voulait plus le voir en face.

"Attendez, Yami-sensei ! On est.. on est toujours amis, pas vrai..? On peut faire.. comme si rien ne s'était passé.. pas vrai..?"

Chacun de ces mots furent telles des épées transperçant sa poitrine. Comment ? Comment pourrait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comment pourrait-il continuer à côtoyer l'individu qui jouait inconsciemment avec ses émotions ? Comment pourrait-il supporter de voir un être aussi cher avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

Yami ne put lui répondre. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle sans se retourner.

"Yami-sensei !" l'appela Yugi qui attendait sa réponse. L'aîné sentit dans sa voix de l'inquiétude, mais c'était un sentiment bien faible comparé à tous ceux qui le traversaient en ce moment même.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit son cadet s'approcher qu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui donner sa réponse. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas parlé, et encore moins lui faire face. Il s'arrêta alors, causant ainsi l'arrêt de son élève derrière lui. Tandis qu'il était censé donner de claires explications à Yugi, pour ne pas se quitter dans d'encore plus mauvais termes, pour ne pas être brusque, pour ne pas le blesser, tandis qu'il devait faire cela, il ne le put. Tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut un geste simple dont il était sûr que l'on comprendrait.

Sans même se retourner, il lui fit non de la tête.

Il sentit de la peine se former derrière lui, mais insignifiante face à la sienne qui lui prenait sa gorge, ses yeux et sa fierté qui en était d'ailleurs la cause. Il reprit alors son chemin, toujours sans se retourner, en priant pour ne plus être vu par Yugi lorsqu'il se mit à sangloter.

* * *

Lorsque Yugi fut de retour chez lui, il était vingt heure. Le magasin était déjà fermé, sa mère et son grand-père préparait la table pour dîner. L'adolescent leur avoua qu'il n'avait pas faim car il avait déjà beaucoup mangé à l'arcade. Il monta ensuite les escaliers et se préparait déjà pour aller au lit. Il avait hâte de dormir. Tout simplement parce que cela lui permettrait d'oublier pendant un moment ce qu'il venait de se passer entre son professeur et lui.

Mais, une fois confortablement installé sur son matelas, il ne put trouver le sommeil, ressassant la fin de la journée sans arrêt dans sa tête. Alors, Jounouchi avait raison ? Yami était bel et bien.. attiré par les hommes..? Et par lui-même, qui plus est ? C'était impensable. Pour Yugi, Yami était la définition même de quelqu'un de parfait, autant physiquement que mentalement. Alors comment était-ce possible qu'une telle personne soit attiré par lui ? Lui qui était faible, petit, pas très doué en cours et loin d'avoir un corps attrayant.

Décidément, Yugi n'arrivait pas comprendre. Ni le pourquoi, ni le comment de cette histoire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait blessé son ami à tel point qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir.

Yugi se détestait pour cela.

Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas heurter son professeur ? Jamais il n'aurait pu accepter qu'un garçon l'embrasse ! Ce genre de chose était très mal, Yami ne le comprenait pas ? La preuve que c'était mal était que lorsque Yami avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, Yugi avait senti son pouls accélérer comme jamais, comme s'il était en danger et s'il avait été paralysé c'était bien de peur ! Peur d'être tenté..!

 _Rien que d'y penser ça me fait le même effet !_ pensa-t-il, inquiet de constater que son cœur s'emballait de nouveau. Pour se calmer, il essaya de se focaliser sur l'instant d'avant, lorsque son aîné l'avait regardé avec tant de tendresse et qu'il était dans ses bras. Ça c'était rassurant ! Pourquoi Yami avait-il tout gâché ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Parce qu'il était amoureux.

Yugi n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Aurait-il agis de la même manière s'il avait été dans la même situation mais avec Anzu ? Non, ce n'était pas pareil, jamais il ne pourrait prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait pour son professeur. Il était trop timide pour ça. Alors qu'avec Yami, il avait parfois l'impression que sa timidité s'envolait. Il se sentait tellement bien avec lui.

Et voilà que maintenant, ce dernier ne voulait plus le fréquenter... Comment Yugi allait-il faire s'il ne pouvait plus voir son ami ? Il ne pouvait même pas en parler à Jounouchi et les autres, il n'avait rien dit mais Yami voudrait sûrement garder _cela_ secret. Que pouvait-il faire pour réparer les choses ? Il ne voulait pas perdre Yami qui lui était si important, si spécial..!

Yugi se souvint alors que c'était précisément ce mot qui avait fais croire à Yami que ses sentiments étaient peut-être réciproques. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de dire cela, d'autres personnes pourraient croire la même chose que son aîné. Pourtant, c'était le mot exact pour décrire Yami. Spécial.

Si cela avait été un autre garçon qui avait embrassé Yugi, il se serait sûrement défendu et débattu. Mais puisque cela avait été Yami, Yugi ne lui en voulait pas maintenant qu'il connaissait ses raisons. Il aurait aimé s'en rendre compte plus tôt au lieu de repousser son ami comme il l'avait fait. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir aussi peur de son professeur qui ne lui a jamais rien fait de mal. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, cela avait toujours été l'une de ses pires peurs secrètes. Se faire embrasser par un autre garçon. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais finalement, lorsqu'il se rappela de comment cela s'était passé avec Yami, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison d'avoir peur.

Oui, c'était mal, mais Yugi avait juste eu à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, c'était plus un bisou qu'un baiser étant donné que c'était juste les lèvres.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette dernière remarque fit rire l'adolescent. Mais il se rappela très vite qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. Il avait blessé cet être si spécial, et il pourrait peut-être ne plus jamais le revoir ou parler avec lui. C'était peut-être Yugi qui avait tout gâché finalement.

Il soupira. Il était tellement désolé pour Yami. Lui qui n'avait cherché que de l'affection et qui avait tant apporté à Yugi, voilà comment il l'avait remercié..! Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait se faire pardonner.

Yugi commença enfin à se sentir somnolant. Il décida d'arrêter de penser à tout cela au moins pour l'instant. Il espérait simplement que Yami ne lui en veuille pas trop et qu'il parvienne à trouver le sommeil comme lui.

La dernière pensée que Yugi eut avant de s'endormir fut d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait accepté le baiser de Yami.


End file.
